


Forever Falling

by LostRealist



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Later appearing characters, Later appearing pairings, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Pairings May Change, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRealist/pseuds/LostRealist
Summary: Liebe ist wie ein endloser Fall. Zumindest wenn es die Art von Liebe ist, die nicht wieder zu verschwinden scheint; die derartig stark ist, dass sie die größte Freude und den größten Schmerz auslösen kann. Es ist diese Form von Liebe, die Rin und Haru miteinander verbindet.Als Rin vor einem Jahr nach Australien ging und Haru und ihre gemeinsame Beziehung zurückließ, war das der Fehler seines Lebens. Mit dementsprechend wenig Hoffnung und auch sonst alles andere als glücklich kehrt er aus Australien zurück und findet nur noch mehr Unglück, während vor allem Haru ein sehr erfülltes Leben zu haben scheint.





	1. Prolog: Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. ;D  
> Diese Free! Fanfiktion habe ich schon sehr lange vor, hochzuladen und habe bereits viele Kapitel geschrieben, bisher es aber aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht geschafft, sie hochzuladen. Umso glücklicher bin ich darüber, es jetzt zu tun! :D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

**Prolog: Hold me tight**

_Rins Sicht_

Ich drückte auf die Klingel und drückte nach ein paar Sekunden ein zweites Mal drauf. Wieder einige Sekunden später setzte ich dazu an, ein drittes Mal die Klingel zu betätigen.

Doch bevor meine Hand den runden Knopf erneut berührte, wurde die Haustür bereits geöffnet.

Vor mir stand ein nasser, nur mit Badehose bekleideter Haru.

Sein nasses Haar hing ihm teilweise ins Gesicht und erschien noch dunkler, als normalerweise. Seine Bauch- und Brustmuskeln dehnten sich, wie er ein und ausatmete. Seine Badehose schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper.

Ich schaute hoch in sein Gesicht.

Natürlich zeigte er nichts anderes, als diesen ausdruckslosen Blick, den er immer hatte. Früher, in der Mittelschule, da war sein Blick manchmal anders gewesen. Nein, sein Blick war der Gleiche gewesen, aber etwas an seinen meerblauen Augen war anders gewesen. Sie hatten heller gewirkt, hatten geleuchtet.

Jetzt waren seine Augen fast genauso ausdruckslos wie der Rest seines Gesichtes. Doch ich konnte einen Funken Überraschung in ihnen erkennen, für einen kleinen Augenblick.

„Rin“, sagte er und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, obwohl er in normaler Lautstärke gesprochen hatte.

Mein Name klang seltsam aus seinem Mund, aber auf eine gute Weise.

„Haru“, erwiderte ich atemlos, stand noch einen Moment bewegungslos da und hielt seinen Blick fest, dann trat ich über die Schwelle und riss ihn an mich. Ich wusste nicht ganz, ob ich eher ihn an mich drückte oder doch mich an ihn.

Es war auch egal, seine kühle Wärme ließ mein Herz höher schlagen.

„Lass mich zumindest die Tür schließen“, kam es von ihm und ich ließ ihn widerwillig kurz los, schnappte mir aber seine Hand und gleich nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, lagen meine Arme wieder um ihn.

Tief blickte ich ihm in die Augen.

„Es ist unglaublich, dich wiederzusehen“, sagte ich leise und spürte seinen Herzschlag an meiner Brust. Es strafte seine Ruhe Lügen, sein wild hämmerndes Herz. Ich wünschte, er wäre weniger beherrscht und distanziert. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn dann auf die gleiche Weise lieben würde, wie ich es tat.

„Was willst du, Rin?“, fragte er mit dünner Stimme.

Seine Hände legten sich an meine Hüfte, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, fühlt sich an wie unter Strom.

„Dich“, hauchte ich, beugte mich vor und legte meine Lippen auf seine.

Ausgiebig leckte ich über seine Lippen. Sie schmeckten nach Wasser und Fisch. Es war sicher noch nicht so lange her, dass er zu Abendbrot gegessen hatte.

Die Lippen öffnete er nicht gleich für mich. Erst als ich ein frustriertes Seufzen von mir gab und ihm leicht auf die Unterlippe biss, teilte er seine Lippen und meine Zunge konnte mühelos in seinen Mund gleiten.

An der Stelle war es dann auch vorbei mit seiner Passivität. Darauf hatte ich gewartet.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, wie er meine Zunge quasi angriff. Wieder und wieder drückte und rieb er seine Zunge gegen meine.

Der Speichel lief mir aus dem rechten Mundwinkel und ich drückte seine Hand immer fester, drückte nun mit der anderen Hand auch seine Schulter und schob ihn damit leicht nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand war.

„Haru“, seufzte ich genießerisch und eine seiner Hände fuhr unter mein Oberteil, streichelte meine Bauchmuskeln und wanderte quälend langsam höher.

Schließlich löste er den Kuss und beugte sich leicht nach unten, küsste meine rosigen, sich erhärtenden Brustwarzen. Mit geübter, wendiger Zunge leckte er über die sensiblen Stellen und knetete dabei unentwegt den jeweils anderen Nippel.

Meine Beine wurden ganz weich, während mein Penis zunehmend härter wurde.

Stöhnend drückte ich meinen Unterleib nach vorne und Harus rechter Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben. Er grinste. Wie er hochblickte, jagte ein Schauer der Lust durch meinen Körper.

„Ahhhh...“

Mit Bedacht fuhr er über die Beule in meiner Jeanshose, streichelte sie, drückte leicht zu.

„Haaaa... ahhh... Haru...“

Mit einem Mal fasste er mein Handgelenk und zog mich hinter sich her, durch den kleinen Flur, durch Küche und Esszimmer, bis in sein zweckmäßig eingerichtetes Zimmer.

Vor seinem Bett drehte er sich zu mir um und ich konnte das Verlangen in seinen Augen, in seinem ganzen Gesicht sehen. Es war das gleiche Verlangen, das auch ich empfand. Ich verlangte nach seinem Körper und er verlangte nach meinem.

Ich wollte diesen Anblick meines atemlosen und völlig unbeherrschten Harus noch einen Augenblick länger genießen, aber da stand er schon wieder ganz dicht vor mir und drückte seine Zunge in meinem Mund, die ich natürlich erfreut begrüßte.

Erneut schoben seine weichen, heißen Hände mein Oberteil hoch. Doch er schien nicht genug davon zu bekommen, unsere Zungen aneinander zu reiben. Ich bekam davon auf jeden Fall nicht genug.

Heiß atmete er gegen meine Lippen und drang immer tiefer mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund ein.

Desto tiefer seine Zunge vordrang desto mehr bekam ich das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ich konnte nicht richtig schlucken und da war zu viel Speichel in meinem Mund.

Instinktiv klammerte ich mich an ihn, an seine Schultern und presste ihn fester an mich.

Ich mochte dieses Gefühl. Ihn auf diese Weise zu spüren, sein Körper an meinem, seine Hände auf meiner Haut und seine Zunge, wie sie mich dominierte. Seine Leidenschaft zu spüren, sie in jeder seiner Berührungen zu fühlen. Sein heißer Körper...

Denn auch er presste sich fester an mich, obwohl er mir ganz offensichtlich mein Oberteil ausziehen wollte.

Ich grinste und spürte, wie mir der Speichel erneut aus dem Mundwinkel lief.

Dieses Mal leckte er ihn weg, hörte aber noch immer nicht auf, mich zu küssen. Wow, er gierte ja geradezu nach mir. Und ich hatte gedacht...

Nein, ich hatte eigentlich schon mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Auch wenn er sich nach außen hin kühl gab, in Harus Innerem brannte ein Feuer. Das wusste ich besser, als jeder andere. Denn ich war es, der dieses Feuer immer wieder aus ihm hervorlockte, wie in diesem Moment.

Suchend fuhren seine Hände über meinen Rücken, legten immer mehr Haut frei, die sich aufgrund seiner Berührung und auch aufgrund der plötzlichen Kälte mit Gänsehaut überzog.

Irgendwie schafften es seine Hände auch zwischen unsere Körper und er berührte meine harten Nippel, kniff hinein, streichelte und reizte sie.

„Haru“, seufzte ich genießerisch und drückte ihm wieder mein Becken entgegen. Immerhin hatte er mich ja nicht umsonst in sein Zimmer geführt.

Womit ich im ersten Moment nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass er seinerseits ebenfalls den Rücken durchdrücken und seinen Unterleib gegen meinen reiben würde. Überrascht seine bereits vollkommen erhärtete Erektion zu spüren, stöhnte ich laut auf. „Ahhhhh...“

Das war wohl eine Art Startschuss für ihn, denn mit einem Mal rutschte eine seiner Hände hinten in meine Hose. Wann hatte er denn den Knopf meiner Jeans geöffnet? Und der Reißverschluss war auch schon offen!? Wann bitte hatte er...?

Na, was interessierte mich schon das ''Wann'', wenn es ein ''Jetzt'' gab?

Genau, es interessierte mich einen Scheiß.

„Haaaahh... ru...“, keuchte ich, wie seine Hand über meine Arschbacken wanderte. Tiefer, tiefer und tiefer und doch wieder ein Stückchen hoch. Er streichelte und knetete meinen Hintern und nun war ich es, der ihn fast mit meiner Zunge erstickte.

Nur leider führten seine Berührungen auch dazu, dass ich wieder und wieder nach Luft schnappen musste.

„Ich... hab dir doch schon- ahhh... gesagt, dass ich dich... ngh... will, Haru“, brachte ich hervor.

Ich hatte nichts gegen dieses Vorspiel, wirklich nicht.

Aber mein Schwanz schrie nach Erlösung und ich wollte ihn endlich wieder in mir haben, wollte ihn endlich wieder richtig und vollkommen spüren. Ich wollte spüren, wie er kam. Spüren, wie er mich dazu brachte, zu kommen. Ich wollte von ihm gefickt werden. Auf der Stelle.

„Haru.“

Ich sah ihn grinsen, wie ich die Augen leicht öffnete, da er den Kuss unterbrochen hatte.

„Ich mag es, wenn du bettelst.“

„Sa-Sag sowas nicht!“, bat ich etwas erschrocken, obwohl ich darauf hätte vorbereitet sein sollen. Wenn es um Sex ging, war Haru... direkt. Ach was, er war immer direkt, wenn er denn dann etwas sagte.

Aber Gott, in Kombination mit diesem sexy Grinsen brachte er meinen Schwanz dazu zu pochen und langsam wurde es schmerzhaft ihn in meiner Hose zu haben.

Nach wie vor grinsend beugte Haru sich wieder vor und hauchte mir ins Ohr, sodass ich erschauderte. Gleich darauf leckte er über meine Ohrmuschel, um anschließend leicht in mein Ohrläppchen zu beißen. Scheiße, er kannte meine empfindlichen Stellen so gut!

„Haru“, wiederholte ich ungeduldig jammernd und seine Zunge glitt wieder in meinen Mund.

Der Druck seines Körpers gegen meinen veränderte sich etwas. Ich verstand, dass er wollte, dass ich rückwärts ging, wo sich sein Bett befand. Das musste er mir nicht zweimal ''sagen''.

Etwas unbeholfen landete ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett. Es roch alles so wunderbar nach Haru. Ich atmete tief ein und hätte die Augen geschlossen, wenn ich nicht so sehr von seinem Anblick gefesselt gewesen wäre.

Es hatte etwas unglaublich erotisches, wie er sich über mir positionierte. Ich starrte ihn wie hypnotisiert an und fragte mich, warum ich mir das so lange hatte entgehen lassen. War es nicht das hier, wofür ich lebte?

Sein Gesicht kam meinem wieder näher, während seine Hände mein halb runter gerutschtes Oberteil wieder hochschoben, um wieder meine Brustwarzen zu reizen. Ich wand mich leicht unter ihm, wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine untere Region lenken. Dort brauchte ich ihn. Ich stand schon kurz davor meine Hand zu nehmen, anstatt auf seine zu warten.

Um zu verhindern, dass meine Hände sich selbstständig machten, gingen meine Hände runter zu seinem Hintern, wodurch ich ihn auch gleich ein klein wenig meiner Mitte entgegen drücken konnte.

Doch er reagierte darauf nicht, begann stattdessen – wo ich auch eher mit einem Kuss gerechnet hatte und deshalb leicht schmollte – meinen Hals zu küssen. Wieder und wieder berührten seine Lippen die empfindliche Haut. Dann nahm er seine Zunge hinzu, leckte über meinen Hals. Und schon saugte er.

Gott! Ich wollte nicht mehr warten!

Haru war launisch, was das Vorspiel betraf. Jetzt gerade kostete er es vollkommen aus und ließ sich Zeit, obwohl ich sehr deutlich sah, dass auch er eigentlich nicht mehr warten konnte.

Verdammt, er sollte mich endlich nehmen!

Manchmal war es so schnell gegangen, dass ich mich gar nicht richtig hatte darauf einstellen können, aber heute schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. Eher wollte er mich wohl zappeln lassen.

„Haru!“ Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter und ich schlang die Beine um seine Mitte, drückte meine Erektion gegen seine, wollte sie aneinander reiben, wollte-

Er hörte auf meinen Hals zu liebkosen und nahm etwas Abstand, um mich anzusehen. Sein Blick ließ mich rot werden.

Sein Grinsen war verschwunden und hatte der altbekannten Ausdruckslosigkeit Platz gemacht. Wenn er mich in solchen Momenten auf diese Weise ansah, wusste ich nie, was er denn nun dachte.

Es war schon vorgekommen, dass ihm dann mit einem Mal auffiel, dass er doch nicht wollte, auch wenn sein Körper etwas ganz anderes sagte.

Ich bangte also qualvolle Sekunden lang, bis er sich aufsetzte und mir die Hose runterzog.

„Ahhh.“ Erleichtert atmete ich auf und grub meine Hände rechts und links ins Bettlaken, um nicht sofort nach meiner schmerzenden Erektion zu greifen.

Haru zog mir Hose und Boxershorts gleich in eins aus und spreizte unverfroren meine Beine, was mein ohnehin schon erhitztes Gesicht noch wärmer werden ließ. Daran würde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Auch nicht daran, wie schnell es dann doch mit einem Mal ging.

Harus Kopf sank zwischen meine Schenkel und ich gab ein lautes Stöhnen von mir, als er zuerst über meinen aufrechten Penis leckte und von dort gleich weiter runter zu meinem Muskelring, den er geschickt mit seiner Zunge umkreiste. So oft, bis ich eine meiner Hände in sein Haar grub. Erst da leckte er endlich über meine Öffnung.

„Ahhhhhhh.... Ha... ru... Ahhh... Ngh... Hmm... Ahhh...“

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mich richtig feucht gemacht hatte und seine Finger hinzunahm, um mich zu weiten.

Beim ersten Finger tat es etwas weh. Gott, es war so lange her. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl echt vermisst. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen drang er tiefer und tiefer in mich ein. Nahm einen zweiten Finger, dehnte mich und ging noch tiefer rein, wo er dann diesen einen Punkt traf und ich meinen Rücken einfach durchdrücken musste.

„Bitte. Oh bitte“, stieß ich hervor und er lächelte, ein zufriedenes, vorfreudiges Lächeln, wobei sich die Gefühle ausschließlich in seinen Augen und diesem kleinen, feinen Zug seines Mundes zeigten.

Ohne Umwege schloss sich seine Hand um mein erregtes Glied und er begann zu pumpen, was aus meinem schweren Atmen eine unkontrollierte Abfolge stöhnender Lauten machte.

Ich konnte kaum noch. Ich war bereits so kurz davor, dass auch mein Penis ganz feucht wurde.

Durch meine halb geöffneten Augen sah ich, dass Haru mit seiner anderen Hand dafür sorgte, dass auch sein eigenes Glied feucht war. Dabei verzog er ganz leicht sein Gesicht und ich konnte die Lust in seinen Augen glänzen sehen. Ich freute mich nicht nur auf meinen Höhepunkt, sondern ebenso auf seinen.

Doch zuerst vereinigte er uns, in dem er sein Glied an meine Öffnung führte. Wie er in mich stieß, öffneten sich seine Lippen einen Spalt und seine Augen schlossen sich halb. Ich lauschte auf sein leises und dennoch intensives Stöhnen: „Ah.“

Mein Haru wiederholte dieses süße Stöhnen jedes Mal, wenn er ein kleines Stückchen tiefer in mich eindrang und ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, um keinen dieser Laute zu verpassen.

Als er dann allerdings mit einem Ruck so tief in mich stieß wie möglich, sodass er mich vollkommen ausfüllte, konnte ich mich nicht länger halten und stöhnte laut auf, mit den Händen nach seinen Schultern greifend.

Er kam meiner Bitte nach, beugte sich zu mir runter und zog sich wieder ein ganzes Stück aus mir heraus, um dieses Mal deutlich schneller und in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder in mich zu stoßen.

„Jaaahhh... Haru...“, gab ich erregt von mir und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, damit ich seinen stockenden Atem wieder hören konnte.

Haru brachte fast nichts außer Atem. Doch wenn er den Sex richtig genoss, verlor er jedes Mal die Kontrolle über seine Atmung.

„Rin“, seufzte er und etwas daran, wie er meinen Namen aussprach, klang liebevoll, sodass mir vor Rührung fast die Tränen gekommen wären.

Einen Moment hielt er meinen Blick sogar fest und ich dachte, er würde mich küssen, stattdessen zog er sich wieder zurück und stieß wieder zu. Erst dann küsste er mich und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass der stille und schweigsame, desinteressierte Haru der gleiche Haru war, wie der, der mich gerade vögelte.

Aber ich schätze, stille Wasser sind eben tief.

„Rin“, stieß Haru hervor und seine Stimme gewann an Leidenschaft, sein Gesichtsausdruck an Verbissenheit. Ja, die Lust ließ ihn oft verbissen aussehen und ich hatte mich schon oft gefragt, ob es deshalb war, weil er seine Stimme zurückhielt. Vielleicht würde ich es irgendwann herausfinden.

„Haru... ahhh...“, erwiderte ich und beobachtete seine Hand, die sich erneut um meinen Penis geschlossen hatte und hinauf und hinab glitt.

Harus Stöße wurden schneller und fester und er traf gleich mehrmals, sogar mehrmals hintereinander meinen Lustpunkt und würde ich mich selbst in den Momenten nicht arg zusammenreißen und seinen Kopf zu mir ziehen und meine Zunge in seinem Mund versenken, wäre ich schon zwei, dreimal gekommen.

Aber ich wollte, dass wir zusammen kamen.

Früher war mir das egal gewesen. Er kam, ich kam. Ich kam, er kam. Wir kamen zusammen oder auch nicht. Wichtig war eigentlich nur gewesen, dass wir beide kamen. In den meisten Fällen zumindest.

Doch jetzt und hier wollte ich, dass wir gemeinsam kamen. Ich wollte meinen Orgasmus mit ihm zusammen genießen.

„Rin“, sagte er wieder. Immer und immer wieder sagte er meinen Namen, wiederholte ihn, bis auch aus meinem Mund wieder und wieder sein Name kam.

Es war gut, dass ich an der schneller werdenden Abfolge meines Namens erkennen konnte, wie kurz er davor stand, zu kommen. Es half mir, zu versuchen, mich an sein Tempo anzupassen.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, aber seine Stöße wurden noch härter. Vielleicht war ich auch nur zu empfindlich. Vielleicht war es auch nur zu lange her.

Mehrmals verkrampfte ich mich regelrecht um seinen Schwanz, weil ich kaum noch konnte und ich sah in seinem Gesicht, in seinen Augen – wenn ich denn die Augen offen hatte –, dass ihm das zu schaffen machte.

Ich fragte mich, wie ich ihn sonst noch reizen konnte und begann ihn hart und fordernd zu küssen, eine Hand dabei in sein Haar grabend, während die andere entweder über seinen Rücken oder über seine Brust glitt.

„Oh Haru!“, stöhnte ich, als er seinen Daumen mit festem Druck über meine Eichel kreisen ließ. „Haru!“

„Bitte... mich darum“, sagte er leise und gepresst.

„W-Was?“

„Bitte mich darum... dich kommen zu lassen“, forderte er und kurz war da wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen und mir wurde fast schwindelig vor Lust.

„Scheiße, ja! Ja! Ahhh... Bitte, lass mich kommen, Haru!“, rief ich. „Bitte, lass uns... zusammen kommen... Haru...“

Er erhöhte sein Tempo, das zwischendurch etwas abgeschwächt war, erneut und legte eine seiner Hände auf meine Brust. Die andere lag an meiner Hüfte.

Ich hörte nur noch das schmatzende Geräusch feuchter, aneinander reibender Haut und unser beider schnellen Atem, der ständig durch Stöhnen und den Namen des jeweils anderen unterbrochen wurde.

Mir wurde heißer und heißer und es sammelte sich mehr und mehr zwischen meinen Beinen. Haru traf ein weiteres Mal meinen Lustpunkt und dieses Mal war meine Lust bereits so gesteigert, dass ich mich nicht länger dagegen wehren konnte.

Mein Unterleib, mein gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich und kaum schmiegte sich mein Fleisch fest und eng um Harus Penis stöhnte er plötzlich laut auf – für mein Stöhnen war die Lautstärke normal, für Harus Stöhnen war sie laut – und ich spürte noch in der gleichen Sekunde, wie er sich in mich ergoss.

„AHHH!“, antwortete ich auf sein Stöhnen und spritzte ebenfalls ab – auf seine Hand, meinen Bauch, seinen Bauch...

„Oh Haru“, seufzte ich befriedigt und ließ die Arme schlapp neben mich aufs Bett sinken.

Ziemlich ruckartig und viel zu früh – zumindest kam es mir so vor – zog er sich aus mir zurück und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich sein Sperma aus mir herausfließen spürte. Bestimmt war ich wund. Es war zu lange her, viel zu lange.

Nach wie vor schwer atmend sank er neben mich auf die Matratze.

Etwas umständlich zog er sich seine Badehose aus und ich streifte mir irgendwie mein Oberteil vom Kopf.

Er zog eine leichte Decke über uns und wir lagen ein paar Minuten still da und atmeten, bis ich entschied, dass mein Körper genug runter gekühlt war.

Leicht zögernd, weil ich nie wusste, wie Haru reagieren würde, schob ich mich an seine Seite und... er legte einen Arm um mich.

Erleichtert legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Haru“, sagte ich leise, fast flüsternd.

Seine Hand berührte meinen Hinterkopf, fuhr durch mein Haar, verwuschelte es. „Ich dich auch, Rin.“

 


	2. It's been a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin ist also wieder da, wieder bei Haru. Doch es ist einiges an Zeit vergangen und dementsprechend einiges passiert. Nichts ist mehr so, wie es einst gewesen ist, weder Rin selbst noch Haru...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's. Ich sollte mir mal angewöhnen, regelmäßiger hochzuladen. ;D Mal schauen, ob ich das bald mal schaffe.^^  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :*  
> Und... schon mal... sorry... xD

 

**Kapitel 1: It's been a long time**

_Harukas Sicht_

Gedankenverloren schaute ich auf den schlafenden Körper neben mir, streckte die Hand aus und zog sie doch wieder zurück.

Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammenziehend und die Lippen leicht aufeinander pressend drehte ich mich zur Wand, schloss die Augen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen.

Ich hatte gut geschlafen, bis vor ein paar Minuten. Ich hatte wirklich gut geschlafen.

Aber ich war aufgewacht und jetzt konnte ich nicht wieder einschlafen.

Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dass Rin nie bei mir geklingelt und nie angefangen hatte, mich zu küssen und zu berühren. Dass ich nie zurück geküsst und die Führung übernommen und schließlich ihn genommen hatte.

Das Schlimme daran war, dass es nicht einmal schlimm war, dass es kein Traum war. Im Gegenteil.

Aber das sollte es. Es sollte schlimm sein.

War es aber nicht. Es war nicht schlimm. Es war ganz und gar nicht schlimm.

Ich war sehr froh, dass Rin hier war. Unheimlich froh.

Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm, legte nun doch meine Hand an seinen nackten Rücken. Der Stoff der Bettwäsche kratzte über meine Haut, als ich an ihn ran rutschte.

Ich drückte mein Gesicht in sein Haar, atmete seinen Geruch ein, roch schließlich an seiner Haut. Er roch gut. Er roch nach Rin.

„Was machst du denn da? Das kitzelt“, nuschelte er und nahm meine Hand, die ich an seine Hüfte gelegt hatte, in seine und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander.

Ein tiefes, heftiges Gefühl überspülte mich, wie es das Wasser manchmal tat. Kurz fürchtete ich, zu ertrinken. Aber ich wusste ja, wie man schwamm. Das wusste ich.

Tief einatmend küsste ich Rins Schulterblatt und lächelte leicht in mich hinein. Ich wusste, wie man schwamm. Rin wusste das auch. Wir würden nicht untergehen.

„Schlaf jetzt, Haru. Gute Nacht und träum süß“, kam es von Rin.

„Du auch. Gute Nacht... Rin-chan.“

 

_Rins Sicht_

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf und riss die Augen weit auf. Mein Atem ging schnell. Mein Herz pochte aufgeregt in meiner Brust.

Der Traum, den ich gehabt hatte, war bereits verblasst, nicht mehr als ein Schatten. Trotzdem haftete er noch an mir, zumindest für die nächsten paar Sekunden, denn kaum holte mich die Realität ein, pochte mein Herz noch heftiger und mein Atem ging noch schneller.

Mein Gehirn schaltete blitzschnell: ich war bei Haru. Ich war zu ihm gegangen. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn will. Ich hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte die Führung übernommen. Wir hatten miteinander geschlafen. Wir waren nebeneinander eingeschlafen, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn vermisst hatte und er gesagt hatte, dass er mich auch vermisst hatte und... er hatte mich Rin-chan genannt.

Unweigerlich traten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich spürte alles – Bettdecke und Bettlacken, seine Wärme in meinem Rücken, seinen Atem in meinem Nacken, seine Hand in meiner, seine Haut auf meiner.

Schwer schluckend und die Tränen so gut es ging bekämpfend bewegte ich mich vorsichtig, löste meine Hand von seiner, löste unsere Haut voneinander, entfernte mich von seiner Wärme, seiner Nähe.

Die Beine aus dem Bett schwingend suchte ich mit meinen Augen nach meinen Klamotten. Mein Oberteil war schnell gefunden. Es lag direkt neben dem Bett. Boxershorts und Hose fand ich am hinteren Ende des Bettes.

Quälend langsam zog ich mich an und fühlte mich selbst dabei kaum. Ich nahm das Alles nicht richtig war. Als wäre ich im Halbschlaf. Als wäre ich in Trance. Als wäre ich nicht ganz bei mir, sondern würde neben mir stehen und mir selbst zusehen.

An Harus Zimmertür drehte ich mich noch einmal um und sah auf sein schlafendes Gesicht. Er sah friedlich aus. Er hatte kaum verändert gewirkt. Er hatte mich Rin-chan genannt.

Aber er hatte mich auch vermisst. Er hatte... Ich hatte...

Mir hart auf die Unterlippe beißend wandte ich mich ab, schlurfte zur Haustür, raus auf die Straße, raus in die Nacht.

Meine Beine trugen mich wie von selbst, trugen mich von ihm fort. Immer weiter und weiter fort. Ich wollte zurück zu ihm, wollte bei ihm bleiben, wollte in sein Gesicht blicken, wenn er am Morgen die Augen aufschlug und mich neben ihm in seinem Bett sah, wollte ihm lächelnd guten Morgen sagen und ihn küssen, wollte...

Aber er hatte mich vermisst und ich hatte ihn vermisst. Wir waren getrennt gewesen. Wir hatten uns lange nicht gesehen. Ich hatte...

Frustriert und wütend auf mich selbst presste ich mir die Hand aufs Gesicht, schob sie rauf über meine Stirn bis hoch in mein Haar, wo ich sie festkrallte und nun doch weinte.

Verdammte Scheiße! Ich war schon wieder dabei alles kaputt zu machen, es restlos zu ruinieren. Immer, immer machte ich alles falsch. Ich war so ein Idiot. So ein Vollpfosten! Was hatte ich mir nur gedacht? Was hatte ich nur schon wieder angerichtet?

 

_Harukas Sicht_

Wie jeden Morgen wachte ich um 6:15 Uhr auf. Da heute Montag war, musste ich aufstehen, um mich für die Schule fertig zu machen und dann gemeinsam mit Makoto zu Fuß dorthin zu gehen, zur Schule.

Fünf Minuten blieb ich bewegungslos mit offenen Augen liegen, zählte meine Atemzüge und Herzschläge, während vor meinem inneren Auge Bilder vorbei zogen, die ich nicht verstand. Hatte ich nach all der Zeit wieder von Rin geträumt? Aber warum?

Langsam stand ich auf und stellte als erstes fest, dass ich nackt war.

Hatte ich mir nicht meine Schlafsachen angezogen, nachdem ich gebadet hatte? Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern. Baden gewesen war ich auf jeden Fall. Aber was war danach gewesen?

Die Wäsche war fertig gewesen. Ich hatte sie...

Hatte ich?

Es war alles so vernebelt, weil Rin überall in meinen Gedanken war. Wie hatte er sich da nur so unbemerkt reingeschlichen?

Im Schrank waren die frisch gewaschenen Klamotten nicht, also schaute ich im Badezimmer nach, wo die Waschmaschine und der Trockner standen.

Wenn meine Sachen hier waren, hatte ich sie noch nicht gebügelt. Gestern hatte ich das eigentlich machen wollen, aber ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Mein Vater hatte immer gesagt, in solchen Fällen musste man beim Anfang beginnen.

Meine Klamotten waren tatsächlich noch im Trockner.

Ich zog ein Oberteil raus und eine Hose und noch ein Oberteil und...

Es war, als würde ich mich mit jedem weiteren Kleidungsstück vergewissern wollen, dass die Sachen wirklich hier waren und ich es mir nicht nur einbildete. Jedes Kleidungsstück war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ich gestern nicht gebügelt hatte.

Was hatte ich dann getan? Was hatte ich getan? Was war passiert?

Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer, wo ich meine Badehose auf dem Boden fand. Sonst legte ich sie nie auf den Boden. Warum lag sie auf dem Boden?

Aber das war nicht das Einzige. Auf meinem Bettlacken war ein Fleck. Eindeutig Sperma. Seit ich die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte, hatte ich aber nur in dem Bett geschlafen. Ich...

Mein Wecker zeigte 7:00 Uhr. Wann war so viel Zeit vergangen? Was hatte ich denn gerade eine dreiviertel Stunde lang gemacht?

Ich musste mich anziehen. Ich musste mir was anziehen. Mir war schon ganz kalt, was ich jetzt erst bemerkte. Kein Wunder, ich war ja auch die ganze Zeit nackt gewesen.

Eilig ging ich wieder ins Bad, setzte mich vor den Trockner und wühlte in den Sachen, die ich zur Hälfte bereits rausgenommen hatte. Ich wühlte in den Sachen, bis ich merkte, dass sie ja ungebügelt waren und es mir gar nichts brachte, wenn ich das fand, was ich suchte.

Was suchte ich überhaupt?

Ach ja, meine Schuluniform. Richtig, die hatte ich gewaschen. Deshalb war es so wichtig gewesen, dass ich die Klamotten gestern bügelte. Aber ich hatte es nicht getan. Obwohl es so wichtig war und ich es mir deshalb gut gemerkt hatte, hatte ich es nicht getan.

Was war passiert? Was war denn nur passiert?!

Ich hörte die Schritte im Flur nicht, weil mein Atem und mein Herzschlag und meine Gedanken zu laut waren.

Rin. Das Alles hatte mit Rin zu tun. Mir fielen die Augen zu und ich sah sein Gesicht vor mir. Er...

Er war gestern hier gewesen. Er hatte... Wir hatten... _Ich_ hatte... !

„Haru? Hast du schon wieder die Zeit vergessen und sitzt in der Badewanne?“

Makoto. Das war Makotos Stimme. Sie klang so weit weg und dumpf.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich meine Augen öffnen oder besser geschlossen halten sollte. In meiner Hand hielt ich das Hemd der Schuluniform, hielt es so fest ich konnte.

„Haru?“ Jetzt war seine Stimme näher, aber immer noch weit weg.

Ich konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Und selbst wenn, es würde nichts ändern. Es würde nichts ändern...

„Haru!? Ist Alles in Ordnung? Hey, Haru!“ Panik sprach aus seiner Stimme und im nächsten Moment war er neben mir, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte mich leicht, wie um mich aufzuwecken.

Aufwecken. Aufwachen. Ja.

Ja, ich musste aufwachen. Ich musste jetzt aufwachen. Das war ein Traum. Es war alles ein Traum.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und das Erste, das ich sah, war das knittrige, weiße Hemd in meiner verkrampften, zitternden Hand.

Es war kein Traum. War es nie gewesen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Was ich für einen Traum gehalten hatte, war gestern wirklich passiert.

Rin war hier gewesen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Haru? Willst du heute vielleicht lieber Zuhause bleiben?“, fragte Makoto besorgt und ich wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an, sah sein besorgtes Gesicht.

Wunderte es ihn gar nicht, dass ich nackt war?

Nein, Makoto würde so etwas nicht wundern. Nicht in dem Sinne. Er war nur um mich besorgt. Er fragte nicht einmal nach, ob und was passiert war.

„Ich... hab nichts zum Anziehen“, sagte ich und meine Stimme klang fremd für mich. Für Makoto wohl auch. Er zog die Augenbrauen noch weiter zusammen, dann lächelte er aufmunternd.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Du hast doch sicher noch die Ersatzuniform im Schrank, oder? Komm, lass uns rüber in dein Zimmer gehen. Sonst erkältest du dich noch“, meinte er und zog mich mehr oder weniger auf die Beine.

Er half mir beim Anziehen und durch sein Lächeln fühlte ich mich langsam etwas besser.

„So, das war dann auch noch der rechte Schuh. Wir sind fertig. Auf geht’s zur Schule. Hast du was gegessen? Ich kann dir was von meinem Bento geben.“ Makoto richtete sich wieder auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen. Dankbar ergriff ich sie und hörte meinen Magen knurren, was mir eine Antwort ersparte.

Er gab mir also etwas von seinem Essen, das er sich eigentlich für die Pause eingepackt hatte und ich aß es, ohne es wirklich zu schmecken. Dabei war es immer sehr lecker, was er sich einpackte. Schade um das gute Essen.

Nachdem Makoto der Meinung war, dass ich genug gegessen hatte, zog er mich an der Hand aus dem Haus, vorher nahm er natürlich noch meine Schultasche und hängte sie sich selbst um.

„Oh“, hinderte er uns am Weitergehen, wo wir noch kaum einen Schritt getan hatten und noch immer vor der Haustür standen. „Wir haben uns heute noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt“, fiel ihm lachend auf und er verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander.

Lächelnd sah er mich an, während er sagte: „Guten Morgen, Haru.“

Gleich darauf beugte er sich zu mir. Ganz dicht, sodass sich schließlich unsere Lippen berührten. Sanft schmiegten seine sich auf meine und er vertiefte den Kuss, schob seine Zunge zwischen meinen Lippen durch.

Da konnte ich endlich durchatmen.

Fest drückte ich seine Hand und erwiderte sein Lächeln leicht, als wir unsere Lippen wieder voneinander trennten.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser?“, fragte er.

„Viel besser“, nickte ich und er schien erleichtert.

Ich war auch erleichtert.

*

Der Weg zur Schule kam mir zu kurz vor. Ich wäre gerne noch länger mit Makoto allein gewesen. Ich wollte seine Hand nicht loslassen und ich wollte ihn nochmal küssen, ihn ganz oft küssen, nie mehr aufhören, ihn zu küssen.

Irgendwie konnte ich den Gedanken nicht ganz genießen.

Rin war noch immer in meinen Gedanken.

Makoto merkte natürlich, dass es mir zwar besser, aber nicht gut ging.

Vor der Schule zog er mich in den Schatten eines Baumes und verband noch einmal unsere Lippen miteinander. Als er sich wieder von mir lösen wollte, hielt ich ihn fest und ließ meinerseits meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten.

„Wir müssen in den Unterricht, Haru“, meinte er, aber ich hielt ihn nur noch fester an mich gedrückt, schloss die Augen, drückte meine Nase gegen seinen Hals und atmete tief ein.

„Du riechst gut“, murmelte ich und öffnete die Augen wieder, um sein errötetes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sag sowas nicht“, nuschelte er und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Jetzt können wir in den Unterricht gehen“, sagte ich und trat aus dem Schatten, um ins Schulgebäude zu gehen.

„Quälst du mich eigentlich gerne?“, fragte Makoto murrend.

„Ja“, antwortete ich schlicht.

Er seufzte. „Hätte ich mir denken können.“

Auch wenn die Unterrichtsstunden eindeutig zu lang sein würden, glaubte ich, als ich mich auf meinen Platz setzte, dass ich den Schultag überstehen würde.

Der Klassenraum füllte sich mit Schülern. Makoto und Nagisa unterhielten sich neben mir über irgendetwas.

Ich hörte nicht zu, sondern schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war blau. Er erinnerte mich ans Wasser. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, heute zu schwimmen.

„Auf eure Plätze“, sagte unser Klassenlehrer mit seiner leicht zitternden, etwas zu leisen Stimme. Er war ein netter Lehrer, trotz seiner unsicheren Art, deshalb setzten sich alle. Bis es leise war, dauerte es noch einen Moment, aber es kehrte Ruhe ein im Klassenzimmer und Herr Omura sah zufrieden aus.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt mit dem Unterricht anfangen“, sagte er und schrieb eine mathematische Gleichung an die Tafel. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich wieder um, öffnete den Mund und es klopfte an der Tür.

Bei dem Geräusch zuckte ich leicht zusammen. Doch ich sah nicht einmal zur Tür, sondern schaute weiter aus dem Fenster.

Es war nichts Neues, dass Schüler zu spät kamen. Hätte ich Makoto nicht, würde ich dazu gehören.

Herr Omura bat den Schüler herein. Aus seiner Stimme war herauszuhören, dass er leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht war.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, Schritte waren zu hören.

Ich stützte das Gesicht in meine Hand und seufzte. Ich hatte mich geirrt, ich würde diesen Tag nicht überstehen.

Neben mir atmete jemand scharf ein.

„Oh mein Gott, Haru!“, hörte ich Makotos Stimme. Da er so erschrocken klang, sah ich zu ihm rüber, doch er schaute mich gar nicht an, sondern sah nach vorne zur Tafel. Was war denn dort so schockierendes?

Mir stockte der Atem, als ich seinem Blick folgte. Mein Herzschlag setzte aus. Alles kam zum Stillstand. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht mehr denken.

Das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte dort vorne nicht stehen. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Rin“, kam es mir tonlos über die Lippen.

„Willst du dich nicht vorstellen?“, fragte Herr Omura und ich war mir sicher, würde ich jetzt sprechen, meine Stimme würde noch heftiger zittern.

Der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht aufsprang und aus dem Raum lief, war der, dass ich nicht länger mit meinem Körper verbunden zu sein schien. Mein ganzer Körper war völlig erstarrt und mein Gesicht fühlte sich taub an. Ich konnte bloß da sitzen und ihn anstarren.

„Matsuoka Rin“, sagte er gelangweilt und so sah er auch aus – gelangweilt. Mit einer Hand hielt er seine Tasche auf der Schulter.

Ich konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Hatte er mich gesehen? Würde er mich gleich ansehen?

„Setze dich doch da vorne hin.“

Rin kam auf uns zu, kam auf mich zu.

Schlagartig ging mein Blick nach unten und gleich darauf zur Seite aus dem Fenster. Meine Hand nahm ihren gewohnten Platz unter meinem Kinn ein, während ich hörte, wie der Stuhl des freien Platzes direkt vor meinem in der Reihe vor mir zurückgezogen wurde.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du hier bist! Du bist doch wirklich hier, oder? Ich träum das nicht gerade, richtig? Oh, es ist so cool, dass wir alle zusammen hier sind! Ich glaub das nicht. Wie war denn Australien? Du hast bestimmt gaaaaanz viel zu erzählen! Lass uns in der Pause reden. Ja, Rin-chan?“, plapperte Nagisa wie ein Wasserfall drauf los. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass er sich über seinen Tisch gebeugt hatte, da er am weitesten weg saß.

„Du bist noch immer genauso kindisch wie früher. Und nenn mich nie wieder ''Rin-chan''“, antwortete der Junge mit den magentafarbenen Haaren desinteressiert und sah Nagisa dabei nur kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Rin“, kam es freundlich von Makoto und Rin packte nur wortlos seine Sachen aus.

Makoto seufzte leicht und ich spürte, wie er mich ansah. „Alles okay bei dir, Haru?“, fragte er leise.

Ich schaute kurz zu ihm, mein Gesichtsausdruck gleichgültig, wie immer. „Was soll schon sein?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Die Wahrheit war, dass mein Herz nicht zu rasen aufhören wollte. Meine Hände waren schweißnass und meine Beine zitterten unter dem Tisch. Es fiel mir schwer zu atmen, da mein Hals wie zugeschnürt schien. Selbst das Blinzeln fühlte sich komisch an. Als wären meine Augen zu trocken und gleichzeitig kurz davor, zu feucht zu werden. Schwindelig war mir auch ein wenig und meinem Magen ging es ganz und gar nicht gut.

Es war also eine ganze Menge.

Rin brachte mich total durcheinander und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Wir haben Pause. Kommst du mit hoch aufs Dach? Ich gebe dir noch was von meinem Bento ab“, riss Makoto mich aus meinen nicht existenten Träumereien. Ich hatte einfach nur vor mir hingestarrt und versucht, an absolut gar nichts zu denken, vor allem nicht an Rin.

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich mich umsah, ob Rin noch im Raum war, während ich mich von Makotos Hand auf die Beine ziehen ließ.

„Nagisa und Rin sind schon hochgegangen, aber wir können auch woanders hin, wenn du willst.“

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?“

Makoto verschränkte unsere Hände miteinander und drückte meine. „Du kannst mir Alles sagen. Das weißt du doch, oder, Haru?“

Ich senkte den Blick und nickte leicht. „Gehen wir zu den anderen aufs Dach.“

Oben hatte Nagisa Rin bereits in ein anregendes Gespräch verwickelt, wobei Nagisa 90% der Unterhaltung allein bestritt und Rins 10% nur aus Nicken, Augenverdrehen und kurzen Sätzen zu bestehen schienen.

Ich blickte Rin nicht an. Dazu zwang ich mich.

Es klappte gut, weil meine Finger Makotos streiften, als wir an den Beiden vorbeigingen.

Makoto setzte sich neben Nagisa und ich mich neben ihn, wodurch ich soweit wie möglich von Rin entfernt saß. Das beruhigte mich ein wenig. Aber am meisten beruhige Makoto mich.

Unsere Hände, die zwischen uns lagen, berührten sich die ganze Zeit. Mein fester Freund balancierte sein Bento sogar auf seinen Knien, um mich mit einer Hand füttern zu können. Da es aber sehr schade um das gute Essen wäre, nahm ich schließlich das Bento und ich schaffte es sogar, Makoto die Stäbchen zu entwenden, wodurch ich nun ihn füttern konnte. Er wehrte sich am Anfang ein wenig, legte aber dann die Hände in seinen Schoß und öffnete seinen Mund für mich.

Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu küssen, ließ es dann aber. Auch wenn die Unruhe dann wahrscheinlich endgültig abgebbt wäre, da war ich mir sicher.

Unentschlossen blieb ich beim Füttern, doch als die Pause zu Ende war und mein fester Freund mir auf die Beine half, wie er es immer tat, löste ich meine Finger nicht gleich wieder von seinen, sondern drückte stattdessen meine Handfläche fester gegen seine.

Wie ich dichter an ihn herantrat, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung leicht. Lächelnd legte ich meine Lippen auf seine und brachte sogleich meine Zunge ins Spiel.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, lächelte ich noch immer, was Makoto nach einem kleinen Augenblick erwiderte.

„Die Pausenglocke hat schon geläutet, ihr Turteltauben“, mahnte uns Nagisa und als wir den Kopf zu ihm wandten, fiel mein Blick unweigerlich auf Rins Gesicht.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren völlig erstarrt und seine Augen schienen mehr zu glänzen, als das sonst der Fall war.

Ich schluckte und er drehte sich um und folgte Nagisa die Treppe nach unten.

Makoto drückte meine Hand. „Wenn doch nicht Alles in Ordnung ist bei dir, lass es mich wissen.“

Ich nickte stumm und auch wir begaben uns zurück ins Innere der Schule.

*

Reglos starrte ich auf den Eisbecher vor mir. Ich konnte Makotos besorgten Blick auf mir spüren und wusste, dass er im Begriff war irgendetwas zu sagen, doch Nagisa machte ihm das vorerst nicht möglich.

„Ah, es ist so lange her, seit wir das gemacht haben. Ein Jahr, oder? Es war ein ganzes Jahr“, stellte Nagisa fest. Er schien es immer noch nicht fassen zu können, dass Rin zurück war.

Ich konnte es auch immer noch nicht fassen.

Aber es war kein Traum. Er war wirklich wieder da.

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen“, sagte ich und alle Blicke lagen auf mir, als ich den Kopf hob und Rin, der mir gegenüber saß, anblickte.

Er stocherte mit dem Löffel in seinem Eis. Meinen Blick schien er zu bemerken, denn seine Hand um den Löffel verkrampfte sich und er blickte auf, sah mir ins Gesicht, in die Augen.

Ein Schauer rann durch meinen Körper, durchflutete mich, wie es sonst nur das Wasser tat.

Ich wollte nach Luft schnappen, weil ich wusste, dass das Wasser mich im nächsten Moment unter sich begraben würde und ich so schnell keine Chance hatte, wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Doch ich unterdrückte dieses Gefühl, in dem ich meine Hand auf Makotos legte, die neben seinem Eisbecher auf dem Tisch lag. Sein Blick war jetzt sicherlich ziemlich überrascht, aber ich schaute nicht zu ihm. Ich schaute nach wie vor Rin an.

„Ja, es... hat sich viel verändert“, sagte Makoto, nachdem eine Weile lang bedrücktes Schweigen geherrscht hatte, während dem Nagisas Blick stetig zwischen uns Dreien hin und her gehuscht war. Ich glaube, er hatte Makoto unter dem Tisch getreten, damit dieser etwas sagte und die angespannte Situation löste.

Ich hörte Rin tief einatmen und seine Hand löste sich von dem Löffel, was ein klirrendes Geräusch verursachte, als dieser den Rand des Eisbechers berührte. Die Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Boden. Einen kurzen Moment stützte Rin sich auf dem Tisch ab und so wie er mich ansah, gab es eine ganze Menge, was er mir sagen wollte.

„Das muss ich mir echt nicht geben“, war am Ende Alles, was aus seinem Mund kam, bevor er sich vom Tisch abwandte und ging.

Ich schaute ihm viel zu lange nach.

„Mann, Haru-chan! Was sollte das? Wir wollten doch unsere Wiedervereinigung feiern! Es ist doch so lange her, dass wir das letzte Mal alle zusammen waren. Wir sind extra hierher gegangen, in unser Lieblingeiscafé, wo wir im Sommer immer nach dem Training waren. Wir hatten immer so viel Spaß hier. Warum-“

„Nagisa“, unterbrach Makoto ihn.

„Was denn? Ist doch wahr!“, maulte der Blonde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte ich und beugte mich über meinen Eisbecher, um ihn mit ein paar weiteren Löffeln zu leeren.

„Na ja, kannst du ja auch nichts für, wenn Rin einfach geht“, meinte Nagisa und seufzte. „Soll ich ihm nachgehen, Makoto?“

„Lass es lieber. Ich denke, er möchte alleine sein.“

„Hm.“

Wir blieben noch etwas in dem Eiscafé, aber ich war sehr froh, als Makoto es endlich schaffte, Nagisa davon zu überzeugen, dass wir gehen mussten. Und ich war sehr froh, dass er nicht noch einmal davon anfing, dass ich ihm Alles sagen konnte. Aber nicht so froh, wie als er anbot, dass ich heute Nacht bei ihm schlafen konnte.

Das brauchte ich jetzt. Seine Nähe, seine Sicherheit, ihn. Ich brauchte ihn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaaaaa, Herzschmerz wird in dieser Fanfiktion nicht zu knapp kommen, das kann ich versprechen. :'D  
> Danke für's Lesen, würde mich über Kommentare freuen. ^.^


	3. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Rin den Rest der Gruppe beim Eiscafé hat sitzen lassen, sind Makoto und Haru zusammen zu Makoto nach Hause gegangen und nehmen sich dort, als Makotos jüngere Geschwister endlich eingeschlafen sind, etwas Zeit für sich. Anstatt aber über Rins Rückkehr zu reden, sind sie mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, vielleicht bekomme ich es ja jetzt mal mit dem regelmäßiger Hochladen hin. Vielleicht auch nicht. xD Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen, am Kapitelvorrat oder Weiterschreiben selber liegt es auf jeden Fall nicht, das tue ich so oder so.^^  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*
> 
> PS (kleiner Spoiler): SMUUUUUUUUT! *hust*

_Makotos Sicht_

Sehr vorsichtig zog ich die Tür zum Zimmer meiner Geschwister zu. Einen kleinen Spalt ließ ich offen, gerade soweit, dass ein schmaler Streifen Licht ins Zimmer fiel.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus, nachdem ich die Türklinke losgelassen und noch einmal auf Geräusche gehorcht hatte, aber es war alles still. Sie schliefen.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich zu Haru um, der bereits ein paar Sekunden vor mir das Zimmer verlassen hatte, nachdem Ren und Ran endlich eingeschlafen waren. Wir hatten ihnen unzählige Geschichten vorlesen müssen, bis ihnen endlich die Augen zugefallen waren.

„Jetzt haben wir endlich Zeit für uns“, lächelte ich meinen festen Freund an, fasste ihn mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte und zog ihn zu mir, um unsere Lippen miteinander zu verbinden.

Zunächst war Haru eher passiv, ließ mich leiten und den Kuss führen und genoss es einfach, das fühlte ich daran wie er ruhig ein und ausatmete.

Mit einem Mal schlang er seine Arme dann um meinen Nacken – zuvor hatten seine Hände leicht meine Arme umfasst. Doch wie er jetzt die Arme um meinen Nacken legte, zog er meinen Kopf automatisch zu sich runter und intensivierte unser Zungenspiel.

Bereitwillig ging ich darauf ein, zog ihn noch dichter an mich und schlang meinerseits die Arme um ihn, sodass unsere Körper sich aneinanderpressten, während unser heißer Atem sich vermischte, genau wie unser Speichel.

Haru schien den Kuss gar nicht mehr unterbrechen zu wollen. Selbst als er bereits schwer gegen meine Lippen atmete und es mir nicht besser ging, schlang er die Arme noch fester um meinen Nacken und stellte sich sogar auf die Zehenspitzen.

Die acht Zentimeter Größenunterschied fielen sonst nur auf, wenn wir einander direkt gegenüberstanden.

Seine Zunge wurde immer ungestümer, genau wie seine Hände, die es irgendwie schafften sich unter mein Oberteil zu schieben, obwohl wir uns so sehr aneinander pressten.

„Gehen wir in mein Zimmer“, brachte ich atemlos hervor. „Sonst wachen die Zwillinge noch wieder auf.“

Haru nickte nur leicht und sah mich mit einem verklärten Blick an. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten wir es wahrscheinlich gleich hier auf dem Flur getan.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hastig in mein Zimmer.

Die Tür schloss ich mit einem leisen Klicken, wofür ich ihn kurz losgelassen hatte, was ihn ziemlich zu stören schien, obwohl es kaum zwei Sekunden gewesen waren.

Denn selbst in diesen zwei Sekunden konnte er seine Finger nicht bei sich gehalten und trat dicht hinter mich. Seine Lippen streiften meinen Hals, hinterließen hauchzarte Küsse, bis er seine Lippen fest auf meine Haut drückte.

„Haru“, murmelte ich mit geschlossenen Augen, schon halb weggetreten, ergriffen von Lust, dem Bedürfnis nach seinem Körper.

Er sagte nichts, liebkoste nur weiter meinen Hals. Ich konnte hören, wie er sich währenddessen von seinen Klamotten befreite. Als ich mich schließlich umdrehte, um ihn zu küssen, hatte er die Hände schon an seiner Hose, den Gürtel bereits geöffnet.

Er ließ sich auch gar nicht davon beirren, dass ich mich umgedreht hatte, sondern bearbeitete weiter meinen Hals, zog inzwischen die Haut zwischen seine Zähne und saugte, was mich zunehmend heiß werden ließ, sehr heiß.

Ich schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich auf seine Lippen und seine Zunge, dieses Kribbeln, das er auf meiner Haut hinterließ. Meine Hände ruhten inzwischen wieder auf seiner Hüfte und ich spürte und hörte, wie seine Hose zu Boden ging.

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe.

„Zieh mich aus“, forderte ich leise und Haru fuhr damit fort meine Haut mit Lippen und Zunge zu verwöhnen. Er wanderte zu meinem Schlüsselbein, während seine Hände unter mein Oberteil glitten und meinen Bauch und meine Brust streichelten. Kurz zog er seinen Kopf zurück, um mir das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Aus halb geöffneten Augen sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er sich in einer geraden Linie über meine Brust bis runter zum Bund meiner Hose küsste. Zuletzt ging er in die Knie und öffnete mit seinen geübten Fingern den Gürtel. Anschließend öffnete er den Kopf, um gleich darauf den Reißverschluss aufzuziehen. Mit einem Ruck zog er mir die Hose samt Boxershorts runter.

Heute hatte er es wohl eilig.

Ich hatte kaum Zeit aus meinen Klamotten zu steigen, da nahm er schon meinen Penis in den Mund und ich stöhnte unterdrückt auf. So direkt war er selten. Das kam irgendwie immer etwas überraschend, auch wenn er nie zögerte, wenn er etwas wollte und es sich einfach nahm.

„Haru... Haru, beherrsch dich mal ein wenig“, lachte ich und er sah mich bloß aus unergründlichen Augen von unten herauf an, mein Glied nach wie vor in seinem Mund. Er reizte meine Spitze und es war so unglaublich heiß und feucht, dass ich mich selbst kaum beherrschen konnte.

„Willst du nicht?“, fragte er, nachdem er von meinem Penis vorerst abgelassen hatte und sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Das fragst du ernsthaft?“ Ich lachte wieder, legte die Hände um sein Gesicht und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll, was sehr schnell in leidenschaftlich umschwang.

Unsere nackte Haut berührte sich und wir drängten noch viel heftiger gegeneinander, als im Flur. Unsere erhitzte Haut rieb übereinander und es prickelte und kribbelte überall, wie kleine Stromschläge, die durch meinen Körper zuckten.

„Makoto“, seufzte Haru an meinen Lippen und er widmete sich wieder meinem Hals.

Warum war er heute nur so versessen auf meinen Hals? Es sollte mich nicht stören, auch wenn ich dort nicht überaus empfindlich war. Wobei, wenn er so weitermachte...

Kräftig an meiner Haut saugend, womit er mir eindeutig einen Knutschfleck verpassen wollte, fuhr ich mit meinen Händen seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab. Nach einer Weile ließ ich meine Hände tiefer hinabwandern und umfasste seinen Hintern.

„Ahhh“, stöhnte er auf, wie ich seine Arschbacken zu kneten begann. Er liebte das, das wusste ich ganz genau.

„Bett“, wies ich ihn an und etwas unsanft landeten wir dann auch dort.

Ihn unter mir in die Matratze drückend hörte ich seine Atmung immer unregelmäßiger werden, was mich dazu veranlasste, mit meinen Händen über seine Brust zu streicheln. Wie ich seine Brustwarzen gefunden hatte, umkreiste ich sie sachte mit zwei Fingern, bis ich sie zwischen diese zwei Finger nahm und immer wieder zudrückte, was Haru unter mir stetig neue lustvolle Geräusche entlockte.

Ihn so losgelöst zu sehen, mit weichen Gesichtszüge, die sich dann und wann durch die Lust verzogen, war immer wieder etwas ganz besonderes.

Ich liebte seinen halb geöffneten Mund und seine halb geöffneten Augen, seine Hände, die nach mehr fordernd meine Arme umklammerten, sein erhitzter Körper, der sich erregt unter mir bewegte.

Ich liebte Alles an ihm, einfach Alles.

„Haru“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn, sanft und innig.

In seinem Zustand schien er die Bedeutung hinter diesem Kuss nicht ganz erfassen zu können, verstärkte nur seinen Griff um meine Arme und hob seinen Kopf von dem Kissen, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Ich trennte unsere Lippen voneinander, bevor wir wieder in eine heiße Knutscherei verfielen.

„Makoto“, sagte er, bittend und irgendwie enttäuscht.

Und ich wollte es sagen: Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Haru. Ich liebe dich.

Es gab keine Wahrheit, die je so wahr gewesen war, wie diese.

„Haru“, erwiderte ich aber bloß und ließ meine Zunge über seine Brust gleiten, dabei weiter seine Brustwarzen stimulierend.

Ich hatte fast seinen Intimbereich erreicht, da glitt eine seiner Hände mit einem Mal in mein Haar, krallte sich fest und streichelte es, fuhr hindurch, bis ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er wusste einfach so gut, was mich schwach machte.

„Makoto“, hörte ich ihn murmeln und mit einem Mal war sein Atem dicht an meinem Ohr. „Makoto“, wiederholte er mit heiserer Stimme und plötzlich lag ich unter ihm und er küsste mich, als würde es kein Morgen geben, als würde jetzt und hier die Welt untergehen.

Selten hatte ich so viel von seinen Gefühlen in mich fließen spüren.

Fast war ich Rin dafür dankbar.

Leicht die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend und mich auf das Gefühl von Harus nackter Haut unter meinen Fingern konzentrierend vertrieb ich Rin wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Da hatte er jetzt nichts zu suchen.

Genauso wenig wie in Harus Gedanken. Er sollte jetzt nur an mich denken. Nur an mich.

Eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht führend strich ich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Während unsere Zungen ein feuchtes Gefecht führten, fanden sich unsere Blicke und seine Augen wirkten so hell, so leuchtend. So, wie sie sonst nur waren, wenn er schwamm.

Ich lächelte, liebevoll und gerührt.

Und er stöhnte auf, als er sein Becken gegen meines drückte und unsere steifen Penisse sich berührten.

„Makoto! Makoto!“, stöhnte er ungehalten und ich schob meine Hand vor seinen Mund.

„Die Zwillinge“, erinnerte ich ihn, doch sein verführerischer Blick ließ mich schnell vergessen, dass wir aufpassen sollten, nicht zu laut zu sein.

Meine andere Hand auf eine seiner Arschbacken legend, um das Aneinanderreiben unserer Erektionen mitzubestimmen, schob ich ihm drei Finger in den Mund und er begann sofort seinen Speichel auf ihnen zu verteilen.

Wie gebannt sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er meine Finger zunächst mit seiner Zunge umrundete und dann seine Lippen um einen von ihnen schloss und beinahe zögernd an ihm saugte. Doch dieses ''Zögernde'' dauerte kaum eine Sekunde an, da begann er mit gedämpftem Stöhnen an allen drei zu lutschen.

Ich war so vertieft, so gebannt und angetörnt, dass die tapsigen Schritte auf dem Flur das Letzte waren, was ich jetzt gehört hätte.

Deshalb schrak ich ziemlich zusammen, als es plötzlich an meiner Zimmertür klopfte. Es war, als würde ich ruckartig aus einer Welt herausgerissen werden und kurz war ich geradezu orientierungslos, richtig verwirrt.

„Nii-chan?“, kam es von vor der Tür und blitzschnell war ich aus dem Bett gestiegen. Mir eine lockere Schlafhose von meinem Drehstuhl greifend öffnete ich die Tür.

Ren stand im Flur, einen Teddybären an seine Brust gedrückt. Seine Augen waren klein und er blinzelte mich verschlafen an.

„Warum atmest du denn so laut?“, fragte er, bevor ich ihn irgendetwas fragen konnte.

„Ähm, ich brauche gerade nur etwas mehr Sauerstoff. Nichts wildes“, lächelte ich so überzeugend wie möglich.

„Hm.“ Ren rieb sich die Augen. „Kann ich bei dir heute Nacht schlafen?“, fragte er dann.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm runter, sodass wir auf Augenhöhe waren. „Das geht leider nicht, Kleiner.“ Ich wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, ihn liebevoll anblickend. „Du hast dein eigenes Bett zum Schlafen. Du bist ja auch nicht alleine. Deine Schwester ist bei dir. Außerdem bist du doch groß genug, um in deinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen.“

„Aber ich will lieber bei dir schlafen!“, sagte er trotzig und ich seufzte leicht.

„Haru schläft schon bei mir. Da ist kein Platz mehr für dich“, erklärte ich und ein Schauer rann durch meinen Körper, als würde ich Harus Blick oder so auf mir spüren. Solange er nicht auf die Idee kam aus dem Bett zu steigen und herzukommen – und zwar nackt –, konnte er mich ansehen, solange er wollte.

Wäre nur schade, wenn er es sich vor lauter Ungeduld selbst machte.

Verdammt, meine Gedanken schweiften ab.

„Geh wieder in dein Bett, Ren“, bat ich und wuschelte meinem kleinen Bruder erneut durch die Haare.

Rens Müdigkeit schien zu siegen, denn er gähnte und nickte anschließend. „Okay. Gute Nacht, Nii-chan. Sag Haru auch gute Nacht von mir.“

„Mach ich. Schlaf schön.“

Ich blieb noch an der Tür, bis der kleine Wicht hinter der Tür des Zimmers von seiner Schwester und ihm verschwunden war.

Aufatmend trat ich zurück in mein eigenes Zimmer, schloss die Tür und fand Haru auf meinem Bett sitzend, die Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen und ein Finger in seinem Anus.

Natürlich hatte er nicht warten können. So wie er drauf gewesen war, hatte er auf keinen Fall warten können. Wenigstens war er still dabei gewesen. Schade war es trotzdem.

„Ich wollte das machen“, beschwerte ich mich leise, zog die Hose aus und kam zu ihm aufs Bett, lenkte seinen auf sein Tun konzentrierten Blick auf mich und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Neckisch saugte ich an seiner Unterlippe, bis er seufzend den Mund öffnete und ich meine Zunge hineinschob.

Der Kuss wurde heftiger, Harus Körper unruhiger.

Mit meiner Hand ertastete ich seine, von der inzwischen zwei Finger in ihm waren. Wieder und wieder schob er sie hinein und hinaus. Erregt beteiligte ich mich an der Bewegung, was lange nicht so gut war, wie es selbst zu tun, aber immerhin ein kleiner Trost.

Meine andere Hand lag auf seiner Brust und drückte ihn nach hinten, sodass er schließlich wieder unter mir auf der Matratze lag. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, jedes Mal wenn er wieder mit seinen Fingern – jetzt drei – in sich stieß.

Ich küsste ihn immer wilder, immer ungeduldiger und er saugte an meiner Unterlippe und dann saugte er an meiner Zunge und ich musste den Kuss unterbrechen, weil mein Penis bereits pochte.

Meine Atmung wieder etwas stabilisierend, sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er sich fingerte. Obwohl er sein Glied noch nicht berührt zu haben schien, wurde er langsam feucht. Mich überkam das Bedürfnis, ihm diese süße Flüssigkeit von seiner Spitze zu lecken. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dann würde aufhören können und ob er mich aufhören lassen würde und ich wollte viel zu sehr in ihm sein, um zu warten.

Deshalb überließ ich das Vorbereiten auch ihm und legte stattdessen bei mir Hand an.

Auf und ab bewegte ich meine Hand, den Daumen über meine Spitze. Dabei betrachtete ich weiterhin Haru vor mir und die Hitze durchspülte mich, wie Wellen, die fortwährend auf den Strand rollten.  
„Haru“, murmelte ich und er schien das als eine Art Zeichen zu sehen, seinerseits wieder Laute von sich geben zu dürfen, denn er öffnete den Mund etwas weiter und unterdrückte es weniger, stöhnte abgehackt und genussvoll.

Scheiße, ich wollte derjenige sein, der ihm diese Laute entlockte!

Nach wie vor eine Hand an meinem Glied fasste ich nach einem seiner Knie und drückte sein Bein zur Seite. Haru verstand und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter für mich, woraufhin ich meine Hand über seinen Unterschenkel gleiten ließ – von unten nach oben und wieder hinunter.

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zog er seine Finger aus sich heraus.

„Haaa... Ngh...“, stöhnte er enttäuscht, aber ich würde ihn diese Enttäuschung gleich sofort wieder vergessen lassen.

Nun von meinem Penis ablassend legte ich meine andere Hand an seinen anderen Oberschenkel, fuhr auch hier einmal hoch und runter, bevor ich auf beiden Seiten unter seiner Kniekehle fest zupackte und näher an ihn heranrückte.

Seine Augen waren groß, wie er mich anblickte. Sein Körper bebte. Die Hände hatte er neben sich ins Bettlacken gekrallt. Ich lächelte ihn an und hielt seinen Blick fest, während ich in ihn eindrang.

Instinktiv spannte sich sein Körper an und es schien, als wolle er mich nicht hereinlassen. Leicht rieb ich mit meiner Spitze über seinen Eingang und Haru stöhnte und öffnete sich mir, öffnete sich mir vollkommen. Ich spürte es, als ich mit einem einzigen Ruck tief in ihn eindrang.

„Ahhhhhh!“, stöhnte er haltlos auf und drückte den Rücken durch. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, wie er seine Hände tief in das Bettlacken grub. „Makoto! Makoto!“, rief er und ich wollte mich zu ihm runter beugen und seinen Mund mit meinem bedecken, aber in dieser Position war das etwas schwierig, weshalb ich nur darauf hoffen konnte, dass Ren bereits wieder schlief und Ran nicht wach werden würde.

„Haru“, erwiderte ich mit heiserer Stimme, als ich mir vollends bewusst wurde, dass ich mich ganz tief in ihm befand. Es dauerte immer einen Moment, bis ich es realisiert hatte und dann traf es mich mit solcher Wucht, dass ich auf der Stelle in ihm hätte kommen können, einzig aus dem Grund, dass es sein Fleisch war, welches mich umschloss.

Und er umschloss mich noch fester, als ich mich in ihm zu bewegen begann. Ich zog mich nur leicht zurück, ließ ihn sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen, bis er aufhörte, mich so fest zu umklammern und sich zu entspannen begann.

Dabei wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ganz weich, ebenso sein Körper. Als würde er in meinen Armen schmelzen.

Bevor er sich vollkommen auflösen konnte, zog ich mich ruckartig zurück und stieß hart in ihn. Ich musste es zugeben: er war alles andere als der Einzige, der es so intensiv wie möglich tun wollte.

Wenn Rin wirklich Harus und mein Sexleben noch fantastischer machte, sollte ich ihm vielleicht tatsächlich danken.

„Ahhhhhhh!“, stöhnte Haru laut bei meinem harten Stoß und sah so sehnsüchtig zu mir auf, dass ich seine Beine auf der Stelle losgelassen hätte, wenn er sich nicht selbst aufgesetzt, die Arme um mich geschlungen und mich gierig geküsst hätte.

Wir sanken auf die Matratze und stöhnten im selben Rhythmus, wie ich wiederholt hart und tief in ihn stieß. Seine Arme umklammerten meinen Nacken und ich hielt noch immer seine Beine. Der fast durchgehende Kontakt unserer Lippen und Zungen dämpfte unsere lustvollen Geräusche.

Es war unglaublich schwer, an mich zu halten und nicht bloß noch in ihn zu stoßen. Ich wollte ihn schreien hören und zwar meinen Namen. Er sollte meinen Namen schreien, als würde es nur mich geben, mich ganz allein. Ich wollte Alles für ihn sein.

Denn er war Alles für mich.

„Haru. Haru. Haru“, murmelte ich unentwegt zwischen dem Stöhnen.

„Makoto“, antwortete er atemlos. „Ahhh! Makoto. Ahhh... Ngh... Mhhh...“

Das Geräusch feuchter, aneinander reibender Haut erfüllte mein Zimmer. Vermischt mit unserem keuchenden Atem und meinem pulsierenden Herzen war es alles, was ich hörte.

„Haaa... ahhh!“, gab Haru ein besonders hohes Stöhnen von sich und schloss sich mit einem Mal wieder fester um meinen Penis, sodass auch ich aufstöhnte und mir auf ein Neues der feuchten Hitze in ihm bewusst wurde.

„Makoto“, wimmerte er beinahe vor Lust und ich schaffte es, diese Stelle erneut zu treffen, was die gleiche Reaktion zur Folge hatte. Unentwegt zielte ich auf diese Stelle ab und unsere Atmung beschleunigte sich noch weiter, genauso wie mein Herzschlag und ich blickte in seine verklärten Augen, während er sie aufriss und wir gemeinsam kamen.

Vorsichtig zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und konnte nicht anders, als seinen Körper mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken. Ich wollte jede Stelle mit meinen Lippen berühren, jeden Zentimeter daran erinnern, wer ich war und was ich für ihn war, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

Haru griff irgendwann nach einer meiner Hände und schob seine Finger in meine, zeichnete mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf meinen Handrücken. Lächelnd blickte ich ihn kurz an. Er sah zufrieden aus, glücklich, die Mundwinkel zu einem feinen, warmen Lächeln nach oben gezogen.

Nur ich sah ihn so. Nur bei mir war er so.

Als letztes küsste ich sein Gesicht – die Stirn, seine Nase, seine geschlossenen Augenlider, beide Wangen und den Mund. Er schob eine Hand in mein Haar und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, spürte wie er atmete und wie sein Herz noch immer leicht stolperte.

Ich liebe dich.

Ich wollte es schon wieder sagen.

Ich liebe dich, Haru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. :'D Oh man, ich weiß noch, wie sehr es mich am Anfang verwirrt hat, MakoHaru Sex-Szenen zu schreiben. Tja, ähm... Spoiler: Davon wird es noch ein paar mehr geben. ;D  
> Danke für's Lesen und lasst doch gerne ein Kommentar da. :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	4. Let's Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin geht es alles andere als gut mit der Lage, in der er sich nun befindet, doch da er nichts daran ändern kann, quält er sich sogar noch zusätzlich mit der harten Realität. Einzig der Gedanke ans Schwimmen schafft es, seine Gefühle auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Auch Haru lenkt sich mit dem Schwimmen ab. Später nimmt die Gruppe bestehend aus Makoto, Nagisa und Haru ein größeres Vorhaben in Angriff und das ziemlich erfolgreich, auch wenn es da noch eine Hürde zu meistern gibt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)  
> Ich hab's geschafft, es ist nur eine Woche nach dem letzten Post vergangen. \o/  
> Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

**Kapitel 3: Let's swim**

_Rins Sicht_

Die Arme unter meinem Kopf verschränkt starrte ich an die Decke.

Das hätte ich zumindest getan, wenn sich über meinem Bett nicht ein zweites Bett befunden hätte. Ich starrte also nicht an die Decke, sondern auf den Lattenrost des oberen Stockbettes.

Na ja, zumindest diesen Anblick war ich gewohnt.

In Australien hatte ich auch immer den Lattenrost von unten gesehen, wobei ich meinen Kopf dort häufiger im Kissen vergraben hatte.

Ehrlich gesagt war mir danach jetzt auch zu Mute.

Zu weinen würde vielleicht dieses Ziehen und Drücken in meiner Brust etwas mildern.

Aber ich hasste es, zu weinen, hasste es abgrundtief.

Weil ich es zu oft tat. Weil es den Schmerz immer erst verstärkte, bevor es ihn besser machte. Wenn es ihn denn besser machte. Dafür gab es nie eine Garantie. In diesem Fall würde es sicher nicht helfen. Der Schmerz saß viel zu tief. Ich müsste tagelang weinen, um ihn auch nur ansatzweise los zu werden, vorausgesetzt jede Träne linderte den Schmerz unwiederbringlich. Und das war Wunschdenken.

Schmerz verschwand nicht einfach so, schon gar nicht ein Schmerz solchen Ursprungs.

Und wenn ich noch länger über Schmerz nachdachte, würde ich den Tränen gleich nichts mehr entgegensetzen zu haben.

Ich atmete tief ein und setzte mich auf.

Joggen wäre eine gute Idee. Das würde mir jetzt gut tun, obwohl ich viel eher Lust hätte zu schwimmen...

Die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet und mein Mitbewohner betrat den Raum.

Er war gute eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner als ich und mindestens ein Jahr jünger als ich, hatte hellblaue Augen und kurze, graue Haare. Unter seinem rechten Auge befand sich ein Schönheitsfleck.

„Oh, Senpai, hallo“, begrüßte er mich lächelnd. „Hast du dich schon für eine AG eingeschrieben? Du gehst bestimmt ins Schwimmteam, oder? Ich hab gehört, dass du vorher auf einer Schwimmschule in Australien warst. Und davor bist du mit Haruka-senpai und den anderen geschwommen. Ich hab ein Bild gesehen.“

Der Kerl hätte wohl ewig weitergeplappert, wenn ich ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Komm mal her“, bat ich. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah mich etwas verwundert an.

Bisher hatte ich ihn größtenteils ignoriert, womit ich auch weitergemacht hätte, wenn ich nicht etwas hätte wissen müssen.

Vielleicht sollte ich diese Fragen, die ich ihm stellen würde, nicht stellen, weil es mich am Ende wahrscheinlich nur verletzen würde, aber ich musste es einfach wissen. Sonst würde ich nie wieder ruhig schlafen können. Okay, ruhig schlafen konnte ich auch so nicht, aber ich musste es einfach wissen.

„Wie lange geht das mit Haru und Makoto schon?“, fing ich ohne Umschweifen mit der wichtigsten Frage an.

Zögerlich setzte Nitori sich neben mich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du meinst.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Stell dich nicht blöd. Du beobachtest sie doch gerne, oder nicht?“, hakte ich nach. Musste er es so kompliziert machen? Ich wollte nur eine einfache Antwort!

„Ich bewundere sie!“, stieß er mit leicht geröteten Wangen hervor.

Erneut verdrehte ich die Augen. „Das bezweifle ich ja auch gar nicht. Sag mir einfach wie lange sie zusammen sind.“

Ungeduldig sah ich ihn an, was dazu führte, dass er meinem Blick auswich und die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammendrückte.

Vielleicht sollte ich es ein wenig anders probieren.

„Nitori, das ist wirklich wichtig für mich.“ Nun war mein Blick bittend, aber nicht weniger eindringlich.

Es schien zu funktionieren.

Er öffnete den Mund und schien die Wörter schon auf der Zunge zu haben, aber dann wandte er plötzlich den Blick ab und schloss den Mund wieder.

Als er mich daraufhin wieder anblickte, hatte sich etwas in seinen Augen geändert, sie glänzten irgendwie. Nicht, als würde er weinen, aber schon als würde er gerade etwas sehr intensives Fühlen.

„Warum ist es wichtig für dich?“, wollte er wissen und beugte sich ein ganzes Stück nach vorne.

Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, ich lehnte mich zurück. Jeder Mensch hatte seine Komfortzone und er war gerade in meine eingedrungen.

„Was interessiert dich das?“, antwortete ich abweisend und genervt und ein klein wenig irritiert.

Augenblicklich verfärbten sich die Wangen meines Kohais rosa und er nahm sofort wieder Abstand von mir, drückte die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, den Blick hatte er gesenkt.

Okay, so wurde das nichts. Ich musste mal kurz diesen Schutzmechanismus ablegen. Alles andere verschreckte den Jungen nur.

„Bitte sag es mir einfach, ich muss es wirklich unbedingt wissen“, versuchte ich es erneut und mit mehr Nachdruck, aber auch mit mehr Gefühl in der Stimme.

Zögernd blickte er auf. Ich konnte sehen, wie er mit sich rang.

„Ich weiß aber nichts konkretes“, sagte er schließlich und blickte auf. „Ich kann dir nur das sagen, was ich gesehen habe.“

Ich nickte mehrmals hintereinander, noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Ist okay. Sag mir einfach, was du beobachtet hast.“ Meine Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Handinnenfläche und die Luft zum Atmen schien irgendwie knapper zu werden.

„Hm“, überlegte Nitori. „Ziemlich vertraut miteinander waren sie von Anfang an. Also seit sie vor einem Jahr hier auf die Schule in den Oberstufenbereich gewechselt sind. Anders ansehen und dichter beieinander sitzen und manchmal Händchen halten tun sie, seit die Winterferien zu Ende sind.“

Offenbar zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung lächelte Nitori mich an. „Andere haben es bestimmt auch bemerkt, aber niemand sagt etwas. Die Zwei sind auch zu süß zusammen, um das irgendwie komisch zu finden oder so. Sie sind beste Freunde, aus denen mehr geworden ist. Ich finde, sie sind das perfekte Paar. Haben sie dir nicht gesagt, dass sie zusammen sind?“

„Wir hatten keinen Kontakt, als ich in Australien war“, kam es mir monoton über die Lippen.

Ich antwortete auch eher automatisch, als bewusst. Gleich nachdem Nitori gesagt hatte, seit wann sie zusammen waren, war seine Stimme dumpf geworden.

Alles um mich herum war dumpf geworden. Das Einzige, was sich noch irgendwie real anfühlte, war der Schmerz der sich in meine Handflächen bohrenden Fingernägel.

„Sechs Monate“, flüsterte ich. „Sechs verfickte Monate.“

Das war doppelt so lange, wie die Zeit, die ich mit Haru zusammen gewesen war. Okay, angefangen mit uns hatte es genau genommen schon vier Monate vorher, aber eine feste Beziehung war erst dann eine feste Beziehung, wenn man sie auch so nannte.

Vielleicht hatten Makoto und Haru ihr Zusammensein auch nicht gleich nach den Winterferien als feste Beziehung bezeichnet. Das konnte ich nicht wissen.

Aber darum ging es auch gar nicht. Darum ging es gar nicht.

Verdammt! Es ging auch nicht darum, wie lange sie zusammen waren! Es ging darum, _dass_ sie zusammen waren!

Überraschend war daran nichts, absolut gar nichts. Auch wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Aber es war trotzdem nicht überraschend. Die Zwei waren schon immer sehr vertraut miteinander gewesen und hatten sich sehr nahe gestanden. Da kam ich nicht ran. Da würde ich niemals rankommen.

Und gerade deshalb schockierte es mich so.

Ich hatte gedacht, dass das, was ich mit Haru hatte, die Nähe die ich mit ihm teilte, dass das etwas nur zwischen uns Beiden war. Dass er nur mit mir so etwas tat. Dass er nur mich anfasste, nur mich wollte, nur mich küsste und berührte und nur mit mir sein Bett teilte, nur mich vögelte und nur mich sein Stöhnen hören ließ. Nur mich. Mich ganz allein.

Das dem nicht so war, verletzte mich unglaublich tief. So tief, dass mein Körper den Schmerz abblockte und mich nur diese Taubheit fühlen ließ, während meine Gedanken glasklar waren und ich bei vollem Bewusstsein erkannte, was Harus feste Beziehung mit Makoto bedeutete.

Ich war nichts besonderes für Haru.

Ich war ersetzbar.

Er hatte jetzt Makoto.

Heute hatte er mir das nur allzu deutlich gezeigt, mit seinem ganzen Verhalten. Erst hatte er mich vollkommen ignoriert, ich ihn zugegebenermaßen auch, dann hatte er Makoto vor meinen Augen auf dem Schuldach geküsst und zu guter Letzt diese Szene beim Eiscafé.

Deutlicher hätte er ''Ich bin mit Makoto zusammen'' gar nicht sagen können.

Trotzdem hatte ich wohl erst diese endgültige Bestätigung gebraucht, um es vollends zu kapieren.

Sechs Monate. Sechs verdammte Monate.

„Senpai?“ Nitori sah mich anscheinend schon seit einer ganzen Weile besorgt an.

„Ich gehe joggen“, brachte ich hervor und erhob mich mechanisch vom Bett. Immer noch mit einem Gefühl wie in Trance suchte ich die Sachen aus der Schrankhälfte, die mir gehörte und zog mich ebenso mechanisch um. Ob Nitori noch irgendetwas zu mir sagte, bekam ich gar nicht mit.

Was ich hörte, war nur ''Ich würde auch gerne joggen gehen. Ich könnte ja mitkommen. Darf ich mitkommen?''. Aber noch bevor er seine Frage beendet hatte, hatte ich bereits die Zimmertür geschlossen und keine Minute später war ich draußen.

Praktisch, dass ich aus Gewohnheit ein Zopfband um das Handgelenk trug. Das hätte ich sonst vergessen. Grob hielt ich mir die Haare nach hinten und wickelte das Zopfgummi drum herum. Meine Haare waren gerade lang genug dafür.

Eigentlich war es noch zu warm zum Laufen. Für gewöhnlich bevorzugte ich, gerade im Sommer, die Abende, am Besten, wenn es schon dunkel war. Normalerweise war das auch die einzige Zeit, in der man als Schüler etwas Freizeit hatte. Heute war das eine Ausnahme, weil es der erste Schultag war und die Anmeldungen für die AGs erst noch anstanden.

Schüler, die bereits in einer AG waren, konnten diese auch heute schon besuchen, aber es war nicht Pflicht. Morgen mussten sie allerdings erscheinen, während die Neuzugänge der Schule bis Anfang der nächsten Woche hatten, um sich für eine der AGs zu entscheiden. Diese Zeit war nicht für Trödelei gedacht, sondern damit die Schüler sich auch wirklich sicher bei ihrer Wahl waren, da sie die AG mindestens für ein Jahr beibehalten würden.

Ich wusste schon, dass ich ins Schwimmteam wollte. Das hatte von Anfang an festgestanden. Ich liebte und brauchte das Schwimmen einfach und ja, Haru, Makoto und Nagisa trugen auch ihren Teil dazu bei. Wäre sicher interessant zu sehen, wie sie sich weiterentwickelt hatten und ich wollte wieder gegen Haru schwimmen, unbedingt.

Vor meiner Rückkehr war ich voller Vorfreude deswegen gewesen. Es war das Erste gewesen, dass mich seit längerer Zeit wieder richtig Freude hatte empfinden lassen.

Jetzt haftete dem Ganzen ein komischer Beigeschmack an, der all die Freude zu Nichte machte.

Für einen kleinen Moment dachte ich sogar darüber nach, es mit dem Schwimmen einfach sein zu lassen. Vielleicht wäre das besser...

Allerdings schien irgendetwas mir diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder ausreden zu wollen, denn mit einem Mal befand sich vor mir die Schwimmanlage des Schulgeländes.

Das Gelände war groß. Auf dem Zimmer hatte ich einen Plan. Ich hatte natürlich gleich nach der Schwimmanlage geguckt, aber wegen dem ganzen Chaos noch keine Zeit gehabt, sie mir anzusehen. Genau gemerkt, wo sie lag, hatte ich mir aber nicht und ich hatte auch nicht vorgehabt, jetzt hinzugehen.

Aber wie ich sie vor mir liegen sah, war ich froh, dass meine Füße mich hergebracht hatten.

Wie bitte kam ich auf die schwachsinnige Idee mit dem Schwimmen aufhören zu wollen?!

Nichts auf der Welt konnte mich dazu bringen, mit meiner größten Leidenschaft und dem Hinterherjagen meines Traums bei den Olympics zu schwimmen, aufzuhören. Nichts. Absolut gar nichts.

Das Hallen- und das Außenbad zu sehen, in beiden wurde geschwommen, führte mir das überdeutlich vor Augen. Auch nur daran zu denken, jemals aufhören zu wollen, war lächerlich, auch wenn das alles andere als das erste Mal war, dass ich solche Gedanken hatte. Aber bisher hatte ich immer weiter gemacht, richtig?

Ich brauchte das – dieses Ziel vor Augen, das kühle Wasser um mich, diesen Wille zu gewinnen und über mich selbst hinauszuwachsen, das zu tun, was mein Vater getan hatte. Das war mein Lebensinhalt, meine Bestimmung. Ich musste es tun und ich wollte es, sehr.

Entschlossen und mit einem kleinen Lächeln stand ich noch eine Weile da und sah den Schwimmern zu. Morgen würde ich auch schwimmen und mich ins Schwimmteam eintragen lassen, mit dem Ziel dann auch im tatsächlich Schwimmteam, das auf Turniere gehen würde, zu schwimmen.

Durch diesen Gedanken fühlte ich mich etwas besser.

Insgesamt ging's mir immer noch ziemlich mies, aber es war jetzt etwas besser.

 

*

 

_Harukas Sicht_

Das Erste, an das ich beim Aufwachen dachte, war schwimmen.

Ich wollte schwimmen gehen. Unbedingt. Jetzt.

Schon war ich aus dem Bett, Makotos Bett, gestiegen, zog mir meine mitten im Raum liegenden Klamotten an und verließ das Zimmer. In der Küche machte ich mir nur schnell ein Brot, das ich auf dem Weg essen würde. Dann war ich auch schon aus der Tür.

An meine Schulsachen oder sonst irgendetwas verschwendete ich keinen Gedanken.

Jetzt gab es nur das Wasser.

Bis zur Schule war es nicht weit, von Makoto aus etwas weiter als von mir aus. Aber es war dennoch gut zu Fuß zurücklegbar. Ich war ohnehin halb am Laufen, weil ich es nicht abwarten konnte ins Wasser zu kommen.

Gestern waren wir nicht in der AG gewesen. Es war auch nicht Pflicht gewesen. Aber ich wäre gerne geschwommen, sehr gerne.

Weil ich nicht geschwommen war, musste ich jetzt schwimmen. Das konnte keine Sekunde länger aufgeschoben werden.

Wir wären auch hingegangen, zur AG und wir wären geschwommen, normalerweise. Stattdessen waren wir... waren wir...

Nein.

Diese Gedanken hatten gerade keinerlei Platz in meinem Kopf. Da war nur das Wasser und nichts anderes. Nur das Wasser. Ich wollte es endlich wieder spüren. Ich musste es endlich wieder spüren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, bei der es sich wahrscheinlich kaum um zehn Minuten handelte, kam ich an dem Außenbecken der Schwimmanlage an und konnte meine Klamotten gar nicht schnell genug ausziehen. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Badehose angehabt, als ich zu Makoto gegangen war. Dadurch hatte ich sie auch jetzt an. Aber im Moment war das ohnehin egal. Hätte ich sie nicht angehabt, wäre ich trotzdem schwimmen gegangen, auch in Unterwäsche. Ich brauchte das Wasser jetzt, noch dringender, als ich Luft zum Atmen brauchte.

Ein Gefühl tiefer Ruhe und Erleichterung überkam mich, als ich mit meinem Körper ins Wasser eintauchte und es mich ganz selbstverständlich umschloss, wie es das immer tat. Ich verlor mich in diesem Gefühl, ließ mich vollkommen davon einnehmen.

Gerne hätte ich mich einfach vom Wasser runterziehen lassen. Aber das war das besondere am Wasser: man musste dagegen ankämpfen, um es wirklich genießen zu können.

Denn das Wasser war erbarmungslos. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, konnte es dich ertränken. Es konnte dich vollkommen gefangen nehmen und dich töten, obwohl es so harmlos aussah und wirkte.

Es war mächtig. Mächtiger, als alles, was ich kannte.

Und es war laut.

Dabei war es gleichzeitig unglaublich still.

Geheimnisvoll war es auch. Es barg unergründliche Tiefen, unzählige Geheimnisse, Gefahren natürlich und Herausforderungen und Wunder.

Das Wasser war wie das Leben.

Und manchmal musste man in diesem Leben alles geben und sich so schnell wie möglich hindurcharbeiten und das ganze Drumherum vergessen und sich nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren.

Manchmal ließ man sich auch einfach treiben und genoss das Gefühl, die Ruhe, die Stille, auch wenn es immer tückisch war, konnte man es hin und wieder genießen und sich entspannen.

Aber mir war heute nicht nach entspannen und genießen.

Ich durchschlug das Wasser mit meinen Händen, teilte es wieder und wieder und kämpfte und kämpfte und kämpfte, einfach um des Kampfes willen, um des Wassers willen.

„Haru! Haru!“, rief eine vertraute Stimme und ich hielt inne, als ich den Beckenrand erreichte.

Makoto stand vor mir, völlig außer Atem und mit unseren Schulsachen in der Hand.

„Was ist?“, fragte ich und war selbst schwer am Atmen. Allerdings wollte ich noch nicht aufhören mit dem Schwimmen. Gerade wollte ich am liebsten nie wieder aufhören mit dem Schwimmen. Einfach immer und immer weiterschwimmen, bis man irgendwann starb. Das wär's.

„Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg“, brachte Makoto hervor und setzte sich erstmal auf die Bank unter den Bäumen, die sich neben dem Schwimmbecken befand.

War er den ganzen Weg hergerannt?

„Du hast mich doch gefunden“, meinte ich nur, drehte mich um und schwamm weiter. Das war alles, was ich jemals wollte: Schwimmen. Einfach nur Schwimmen.

 

_Makotos Sicht_

Ein kleines Seufzen von mir gebend schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf.

Kurz sah ich hoch in den Himmel, der – wie es sich für den Sommer gehörte – strahlend blau war. Etwas kühl war es trotzdem noch, da es so früh am morgen war. Was hatte ich da nur für einen verrückten festen Freund?

Unweigerlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich senkte den Blick wieder, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er durch das Wasser glitt. Es schien, als würde er niemals wieder aufhören wollen und ich war mir sicher, wenn er es nicht müsste, würde er niemals aufhören.

Erleichtert darüber, dass im Grunde alles war wie immer, lehnte ich mich auf der Bank zurück. Bis der Unterricht begann war noch etwas Zeit. Gerne hätte ich noch etwas geschlafen oder mit Haru gekuschelt, aber ihm beim Schwimmen zu zu sehen, war genauso schön. Er war in seiner ganz eigenen Welt, wenn er schwamm. Vollkommen vertieft und weit weg von allem anderen. Allein ihm zuzusehen, ließ einen beinahe das Selbe fühlen. Als würde er einen direkt mit in diese Welt ziehen. Deshalb schwamm ich auch so gerne mit ihm.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, trotzdem ein bisschen auf die Zeit zu achten. Dadurch konnte ich auch hören, wie nach und nach die anderen Schüler das Gelände zu bevölkern begannen.

Die Iwatobi High School war Teil des Iwatobi Internats, weshalb die Schule ein solch großes Gelände aufwies. Internatsschüler und Schüler, die von außen kamen, wurden zusammen unterrichtet. Der einzige Unterschied bestand eigentlich darin, dass die Internatsschüler in den Wohnheimen auf dem Gelände lebten.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war Rin hier im Internat angemeldet. Haru und ich hingegen, wie auch Nagisa, gehörten zu den Schülern, die von außen kamen.

Mir gefiel dieses Schulprinzip. Schon allein wegen des großen Geländes war es wundervoll. Die Schule hatte sogar einen eigenen Park und eben diese wundervolle Schwimmanlage.

Wie ich Haru so die ganze Zeit beim Schwimmen zu sah, konnte ich es selbst gar nicht mehr abwarten, nachher, wenn wir AG hatten, auch endlich zu schwimmen.

Erstmal musste ich Haru aber aus dem Schwimmbecken und in den Klassenraum bekommen. Das war gar nicht so leicht. Es war sogar ziemlich unmöglich.

Der Auftritt unseres Schwimmlehrers rettete mich und vor allem Haru.  Serizawa-sensei war, seit wir in der Grundschule dem Schwimmclub beigetreten waren, unser Lehrer. Immer wenn wir auf die nächste Schule gekommen waren, war er mysteriöser Weise ebenfalls versetzt worden und somit die ganze Zeit über unser Schwimmlehrer geblieben. Jetzt auf der High School war er zwar im Grunde nur noch für die Aufsicht zuständig, da alles von den Schülern selbst organisiert wurde, aber er war eine Art Freund, weil er uns schon so gut und lange kannte.

Wenn ich es dann mal nicht geschafft hatte, Haru aus dem Wasser zu bekommen oder ihn davon abzuhalten, ins Wasser hineinzugehen, schaffte Serizawa-sensei es.

So war es auch dieses Mal.

Was genau er zu Haru sagte, konnte ich nicht hören. Viel war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Aber anscheinend war es genug und vor allem schienen es genau die richtigen Worte zu sein, denn Haru stieg aus dem Wasser.

Serizawa-sensei hatte mitgedacht und ein Handtuch dabei, das Haru sich auch sogleich um den Körper schlang. War wohl doch etwas kalt, die morgendliche Luft.

Die Schwimmhalle hatte unser Schwimmlehrer extra für uns aufgeschlossen und so duschte Haru noch schnell und zog sich die Schuluniform an, die ich ihm mitgebracht hatte. Seine Haare waren noch feucht, als wir zum Klassenraum eilten.

Wie wir endlich auf unseren Plätzen saßen – wir waren zum Glück noch genau in der richtigen Sekunde gekommen – lenkte mich sein nasses Haar eine ganze Zeit lang ziemlich ab. Es glänzte so wundervoll, sein Haar und ihm liefen kleine Wassertropfen über Hals und Nacken.

Unbewusst leckte ich mir die Lippen.

Nagisas Kichern neben mir und wie er mir leicht den Ellbogen in die Seite drückte, zwang mich mehr oder weniger dazu, den Blick von Haru zu lösen.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte ich leicht beleidigt und war bestimmt leicht errötet um die Nase, da ich mich etwas ertappt fühlte. Ich wusste selbst, dass ich Haru ziemlich offensichtlich anstarrte.

„Du würdest Haru auch auffuttern, wenn du könntest, oder?“, lachte mein Sitznachbar.

Meine Wangen glühten auf. „Ich- Was? Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Weißt du, ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen. Sag einfach nichts mehr und hör auf so zu grinsen und zu kichern.“ Verärgert zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber Nagisa kümmerte das gar nicht. Der kicherte munter weiter.

„Ruhe dort hinten!“, wurden wir ermahnt.

Daraufhin versuchte ich mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Nagisa wurde auch langsam leiser, lehnte sich aber noch einmal zu mir rüber.

Eine Hand an mein Ohr legend flüsterte er: „Es mit Wasser oder im Wasser zu tun, wäre wie ein Dreier.“ Die Hände vor seinen Mund haltend kicherte er wie verrückt.

Okay, der brauchte eindeutig jemanden, an dem er seine ganze Energie auslassen konnte.

Diese Aufgabe würde wohl irgendeinem armen Jungen zufallen, wenn ich Nagisa in diesem Punkt richtig einschätzte. Hoffentlich würde er ihn dieses Jahr finden. Wobei, sonderlich mehr Ruhe würde das wahrscheinlich auch nicht bedeuten, eher im Gegenteil...

Aber das war Nagisas Angelegenheit. Im rechten Moment würde ich nachhelfen, wenn es nötig war, aber ansonsten musste er da selbst mit fertig werden.

Womit wir Drei zusammen fertig werden mussten, war die Bitte, die wir im Schwimmclub vorbringen wollten.

So gut wie den ganzen Sommer über hatten wir darüber nachgedacht und gegrübelt und uns vorbereitet. Jetzt war der Tag endlich gekommen und ich war schon sehr aufgeregt, Nagisa auch, so still wie er beim Umziehen plötzlich war und Haru schien es wenigstens nicht vergessen zu haben, denn er sprang nicht sofort ins Wasser, nachdem wir die große Schwimmhalle betreten hatten.

Die meisten Schüler schwammen heute draußen, da das Wetter einfach fantastisch war. Allerdings trainierten auch einige in der Halle, um mehr Platz zu haben, wodurch sie sich besser von den anderen abschotten, für sich sein und konzentrieren konnten.

„Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, schön euch zu sehen. Nehmt doch diese Bahn, die ist noch frei“, begrüßte uns Serizawa-sensei und deutete auf die äußerste rechte Bahn. Kurz starrte Haru das Wasser an, aber dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf unseren Schwimmlehrer.

„Wir hätten da etwas, dass wir gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würden“, erklärte ich und war versucht, Haru, der schon wieder zum Wasser schaute, am Arm zu fassen, damit er nicht einfach losrannte und alles andere vergaß. Es war schon wichtig, dass er dabei war. Er hatte nämlich die ganze Idee erst so wirklich ins Rollen gebracht und er konnte den Hintergrund am Besten beschreiben.

„Oh, ihr wisst doch, dass ich hier kaum was zu sagen habe. Am besten ihr sprecht mit eurem Kapitän“, riet uns Serizawa-sensei. „Er ist draußen und schaut sich die neusten Mitglieder an.“

„Ähm, danke. Aber wir würden gerne zuerst mit Ihnen sprechen, um zu schauen, was sie von unserer Idee halten. Es dauert auch nicht lange. Wir würden nur gerne Ihre Meinung hören und es wäre schön, wenn sie uns Ihr Okay geben könnten und eventuell dann mit unserem Kapitän reden, wenn er ablehnt.“

Bittend blickten Nagisa und ich den uns sehr vertrauten Lehrer an. Haru schaute wie immer, aber er hatte jetzt schon länger nicht mehr zum Wasser geschaut. Ihm war wohl bewusst geworden, wie wichtig das hier war.

„In Ordnung. Ich höre mir an, was ihr zu sagen habt. Lasst uns dort rüber gehen, da ist es etwas stiller. Sobald ihr mit mir gesprochen habt, geht ihr aber sofort zu eurem Kaptiän.“ Wir nickten und folgten ihm in sein kleines Büro, das ein Fenster zur Schwimmhalle hatte, wodurch er von hier aus die Schwimmhalle überblicken konnte.

Er schloss hinter uns die Tür und drehte sich zu uns um.

„Also. Worum geht es?“

„Ähm...“ Ich blickte Nagisa und Haru an, aber sie schienen genauso wenig zu wissen, wie wir das Gespräch beginnen sollten, wie ich. Deshalb fiel ich einfach mit der Tür ins Haus. Alles erklären, konnten wir auch danach. „Wir wollen unseren eigenen Schwimmclub gründen.“

Darauf schien Serizawa-sensei erstmal nichts einzufallen, so wie er uns anschaute. Ich erwiderte den Blick so lange wie möglich, aber weil ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht einschätzen konnte und es mir vorkam, als würde er vor allem mich anschauen, wandte ich den Blick nach einer Weile ab und schaute nach rechts zu Haru.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick nicht, schien ihn aber zu bemerken, denn er senkte leicht den Kopf, als würde er nicken. Ich sah Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, in seiner gesamten Haltung. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. Wenn er es nicht hinbekam, dass wir einen eigenen Schwimmclub bekamen, dann wusste ich auch nicht.

„Bei so vielen Schülern in einem Club ist es schwer, frei zu sein. Es ist schwer, individuell zu sein. Aber das wären wir gerne – frei. Wir wollen nicht darum kämpfen, an den Turnieren teil zu nehmen. Wir wollen einfach nur schwimmen, in unserem eigenen Tempo, nach unseren eigenen Vorstellungen, ohne den Leistungsdruck. Wir wollen frei sein.“

Ich war in diesem Punkt vielleicht nicht ganz objektiv, aber Haru konnte sowas toll erklären. Allein die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme verlieh seinen Worten eine solche Wahrhaftigkeit, dass man es gar nicht wagte, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Haru. Ich verstehe auch eure Bitte, aber-“

Es war sehr unhöflich, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu unterbrechen. Die rein sachliche Ebene durfte schließlich auch nicht außer Acht gelassen werden. „Wir sind genug Mitglieder in diesem Club, um einen Zweiten zu gründen. Wir würden auch wirklich trainieren und nicht einfach nur schwimmen. Wenn es hilft, würden wir sogar zu Turnieren gehen. Unsere Schule ist groß genug, um zwei Teams entsenden zu dürfen. Bitte.“

„Bitte. Bitte. Bitte. Bitte“, fügte Nagisa hinzu und verschränkte bittend seine Finger miteinander und sah Serizawa-sensei mit großen Augen an.

„Uns bedeutet das wirklich viel.“ Auch ich sah unseren Schwimmlehrer aus großen, bittenden Augen an.

„In dem Meer an Schülern geht man unter, ertrinkt und der Leistungsdruck zieht uns zusätzlich runter. Unsere Fähigkeiten können nicht aufblühen, sondern werden zunichte gemacht. Befreien Sie uns.“

Bei jedem anderen hätten solche Worte etwas albern gewirkt, aber nicht bei Haru. Bei Haru, der so entschlossen schaute und jetzt sogar die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, wirkten diese Worte vollkommen ernst. Er meinte, was er sagte. Immer.

„Okay. Okay.“ Serizawa-sensei hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ist ja gut, ich gebe euch mein Okay. Die Idee klingt wundervoll. Redet mit eurem Kapitän darüber.“

„Dankeschön!“, stieß ich hervor und hätte ihn am liebsten vor Freude umarmt. Das ließ ich dann doch besser. Dafür sprang mich ein freudestrahlender Nagisa an.

„Das wird so super“, sagte er begeistert.  
„Freut euch nicht zu früh. Ich glaube, drei Mitglieder sind ein bisschen zu wenig, für einen eigenen Club“, meinte Serizawa-sensei.

„Ach“, winkte Nagisa ab. „Zur Not finden wir bestimmt noch jemanden. Jetzt reden wir erstmal mit Miko-chan.“ Am Handgelenk zog Nagisa Haru und mich aus dem kleinen Raum und durch die Schwimmhalle nach draußen, bis wir vor Mikoshiba standen.

„Da ist ja mein bester Schwimmer“, begrüßte der Rothaarige Haru. „Und sein Anhang.“ Kurz war sein Blick etwas abwertend, aber dann grinste er wieder. „Sein überaus begabter Anhang, der ebenfalls mit zu den Besten zählt.“

„Hey, Senpai“, kam es von Nagisa, dann schob er mich unauffällig ein Stückchen nach vorne und trat selbst zurück. Danke. Wirklich, danke. Warum eigentlich immer ich?

Na okay, weil weder Haru noch Nagisa einen Sachverhalt halbwegs schlicht würden erklären können und vernünftige Gründe würden sie auch nicht nennen können. Zudem war Mikoshiba ziemlich immun gegen Tiefgründigkeit, was irgendwie Harus Stärke beim Überzeugen war und gegen Nagisas Humor war er meist auch ziemlich immun.

Allgemein war es recht schwer, Mikoshibas Reaktion auf bestimmte Worte einzuschätzen. Was für wundervolle Aussichten, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Ähm, wir hätten da eine Frage, äh, eher eine Bitte“, setzte ich unbeholfen an. Na super.

Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas Warmes auf meinem Rücken. Eine Hand? Ich schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zur Seite. Haru, das war Harus Hand.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich atmete tief durch und rief mir mein Selbstbewusstsein in den Kopf. Ich war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und konnte mich gut ausdrücken und ich kannte die wichtigen Argumente.

„Wir sind eine ziemlich große Schwimmmannschaft hier an der Schule und können locker mit zwei, drei Teams antreten. Diese Teams sollten immer miteinander trainieren, um sich für die Relays vorzubereiten. Wir drei wollen vorläufig eins dieser Teams bilden, also unser eigenes Schwimmteam gründen. Du kannst uns im Auge behalten und wenn dir das überhaupt nicht passt, dann verwerfen wir die Idee eben wieder. Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen.“

Nach dieser langen Rede atmete ich erstmal tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Ein letzter, fester Blick zu Mikoshiba und ich wollte mich abwenden.

Ganz so gerne hatte ich unseren Mannschaftskapitän nämlich nicht. Er war mir meist zu laut und sein Humor war auch nicht so meins. Außerdem war ich ziemlich sicher, dass er bei dieser Abspaltung, die wir vorhatten, bloß eins sah – den Verlust seines besten Schwimmers und den Verlust zwei weiterer Schwimmer, die mit zu den Besten zählten.

Umso überraschter war ich, als er mir sofort eine ziemlich freundliche, vernünftige Antwort gab: „Klingt super. Ich weiß, was ihr drauf habt und kann mir das sehr gut vorstellen. Allerdings braucht ihr ein viertes Mitglied, schon allein wegen der Relays. Und ihr müsst euch natürlich beweisen in den Turnieren, in denen ihr als zweites Iwatobi Team auftretet. Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir ein internes Turnier machen, um die anderen zwei Teams zu ermitteln.“

Er klang sachlich und sehr euphorisch.

„Oh, okay, super“, war alles, was ich – perplex wie ich war – hervorbringen konnte.

„Danke“, sprang Haru ein und wow, das auf seinem Gesicht war sein ehrlich erfreutes Lächeln, das er nur sehr Wenigen zeigte.

Mikoshiba winkte ab. „Ich hatte eh vor demnächst einen solchen Plan vorzustellen.“ Damit wandte er sich wieder an die restlichen Schüler, brüllte Verbesserungen und Sprüche, über die nur er selber lachte.

Hätte Haru mich nicht am Handgelenk mit sich gezogen, hätte ich wohl noch morgen an der gleichen Stelle gestanden.

„Juhu!“, freute Nagisa sich. „Wir sind jetzt ein eigenes Team!“ Er war hellauf begeistert und strahlte vor lauter Freude.

„Wir brauchen noch ein viertes Mitglied“, erinnerte Haru ihn und seine sachliche Stimme schaffte es, dass ich die Überraschung endlich abschütteln konnte.

„Und wir müssen uns Mikoshiba gegenüber beweisen. Ihr wisst, was für hohe Ansprüche er hat“, fügte ich zu Harus Dämpfer einen weiteren hinzu.

Nagisa ließ sich von diesen Bedingungen allerdings kein bisschen beirren. „Ach, mit Haru im Team erfüllen wir Mikoshibas Ansprüche im Schlaf und das mit dem vierten Mitglied ist genauso einfach. Rin wird ganz bestimmt bei uns mitmachen. Ich hab ihn vorhin in die Halle gehen sehen. Ich frag ihn gleich mal“, erklärte er übermütig grinsend und schon war er in die Halle verschwunden.

Gleich bei der Erwähnung von Rin war mein Blick zu Haru gegangen.

Da wir schon seit Ewigkeiten, seit dem Kindergarten miteinander befreundet waren, konnte ich die kleinste Veränderung zu seinem üblichen Verhalten erkennen. Er senkte sofort seinen Blick und seine Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst. Seine Hand hielt noch immer mein Handgelenk umfasst.

Ich wünschte, er würde mit mir über Rin reden, darüber wie er sich fühlte. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht zwingen, ich konnte nur abwarten und ihm irgendwie versuchen, zu helfen.

„Lass uns schwimmen“, sagte ich nach einer Weile und zog meinen Arm leicht nach oben, sodass seine Hand, deren Griff um mein Handgelenk sich bei meinen Worten gelockert hatte, in meine glitt. Ich drückte sie kurz und liebevoll.

Er blickte auf und nickte. Dann breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. „Ja, lass uns schwimmen.“

In dem Schwimmbecken draußen gab es acht Bahnen. Eine war noch unbelegt.

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, als Haru, nachdem er die freie Bahn entdeckt hatte, sofort darauf zu stürzte und hineinsprang. Solange sich daran nichts änderte, war alles okay. Zumindest sagte ich mir das gerne.

Ich gesellte mich zu ihm und wir schwammen etwas schmalere Bahnen nebeneinander. Danach teilten wir die Bahn in zwei Hälften und schwammen immer jeweils eine Halbe.

Ich machte mir ein bisschen Gedanken um Nagisa beziehungsweise um Rin. Nagisa war schon so lange weg und so wie Rin gestern drauf gewesen war, wollte er bestimmt nicht mit uns in einem Team schwimmen. Demnach würde Nagisa ihn versuchen zu überzeugen und das würde, so wie ich Rin im Moment einschätzte, wohl in einem Streit enden.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Nagisa zu uns. Er sah ziemlich eingeschnappt aus, die Wangen aufgeblasen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ich stieg aus dem Wasser, um ihn als nächstes schwimmen zu lassen und um nachzufragen. Noch bevor ich richtig aus dem Wasser raus war, legte der Blonde schon los: „Rin-chan ist total bescheuert. Er hat mir überhaupt nicht richtig zugehört und mich dann weggeschickt, weil er ''so einen Kinderkram'' nicht gebrauchen kann.“

Hinter mir hörte ich überraschenderweise Haru aus dem Wasser steigen. Er kam zu uns.

„Vergiss Rin. Konzentrieren wir uns einfach nur aufs Schwimmen.“

Nagisa nickte leicht, dann lächelte er und ein entschiedener Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Du hast Recht, Haru-chan. Konzentrieren wir uns aufs Schwimmen. Einfach nur aufs Schwimmen.“

Und das taten wir. Das Schwimmen war Alles, was es noch gab. Haru steckte uns, wie immer, mit seiner schier endlosen Leidenschaft an und wir schwammen und schwammen und schwammen, als wäre das Alles, was im Leben wichtig war.

Eine Zeit lang konnte ich das, genauso wie Haru, glauben.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wie lange wird das wohl gut gehen? Und wen werden die drei als viertes Mitglied aufnehmen? Ich denke, letzteres kann man sich schon denken. :'D  
> Danke für's Lesen und lasst doch gerne ein Kommentar da. ^-^


	5. The Fourth Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da ihre Schwimm-Gruppe noch ein viertes Mitglied braucht und Rin diese Position abgelehnt hat, suchen Makoto, Haru und Nagisa nun nach einem letzten Mitglied. Leider reißt sich niemand wirklich um diese Rolle. Doch Nagisa macht es sich zur Aufgabe, auf jeden Fall jemanden zu finden und scheut dabei auch nicht davor zurück, den gleichen Jungen wieder und wieder anzusprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :)  
> Ich bekomm's anscheinend wirklich nicht hin, jede Woche zu posten. Na ja. :'D  
> Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

**Kapitel 4: The Fourth Member**

_Nagisas Sicht_

Ich wippte mit meinem Körper leicht nach rechts, dann nach links, wieder nach rechts und wieder nach links und so weiter. Auf der linken Seite erspähte ich aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder die leuchtende Digitalanzeige meines Weckers. Es war drei Uhr nachts und ich war hellwach.

Es war nicht so, dass ich wegen etwas Bestimmtem aufgewacht war oder seit einer Stunde an etwas Bestimmtes dachte, wegen dem ich nicht schlafen konnte. Ich war einfach allgemein unruhig.

Das kam öfters vor bei mir. Ich suchte mir dann eine Beschäftigung, bis ich dabei irgendwann einschlief.

Aber heute und auch die letzten paar Male fand ich keine Beschäftigung und lag bloß wach in meinem Bett und langweilte mich fast zu Tode.

Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen setzte ich mich auf, rieb mir die Augen und gähnte. Alles, was ich tun könnte, kam mir im Augenblick blöd vor. Sowas regte mich dann schon ein bisschen auf. Nachts wollte ich schlafen. Okay, ich wollte nicht unbedingt, aber ich musste ja, schon allein wegen dem Schwimmtraining.

Dafür brauchte ich viel Energie. Aus unserem Team war ich der Schlechteste. Im Vergleich zu anderen war ich immer noch sehr gut. Aber um mit Makoto und vor allem Haru schwimmen zu können, musste ich immer viel an mir arbeiten. Ich durfte nie nachlassen. Da kam verpasster Schlaf gar nicht gut. Nicht zuletzt auch weil die Schule ebenfalls sehr wichtig war.

Ich gab einen frustrierten Laut von mir und ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Dieses Schuljahr hatte so ganz anders angefangen, als ich gedacht hatte. Rin war wieder da. Das war so überraschend gekommen und ich hatte mich so gefreut und war so glücklich gewesen. Anscheinend war ich da der Einzige. Haru und Makoto schien Rins Auftauchen gar nicht zu passen und Rin selbst schien auch alles andere als glücklich. Warum konnten die sich nicht einfach alle vertragen!?

Dann hätte Rin bestimmt auch nicht so blöd reagiert und wir könnten wieder alle zusammen als ein Team schwimmen.

Doch die anderen schienen das nicht zu wollen.

Das machte auch Sinn. Ich hatte ja schon etwas mitbekommen, was mit Rin und Haru gewesen war und dass Haru und Makoto zusammen waren, wusste ich auch. Aber so ein Drama daraus zu machen... Das war doch nicht nötig.

Zählte Freundschaft nicht mehr als Liebe?

Ich war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Ich konnte darüber gar nicht urteilen. Ich sollte die Dinge nehmen, wie sie waren und mich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Das bedeutete vor allem, ein viertes Mitglied für unser Team zu gewinnen.

Das war, neben dem Unterricht, den Hausaufgaben und dem Schwimmen, das Einzige, mit dem ich mich nach dieser Nacht beschäftigte. In jeder Pause, auch den Fünf-Minuten-Pausen, fragte ich rum.

Haru und Makoto taten das Selbe, zumindest sagten sie das. Da die Zwei immer zusammen unterwegs waren und ich sie in fünf Tagen, also über doppelt so vielen Pausen, nur drei Mal auf dem Flur traf, war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob sie wirklich rumfragten. Die ganze Zeit fragten sie nicht rum, da war ich mir sicher.

Nach dem zweiten Tag machte ich ihnen Vorwürfe deswegen. Es war doch auch ihre Idee gewesen. Warum nahmen sie das Ganze jetzt nicht ernst?

Beim Schwimmen hätte ich sie fast darauf angesprochen, aber dann ließ ich es doch bleiben.

Ich verstand ja schon, dass die ganze Sache mit Rin nicht leicht für sie war.

Rin verhielt sich aber auch einfach wie ein Arschloch. Er ignorierte uns! Er ignorierte uns komplett.

Ja, für ihn war es auch nicht leicht, okay. Aber man könnte sich doch zumindest normal Hallo sagen! Also, das ist wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt.

Aber ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Hätte ich schon Erfahrungen mit solchen Beziehungen gemacht, hätte ich längst was gesagt. Nicht, um mich einzumischen, sondern damit diese Stimmung einfach aufhörte.

Aber na ja, ich hatte eben keine Erfahrung und steckte nicht in ihrer Haut.

Zumindest Makoto rechnete ich genug Vernunft an, das in den Griff zu bekommen.

Es würde sich schon irgendwann regeln.

Wie gesagt, ich konzentrierte mich darauf, ein viertes Mitglied zu finden.

Grundsätzlich waren einige aus dem Schwimmclub dazu bereit, sich uns anzuschließen, aber es musste jemand sein, der uns, was den Schwimmstil betraf, ergänzte und Butterfly schwammen die Wenigsten und davon schwamm es kaum jemand wirklich gut. Die, die relativ gut waren, wollten nicht in unser Team, weil sie im Vergleich zu Haru untergehen würden. Es war echt ärgerlich.

Wir konnten ja auch nicht einfach irgendjemanden aufnehmen. Wir mussten schon einigermaßen harmonieren, vor allem wenn wir praktisch auf uns gestellt trainierten.

Da würden wir auch noch jemanden finden müssen, der Trainingspläne entwarf und all sowas für uns machte...

Ich steigerte mich in das Ganze so rein, dass ich sogar schon früher zur Schule kam.

Nachdem alles andere nichts gebracht hatte, schaute ich mir die anderen Sportclubs ein bisschen an. Aber die Meisten hatten alle sowieso schon kleinere Teams und da wollte keiner rausgehen.

Ich war kurz davor, aufzugeben.

Die zweite Pause, die längere von den zwei größeren Pausen am Tag, war zur Hälfte um und ich war einfach erschöpft. Ich lief draußen über das weitläufige Gelände der Schule, Bäume links und rechts von mir. Wohin genau der Weg, auf dem ich mich befand, führte, wusste ich nicht. Spielte auch nicht wirklich eine Rolle.

Ich hielt Ausschau nach einer Bank, um mich mal hinzusetzen.

Konnte nicht Rin einfach vor mir auftauchen und sagen, dass er doch in unserem Team mitschwimmen würde? Er war perfekt als viertes Mitglied geeignet, so perfekt.

Also wenn dieses ganze Beziehungszeug nicht wäre.

Ich bog um die Ecke und plötzlich tauchte vor mir der Platz auf, wo die Leichtathletikmannschaft trainierte. Weiter hinten konnte ich die Halle sehen, aber jetzt im Sommer waren sie natürlich draußen auf dem Platz.

Viele waren es nicht. Das richtige Training war erst nach der Pause, aber die, die es ganz ernst meinten, nutzten die freie Zeit.

Ich hatte es mir schon zur Angewohnheit gemacht, jeden Schüler zu scannen. Wahrscheinlich erkannte ich nicht einmal irgendetwas, aber na ja, was sollte ich sonst tun?

Einer von den Jungen fiel mir ins Auge.

Er sah unheimlich sportlich aus, weil er groß war, einige Muskeln hatte und mit voller Konzentration bei der Sache war. Auch seine rote Brille passte wunderbar zum Gesamtbild.

Er lief Runden auf dem Platz, wärmte sich auf, hielt sich in Form. Auch ohne ihn direkt in Aktion zu sehen, wusste ich: Er war es. Er musste es sein.

Eilig lief ich um das Feld herum zum Eingang.

Er kam genau auf mich zu. Ich winkte ihm überschwänglich.

Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hey!“, rief ich, als er nah genug war.

„Hallo. Kennen wir uns?“, gab er zurück.

Von Nahem überzeugte er mich noch viel mehr. Ich konnte es _fühlen_. Er war es. Er war es von Anfang an gewesen. Deshalb hatte ich, hatten wir vorher niemand geeigneten gefunden. Ich hatte nämlich auf ihn treffen müssen.

„Ich bin Nagisa aus dem Schwimmclub. Wir brauchen dich in unserem Team“, fiel ich sogleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Aus leuchtenden Augen blickte ich ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er begeistert ''Ja'' rief.

Stattdessen schaute er mich an, als wäre ich verrückt.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Rei. Wovon redest du? Wir kennen uns gar nicht und ich bin im Leichtathletikclub. Die Zeiten würden sich überschneiden und ich will auch gar nicht in den Schwimmclub“, sagte er dann und wollte einfach weiterlaufen.

Ich stellte mich ihm in den Weg.

„Du würdest exklusiv in einem Team mit unserem besten Schwimmer, einem der ebenfalls zu den Besten bei uns zählt und mir trainieren und in Turnieren antreten“, versuchte ich ihm das Ganze schmackhaft zu machen.

„Schön, aber ich habe kein Interesse“, blockte er ab.

„Hä? Warum denn nicht?“ Enttäuscht sah ich, wie er an mir vorbei lief.

„Ich will eben nicht. Akzeptiere das“, meinte er und drehte sich dabei nicht einmal zu mir um. Pff.

Aber so leicht würde ich nicht aufgeben! Nicht nachdem ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte! Ich durfte gar nicht aufgeben, weil ich ganz genau wusste, dass er zu uns gehörte. Dieses Gefühl war übermächtig. Ich konnte und durfte dem nicht widerstehen. Das war höhere Macht.

Nur wie sollte ich das Rei begreiflich machen? Er fühlte es offenbar nicht...

Ihm hinterherzulaufen, erschien erstmal am sinnvollsten. Das endete dann damit, dass ich mehrere Runden mit ihm lief und ihn zuquatschte. Er blieb reserviert, abweisend und kühl und trug einen ziemlich verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Mehrmals schickte er mich weg, schrie mich sogar an, aber ich blieb hartnäckig.

Nur brachte mir das leider nichts.

Am Ende, als er sich fürs tatsächliche Training umziehen ging, folgte ihm in die Umkleide. Also, weil ich ja doch wusste, was Würde und Anstand und sowas waren, wartete ich natürlich draußen, neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt.

Als er rauskam, fragte ich ihn erneut: „Und? Trittst du jetzt dem Schwimmclub bei?“

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich meine Fröhlichkeit und Motivation nicht verloren. Ich war so fest davon überzeugt, dass er in unser Team gehörte, dass ich die ganze Zeit darauf lauerte, dass er ''Ja'' sagte. Denn er würde ''Ja'' sagen, ich wusste es einfach.

Doch stattdessen kam von ihm: „Nein. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?“ Er sah wirklich angepisst aus. „Hast du jetzt keine Clubaktivitäten?“

Ich warf einen Blick zur Uhr.

Verdammt, er hatte Recht.

„Du wirst noch ''Ja'' sagen! Ich weiß es!“, rief ich, während ich aus der Umkleide lief.

Jetzt war ich mir noch sicherer, als vorher die ganze Zeit. Mir war nämlich aufgefallen, dass dieses Gefühl tatsächlich auf etwas fest existierendem basierte! Und zwar auf seinem Namen – Rei. Rei war ein mädchenhafter Name, genauso wie Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa! Er gehörte zu uns!

Leider konnte ich ihm das auch nicht sagen. Also, ich könnte schon, aber ich bezweifelte, dass er diese Logik verstand. Dabei war es doch so klar!

Aber nicht einmal Haru und Makoto verstanden es, als ich ihnen davon erzählte.

Allerdings vertrauten sie mir, dass ich mein Bestes tat, um Rei in unser Team zu holen. Auch wenn sie an Rei selbst etwas zu zweifeln schienen, obwohl ich ihnen so von ihm vorgeschwärmt hatte. Na ja, vielleicht hatte ich auch etwas übertrieben... Hoffentlich hatten sie jetzt keine falschen Erwartungen! Na, sie würden schon sehen, wie toll er war, wenn ich ihn in unser Team bekommen hatte.

Während Makoto und Haru also doch dazu übergegangen waren, ein paar Anwärter aus der Schwimmmannschaft näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen, hielt ich an meinem Rei-Plan fest.

Und das war die absolut richtige Entscheidung, weil noch etwas schicksalhaftes passierte.

*

Ich saß wie jeden Morgen im Zug auf dem Weg zur Schule und überlegte, was ich Rei heute erzählen könnte. Er wärmte sich immer in der Pause vor den Clubaktivitäten auf dem Leichtathletikplatz auf und da quatschte ich ihn dann zu. Was besseres war mir bisher noch nicht eingefallen. Irgendwann musste es ja schließlich wirken, oder?

Aber ich hatte schon so vieles gesagt... Was könnte ich noch sagen? Was nur, was nur?

Fast schon verzweifelt starrte ich auf den Boden, bis sich leichte Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar machten. Seufzend lockerte ich meine angespannten Muskeln und legte frustriert den Kopf in den Nacken.

Wie ich so zur Decke des Zugwagons starrte, entdeckte ich mit einem Mal ein vertrautes Gesicht direkt vor mir.

„Rei-chan!“, rief ich aus und war sofort wieder total bei der Sache und Feuer und Flamme für ihn als unser viertes Teammitglied.  
„Nagisa“, murmelte er und las weiter in dem Buch, das er in der Hand hatte. Er hatte mich Nagisa genannt. Seit vier Tagen redete ich nun schon auf ihn ein und er hatte gerade das erste Mal meinen Namen gesagt.

„Du fährst also auch mit dem Zug zur Schule“, stellte ich begeistert fest.

Sein Blick glitt kurz zu mir, dann sah er wieder ins Buch.

„Was liest du?“, fragte ich neugierig. „Ist das für die Schule?“ Ich versuchte einen Blick auf das Cover zu erhaschen.

„Nichts, dass dich interessieren könnte.“ Ruckartig drehte er sich zur Seite. War da eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen gewesen, oder hatte ich mir das eingebildet? In jedem Fall war ich jetzt noch neugieriger.

Ich stand auf und versuchte Rei über die Schulter zu sehen und was mitzulesen. Allerdings war Rei fast zwei Köpfe größer als ich und wenn ich sprang, konnte ich zwar einen kurzen Blick auf das Innere des Buchs erhaschen, aber zum Lesen reichte es kein bisschen.

Unauffällig versuchte ich von der Seite das Cover zu sehen, aber Rei drehte sich schnell wieder weg. Gute Reaktionszeit, nur war das in diesem Fall blöd.

„Ach komm schon“, bat ich beleidigt.

„Ich hab's dir schon unzählige Male gesagt: Lass mich in Ruhe.“

„Und ich hab dir schon unzählige Male gesagt, dass du in unser Team gehörst“, gab ich zurück, reckte den Hals und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Wirklich sehen konnte ich so noch immer nichts, also trat ich noch einen Schritt vor und Rei drehte sich wieder weg.

Was sollte das denn? Das war unfair!

Frustriert stellte ich mich neben Rei und reckte den Kopf, aber er drehte sich erneut weg. Dieses Mal stieß er mich dabei etwas zur Seite und ich wäre fast gefallen. Haltsuchend hielt ich mich an seinem Hemd fest, fiel leicht nach vorne und konnte endlich das Cover lesen.

''Swimming'' stand in großen, schwarzen Buchstaben in der oberen Mitte des Buchcovers. Darunter stand etwas kleiner ''How to swim''.

„Rei-chan!“, rief ich überglücklich aus.

„Wah!“ Vor Schreck glitt Rei das Buch aus den Händen. In letzter Sekunde konnte er es gerade noch auffangen. Seine Wangen waren ganz rot, als er mich erschrocken ansah. Das Buch drückte er an seine Brust.

„Ich hab's gesehen. Du kannst es nicht mehr verstecken!“, grinste ich.

„Du... Das...“, stotterte er. Wow, das war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht sah. Er sah regelrecht panisch aus und unendlich peinlich war es ihm auch.

Tatsächlich sprang er sogar an der nächsten Haltestelle aus dem Wagen, dabei war die Haltestelle unserer Schule, erst an der übernächsten.

Ich rannte schnell zum Fenster und sah, dass er joggte. Oh, also war er nur zur Hälfte aus der Situation geflüchtet. Mir war vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er Sportklamotten getragen hatte.

„Er ist so cool“, stellte ich fest. „Und er hat ein Buch übers Schwimmen gelesen!“

An diesem Tag konnte nichts mehr meine gute Laune kaputt machen. Auch nicht, als er mich bei seinem persönlichen Training völlig ignorierte.

Das war egal. Das war alles egal. Er hatte dieses Buch gelesen. Er würde mit uns schwimmen!

Am nächsten Tag zog ich mir auch schon morgens Sportklamotten an und stieg eine Haltestelle vor der Haltestelle, an der ich sonst ausstieg, aus. Rei war in einem anderen Wagon gewesen und senkte den Blick, als er mich sah.

Trotzdem oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb, lief ich zu ihm.

„Wegen dir hab ich ziemlich viel Ausdauer aufgebaut. Danke“, lächelte ich.

„Schön für dich“, meinte er nur.

„Hast du die ganze Zeit abgelehnt, mit uns zu schwimmen, weil du nicht schwimmen kannst?“

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, lief aber einfach weiter. Da hatte ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden, wie ich das für mich nutzen konnte...

„Aber ich habe dich neugierig gemacht und du willst es jetzt lernen“, stellte ich fest.

Er wandte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Ich hatte schon wieder ins Schwarze getroffen!

„Ich kann es dir beibringen“, bot ich an. „Freitags ist kein Training. Also können wir uns direkt nach dem Unterricht treffen und zu dem Schwimmbad ein paar Straßen weiter gehen.“

„Wehe, du erzählst irgendjemandem davon!“

Ich lief den ganzen Tag mit einem überdimensionalem Grinsen rum und musste mich vor Makoto und Haru sehr zusammennehmen. Als Makoto nach dem Grund für meine gute Laune fragte, meinte ich nur, dass sie das schon noch früh genug erfahren würden.

Dann endlich, endlich läutete es zum Schulschluss.

Am Eingangstor zum Schulgelände wartete ich auf Rei. Makoto und Haru winkte ich, als ich sie zusammen gehen sah und kaum zwei Minuten später stand auch schon Rei vor mir.

„Gehen wir“, murmelte er.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie ich zu summen begann, als wir Richtung Schwimmbad gingen. Erst, als Rei mich drauf hinwies, fiel es mir auf.

„Oh. Stört es dich?“ Ich blickte zu ihm hoch.

Er schob sich die rote Brille wieder höher und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Dann kann ich ja weitermachen.“

Allerdings unterbrach er mich nach einer halben Minute: „Warum schwimmst du?“

Verwundert blickte ich zu ihm hinüber. Er... interessierte sich... für mich? Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich dachte einige Sekunden angestrengt über seine Frage nach.

„Das weiß ich gar nicht so genau“, stellte ich fest. „Ich schwimme einfach gerne. Es macht Spaß. Und man fühlt sich so leicht und unbeschwert im Wasser.“

Rei nickte leicht.

„Weshalb willst du schwimmen lernen?“, wollte ich wissen.

„W-Weil ich es längst hätte lernen sollen. Immerhin besteht Japan aus vielen Inseln“, meinte er und das klang ein bisschen auswendig gelernt.

„Du magst Logik, oder? Wir haben zusammen Mathe und Physik und du bist echt gut. Ich hab ziemlich Schwierigkeiten mit sowas. Vielleicht könntest du mir etwas Nachhilfe geben?“

Diese Frage schien ihn sehr zu überraschen, so wie er mich ansah.

„Sozusagen: ich helfe dir und du hilfst mir“, fügte ich lächelnd hinzu.

„Klingt gut“, meinte er und schob erneut seine Brille hoch, sodass ich seine Augen kurzzeitig nicht sehen konnte, weil sich das Sonnenlicht in den Gläsern brach.

Wir erreichten das Schwimmbad und zogen uns um. Ich musste kichern, als er meinte, er hätte sich gestern extra eine Badehose gekauft.

„Lach mich nicht aus!“, beschwerte er sich.

Noch immer kichernd hob ich abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin eben ein fröhlicher Mensch.“

„Ja, das hab ich auch schon gemerkt. Woher nimmst du nur all diese Energie?“, wunderte er sich laut und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Ich legte eine Hand auf meine Brust, dort, wo mein Herz schlug. „Hierher. Warum traurig sein, wenn man fröhlich sein kann? Warum zweifeln, wenn man vertrauen kann?“

Er blickte mich an, als würde er mich für verrückt halten. Aber da war auch sowas wie Bewunderung in seinen Augen, glaub ich.

„Wollen wir anfangen?“

„Äh, ja.“

Also ab ins Wasser.

Rei wollte gleich reinspringen, weil er sich viel über Schwimmen angesehen hatte und die Technik beherrschte. Ich konnte ihn gerade so aufhalten.

„Es geht nicht um Technik. Ich hab dir doch von der Leichtigkeit und der Schwerelosigkeit erzählt“, erklärte ich. „Die Technik kommt an zweiter Stelle. Du musst erstmal ein Gefühl für das Wasser entwickeln.“

Rei schien nicht ganz überzeugt von meinen Worten. Doch er schien mir zu vertrauen, denn nach anfänglichem Zögern begab er sich voll und ganz in meine Obhut.

Wir machten ein paar Grundübungen, sodass er sich an das Wasser und die Leichtigkeit und Schwerelosigkeit gewöhnen konnte. Es sah alles sehr gut aus.

Als es dann tatsächlich ums Schwimmen ging, beherrschte er die Bewegung bereits perfekt. Er schien wirklich schon eine Menge gelernt zu haben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie glücklich er mich damit machte.

Wir probierten die verschiedenen Schwimmstile aus, aber irgendwie endete es immer damit, dass er wie ein hilfloser Hund im Wasser paddelte. Das sah lustig aus, aber zum Lachen war das nicht wirklich.

Dachte er zu viel nach?

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn nach einem weiteren gescheiterten Versuch. Er sah ziemlich frustriert aus, wollte es aber gleich nochmal probieren.  
„Ich glaube, wir machen besser für heute Schluss. Unsere Finger werden schon ganz schrumpelig“, meinte ich.

„Aber...“, wollte er protestieren, aber da war ich schon aus dem Wasser gestiegen. Seufzend tat er es mir gleich.

Wir duschten und gingen zusammen zum Zug.

Er war wieder in sich gekehrt, aber auf eine etwas andere Weise, als vorher. Jetzt war er nicht länger abweisend, sondern nachdenklich. Er grübelte selber an der Lösung für das Problem.

„Es braucht einfach nur etwas Übung“, meinte ich aufmunternd.

Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas und er bedachte mich sogar mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht.“

Wir verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag am Schwimmbad und ich konnte nicht fassen, dass das Alles jetzt wirklich passierte. Es würde Wirklichkeit werden, Rei würde der vierte Mann in unserem Schwimmteam werden!

Aber ich hatte es ja gewusst. Warum wunderte es mich da? Ach was, ich freute mich einfach nur unheimlich und Rei war total toll und interessant und ich war so froh, morgen noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen und ihm das Schwimmen beibringen zu können.

Mit dieser Vorstellung im Kopf schlief ich ein und damit wachte ich am nächsten Tag wieder auf und fuhr voller guter Dinge zum Schwimmbad.

 

_Rei's Sicht_

Ich kaute auf meinen Fingernägeln. Schon wieder! Eigentlich hatte ich diese Angewohnheit in der Mittelstufe abgelegt. Warum kam das jetzt wieder? Sowas Blödes.

Was ich hier tat, war sowieso total irrational und unsinnig. Und wieso verdammt war ich so nervös?

Immerhin hatte ich mit Nagisa auch gestern schon das Schwimmen geübt. Es würde ja heute nichts anderes sein. Und doch fühlte es sich irgendwie so an. Meine Finger kribbelten ganz seltsam und vielleicht hatte ich was falsches gegessen, weil mein Bauch sich unangenehm zusammenzog.

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und sah sofort das lächelnde Gesicht des Blonden vor mir.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen öffnete ich die Augen wieder und stieß erschrocken gegen die Wand in meinem Rücken, als ich zurückstolperte, weil Nagisa direkt vor mir stand und ein überdimensionales Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.

„K-Komm mir nicht so nahe!“, fuhr ich ihn an, fasste ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn ein ganzes Stück von mir weg. Meine Fingerspitzen wurden bei der Berührung ganz warm. Als hätte ich mich verbrannt, zog ich die Hände hastig zurück.

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen“, lachte er und grinste einfach weiter. W-Was stimmte mit dem Kerl bloß nicht und warum wurden jetzt meine Wangen warm?

„G-Gehen wir einfach rein“, brachte ich hervor und schob mich an ihm vorbei zum Eingang. Dieses Gestotter war auch echt nicht auszuhalten! Meine Güte.

In der Badehose fühlte ich mich dann auch erstmal unwohl, aber im Schwimmbecken ging es dann zum Glück.

Wir fingen mit ähnlichen Übungen an, wie gestern und es klappte schon deutlich besser und ich war richtig stolz auf mich.

Beim richtigen Schwimmen wurde es dann auch erstmal wieder unangenehm. Kurz zögerte ich, als ich meine Hände in die von Nagisas legte, damit ich mich auf die Beinbewegung konzentrieren konnte. Es kribbelte wieder und das zog sich durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und befahl mir, mich zu konzentrieren. Ich war nur aufgeregt, das war alles.

Nach einem tiefen Ausatmen bekam ich die Beinbewegung genauso perfekt hin, wie schon gestern. Es fühlte sich leicht, natürlich an. Ich hatte das zwar bisher nie so gesehen, weil Menschen ja zwei Beine zum Gehen hatten, aber vielleicht waren wir ja doch irgendwo auch fürs Wasser gemacht. Nagisa ließ mich das ein bisschen glauben.

Trotzdem klappte es nicht, als Nagisa mich losließ und ich die Arme hinzunahm. Und es klappte auch nach zwei Stunden nicht und nach drei auch nicht.

„Ich mache überhaupt keinen Fortschritt!“, beschwerte ich mich, nachdem wir die Schwimmhalle verlassen hatten.

„Wenn wir uns morgen nochmal treffen, wird es bestimmt klappen“, meinte Nagisa zuversichtlich. „Man darf nur nicht aufgeben.“ Der hatte leicht reden. Er konnte ja schwimmen. Vielleicht war meine erste Annahme doch richtig gewesen. Fester Boden gehörte unter die Füße von Menschen.

Doch leider war ich inzwischen viel zu fasziniert von allem, um einfach aufhören zu können. Und wessen Schuld war das? Nagisa war doch wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Mir wohl leider auch nicht mehr. Er hatte mich voll in seinen Bann gezogen. Äh, das Schwimmen! Das Schwimmen hatte mich voll in seinen Bann gezogen!

„Du bist ja ganz rot“, lachte er.

„S-Sag das nicht einfach so“, beschwerte ich mich etwas beleidigt.

„Na, es ist ja auch ganz schön warm. Ich weiß, ich lade dich auf ein Eis ein! Komm.“ Er packte mich am Arm und zog mich um die nächste Straßenecke.

„Hey!“, war das Einzige, was ich überrumpelt hervorbrachte, aber da standen wir auch praktisch schon vor dem Eisladen.

Nagisa bestand darauf, dass wir uns hinsetzten und wenn wir schon mal hier waren...

„Du musst unbedingt die anderen Mitglieder unseres Teams kennenlernen!“, plapperte Nagisa drauf los. „Haru-chan ist der beste Schwimmer, den ich kenne. Makoto ist auch sehr gut. Oh, mich hast du auch noch nie schwimmen sehen.“

Bei der Erwähnung von ihm selbst, blickte ich ihn etwas aufmerksamer an und da war tatsächlich eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen. Es war erleichternd zu wissen, dass ich nicht der Einzige war.

Wir bekamen unsere Eisbecher und er begann sofort begeistert zu löffeln. Er schien Eis echt zu lieben. Das würde ich mir merken.

Moment, merken? Wofür? Warum sollte diese Information irgendwann mal nützlich sein? War ja nicht so, als ob ich vorhätte, mich mit ihm anzufreunden oder in das Schwimmteam zu gehen. Ich wollte einfach nur schwimmen lernen, weil man das eben können sollte, wenn man in Japan lebte. Mehr war da nicht. Ich gehörte in den Leichtathletikclub.

Etwas verärgert über mich selbst schob ich mir ein paar Löffel von meinem Eis in den Mund. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich aber zu ihm rüber.

Er war so voller Elan und Energie, immer euphorisch und Feuer und Flamme. Nichts konnte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und er war echt hartnäckig und stur. Und sein strahlendes Lächeln war süß.

Süß!?

„Rei-chan?“

„Wah!“ Fast hätte ich mir mit dem Löffel ins Auge gestochen. Klirrend fiel er in den Eisbecher, als ich ihn losließ. Ich atmete tief durch. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so.“

„Entschuldige. Du sahst gerade so in Gedanken aus. Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Es ist nur... schau!“ Er deutete auf eins der Blumenbeete, die neben den Tischen standen und die Grenzen des Außenbereichs des Cafés markierten. Ein Schmetterling hing an einer der Blumen.

„Schmetterlinge sind sehr schöne Insekten“, lächelte ich. „Es sind zwar keine Tiere, aber wenn ich ein Lieblingstier habe, dann ist es der Schmetterling.“ Was erzählte ich ihm das!?

„Das passt zu dir“, stellte Nagisa fest und lachte leicht.  
„W-Was ist daran lustig?“ Jetzt wurden meine Wangen schon wieder rot.

Aber seine peinlich ehrliche Antwort hörte ich gar nicht, weil mir das Wort ''Schmetterling'' nicht aus dem Kopf ging. War da nicht was gewesen? Irgendetwas war da gewesen... Langsam, ganz langsam formte sich ein Bild in meinem Kopf.

„Rei-chan?“

„Schmetterling! Ich hab's, Schmetterling!“, stieß ich hervor.

„Hö?“ Nagisa legte den Kopf schief.

„Na, Schmetterling, der Schwimmstil.“

„Oh, du meinst Butterfly. Ja, das ist ein Schwimmstil, wieso?“

„Weil es der Einzige ist, den wir noch nicht probiert haben!“

Ich hatte es unglaublich eilig, wieder zum Schwimmbad zu kommen und löffelte das Eis so schnell, ich konnte.

Nagisa mir gegenüber grinste. „Du willst wirklich gerne schwimmen, oder, Rei?“

Mit Eis im Mund hielt ich inne und bekam rote Wangen. „Iss dein Eis auf“, nuschelte ich und ignorierte Nagisas wissendes Grinsen.

Wir waren beide glücklich, als es, nachdem wir fast schon zum Schwimmbad gerannt waren, funktionierte.

Ich konnte schwimmen, zwar nur Butterfly, aber ich konnte schwimmen!

Vor Begeisterung konnte und wollte ich gar nicht mehr aufhören. Nagisa, der aus dem Wasser gestiegen war, damit ich genug Platz hatte, wischte sich gerührt über die Augen. Dieser Idiot, der bildete sich jetzt bestimmt was darauf ein. Aber das konnte mir auch egal sein. Irgendwo hatte er ja sogar ein Recht dazu. Ich war ihm auf jeden Fall sehr dankbar.

Nach einigen Minuten des freudigen Schwimmens stieg ich erschöpft aus dem Becken und schloss Nagisa spontan in die Arme.

„Danke, danke, danke! Ich könnte dich küssen!“

Moment.

Küssen!?

„Äh, ich meine...“, setzte ich panisch und mit hochrotem Kopf an.

„Küssen klingt doch gut“, lächelte Nagisa, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und tat es einfach. Ich konnte nichts machen. Er küsste mich einfach! Einfach so. Lippen auf Lippen.

Ein kribbeliges Schaudern ging durch meinen Körper und ich war wie erstarrt. Dieses Gefühl von Starre hatte ich immer für Blödsinn gehalten. Wenn man alle Gedanken beieinander hielt und alles ganz logisch betrachtete, verweigerte einem auch nicht plötzlich der Körper seinen Dienst.

Doch ich hatte mich offenbar geirrt. Sekundenlang war ich nicht dazu fähig, mich von Nagisa zu lösen. Ich konnte nicht einmal atmen oder gar denken.

Als ich die vor Schreck zusammengekniffenen Augen dann öffnete, sah ich Nagisas süßes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte wunderbar geschwungene, schwarze Wimpern und wirkte ganz versunken in den Kuss.

Kuss...

Kuss!

Mit einem Ruck löste ich mich von Nagisa und stolperte zu den Duschen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, was denkt ihr von meiner Version, wie Rei es ins Schwimmteam geschafft hat? ;D Und von Rei und Nagisas Beziehung!  
> Danke fürs Lesen und lasst mir doch ein Kommentar da! :D  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	6. Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ist fest entschlossen, sein Glück mit Makoto nicht durch Rin gefährden oder gar zerbrechen zu lassen. Das macht er Rin auch sehr deutlich, was diesen sichtlich verletzt, auch wenn er es, so gut es geht, zu verbergen versucht. Allerdings kann er der Tatsache, dass Haru und Makoto sehr glücklich miteinander sind, nicht entkommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :)  
> So, endlich mal ein Kapitel an meinem für mich festgelegten Posttermin. ;D  
> Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

**Kapitel 5: Everything has changed**

_Harus Sicht_

Ich starrte auf das Wasser, streckte die Hand aus und strich über die Oberfläche. Weich und sanft, kaum merklich, schmiegte sie sich an meine Fingerkuppen.

Das Klopfen an der Haustür hörte ich nicht, auch nicht dass die Hintertür aufgeschoben wurde, nicht einmal Makotos Stimme.

Ich ließ mich unter die Wasseroberfläche gleiten, ließ mich von diesem sanften, weichen Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit umschließen.

„Haru-chan!“, drang es dumpf an meine Ohren.

Rief das Wasser nach mir? „Hey, Haru!“ Nein. Nein, das Wasser besaß keine Stimme, einen Klang, aber keine Stimme.

Trotzdem war es eine sehr vertraute Stimme... Makoto!

Ruckartig tauchte ich aus dem Wasser auf und blickte hoch in Makotos lächelndes Gesicht. Er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen, die ich nach einem Seufzen ergriff.

„Soll ich dich abtrocknen?“, fragte er mit einem schon fast perversen Grinsen.

Ich grinste etwas verhaltener zurück und fasste seine Hand fester, anstatt sie loszulassen. „Mir würde es besser gefallen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig abtrocknen“, flüsterte ich verführerisch und zog Makoto zu mir, während ich einen Schritt nach hinten tat, zurück zur mit Wasser gefüllten Badewanne in meinem Rücken.

Bevor ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, zog Makoto mich mit einem Ruck zu sich und unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander. Seufzend öffnete ich den Mund, als seine Hände über meinen Rücken fuhren.

„Deine Uniform wird ganz nass“, murmelte ich und schaffte es irgendwie meine Hände zwischen unsere aneinander gepressten Körper zu schieben, um sein Gesicht mit meinen nassen Hände zu umfassen. Das Gefühl des Wassers zwischen meinen Fingern und seiner Haut war atemberaubend.

„Ist mir egal“, seufzte Makoto und löste seine Lippen von meinen, um sich über meine Wange meinen Hals hinunter zu küssen. Als er an meiner Haut zu knabbern begann, erschauderte ich und schob meine Hände unter den Blazer seiner Schuluniform. Den Kopf legte ich in den Nacken.

Ich stöhnte auf, als er seine Hand hinten in meine Schwimmhose schob.

„Wir machen's kurz, damit wir nicht die ganze erste Stunde verpassen“, meinte er mit belegter Stimme. Ich nickte nur benommen.

Unbedingt wollte ich seine Haut auf meiner spüren, ihn in mir spüren, so nah bei ihm sein, wie nur irgendmöglich.

Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Rin eine Distanz zwischen uns entstehen ließ und uns wohlmöglich auseinanderriss. Makoto war mir so wichtig, so unglaublich wichtig. Ich brauchte ihn. Ich-

Jetzt mit beiden Händen hinten in meiner Schwimmhose zog er sie mir runter, kniete sich hin und nahm mein halbsteifes Glied in den Mund. Ich war froh, dass die kalten Fliesen in meinem Rücken waren, als er zu saugen begann.

„Ahhhhhhhhh...!“ Ich krallte meine Hände in sein Haar. Wenn er jetzt nicht... Wenn er... „Makoto!“

Kurz bevor ich nachgab, ließ er von meinem Penis ab und blickte grinsend zu mir auf. Dieser...!

„Idiot“, murmelte ich mit roten Wangen, was ihn lachen ließ, während er sich wieder aufrichtete, um erst den Gürtel und dann seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Du bist aber heute auch empfindlich“, säuselte er an meinem Ohr. Ich hörte seine Hose zu Boden fallen, als er mir erst über die Ohrmuschel und anschließend über den Hals leckte. Gott...

Mit einer Hand fasste ich sein Kinn und führte unsere Lippen zueinander. Erregt küsste ich ihn. Seine Hände strichen über meine nackte, noch teilweise feuchte Haut und hinterließen eine kribbelnde Spur. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und schmiegte mich an ihn, während er mich leicht gegen die Wand drückte.

„Ahhhhh!“, entwich es ihm, als ich meine Hand um sein Glied legte und zu pumpen begann. Hart war er schon, jetzt wurde er feucht. „Haru.“ Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und erschauerte.

Da er nicht länger warten konnte und wollte und ich genauso wenig, befeuchtete er zwei seiner Finger, in dem er sie in meinen Mund steckte, als wir uns begierig küssten. Kaum dass er sie rausgezogen hatte und wir uns wieder richtig küssen konnte, schob er den ersten schon in mich.

„Haaaaaahhhh... Haaaaaahhh...“ Ich schlang eins meiner Beine um seines und grub eine meiner Hände in sein Haar, die andere war noch immer mit seinem Glied beschäftigt.

„Das müsste reichen“, hörte ich ihn murmeln und unsere verlangenden Blicke begegneten sich. Für einen Moment hielten wir inne und ganz langsam breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein warmes, liebevolles Lächeln aus und ich spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel ebenfalls nach oben gingen.

Mein Herz fühlte sich ganz leicht an. Ich fühlte mich ganz leicht. Wie wenn ich das Wasser um mich herum fühlte – diese Schwerelosigkeit. Makoto machte mich schwerelos.

Lächelnd legte ich die Arme um seinen Nacken und mein Gesicht an seine Brust. Den Blazer hatte er sich irgendwann abgestreift. Es störte mich etwas, dass er im Grunde komplett bekleidet war. Ich wollte so sehr seine Haut auf meiner fühlen, fühlen wie sich unsere Wärme vermischte, fühlen wie-

Mit einem Ruck drang er tief in mich ein. „AHHH!“

Doch Makoto war selbst noch sanft, wenn er es nicht war. Meine Beine um seine Mitte geschlungen drückte er mich gegen die kalte Fliesenwand in meinem Rücken und drang wieder und wieder tief in mich ein. Ich konnte bloß Stöhnen und mich an ihm festhalten.

Mehrmals traf er diese empfindliche Stelle und beim vierten oder fünften Mal wäre ich beinahe gekommen. Dabei hatte er meinen Penis nicht einmal angefasst, allerdings rieb er so gut wie die ganze Zeit gegen seinen Bauch.

Und er hatte so recht, ich war heute echt empfindlich.

„Makoto!“, flehte ich keuchend an seinem Ohr und schlang die Beine noch fester um seine Mitte.

Natürlich musste er mich jetzt quälen, in dem er mich küsste, anstatt weiterzumachen. Nichts gegens Küssen, aber...

Als er wieder anfing, sich in mir zu bewegen, tat er es äußerst langsam, um nicht zu sagen vorsichtig. Wollte er mich verrückt machen? Oh, ganz offensichtlich wollte er das. Tat er ja auch so schon. Er machte mich unheimlich verrückt und das inzwischen schon seit einer ganzen Weile.

Dabei waren wir vorher bloß beste Freunde gewesen...

Die langsamen Bewegungen brachten mich noch mehr um den Verstand, als die harten Stöße zuvor. Er reizte mich wirklich aufs Äußerste und sich selbst wohl auch, so wie er stöhnte.

Genießerisch seufzend versuchte ich mich zu entspannen und es einfach zu genießen und ihn weiterzuküssen, seine Nähe zu fühlen und seine Hände auf meinem Körper, meinem Rücken, meiner Seite, meinem Hintern.

Er schien sich nicht richtig zusammenreißen zu können, denn er erhöhte den Rhythmus wieder und ich krallte mich in seinen Rücken, als er zwei Mal hintereinander diesen einen Punkt traf.

„Ich...“, brachte ich nur noch hervor, da kam ich bereits. Makoto hielt nicht inne, sondern stieß noch einige Male in mich, bevor er seinen Penis hastig herauszog und quasi in der gleichen Sekunde kam. „Damit wir dich nicht noch sauber machen müssen“, murmelte er.

Erschöpft lehnten wir eine kleine Weile aneinander, spürten unseren schweren, warmen Atem und versuchten uns etwas zu erholen.

Mir war noch immer ganz kribbelig, als ich mich anzog. Makotos Hemd hatte was abbekommen, aber er hatte mal eins bei mir vergessen, also war das kein Problem.

Hand in Hand machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Schule.

Mich überkam ein Déjà-vu Gefühl. Als wären wir schon mal Hand in Hand... Aber klar, natürlich kam es mir bekannt vor. Mehr als bekannt, es war unheimlich vertraut. Makoto war mir unheimlich vertraut. Seine Hand war meiner Hand unheimlich vertraut.

Wir kannten uns schon so lange und waren quasi genauso lange schon beste Freunde. Er war mir vertrauter, als jeder andere Mensch. Es war so... natürlich, dass wir zusammen waren.

Ich lächelte.

Allerdings durfte ich nicht weiter denken. Nicht das kleinste bisschen durfte ich weiterdenken.

Denn ja, würde es da nicht diesen einen Jemand geben, wäre Makoto der Eine, mit dem ich zusammen sein sollte. ''Wenn nicht er, wer sonst?'' oder ''Wenn, dann er.'' würde es heißen. Aber es gab da nun einmal diesen einen Jemand. Es gab ihn und alles, was ich tun konnte, um damit klarzukommen, war weiterzumachen und mich auf das Wundervolle, das ich hatte, konzentrieren.

Denn das, was Makoto und ich hatten war wundervoll und ich wollte, ich durfte es nicht kaputt machen. Das würde ich auch nicht. Ich würde es nicht zulassen.

Mit dieser Einstellung war es schon fast zu leicht durch den Tag zu kommen. Mit Makoto fiel mir vieles unglaublich leicht. Ich fühlte mich leicht, unbeschwert.

In der Pause hatte Nagisa große Neuigkeiten für uns. Er wollte, dass wir uns erst setzten.

Makoto setzte sich auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls hin, zwischen seine Beine und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen Makoto. Er küsste mich aufs Haar.

Nagisa sah irgendwie etwas neidisch aus, fing sich dann aber wieder.

„Wir haben ein viertes Mitglied für unser Team“, verkündete er freudig und mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich wusste, dass wir uns auf dich verlassen können“, lächelte Makoto hinter mir.

Verlegen schaute Nagisa zur Seite und nuschelte: „Also noch hat er ja nicht zugesagt.“

„Wie noch nicht zugesagt?“, wollte ich verwirrt wissen.

„Aber ich kriege das hin! Ich hab's auch geschafft, ihm schwimmen beizubringen!“, beeilte Nagisa sich zu sagen.

„Du musstest ihm erst schwimmen beibringen?“, fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ich weiß, das klingt schrecklich, aber er ist es wert! Glaubt mir.“ Es klang, als wolle er uns überzeugen und nicht als wäre er wirklich zuversichtlich.

Bevor ich allerdings davon anfangen konnte, dass damit der ganze Plan, den er so begeistert aufgestellt hatte, gefährdet war, sagte Makoto etwas. „Weißt du was? Wir vertrauen dir, Nagisa. Nicht wahr, Haru?“

Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, was Makoto damit erreichen wollte, aber ich vertraute ihm und da er Nagisa vertraute, tat ich das wohl auch. Also nickte ich.  
„Danke! Ihr seid die Besten! Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen“, versprach Nagisa und setzte sich im Schneidersitz uns gegenüber.

Wir aßen jeder unser Pausenessen und mir war nie so wirklich aufgefallen, wie schön es eigentlich war, dass wir drei schon so lange befreundet waren. Was könnte es Schöneres geben? Außer natürlich...

Aber daran dachte ich nicht. Ich dachte nicht einmal daran, daran zu denken.

Es war schön und das würde es bestimmt noch lange bleiben.

Also schob ich alle Sorgen weg, weit weit weg. War ja auch nicht groß was neues.

Außerdem hatte ich ja keinen Grund für irgendwelche Sorgen. Alles lief wundervoll. Alles war wundervoll.

Und ja, das klang, als wollte ich mich selbst überreden.

Aber so war es nicht! So war es nicht.

Trotzdem war ich unheimlich froh, als es endlich Zeit zum Schwimmen war. Es war eigentlich immer Zeit zum Schwimmen, bloß verstanden das die meisten Menschen einfach nicht. Na ja, so blieb es zumindest was ganz besonderes. Das wäre es aber auch so gewesen. Wasser war immer was besonderes.

Umziehen musste ich mich ja nicht groß. Also war ich als erstes von uns Dreien fertig und würde auch als Erstes im Wasser sein, wenn da nicht... Ja, wenn da nicht...

Ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, wirklich nicht. Er war nicht in meinem Kopf gewesen. Ich hatte ihn erfolgreich ausgesperrt.

Aber jemanden aus dem Kopf ausgesperrt zu haben, half leider nicht viel, wenn dieser Jemand plötzlich vor einem stand. Und es half noch weniger, wenn dieser Jemand einen dann mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck, den man selbst glaubte zu haben, anstarrte.

Ja, wir standen einfach da, in der Schwimmhalle, und starrten einander an.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das so ging, aber schließlich veränderte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte den Kopf ab.

Gerade als er gehen wollte, ballten sich meine Hände zu Fäusten und ich ging entschlossen zu ihm.

„Rin, können wir kurz reden?“

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„Reden? Worüber?“

Seine Stimme war kalt und abweisend und das verletzte mich mehr, als es sollte, aber ich holte tief Luft, dachte an Makotos Lächeln und löste meine verkrampften Hände.

„Komm einfach kurz mit.“

Er schien zu zögern, aber schließlich drehte er sich um. Dabei verdrehte er die Augen und seufzte, als ich vorging und er mir folgte.

Vom Eingang aus gesehen auf der linken Seite der Halle blieb ich stehen. Hier waren wir relativ ungestört. Aber nicht so ungestört, dass wir die Beherrschung verlieren könnten. Nicht, dass ich das vorhatte. Aber man wusste ja nie. Ich hoffte aber, dass es bei mir da nichts an Beherrschung zu verlieren gab. Ich hatte Makoto.

„Was willst du, Haru?“, fragte Rin genervt, noch bevor ich mich überhaupt zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Was klarstellen.“

„Ach ja? Und was?“

„Ich... bin froh, dass wir wieder gegeneinander schwimmen werden.“

Rin gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Ja, ich freue mich auch.“

„Ich meine das Ernst.“

„Ja. Ja, ich auch. Wie könnte ich das nicht ernst meinen?“ Er lachte erneut freudlos auf. „Bist du jetzt fertig?“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!“ Meine Hände waren wieder Fäuste und da schwang Wut in meiner Stimme mit und- Verdammt.

Ich versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Aber Rin war... Er war einfach nicht mehr der Rin, den ich gekannt hatte. Er war... komplett anders. Er... Es machte mich fertig, auf so ziemlich jeder Ebene.

Und noch fertiger machte mich der Gedanke, dass ich wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war.

„Dann sprich dich aus, Haru. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Noch immer war seine Stimme so erschreckend kühl.

Wie war das nur passiert? War das wirklich meine Schuld?

Ich versuchte, diese vernichtenden Gedanken wegzuschieben, weit weit weg. So wie alles, dass das Wundervolle, was ich hatte, kaputt machen könnte.

„Ich bin glücklich, weißt du. Ich bin glücklich und ich will dieses Glück nicht kaputt machen“, erklärte ich ruhig und mit fester Stimme. Mir Makotos Lächeln vorzustellen, wirkte wahre Wunder. Aber was hatte ich auch erwartet? Er war Makoto. Mein Makoto.

„Schön für dich“, meinte Rin bloß. Seine Schultern waren angezogen und er schaute mich nicht an. Er wirkte... niedergeschlagen.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte, aber musste definitiv noch etwas sagen. So konnte ich dieses Gespräch nicht enden lassen.

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen“, sagte ich.

„Ja.“

„Dinge ändern sich.“

„Ja.“

„Wir schwimmen wieder gegeneinander, oder?“

„Ja.“

„Rin?“

„Was, Haru? Was willst du noch von mir!?“

Jetzt war er es, der wütend war. Nein, nicht wütend. Verletzt.

„Ich... Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist, wirklich.“ Das war auch keine Lüge oder so. Warum sollte ich auch lügen? Nein, ich war wirklich froh, dass Rin zurück war. Wenn es mich auch sehr verwirrte, ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich froh darüber war.

„Okay. Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.“ Sein Blick streifte mich kurz und er presste wieder die Lippen aufeinander.

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Doch bevor er um die Ecke war, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Ich freue mich auch, wieder gegen dich zu schwimmen.“

Dann war er weg und für ein paar Sekunden stand ich da, bis ich mit dem Kopf schüttelte und ebenfalls wieder nach drinnen ging. Ich durchquerte die Halle und ging nach draußen, wo Makoto und Nagisa bereits auf mich warteten. Ihre Blicke waren fragend, aber ich sprang einfach ins Wasser. Ich hatte ja kaum mit Rin reden können, wie sollte ich da darüber reden können, dass ich mit ihm geredet hatte? Sowas ließ ich besser sein. Würde nicht gut enden.

Aber das Schwimmen, das Wasser löschte all diese Gedanken und Gefühle. Es reinigte mich, wie es das immer tat. Es nahm all das Negative von mir und verwandelte es in Wohlwollen und machte es bedeutungslos. Nur das Wasser zählte.

Und das Wasser wirkte wahre Wunder.

Vielleicht brachte es auch bloß das in mir hervor, was Rins Auftauchen von Zeit zu Zeit überdeckte – meine Gefühle für Makoto.

Eigentlich, eigentlich wurden mir diese Gefühle gerade durch Rin immer klarer und klarer. Je mehr ich Rin aus meiner Gefühlswelt verbannte umso deutlicher traten meine Gefühle für Makoto hervor.

Ich überlegte nicht länger, wie das zusammenhing oder überhaupt.

Gefühle waren Gefühle. So wie ich das Wasser liebte.

Doch das Wort ''Liebe'' tauchte gar nicht auf. Es ging einfach nur um dieses Gefühl.

Und dieses Gefühl für Makoto war unheimlich stark, übermächtig stark.

Ich weiß nicht, warum es mich so heftig überkam, als das Schwimmtraining zu Ende war und wir geduscht hatten. Ich war noch länger im Wasser geblieben, weshalb Makoto schon vorher geduscht hatte und vor der Halle auf mich wartete. Er würde noch mit zu mir kommen.

Beim Anziehen beeilte ich mich. Es war, wie wenn man sich lange nicht gesehen hatte. Diese Sehnsucht, die alles andere in den Hintergrund rückte und unbedeutend werden ließ.

Wie ich nach draußen ging, rannte ich beinahe.

Für einen kurzen Moment, die Sekunde, bevor ich nach draußen trat und um die Ecke blickte, dachte ich, dort würde niemand auf mich warten und dass ich deshalb diese Sehnsucht spürte, weil dort niemand war, der auf mich wartete.

Dann huschte kurz Rin durch meinen Kopf und fast wünschte ich mir, er würde vor der Halle auf mich warten. Aber es war ein so flüchtiger Gedanke, dass ich ihn in der gleichen Sekunde, in der ich ihn dachte, schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Schließlich sah ich Makoto dort stehen und mich anlächeln. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Ruhe überkam mich und ich blieb stehen, fühlte bloß. So wie man das Wasser fühlte, wenn man sich einfach treiben ließ.

Er ging zwei Schritte auf mich zu und war wohl im Begriff, irgendetwas zu sagen. Dazu kam es aber nicht, denn mich packte erneut dieses Gefühl drängender Sehnsucht und ich überwand den letzten Abstand, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und presste meine Lippen auf seine.

Wir stolperten ein kleines Stück zurück. Ich spürte und hörte, wie er leicht lachte. Alles, was ich tat, war ihn weiter zu küssen, heiß und haltlos und atemlos, vielleicht auch ein klein wenig verzweifelt.

 

_Rins Sicht_

Eigentlich hatte ich nach dem Schwimmtraining direkt aufs Zimmer gehen wollen, aber als ich gerade zu den Duschen hatte gehen wollen, hatte ich Haru, der wohl ebenfalls länger geblieben war, in die Richtung gehen sehen. Und vielleicht war es albern, dass ich nicht mit ihm zusammen duschen wollte. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur gesunder Selbstschutz.

Nach dem Gespräch vorhin war ich wirklich froh, dass Haru und die anderen Beiden sich dazu entschieden hatten, ihr eigenes kleines Team aufzumachen. Was auch immer sie damit bezwecken wollten. Ging mich auch nichts an. War mir auch egal.

Na ja, auf jeden Fall hatte ich warten wollen, bis Haru aus der Halle kam, um dann als letzter auch noch duschen gehen zu können. Unser Kapitän war sowieso noch dabei irgendwelchen Papierkram auszufüllen. Es würde ihm nicht mal auffallen und selbst wenn, würde ich eben sagen, dass ich noch länger geschwommen bin und überhaupt, ich brauchte mich hier vor niemandem rechtfertigen! Schon gar nicht vor mir selbst.

Dass Makoto die ganze Zeit vor der Halle auf Haru wartete, war nicht besonders hilfreich. Ich war nur froh, dass er mich auf der Bank wegen der Hecke nicht sehen konnte.

Allerdings konnte ich es sehen, als Haru aus der Halle gestürmt kam. Er sah ziemlich atemlos aus und blieb stehen, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich kannte dieses Lächeln, dieses verträumte, _verliebte_ Lächeln.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als kurz zu denken, dass es mir galt.

Vor einem Jahr hatte ich gedacht, dass dieses Lächeln nur mir gehörte und für immer mir gehören würde.

Aber ich war weggegangen. Ich war weggegangen und jetzt war alles anders.

''Dinge ändern sich'', das hatte Haru mir gesagt und dass er glücklich war. Er war glücklich.

Mit Makoto.

Ich sah, wie Makoto auf Haru zuging und dann stürzte Haru sich quasi auf ihn und küsste ihn, als hätten sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.

Tränen machten meine Sicht verschwommen und ich wandte hastig den Blick ab, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte mehrmals.

Was sollte das? Selbstmitleid, oder wie? Sie hatten sich doch schon mal vor meinen Augen geküsst, direkt vor meinen Augen und Haru hatte mir doch ganz eindeutige Zeichen gesendet. Er war mit Makoto zusammen und er war glücklich mit ihm und er würde dieses Glück nicht kaputt machen.

Er war glücklich.

Ohne mich.

Mir auf die Unterlippe beißend stand ich auf und ging zu dem Haus, in dem die Zimmer der Jungen untergebracht waren. Dann würde ich eben da duschen. Dann würde ich eben...

„Senpai!“

Ich fühlte mich zuerst gar nicht angesprochen, bis ich Nitori auf mich zurennen sah.

„Rin-senpai!“

„Was willst du?“, fragte ich Augen verdrehend.

Seine Haare waren noch nass. „Ich habe mich gewundert, wo du bleibst, deswegen wollte ich nach dir sehen. Du warst so konzentriert heute beim Schwimmen und das hat mich richtig motiviert. Wenn ich hart trainiere, schaffe ich es vielleicht irgendwann, auch mal so gut zu werden. Okay, nein, ich werde dir wahrscheinlich nie das Wasser reichen können. Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall mein Bestes geben!“

Konnte der Typ auch mal leise sein!? Sein Gequatsche war echt nervig.

„Aha“, murmelte ich nur.

Tatsächlich war ich aber ganz froh, nicht noch länger mit meinen Gedanken allein gewesen zu sein. Wer weiß, wo die sonst noch hingeführt hätten.

Irgendwie war ich also froh, darüber, dass Nitori da war. Irgendwie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armer Rin. ;_; Dass ich meine Lieblingscharaktere aber auch immer so sehr quälen muss. :'D  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ;D  
> Danke fürs Lesen und lasst doch ein Kommi dar. ^-^  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	7. For The Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sieht sich der Frage nach Harus Gefühlen für ihn gegenüber und muss gleichzeitig feststellen, dass irgendetwas in Haru vorzugehen scheint, dass er nicht nachvollziehen kann. Währenddessen richtet Haru selber seine gesamte Konzentration auf das Schwimmtraining, genau wie Rin. Bis zum internen Turnier der Iwatobi High funktioniert das auch ganz gut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :)  
> Ich weiß, es ist eine Weile her... Uni-Lernstress und so.^^ Ab jetzt wird es, eventuell jede Woche und auf jeden Fall alle zwei Wochen ein Kapitel geben! Das nehme ich mir jetzt ganz fest vor! ;D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

**Kapitel 6: For The Win**

_Makotos Sicht_

Ausnahmsweise wachte ich mal vor Haru auf. Er lag noch genauso in meinen Armen, wie als wir eingeschlafen waren. Wir hatten einfach nur dagelegen, aneinander gekuschelt und irgendwann waren wir eingeschlafen.

Zuerst hatten wir noch Fernsehen geguckt, aber Haru hatte den Fernseher schließlich ausgeschaltet, sich noch dichter an mich geschmiegt und die Augen geschlossen, die Hand auf meiner Brust mit meiner verwoben und die andere leicht unter meinen Rücken geschoben.

Auch mein Arm lag noch immer um seine Schulter.

Wir hatten uns anscheinend kein bisschen bewegt in der Nacht.

Verliebt betrachtete ich den Jungen in meinen Armen. Den Jungen, den ich liebte, der mein fester Freund war.

Er schlief tief und fest. Diese komahafte Art von Schlaf. Ich sah es daran, wie absolut entspannt sein Gesicht war und wie schwer sein Körper sich anfühlte. Vielleicht wusste ich es auch wegen dieser Gedankensache, die wir irgendwie hatten.

Diese Gedankensache, die im Moment nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte. Seit Rin wieder da war... Es belastete Haru, dass er zurück war, das konnte ich sehen. Doch wie ich ihm helfen konnte, wusste ich nicht. Er sprach ja nicht mit mir darüber.

Ich berührte sein Haar, streichelte ihm über den Kopf und die Wange. Ich liebte ihn so sehr. Ich wollte alles für ihn tun, alles. Damit er glücklich war. Er sollte glücklich sein und aus Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit wie ein Stein schlafen und nicht weil ihn etwas fertig machte und ihn quasi aussaugte und dadurch erschöpfte.

Seufzend beugte ich mich runter und küsste sein Haar, dann seine Stirn, seine Nasenspitze. Er schlug seine Augen auf, als unsere Lippen sich berührten.

Ich lächelte. „Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen“, erwiderte er, ebenfalls lächelnd, grub eine Hand hinten in mein Haar und küsste mich.

Es war kein zärtlicher, unschuldiger Guten-Morgen-Kuss, sondern ein leidenschaftlicher, nicht enden wollender Kuss.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als unsere Lippen sich voneinander lösten. „Wir müssen zur Schule“, brachte ich hervor. Doch Haru erstickte meinen Protest gleich wieder mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und seinen Händen in meinen Haaren und dann saß er plötzlich auf mir, auf meinem Schoß und ich spürte seine Morgenlatte an meinem Bauch und seinen Hintern an meiner.

„Ahhhhhh!“ Ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten und fuhr mit den Händen über seine Brust. „Haru!“

„Makoto“, seufzte er an meinen Lippen und schien seine Lippen nicht von meinen lösen zu wollen. Er stöhnte in meinen Mund, als ich einen seiner Nippel mit dem Daumen umkreiste.

Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er sich immer aufreizender auf meinem Schoß bewegte. „Haru! Haru! Ahhhhh...“

„Haaaaahhhh... Haaaaahhhh...“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als wir den Kuss dann doch unterbrachen. Auf meinem Schoß bewegte er sich allerdings trotzdem weiter, während er sich drei Finger in den Mund schob.

Lasziv befeuchtete er seine Finger und löste dabei seinen Blick nicht aus meinem.

Ich wollte seine Hüfte packen, ihn packen und umdrehen, ihm die Boxershorts runterziehen und in ihn eindringen. Sofort. Sofort!

Fuck, er quält mich wirklich und er genoss es. Oh, wie er es genoss!

Noch immer war er dabei, über seine Finger zu lecken.

Sich selbst quälte er aber wohl auch, denn an der Spitze seiner Erektion, die noch unter seiner Boxershorts versteckt war, bildete sich bereits ein feuchter Fleck.

Ich schob die Finger links und rechts in den Bund seiner Boxershorts und zog sie ihm Stück für Stück runter. Er ließ mich gewähren und ich sah ihn aufstöhnen, als sein Penis befreit war. Um ihm das Kleidungsstück ganz auszuziehen, musste er sich kurz von seinem Schoß erheben. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog mir meine, die auch schon feucht geworden war, ebenfalls aus.

Ich griff nach dem Gleitgel auf Harus Nachttisch, tat mir etwas davon auf die Hand und verteilte es großzügig auf meinem Glied. Mein Penis pochte bereits, aber seiner sah nicht besser aus.

Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Er schien es genauso wenig abwarten zu können, wie ich.

Ich fasste ihn wieder an der Hüfte, als er sich langsam auf meinen Penis hinabsinken ließ. Wir atmeten flach und stöhnten laut auf, als meine Spitze seinen Eingang berührte. Ich wollte ihn küssen, wollte sein Gesicht in meinen Händen halten. Ich wollte jetzt gleich ganz tief in ihn eindringen.

Es war wirklich eine Geduldsprobe für mich. Aber ich wollte ihm auf keinen Fall wehtun, also biss ich die Zähne zusammen.

Langsam in seine Enge einzudringen hatte aber auch etwas. Es machte das Ganze intensiver, zog den Moment in die Länge, ließ es einen mehr genießen. Aber es ließ mich auch befürchten, dass ich kommen würde, sobald ich ganz in ihm war.

„Haru“, presste ich keuchend hervor. Er legte eine Hand auf meiner Brust ab und sein angestrengtes und erregtes Gesicht, machten mich noch schärfer. Gott!

Endlich, endlich füllte ich ihn vollkommen aus. Wir seufzten beide auf und ich setzte mich auf, um ihn küssen zu können. Ich legte die Hände um sein Gesicht, zog ihn zu mir und meine Zunge glitt in seinen Mund. Sie umspielten sich, unsere Zungen, tanzten ihren vertrauten, leidenschaftlichen Tanz miteinander, während Haru sich auf mir zu bewegen begann.

Es fiel mir verdammt schwer, ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Er übernahm sie zwar nicht zum ersten Mal und ich mochte es, keine Frage, aber ich sah ihn lieber unter mir als über mir. Doch eine schöne Abwechslung war es trotzdem auf jeden Fall.

Das Beste war, dass er, wenn er selber auf diese Weise aktiv war, irgendwie viel erregter aussah. Vielleicht konnte ich auch einfach mehr auf sein Gesicht achten, weil ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren musste, einen Rhythmus zu finden. Es war wohl eine Mischung aus beidem.

Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen und genoss es einfach, wie er sich auf mir bewegte. Mit meinen Händen an seiner Hüfte bestimmte ich das Tempo mit. Sein Stöhnen war lauter als sonst und als er anfing, sich schneller auf und ab zu bewegen, wirkte er energischer. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, ob er es überhaupt genoss oder ob es gerade einfach nur Sex war.

Doch der Gedanken verflog gleich wieder, denn er biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe und ich liebte es, wenn er das tat. Ich liebte eigentlich alles, was er tat, weil er es tat, weil er Haru war, weil ich ihn liebte. Wenn er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, liebte ich das aber ganz besonders. Dieser Versuch, sich zurückzuhalten.

Ich zog ihn runter zu mir, grub die Hände in sein Haar und küsste ihn verlangend, während ich eine Hand zwischen unsere Körper schob und seine Spitze berührte.

„Ahhhhhhhhh!“, stöhnte er unvorbereitet und bewegte sich, als wolle er seinen Penis an meinem Bauch reiben. Ich umschloss ihn mit meiner ganzen Hand und massierte ihn sanft. Er stöhnte wieder, direkt neben meinem Ohr. Ich drückte meinen Daumen auf seine Spitze und zeichnete Kreise, woraufhin er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und den Rücken durchdrückte. „Makoto!“

„Haru, Haru! Haaaaahh...“, gab ich zurück und er bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller auf mir, wie auch immer er das schaffte. Er tat es auf jeden Fall und dann schien er einen Punkt in sich zu treffen, der ihn die Augen aufreißen ließ. „AHHH!“

Ich begann seinen Penis zu pumpen und er zuckte in meiner Hand. Gleichzeitig verengte er sich immer wieder um mein Glied und ich wagte es kaum noch zu atmen, drückte selbst den Rücken durch. Unser lautes Stöhnen und mein heftig schlagendes Herz waren das Einzige, was ich noch hörte und das Bett, das ein bisschen quietschte.

Erneut traf Haru diesen Punkt in sich und schrie: „AHHHHH!“ Er kam in meiner Hand, bewegte sich dabei aber weiter auf mir und seine Enge schloss sich unheimlich fest um meinen Penis. Ich drückte wieder den Rücken durch und krallte meine freie Hand ins Bettlaken, als ich mich in ihn ergoss. „Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...“

Befriedigt legte Haru sich auf meine Brust. Seine Augen fielen ihm zu. Ich konnte sein schnell pochendes Herz fühlen und seinen Atem auf meiner Haut.

„Immer noch müde?“, fragte ich lächelnd und küsste wieder sein Haar und seine Stirn. Seine Nase und seinen Mund konnte ich leider nicht erreichen, dafür müsste er sein Gesicht heben.

„Ich will nicht in die Schule. Ich will einfach mit dir hier bleiben. Für immer“, murmelte er und das war das Süßeste, was ich jemals gehört hatte und es war eigentlich alles an ihm süß. Weil ich ihn liebte. Ich liebte ihn.

Schon wieder wollte ich es ihm sagen: Ich liebe dich, Haru. Es fühlte sich so leicht, so natürlich auf meinen Lippen an.

Aber ich hielt mich zurück, streichelte stattdessen über seinen Rücken und küsste noch einmal sein Haar.

„Gehen wir duschen“, schlug ich vor. Nur widerwillig stimmte er zu und stand auf.

Wir kamen etwas zu spät in den Unterricht, fast zwanzig Minuten. Haru kratzte das natürlich kein bisschen, aber mir war es etwas peinlich. Vor allem, weil sich die Meisten wohl denken konnten, was gewesen war und sie hatten ja auch noch Recht damit.

Dass Haru aber auch die Finger nicht von mir lassen konnte! Erst im Bett und dann nochmal in der Dusche. Okay, ich hatte auch selber Schuld, weil ich selbst nicht die Finger von ihm lassen konnte. Aber wie sollte ich auch? Ich liebte ihn schließlich.

Ob er mich auch liebte?

Ich schaute ihn von der Seite an. Er packte gerade seine Sachen für den Unterricht aus.

Um die Frage, was er für mich fühlte, kam ich einfach nicht drumherum. Ich wusste ganz genau, wie tief meine Gefühle für ihn gingen, aber was fühlte er? War ich auch so tief und fest in seinem Herzen wie er in meinem?

Das war wohl das eigentliche Problem daran, wenn man jemandem nicht ehrlich seine Gefühle sagte. Man fing an, sich zu fragen, ob der andere genauso sehr fühlte.

Natürlich, wir taten all diese Sachen zusammen, wir waren zusammen. Wir küssten uns, hielten Händen, hatten Sex. Er hatte vor Rin zu mir gestanden. Ihm war es ernst mit mir. Ich wusste das. Ich sah es in seinen Augen.

Aber bedeutete das, dass seine Gefühle den meinen glichen? Und ging das überhaupt? Fühlte nicht jeder Mensch anders? Aber auch wenn das so war, waren seine Gefühle für mich mit meinen für ihn gleich auf?

Es war nicht, dass ich ihm nicht vertraute oder ähnliches. Da war einfach so viel in mir und er sollte das wissen. Er sollte auch so viel für mich in sich haben. Das wünschte ich mir von ganzem Herzen. Ich wollte, dass er genauso verrückt nach mir war, wie ich nach ihm.

Und ja, ich konnte Haru zwar lesen, wie niemand anders das konnte, aber ich wollte, ich musste es von ihm hören.

Also entschied ich, ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen. Bald. Irgendwann.

Wohl eher irgendwann, denn wir begangen richtig ernsthaft zu trainieren. Und Haru war derjenige, der das ''richtig ernsthaft'' in unser kleines Team brachte.

Ja, ihm war das Ganze ja auch wichtig. Es war schließlich seine Idee gewesen, mehr oder weniger. Er hatte sich über den ganzen Druck im Schwimmclub beklagt, weil es so viele und vor allem so viele gute Mitglieder gab und alle maßen sich an ihm. Sowas gefiel ihm einfach nicht. Also hatte ich nach kurzem Überlegen einfach so gesagt, dass wir ja ein eigenes Team mit Nagisa und noch jemandem aufmachen könnten und Haru war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Also natürlich musste er es jetzt ernsthaft machen.

Trotzdem kam es mir irgendwie etwas komisch vor. Als wäre da noch mehr.

Und es fühlte sich an, als wäre es etwas, dass ich nicht wusste. Etwas, zu dem ich keinen Zugang hatte.

Etwas, dass ich nicht verstand.

Und Haru war so ziemlich das Einzige in dieser Welt, das ich verstand und gleichzeitig nicht zu verstehen brauchte.

Nur irgendwie begann sich das anscheinend gerade zu ändern und das machte mir verdammte Angst.

Er war schon so lange in meinem Leben und jetzt waren wir schon länger zusammen. Ich liebte ihn. Es sollte, es durfte keine Distanz zwischen uns entstehen!

Doch leider, leider konnte ich nichts machen. Würde ich ihn zur Rede stellen, ihn danach fragen, würde er beteuern, es wäre nichts und sich noch mehr zurückziehen. Ganz am Anfang, kurz bevor wir zusammengekommen waren, war es so gewesen. Und da hatte ich ihn nicht einmal direkt bedrängt, er hatte sich bloß bedrängt gefühlt. Ich wollte nichts aufs Spiel setzten, schon gar nicht unsere Beziehung.

Aber war die nicht sowieso in Gefahr, wenn ich schon sowas wie eine sich entwickelnde Distanz spürte?

Leider wurde dieses Gefühl nicht besser.

Mit jeden Tag schien Haru sich mehr ins Training hineinzusteigern. Ich wusste echt nicht mehr, was mit ihm los war. Sonst hatte er so eine gelassene Einstellung, aber seit Neustem war er wirklich verbissen, auf eine schon fast ungesunde Weise.

Das würde mich – traurigerweise – noch nicht einmal so sehr stören, wenn unsere gemeinsamen Momente noch die gleiche Schönheit besitzen würden. Wenn ich zusammen mit ihm, alles andere vergessen könnte, würde ich mir zwar immer noch Gedanken und Sorgen um ihn machen, weil er so verbissen beim Training war, aber es könnte die Zweifel, die in mir aufgekeimt waren, beseitigen.

Doch die traurige Wahrheit war, dass er sich von mir zu entfernen schien.

Vielleicht war das nur eine Phase, vielleicht übertrieb ich, aber er hatte plötzlich nur noch sehr wenig Zeit für mich. In den Pausen in der Schule saßen wir nach wie vor dicht beieinander oder er auch mal auf meinem Schoß. Wir küssten uns auch hin und wieder. Nach dem Schwimmtraining kam er aber nicht mehr mit zu mir und ich ging auch nicht mit zu ihm. Wir sahen uns kaum noch außerhalb der Schule.

Er sagte immer, er wäre total erschöpft und ich war es ja auch. Aber wir könnten doch trotzdem zusammen sein? Einfach zusammen sein.

Einmal taten wir das auch, weil er nicht widersprach, als ich sagte, ich würde noch mit zu ihm kommen. Er machte uns Essen und schlief fast dabei ein. Ich musste ihn dann ins Bett tragen und konnte lange neben ihm nicht einschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen war er dann schon in der Schule und schwamm vor dem Unterricht noch ein wenig. Etwas, das er sich angewöhnte und keiner ihm ausreden konnte.

Ich sollte ihn wirklich darauf ansprechen.

Auf keinen Fall wollte ich an unserer Beziehung, an dem, was wir hatten, zweifeln. Ich liebte ihn. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und das am liebsten für immer. Und er sollte genauso fühlen. Es würde mich sehr verletzten, wenn er nicht genauso fühlte.

Verbissen versuchte ich diese Zweifel zu ignorieren, sie zur Seite zu schieben, ihm in den Pausen so lange und so nah wie möglich zu sein.

Ich hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde mit Haru. Er war zwar eigentlich simple gestrickt und ich verstand ihn so gut wie niemand anderes, aber man musste trotzdem sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgehen. Nicht, weil er zerbrechlich war, sondern weil er instinktiv war. Er vertraute auf sein Bauchgefühl, hörte auf sich selbst und war dabei noch verschlossen. Es war schwierig, auch wenn es mir eigentlich leicht fiel.

Liebe machte irgendwie alles kompliziert.

 

_Rins Sicht_

Training, Training, Training.

Es gab nichts anderes mehr. Nichts anderes spielte mehr eine Rolle. Nichts anderes war mehr wichtig.

Also ich kümmerte mich schon auch noch um die Schule und aß und schlief und all sowas. Aber während all den Dingen dachte ich immer nur ans Training. Ich musste wieder besser werden. Ich musste so viel schwimmen, wie ich nur konnte. Ich musste Haru besiegen.

Das war alles, woran ich denken konnte. Alles, was zählte.

Tatsächlich lag ich nachts, wenn ich die Gedanken und Gefühle nicht mehr verdrängen konnte, wach und wusste, dass ich vor allem so verbissen schwamm, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war, Haru irgendwie nah zu sein.

Wenn ich ihn nicht haben konnte, wollte ich zumindest das tun, was er liebte.

Aber tagsüber gestand ich mir das nicht ein. Tagsüber ignorierte ich das alles, konzentrierte mich, verbannte ihn erfolgreich aus meinen Gedanken.

Und ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass Haru ganz aus meinen Gedanken verschwinden konnte, wenn ich ihn besiegte.

Als würde es nur darum gehen. Als wären wir bloß Rivalen. Nicht mehr. Nicht mehr.

Es war eigentlich überraschend einfach, diese Denkweise. Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich sage nicht, dass es gut war, aber es war in Ordnung. Ich konnte damit leben, auch wenn ich mich manchmal in den Nächten eher tot als lebendig fühlte, aber tagsüber konnte ich das sehr gut vergessen.

Aber das war natürlich nur vorübergehend. Natürlich war es das. Das wusste ich auch. Nur ich dachte nicht darüber nach. Ich dachte nicht darüber nach, bis zu dem Tag, an dem das interne Turnier der Iwatobi High stattfand.

„Glaubst du, ich schaffe es in eins der Teams, Rin-senpai?“, fragte Nitori, als wir die Umkleide verließen. „Ich gebe mir immer so viel Mühe und trainiere hart. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es reichen wird. Aber ich will doch so gerne mit dir zusammen schwimmen.“

Ich seufzte. „Du schaffst das schon.“

Strahlend sah er mich an. „Glaubst du wirklich? Wenn du an mich glaubst, kann ich auch an mich glauben!“

Ich schaute ihn kurz an. Er schaute mich jetzt nicht mehr an, aber er strahlte immer noch, was mich irgendwie zum Lächeln brachte. Es war so leicht, ihn glücklich zu machen. Ein paar aufmunternde Worte von mir und er war voller positiver Energie.

Wäre er nicht die meiste Zeit so super nervig und irgendwie besessen von mir, wäre er vielleicht ganz süß.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Schwimmhalle schweifen. Wir machten das Turnier drinnen, weshalb heute niemand draußen schwamm. Weshalb...

Als ich merkte, dass ich nach ihm suchte, hatte ich ihn schon gefunden. Er stand bei Makoto und Nagisa, den Blick auf das Schwimmbecken gerichtet.

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und all die Nächte, in denen ich nur aus Erschöpfung aufhörte an ihn zu denken, schlugen über mir zusammen. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um den Schmerz irgendwie zu kompensieren. Ich sollte wegsehen. Ich sollte...

„Kommst du, Rin-senpai?“, befreite Nitori mich von meiner Qual. Na ja, nicht ganz, zumindest schaffte ich es, den Blick von Haru zu lösen und tief durchzuatmen. Dann folgte ich Nitori auf die andere Seite der Schwimmhalle, wo sich eine kleine Tribüne befand, auf der sich alle versammelten.

Nachdem alle sich gesetzt hatten – ich verbat mir, erneut nach Haru zu suchen – stellte Mikoshiba, unser Kapitän sich vor die versammelte Mannschaft und erklärte, was wir heute machen würden, genauer gesagt heute und in zwei Woche.

Für heute waren individuelle Turniere angesetzt. Aus den heutigen Ergebnissen würden sich dann die Relayteams zusammensetzen. Die Teams würden zwei Wochen Zeit haben, sich auf die Relay vorzubereiten. Das sollte genug Zeit sein, meinte Mikoshiba.

Zuletzt sprach er noch von ''unserem besonderen Team, das beweisen muss, dass es würdig ist, als solches bezeichnet zu werden''. Dieses Team, das, wie eigentlich alle wussten, aus Haru, Makoto und Nagisa bestand, musste sich heute genauso für die Relays qualifizieren, wie alle anderen. Aber wenn sie das schafften, würden sie nicht nach ihren individuellen Leistungen in Teams eingeteilt werden, sondern bildeten gemeinsam ein Relayteam.

Das war etwas unfair und es gab Proteste, vor allem weil Haru sowas wie der Starschwimmer des Schwimmclubs war, aber Mikoshiba meinte, dass sie erstmal abwarten sollten, wie es sich entwickelte.

Mir war es eigentlich ziemlich egal. Also ja, eigentlich.

Was ich nicht ignorieren konnte war, dass ihnen ein Mitglied für die Relay fehlte. Nagisa hatte mich gefragt, ob ich diesen Platz einnehmen wollte. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Nicht mehr. Ich hatte das so entschieden. Ich war weggegangen. Das waren die Konsequenzen. Ich musste damit leben und das würde ich!

Ich würde in jeglicher Hinsicht, mit den Konsequenzen leben. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Genau, nichts.

Mikoshiba entschied, dass zuerst die etwas schlechteren 100m schwimmen sollten. Nachdem die Zeiten notiert waren, konnten sie nach Hause gehen. Nach und nach leerte sich die Schwimmhalle.

Nitori hatte vorgestern eine neue persönliche Bestzeit geschafft, weshalb er ein ganzes Stück über dem Durchschnitt war, was ihn unheimlich freute. Er war zwar der Schlechteste in der Runde, in der er schwamm, dafür schwamm er unter anderem gegen Nagisa und es war die letzte Runde für diejenigen, die sich für Brustschwimmen eingetragen hatten. Also gehörte er allein von seiner Bestzeit zu den besten Brustschwimmern des Schwimmclubs.

Leider blieb er aber von der Gruppe der Schlechteste, auch wenn er eigentlich recht gut schwamm.

Er schlich etwas betrübt zur Umkleide. Ich würde mir wohl später Gejammer anhören dürfen und ihn irgendwie trösten müssen.

Aber erstmal sollte ich mich auf meinen Einsatz konzentrieren. Zuerst waren noch die besten Brustschwimmer dran. Für Butterfly war ich schon geschwommen, das war vor den Brustschwimmern gewesen. Freestyle war als letztes dran.

Mein Herz schlug höher, viel zu hastig, viel zu hoch. Ich schwamm neben Haru. Wir würden zusammen schwimmen, gegeneinander, aber zusammen, im selben Wasser.

Das war meine Chance, ihn zu besiegen, mit ihm abzuschließen und nach vorne sehen zu können.

Wenn ich alles gab, würde ich das schaffen. Wenn ich alles gab, konnte es so leicht sein.

Unsere Blicke begegneten sich, als wir auf die Startblöcke stiegen. Er schaute so ausdruckslos wie immer. Waren seine Augen voller Gefühle? Glänzten sie? Oder bildete ich mir das ein? Wollte ich das sehen?

Wie auch immer, ich bemühte mich um einen entschiedenen Gesichtsausdruck, um harte, unnachgiebige Augen. Alles, was er sehen sollte, war Entschlossenheit. War ja schon schlimm genug gewesen, als wir letztens geredet hatten.

Der Moment ging schnell vorbei und alle nahmen ihre Startpositionen ein. Das Startsignal erklang und ich gab mein Allerbestes. Ich holte alles aus mir heraus und steckte es in jede einzelne Schwimmbewegung. Ich hatte so hart trainiert die letzten zwei Wochen, dass ich quasi im Schlaf schwimmen könnte. Nur, würde das ausreichen? Würde es ausreichen, um Haru zu besiegen? Ich hoffte es. Ich hoffte es so sehr. Ich gab alles dafür. Ich musste einfach gewinnen!

Doch es fühlte sich nicht wie Erlösung an, als ich die Beckenwand beim Startblock als erstes berührte.

Schwer atmend stand ich mit gesenktem Kopf da. Mein Herz pochte hart gegen meinen Brustkorb. Es schmerzte. Alles schmerzte.

Irgendwie hievte ich mich aus dem Becken. Mikoshiba gratulierte mir zur Bestzeit. Ich antwortete irgendetwas murmelnd. Keine Ahnung was.

In der Umkleide blieb ich bei den Schließfächern stehen. Die anderen gingen zu den Duschen. Haru kam als letztes durch die Tür. Das wusste ich, weil auch er stehen blieb, zwei, drei Schritte hinter mir. Ich spürte seinen Blick brennend auf meinem Rücken.

„Was sollte das?“, flüsterte ich.

„Was meinst du?“

Ich wirbelte herum. „Du hast mich gewinnen lassen!“, stieß ich hervor. „Du hast mich einfach gewinnen lassen!“

Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen. „Warum sollte ich?“

Warum!? Er fragte ernsthaft mich, warum?! Hatte er kein verdammtes Herz! War er so dämlich?! Wollte er mir etwa wehtun? Wollte er das?

„Du weißt genau, warum!“, schrie ich. Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich blinzelte sie angestrengt weg, aber sie verschwanden nicht. „Du weißt genau, warum, Haru.“

Ich riss mein Schließfach auf und nahm meine Tasche heraus. Dann ging ich schnellen Schrittes an Haru vorbei. Kurz dachte ich, er würde mich am Arm festhalten, was er nicht tat.

Ich war schon fast aus der Tür raus, da sagte er meinen Namen: „Rin-chan.“

Ruckartig drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm herum. „Nenn mich nicht so! Du hast kein Recht mehr dazu! Du hast Makoto, das hast du selber gesagt!“

Eine kleine Weile schaute Haru mich an, dann senkte er den Blick und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wie immer wenn ihm etwas mehr bedeutete, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

„Du kannst dich gerne selbst belügen, Haru, aber lass mich da raus! Mach mir verdammt nochmal nichts vor. Ich bin vielleicht der Grund für deine Schuldgefühle, aber es gehören immer noch zwei Leute dazu!“

Er reagierte nicht, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Bevor ich noch ganz andere Sachen sagte, drehte ich mich wieder um und ging aus der Umkleide, aus der Schwimmhalle. Weg, weg, weg.

Ich ging nicht direkt ins Wohnheim, sondern lief noch eine Weile über das Schulgelände. Nitori sollte nicht sehen, wie schwach ich eigentlich war. Im Grunde war mir das zwar egal, aber er würde sich total die Sorgen machen und mich total bemuttern und dann würde ich ihn auch noch anschreien und da hatte ich wirklich keine Lust drauf.

Also ließ ich die Tränen laufen und lief eine Weile umher. Und dachte nach. Und dachte nicht nach. Ich weiß auch nicht. Sehr komisches Gefühl. Sehr komische Stimmung.

Was dachte Haru sich auch dabei? Was dachte er sich überhaupt dabei, mit mir zu schlafen, obwohl er mit Makoto zusammen war!? Und mir dann noch nicht einmal irgendetwas zu sagen! Ich hatte es ja erst in der Schule erfahren.

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er so ein Arschloch sein könnte. Ich war doch das Arschloch von uns beiden!

Verkehrte Welt.

Ich ließ mich auf einer Bank nieder. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal was anziehen, also was richtiges. Die Schwimmhose war zwar inzwischen fast trocken und ich trug die Trainingsjacke obenrum, aber na ja. Gut, dass ich auf keine anderen Schüler getroffen war.

Die Unterseite meiner nackten Füße tat etwas weh.

Ich würde gleich einfach im Wohnheim duschen gehen und dann würde alles gut werden...

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Himmel war blau, wolkenlos. Ich wäre jetzt gerne am Meer. Vielleicht sollte ich gleich ans Meer fahren...

Mir gingen noch andere dumme Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Vielleicht hätte ich Haru in der Umkleide eben küssen sollen. Vielleicht hatte er alles, was er getan hatte, getan, weil er trotz Makoto noch Gefühle für mich hatte. Vielleicht war es doch noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht musste ich einfach kämpfen. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht.

Was und wie und warum auch immer, ich musste irgendwie weitermachen, irgendwie weiterleben. So viel stand fest. Ob mit oder ohne Haru.

Und vor allem musste ich weiter trainieren, besser, schneller, stärker werden, damit ich Haru richtig besiegen konnte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makotos Zweifel, Harus Verbissenheit, Rins Wutausbruch in der Umkleidekabine... Was denkt ihr? ;D Und wie wird es wohl weitergehen? ;D Also, ich weiß das ja schon, weil ich es schon geschrieben habe. xD  
> Nächste oder spätestens übernächste Woche werdet ihr das dann auch erfahren, also zumindest was das nächste Kapitel angeht.^^  
> Danke fürs Lesen und lasst doch ein Kommi da. ^-^  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	8. I kissed a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Rei so lange von Nagisa damit genervt wurde, dass er sich dem Schwimmclub anschließen soll, dass Rei sich schließlich von dem Jüngeren das Schwimmen beibringen ließ, passierte etwas, mit dem Rei absolut nicht gerechnet hatte - sie küssten sich. Nun ist Rei völlig überfordert mit seinen Gefühlen und hat sich entschlossen, Nagisa erstmal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings kann er nicht aufhören, an Nagisa zu denken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)  
> Ähm, ja, es ist mal wieder etwas zu viel Zeit vergangen... Vielleicht bekomme ich es ja AB JETZT hin, regelmäßig jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel zu posten. Es sind inzwischen 27 geschrieben, also daran mangelt es nicht. :'D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

**Kapitel 7: I kissed a boy**

_Reis Sicht_

Das Kissen auf meiner Brust umklammernd lag ich mit dem Rücken auf meinem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Sie war nicht sonderlich interessant, die Zimmerdecke und doch starrte ich sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile an und ich tat das heute auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Das war in den letzten Tagen recht oft passiert.

Was sollte das!? Warum tat ich das?!

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, schloss die Augen und knetete meinen Nasenrücken auf dem sonst meine rote Brille thronte.

Seufzend setzte ich mich anschließend auf und nahm meine Brille vom Nachttisch, um sie wieder aufzusetzen. Ich musste noch einiges für die Schule machen...

Pflichtbewusst setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch, holte meine Schulsachen hervor und beugte mich über das erste Blatt, um zu lesen, was ich überhaupt machen musste.

Ich las es drei oder vier Mal und wusste danach noch immer nicht, was ich tun sollte. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass die Aufgabe schwer war oder ich den Sachverhalt schon im Unterricht nicht verstanden hatte. Nein, mit der Aufgabe selbst hatte es absolut nichts zu tun.

Es lag an mir. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn!  


Frustriert legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte schon wieder an die Decke. Was erhoffte ich mir eigentlich, dort zu sehen oder zu finden? Meine Konzentration war da oben bestimmt nicht.

Ich atmete tief durch, nahm meine Brille ab, schloss wieder die Augen und knetete noch einmal meinen Nasenrücken. Meist half das.

Heute half es nicht.

Ach, was hieß heute? Es half schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr!

Seit...

Seit Nagisa...

Ich presste eine Hand auf meinen Mund und mir wurde warm am ganzen Körper, besonders im Gesicht. Ehe ich mich versah, fuhr ich mit meinen Händen meine Lippen nach. Fast... Fast war es, als könnte ich seine noch immer dort spüren, obwohl das absolut lächerlich war. Es war schon einige Tage her. Und doch war die Erinnerung so lebendig, als wäre es gerade eben passiert.

Tief atmete ich ein und aus. Ein und aus, ein und aus, ein und aus...

Es half alles nichts. Nichts davon! Gar nichts!

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, griff ich nach meinem Handy und rief seine Nummer auf. Wir hatten Nummern ausgetauscht, weil er mir ja das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte. Ein paar Mal hatte er mir bei WhatsApp geschrieben. Er benutzte viel zu viele unnötige Smileys. Aber irgendwie war das süß. Er war süß.

Süß.

Ich hielt tatsächlich einen anderen Jungen für süß. Süß!

Was stimmte nur nicht!?

Nicht, dass ich mir nicht darüber im Klaren war, dass ich sehr wohl auch auf Jungen stehen konnte. Mädchen hatten mich nie sonderlich interessiert, aber Jungen eben auch nicht. Ich hatte gedacht, dass entweder noch irgendwann ein Mädchen auftauchen würde oder ich eben Spätzünder war oder dass ich eben nicht für die Liebe, Beziehungen und sowas gemacht war. War sowieso viel zu unlogisch, das Ganze.

Die Möglichkeit, dass ich vielleicht auf Jungs stand, war natürlich die ganze Zeit da gewesen, aber ich hatte nie wirklich daran gedacht oder darüber nachgedacht. Rein prozentual gerechnet war die Wahrscheinlichkeit auch ziemlich gering.

Aber die Möglichkeit war da gewesen und das war sie nach wie vor. Rein logisch betrachtet war mir das bewusst.

Doch in der Realität, in der Praxis war es... seltsam. Es war seltsam.

Ich war einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, wobei man sich auf sowas wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht vorbereiten konnte. Auf diese ganzen Liebessachen allgemein nicht.

Liebessachen.

War ich verliebt? In Nagisa?

Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir ganz anders. Nicht auf eine schlechte Weise. Einfach... anders.

Allerdings würde es eine Menge erklären. So ziemlich alles, was in letzter Zeit mit mir los war. Angefangen von dem Bedürfnis, Schwimmen lernen zu wollen bis hin zu der Sache mit dem Kuss und meinem jetzigen Zustand.

Schwimmen lernen wollen hatte ich natürlich schon immer, aber irgendwie war es nie so wirklich dazu gekommen. Als in der Schule alle Schwimmen gelernt hatten, hatte ich ein Gipsbein gehabt, weil ich von einem Klettergerüst gefallen war. Und danach hatte es sich irgendwie nie ergeben und dann war es irgendwann peinlich gewesen und ich hatte mir gesagt, dass Menschen sowieso dazu gemacht waren, sich auf zwei Füßen auf dem Land fortzubewegen. Immerhin waren die Lebewesen damals aus dem Wasser gekommen, um ein Leben an Land zu führen und lebten seitdem nicht mehr im Wasser.

Aber na ja, im Endeffekt war das wohl nur eine dumme Ausrede gewesen und ich war sehr, sehr froh, dass Nagisa es mir beigebracht hatte.

So froh, dass ich das mit dem Küssen gesagt hatte und er mich einfach geküsst hatte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht!? Gut, das konnte ich nicht wissen, solange ich ihn nicht fragte. Aber was hatte ich dabei gedacht? Und noch viel wichtiger: Was hatte ich dabei gefühlt?

Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an die Starre. Ich war total überrascht, ja, schockiert gewesen. Ich hatte einfach niemals gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. In dem Augenblick hatte ich alles für wahrscheinlicher gehalten, selbst den Einschlag eines Meteoriten.

Aber ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich sowas wie Abscheu oder so empfunden hatte oder zurückgewichen war. Und ich hatte den Kuss eindeutig erwidert.

Ich seufzte und schaute wieder auf die Hausaufgaben. Gedanklich war ich schon sehr weit gekommen. Ich hatte schon alles Mögliche analysiert und verstand es in der Theorie einwandfrei. Bloß war das Alles weit mehr als Theorie und da hörten meine Fähigkeiten irgendwie auf.

In Chemie und Physik und Mathe waren Theorie und Praxis sich sehr ähnlich. Da bekam ich das super hin, aber sobald es irgendwie um Gefühle ging... Mit dem Sport war das so ähnlich. Ich war kein besonders gutes Mitglied des Leichtathletikclubs, auch wenn ich mir sehr viel Mühe gab. Es reichte alles irgendwie nicht.

Die Theorie würde niemals die Praxis ersetzen können und für die Praxis fehlte es mir an Gefühl.

Deshalb hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich Nagisa gegenübertreten und was ich ihm sagen sollte. In der Schule war ich ihm deshalb ausgewichen, war sogar vor ihm Weggelaufen, was wohl ziemlich eindeutig für ihn gewesen sein muss...

Ich hatte gedacht, er würde wieder bei meinem persönlichen Training vor dem eigentlichen Training auftauchen. Aber es waren jetzt mehrere Tage vergangen und er war nicht gekommen.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so leicht zu verscheuchen war, so leicht aufgeben würde. Was das Schwimmen anging, war er sehr hartnäckig gewesen und auch wenn es mich unheimlich genervt hatte, im Endeffekt war ich froh gewesen und irgendwie wurde mir im Nachhinein klar, dass ich diese Hartnäckigkeit und Entschlossenheit, ja, Sturheit, ziemlich an ihm mochte. Er war immer zuversichtlich und voller Hoffnung, unabhängig von allem anderen.

Ich hoffte wirklich, dass ich ihm das nicht mit meinem Verhalten genommen hatte. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht gewollt.

Ich wusste nur einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte!

Und mit Jemandem reden, konnte ich auch nicht wirklich. Ich wohnte noch nicht lange hier, erst seit diesem Schuljahr, weil meinen Eltern neue Arbeitsstellen angeboten worden waren, wo sie mehr verdienten. Und na ja, ich war eben nicht gut in so Beziehungssachen, weswegen ich bisher auch noch keine wirklichen Freunde hatte.

Der Einzige, mit dem ich mich hin und wieder unterhielt und auch meist meine Pausen verbrachte, war Sera-senpai, der ebenfalls im Leichtathletik-Club war. Aber wir waren jetzt nicht enger miteinander befreundet oder so. Ich kannte ihn kaum und er kannte mich kaum.

Mit meinen Eltern konnte ich natürlich auch nicht über sowas reden. Sie waren zwar wirklich liebevolle Eltern und sie würden mir zuhören und es akzeptieren und alles, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich würde kein Wort hervorbringen, vor allem weil ich mir halt noch total unsicher war.

Nein. Nein, ich musste mit Nagisa reden.

Nur wie!?

Argh.

Ich versuchte irgendwie die Hausaufgaben fertig zu bekommen und danach irgendwie zu schlafen.

Ich träumte von Nagisa. Wir waren wieder in dem Schwimmbad, wo er mir das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte. Ich stieg aus dem Wasser, ging zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und wirbelte ihn umher. Das war doch gefährlich, dachte ich als Beobachter. Doch ich war einfach nur glücklich, das fühlte ich.

Als ich Nagisa wieder auf den Füßen absetzte, schlang er die Arme um meinen Nacken und wir küssten einander. Es war nicht nur ein zarter, einfacher Kuss. Nein, er hatte Feuer und schien nicht zu Enden.

Es dauerte solange an, dass es mir vorkam, als würde ich ersticken.

Nach Luft schnappend fand ich mich aufrecht sitzend in meinem Bett wieder.

Es war stockfinster, Mitten in der Nacht und ich war jetzt hellwach.

Noch immer nach Atem ringend ließ ich mich zurück auf mein Kissen fallen und starrte, mal wieder, an die Decke.

Dann nahm ich mein Handy zur Hand und rief dieses Mal den WhatsApp Verlauf mit Nagisa auf. Meine Antworten waren, wie sich das gehörte, kurz und aussagekräftig gewesen. Seine waren so ganz anders. Er war so ganz anders. Fast mein Gegenteil. Ob er deshalb so interessiert an mir war?

Oder vielleicht besser gewesen war...

Sollte ich ihn anschreiben?

Moment, es war Mitten in der Nacht. Besser nicht.

Aber morgen, morgen würde ich den Mut vielleicht nicht aufbringen...

Ich klickte auf das Textfeld und die Tastatur erschien. Was sollte ich ihm denn schreiben?

**Hallo** , setzte ich an. Das war einfach, das war logisch. Eine Begrüßung. Das gehörte sich so. Das war wirklich nicht schwer. Und jetzt? Sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Ja. Ja, entschuldigen war vermutlich gut. **Tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Umstände bereitet habe und dir dann auch noch aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Bitte verstehe das nicht falsch! Es liegt nicht an dir. Ich musste nur erstmal damit klarkommen.**

Nachdem ich erstmal angefangen hatte zu tippen, ging es überraschend leicht. Ich las mir die Worte nochmal durch und sie waren wirklich okay. Damit ließ sich arbeiten. Es waren klare, einfache Worte, deren Inhalt verständlich war. Ich war also noch nicht ganz verloren.

Was sollte ich jetzt ans Ende schreiben? Einfach nur Liebe Grüße?

Das Problem war, dass ich nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wollte ich Nagisa sehen, mit ihm reden? Würde das was bringen? Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten und mich selbst auch nicht noch mehr verwirren. Aber wenn ich nichts tat, würde ich mir am Ende irgendwann die Frage stellen: Was wäre wenn?

Außerdem war ich furchtbar neugierig, was sein Schwimmteam betraf. Er hatte so von ihnen geschwärmt. Und ihn wollte ich auch unbedingt schwimmen sehen.

Ich wollte selbst unbedingt schwimmen. Es hatte sich so leicht, so natürlich, so richtig angefühlt. Viel mehr richtig, als der Leichtathletik-Club.

Oder lag das am Ende an Nagisa? Waren das meine Gefühle für ihn? Oder hing es nur damit zusammen? Hatte es vielleicht auch gar nichts mit Nagisa zu tun? Vielleicht war Schwimmen einfach so das Richtige für mich und ich hatte es bisher nur nicht gewusst, weil ich es nicht gekonnt hatte.

Was es auch war, ich wollte schwimmen. Das wusste ich.

Und ich musste mit Nagisa reden.

Also ja. Ja, ich sollte mich mit ihm treffen und mit ihm reden.

Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und tippe zum Abschluss: **Sehen wir uns in der Schule? Schreib mir einfach wann und wo. LG.**

Kurz schwebte mein Finger über dem Sendenbutton. Er zitterte richtig. Es fühlte sich nach etwas Großem an. Einer Veränderung. Einem Risiko. Doch ich glaube, es war es wert, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Mein Herz, das würde ich vielleicht verlieren. Aber das wäre irgendwie auch mal eine schöne Abwechslung. Nagisa wäre eine schöne Abwechslung und endlich jemand, den ich als meinen Freund bezeichnen konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Wenn er mich denn noch wollte, nachdem ich ihn mit meinem Verhalten die letzten Tage so verletzt hatte.

Ich lag noch eine kleine Weise aufgeregt und nervös wach, bis mich langsam der Schlaf übermannte. Ich schlief ziemlich ruhig, wohl weil ich froh war, dass es mit mir und diesen Gefühlen bald besser werden würde, wenn ich mit Nagisa redete. Das war ja das Ziel, dass es besser wurde.

Dieser Gedanke würde im Endeffekt auch nur zeigen, wie wenig Ahnung ich von Gefühlen hatte.

 

_Nagisas Sicht_

Aufgeregt hüpfte ich am Bahnsteig herum. Der Zug würde erst in zehn Minuten kommen, aber ich hatte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten können. Ich war so aufgeregt. Ich glaube, so aufgeregt war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gewesen.

Als ich heute morgen mein Handy eingeschaltet hatte, hatte ich eine Nachricht von Rei gehabt und mein Herzschlag war sofort in die Höhe geschossen. Seit dem Kuss hämmerte es immer wie verrückt in meiner Brust, wenn ich an ihn dachte. Doch so durchgedreht wie heute morgen war es noch nie.

Ich fasste mir zum wiederholten Mal an die Brust. Das war wirklich verrückt.

Ich war wirklich verrückt.

Dass ich ihn einfach so geküsst hatte...!

Danach, als er weggelaufen war und mir in der Schule aus dem Weg ging, war ich wirklich niedergeschlagen gewesen und hatte es bereut. Ich hatte es so aus dem Moment heraus getan, weil es eben gepasst hatte und ich es gewollt hatte und er hatte es auch gewollt, hatte ich gedacht. Zumindest hatte er ja selber was von Küssen gesagt, sodass ich erst auf die Idee gekommen war.

Wobei mir natürlich schon klar war, dass das nur so eine Redewendung war und er es eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen.

Doch er hatte den Kuss erwidert! Er hatte ihn erwidert.

Und dann hatte er Angst bekommen.

Und ich auch.

Ja, ich hatte Angst. Wirklich, richtig Angst. Nicht nur, weil ich Rei ja auch in unserem Schwimmteam haben wollte, sondern allgemein. Ich glaube, ich war schon zu besessen von Rei, viel zu besessen.

Mir war das erst aufgefallen, als er mir aus dem Weg gegangen war. Ich war so traurig gewesen, dass ich mich für eine halbe Stunde auf der Jungstoilette eingeschlossen und mindestens zehn Minuten davon geweint hatte. Sowas war mir noch nie passiert.

Mir war allgemein sowas noch nie passiert. Das war mein erster Kuss gewesen. Ob es auch Reis erster Kuss gewesen war?

Wie auch immer, ich war super gespannt, was heute aus unserem Treffen werden würde. Vielleicht würden wir uns auch gleich schon im Zug sehen? Ich hoffte es so sehr. Auch wenn ich absolut nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, tun würde. Na, mir würde schon irgendwas einfallen.

Ich war so glücklich, dass er mir geschrieben hatte!

Seit ich ihm geantwortet hatte, hielt ich mein Handy in den Händen.

Ich hatte mich extra dazu angehalten, ihm erst zu schreiben, wenn ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte. Ich wollte ihn ja nicht überfordern oder wieder verschrecken oder so. Aber ich wollte mich auch nicht verstecken oder verstellen. Das irgendwie Beides zusammenzubringen, war ziemlich schwer.

Aber am Ende hatte ich es halbwegs hinbekommen, denke ich:

**Rei-chan!** (*≧∀≦*)

**Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, wirklich nicht. Ich hätte dich nicht so überrumpeln dürfen, tut mir leid. Es kam auch für mich ziemlich plötzlich.^^**

**Wir können uns auch schon vorher im Zug sehen! Also, nur, wenn du willst. Dann könnten wir zusammen den letzten Abschnitt zur Schule joggen. :D**

**xoxo** (＾▽＾)

Alles, was er geantwortet hatte, war '' **Okay. :)** '' gewesen.

War das gut? Ich glaube, das war gut, oder? Es war sicherlich gut. Es klang gut und da war ein lächelnder Smiley. Es war gut.

Oh, ich war so aufgeregt!

Endlich fuhr der Zug vor und ich sprang schon beinahe mit einem Satz hinein. Aufgeregt sah ich mich um, ließ meine Augen über die Mitfahrer wandern, suchte nach seinem Gesicht.

Und ich fand es! Das war Schicksal, wir waren im gleichen Wagon!

„Rei-chan!“, rief ich und winkte ihm überschwänglich. Er schien etwas peinlich berührt, rückte sich seine Brille zurecht – was wirklich cool aussah – und lächelte mich dann schüchtern an. „Hey, Nagisa.“

Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf die Sitzbank. Ob er mir extra einen Platz freigehalten hatte? Selbst wenn nicht, dass noch frei war, war ebenfalls Schicksal. So wie er für unser Team bestimmt war, war er für mich bestimmt.

Ähm, okay. Vielleicht übertrieb ich etwas?

Ich blickte zu ihm auf, weil er etwas größer war, als ich. Er schaute gerade aus, vermied es mich anzusehen. Ich sah einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen und musste lächeln.

Kurzerhand schob ich einen meiner Arme unter seinen und lehnte mich an seine Seite, den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„W-Was tust du da?“, fragte er etwas entgeistert. Aber er konnte ja nicht weglaufen, nicht hier. Und das würde ich auch gar nicht zulassen. Nie wieder.

„Das ist deine Entschädigung dafür, dass du weggelaufen und mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist“, erklärte ich grinsend und schloss die Augen, fühlte ihn einfach an meiner Seite. Das war schön. Das war wirklich schön. Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Wenn das dieses Verliebt Sein war, war es unheimlich wundervoll. Es fühlte sich echt wie Magie an.

Ob Rei genauso dachte? Ich glaube ja. Ich glaube, das ich das fühlen konnte. Und wir waren ja auch füreinander bestimmt. Haru und Makoto, Nagisa und Rei.

Ich kicherte leicht.

Ich war wirklich übermütig und naiv. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass ich verliebt war!

Später würde ich Rei fragen, wie es ihm ging, was er für Gefühle hatte, was er über uns dachte, ob er es probieren wollte. Immerhin gehörten zwei Leute zu einer Beziehung. Eine Beziehung! Meine erste Beziehung!

Ich konnte innerlich gar nicht aufhören, vor Freude zu quietschen.

 *

In der Pause gingen Haru und Makoto aufs Dach, wie immer. Ich sagte ihnen, ich würde mir noch schnell Iwatobikkuri-pan kaufen gehen, was ich auch tat, aber ich kam danach nicht zurück, sondern ging zum Feld des Leichtathletik-Clubs, wo ich mich mit Rei traf.

In der ersten Pause war auf dem Feld natürlich nichts los. Wir waren ganz alleine.

Wir setzten uns auf die kleine Zuschauertribüne und ich aß erstmal ein bisschen was. Rei hatte auch was zu essen mitgenommen. Also aßen wir beide was.

Irgendwann musste ich dann aber doch meine Fragen loswerden.

„Und? Was denkst du? Über den Kuss? Über mich? Über uns?“

Das war wohl etwas direkt. Rei verschluckte sich und musste erstmal husten, bevor er antworten konnte. Jetzt wusste ich gar nicht, ob sein Gesicht wegen dem Husten oder der Antwort rot war.

Aber es war auf jeden Fall schön, wie er mich so direkt ansah. Das ließ mich lächeln.

Er räusperte sich und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ähm, gut, dass du fragst. Ich... Ich denke, dass ich... Gefühle für dich habe“, brachte er stockend hervor.

Mir explodierte das Herz in der Brust. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Am liebsten hätte ich die Arme um Rei geschlungen und ihn gleich wieder geküsst. Ich hatte etwas Angst, dass ich vergessen würde, wie sich seine Lippen angefühlt hatten, wenn ich sie nicht bald wieder mit meinem berührte.

Doch ich riss mich halbwegs zusammen, rief bloß: „Oh Rei, mir geht es genauso!“ Ich strahlte ihn an, was ihn eindeutig verunsicherte. Er schob seine Brille schon wieder zurecht. Doch dann lächelte er und es war so schön! Er war so schön! Und er sah wirklich erfreut, ja, glücklich aus. Wie als er es endlich geschafft hatte, zu schwimmen.

Wir lächelten einander eine kleine Weile an, bevor wir weiter aßen.

Ich war so glücklich! Meine erste Beziehung, meine erste Liebe! Musste man das eigentlich offiziell sagen? Also, dass mit der Beziehung?

„Sind wir dann jetzt zusammen, Rei-chan?“, fragte ich.

Er verschluckte sich erneut und hustete, bevor er etwas zögerlich nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon. So macht man das schließlich, oder?“ Wieder schob er seine Brille zurecht. Ich mochte diesen Tick an ihm jetzt schon sehr!

„Das ist so aufregend! Ich bin so aufgeregt, Rei-chan! Ich war noch nie verliebt und hatte noch nie eine Beziehung. Das ist so aufregend!“

Den ganzen Rest der Pause plapperte ich so ähnlich vor mich hin. Ich dachte gar nicht mehr daran, dass es ihn verschrecken könnte. Wir waren jetzt zusammen! Ich konnte an gar nichts anderes mehr denken!

Was wir alles noch miteinander erleben und teilen würden! So viele erste Male, die uns bevorstanden! Das war so aufregend!

 

_Reis Sicht_

Ich lächelte.

Nagisa plapperte vor sich, wie aufregend das Alles war und mich beruhigte er mit jedem Wort mehr. Meine Hände kribbelten zwar und mir war warm und mein Magen kribbelte ebenfalls vor Aufregung, aber mir war nicht schlecht oder schwindelig und ich war auch nicht unruhig oder unkonzentriert, wie ich es die letzten Tage gewesen war.

Nein, ich lächelte.

Es war schön, ihm zuzuhören. Er war so begeistert dabei, so voller Leben.

Als er angefangen hatte, mich bei meinem persönlichen Training zu nerven, hatte ich ihn einfach als Störenfried gesehen, der nicht wusste, wann es Zeit war, aufzugeben.

Aber jetzt war ich ihm mehr als dankbar, dass er es nicht getan hatte.

Ja, ich war ihm sogar dankbar, dass er mich geküsst hatte.

Denn ich war wirklich gespannt, wo das, was sich zwischen uns entwickelte, hinführen würde. Es fühlte sich definitiv wie der Anfang von etwas Großem an. Eine großer Veränderung. Und es war allein bestimmt von Gefühlen.

Es machte mir Angst. Es machte mir wirklich Angst. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass Nagisa mir diese Angst würde nehmen können.

*

Der Tag, an dem Nagisa und ich zusammenkamen, war auch der Tag, an dem das berüchtigte Iwatobi High Wettschwimmen des Schwimmclubs stattfand.

Wäre alles nach Nagisas Plan verlaufen, dann wäre ich jetzt schon dabei, meinte er. Ich war froh, dass ich es nicht war, sondern nur als Zuschauer auf der Tribüne saß. Der Schwimmclub der Iwatobi High hatte wirklich einige sehr gute Schwimmer.

Nagisa war auch einer der sehr guten. Er sah wunderschön aus im Wasser. Wie ich wohl im Wasser aussah? Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit unbeholfen gefühlt, als Nagisa es mir beigebracht hatte. Erst als ich es mit Butterfly geschafft hatte, war das Gefühl etwas abgebbt. Aber im Vergleich zu diesen tollen Schwimmern!?

Besonders einer fiel mir noch ins Auge, abgesehen von Nagisa. Das musste dann wohl Haruka Nanase sein, von dem Nagisa mir so viel erzählt hatte. Er hatte von einigen Schwimmern ziemlich viel erzählt, aber Haruka war mit Abstand der Beste, hatte er gesagt.

„Wenn er schwimmt, ist es, als würde er eins mit dem Wasser werden“, hatte er gesagt.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht gewusst, was er meinte und hatte es mir auch nicht vorstellen können. Obwohl meine Sicht übers Schwimmen sich verändert hatte, war ich zum Großteil immer noch der Ansicht, dass Menschen auf festen Untergrund und nicht ins Wasser gehörten. Wir waren schließlich keine Fische.

Aber Haruka sah wirklich aus, als wäre er dazu gemacht, zu schwimmen. Er war wunderschön im Wasser.

Es wunderte mich aber etwas, dass er beim Freestyle Wettschwimmen nicht Erster wurde, sondern Rin Matsuoka, von dem Nagisa mir ebenfalls einiges erzählt hatte. Hatte er nicht auch was davon gesagt, dass zwischen Rin und Haruka etwas vorgefallen war?

Na ja, das war nicht meine Angelegenheit.

Ich wartete draußen auf Nagisa, der ziemlich schnell mit dem Duschen fertig war und grinsend auf mich zu kam.

„Und, wie fandest du es?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Interessant. Wirklich interessant. Und Schwimmen ist wirklich ein sehr schöner Sport, das muss ich schon sagen. Ich glaube, es wird mir gefallen“, erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Das ist schön!“, freute er sich, während wir uns auf den Weg zum Zug machten. „Dann kann ich dich ja bald deinen zwei Teammitgliedern vorstellen. Sag mir einfach, wenn du bereit bist.“

Er wusste also auch, wie man jemandem Freiraum ließ? Ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob das für uns, für mich gut war. Brauchte ich Freiraum? Oder jemanden, der mich ins kalte Wasser schubste? Ich tippte eher auf Letzteres.

Aber manchmal musste man auch selber springen und ich glaube, das Schwimmen war das, was ich wollte. Genauso wie ich glaubte, das die Beziehung mit Nagisa das war, was ich wollte.

„Wie wäre es in einer Woche? Dann habe ich genug Zeit, mich mental darauf vorzubereiten und noch etwas zu üben“, schlug ich vor.

Er nickte begeistert und griff meine Hand, um unsere Finger miteinander zu verschränkten.

„Ist das okay?“, fragte er und sah fragend zu mir auf.

Meine Wangen wurden warm und ich schaute zur Seite. „Ich denke schon“, murmelte ich dennoch. Denn es fühlte sich gut an, seine Hand in meiner zu halten. Es beruhigte mich und ließ gleichzeitig meinen Magen wieder so kribbeln. Das waren diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch, oder?

Es fühlte sich ein bisschen gefährlich an, aber auch gut und aufregend. Es war was Neues. Eine große Veränderung. Ein Gefühl. Und ich hatte wirklich Angst, aber auf eine gute Weise.

Ich erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand und lächelte ihn an. Er strahlte, wie die Sonne selbst. War ich dafür verantwortlich, für dieses Strahlen?

Das war ein schöner Gedanke, das Alles, er. Ich war bereit, mich darauf einzulassen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei und Nagisa sind jetzt also ein Paar. Und, was denkt ihr über die beiden? ;D  
> Danke fürs Lesen! Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. ^-^  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	9. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl es ihn sehr offenkundig belastet, versucht Haru weiterhin die ganze Angelegenheit mit Rin zur Seite zu schieben und sich stattdessen darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er doch glücklich mit Makoto ist. Währenddessen wird für Rin alles nur noch schlimmer und schlimmer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D  
> Ist eine Weile her, entschuldigt. >.< Ich verliere mich so schnell in anderem Zeug, es ist echt schlimm.^^ Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und ich hoffe, dass ich es mal hinbekommen werde, regelmäßiger was hochzuladen. :) An Kapiteln mangelt es momentan definitiv noch nicht, die sind schon weeeeeeeeit vorgeschrieben. :'D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

_**Kapitel 8: Life goes on** _

_Harus Sicht_

Ich lag allein in meinem Bett und fühlte mich auch allein, mehr als allein, schon beinahe einsam, furchtbar einsam.

Es drückte auf die Brust und zog überall.

Ich wusste, was das war – Sehnsucht und Schmerz.

Meist ließ ich sie nicht zu, solche intensiven Gefühle. Ich hatte gelernt, sie nicht zu nah an mich heran zu lassen. Denn sie machten mir Angst und überforderten mich. Ich mochte es nicht, mich so... hilflos zu fühlen. Hilflos und abhängig.

In solchen Momenten brauchte ich nämlich jemanden.

Ich... brauchte Makoto. Er beruhigte mich, wie niemand anders. Und er war mein fester Freund.

Auf meinem Nachttisch lag mein Handy, das ich jetzt in die Hand nahm. Langsam scrollte ich durch meine Kontakte. Kurz verweilte ich bei Makoto. Ich sollte ihn anrufen. Ich sollte...

Doch stattdessen scrollte ich weiter, bis ich bei Rin angelangt war. Minutenlang starrte ich auf seinen Namen.

Schließlich ließ ich den Bildschirm meines Handys erlöschen und schloss die Augen. Wie ein Stein ruhte mein Handy auf meiner Brust. Ein Stein, der mich runterzog, tiefer, tiefer und immer tiefer. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können.

Wie als ich gegen Rin bei dem internen Wettschwimmen geschwommen war.

Es war gewesen, als ob alle Luft aus mir heraus gepresst worden wäre.

Ich hätte gar nicht gewinnen können. Aber das hatte ich sowieso nicht gewollt. Ich schwamm nicht für den Sieg. Ich schwamm nur für das Wasser, für mich und für die Freiheit, die man beim Schwimmen fühlen konnte. Es bedeutete nichts, dass ich verloren hatte, rein gar nichts. Ich hatte so hart trainiert, weil ich das Wasser, das Schwimmen liebte. Es war alles, was ich war.

Doch, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte...

Ich verzog das Gesicht und krallte meine Hand in mein Oberteil. Über meinem Herzen. Mein Atem ging immer schneller und stockender. Ich schmeckte Tränen. Es zerriss mich, riss mich in zwei, in viele, viele einzelne Teile.

Es half nichts. Ich brauchte Makoto.

Mit zitternden Händen wählte ich seine Nummer.

Ich legte mich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an die Brust. Es machte den Schmerz etwas dumpfer, aber noch lange nicht erträglich.

Endlich ging er ran.

Wenn ich ihn anrief, ging er immer beim ersten Klingeln ran. Ich wartete also gar nicht so lange, doch es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Vor Erleichterung traten mir Tränen in die Augen, als seine Stimme erklang.

„Haru?“ Ich konnte im ersten Moment gar nichts sagen, nur tief einatmen. „Haru, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt.

„J-Ja“, brachte ich hervor und korrigierte mich rasch wieder: „Nein. Kannst du... herkommen?“

Ich mochte es überhaupt nicht von anderen abhängig zu sein. Das war eine Einschränkung. Es machte mich weniger frei.

Aber es gab Dinge, die man eben nicht allein konnte. Dinge, wo man jemanden brauchte.

Und es war gut, dass ich Makoto brauchte. Er war mein fester Freund und mein bester dazu. Ich durfte ihn brauchen. Ich sollte ihn brauchen. Nur er verstand mich. Wir gehörten zusammen.

*

Als es klingelte und ich nicht öffnete, weil ich mich nicht traute, mich zu bewegen, ging er hinten rum. Die Tür war eigentlich immer unverschlossen, weil ich keinen Sinn darin sah, sie zu verschließen. Für sowas wie jetzt, war es praktisch, dass sie offen war.

Ich hörte seine Schritte, wie er das Haus betrat und durch den Flur ging und schließlich in mein Zimmer kam. Von meiner liegenden Seitenposition aus sah ich fast nur seine Beine.

Er sagte nichts, setzte sich nur zu mir und berührte meinen Arm, woraufhin wir unsere Hände miteinander verschränkten.

Das war eins der Dinge, die ich so sehr an ihm mochte. Er wusste, wann er nicht groß etwas zu mir zu sagen brauchte, wann ich einfach nur seine Nähe wollte oder brauchte. Er wusste das ganz genau, weil er mich ganz genau kannte. Das machte ihn so unheimlich besonders für mich.

Nachdem er eine kleine Weile an meinem Bettrand gesessen hatte, setzte ich mich auf und lehnte mich an seine Schulter. Er legte dann den Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich. Ich schloss die Augen und fühlte einfach nur seine Nähe. Nur das Wasser war noch schöner, als dieses Gefühl einfach nur bei jemandem zu sein, jemandem nahe zu sein, in stiller Zweisamkeit.

Ich spürte, wie ich langsam immer ruhiger wurde. Es war, als wäre Makoto eine Quelle der Ruhe und die Ruhe ging durch seine Anwesenheit, seine Berührung auf mich über.

Ich wollte am liebsten, dass dieses Gefühl für immer anhielt. Nie wieder wollte ich von ihm getrennt sein. Nie wieder irgendwo hingehen oder irgendetwas tun müssen. Einfach hier mit ihm sitzen. Für immer.

Ich würde das Wasser, das Schwimmen vermissen und es wäre nicht wirklich frei, aber dafür wäre es auf eine ganz andere Art wundervoll perfekt.

Doch so war das Leben nicht. Man konnte den Moment nicht einfrieren, nicht auf Stopp drücken und die eine Szene für die Ewigkeit festhalten. Das funktionierte so nicht. Es wäre zu langweilig, zu einfach.

Aber träumen war ja wohl noch erlaubt.

Ich schlang die Arme um meinen festen Freund und drückte das Gesicht an seine Brust. Jetzt legte er auch seinen zweiten Arm um mich und ich wünschte wirklich, es würde nicht enden. Nur bei ihm konnte ich so entspannen und fühlte mich so losgelöst und befreit, einfach wie ich selbst. Niemand anders brachte es auf diese Weise fertig. Niemand fühlte sich so an, wie Makoto für mich.

„Haru?“, fragte er irgendwann.

„Hm?“

Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er die schöne Stille durchbrochen hatte, ein kleines bisschen vielleicht. Aber ich wusste eben, dass kein Moment für immer hielt.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er mit seiner sanftesten und besorgtesten Stimme. Sie war so weich und beruhigend, seine Stimme. Trotzdem zog sich in mir jetzt alles zusammen.

„Nichts“, sagte ich leise und schlang die Arme noch etwas fester um ihn. Ich wollte nicht reden. Gerade wollte ich ganz und gar nicht reden. Ich wollte einfach nur hier sitzen, mit ihm. An nichts denken. Über nichts reden. Nichts sein, außer mit ihm zusammen.

Und er machte es kaputt.

Nicht, dass ich ihm das vorwarf oder so. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu. Und er hatte jedes Recht zu fragen und besorgt zu sein.

Aber was war überhaupt los? Ich musste es selbst nicht.

„Haru.“ Makoto klang enttäuscht. Ich presste mein Gesicht fester an seine Brust. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich jetzt sein Gesicht sehen.

Mir war klar, dass ich mich albern verhielt und dass es Makoto gegenüber nicht fair war, was ich tat. Aber ich wusste auch nichts anderes zu tun. Was sollte ich ihm denn erzählen?

Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich mit Rin geschlafen hatte. Ich konnte nicht, weil er eine Erklärung wollen würde und ich keine hatte. Er würde wissen wollen, ob ich noch Gefühle für Rin hatte und das wusste ich eben einfach nicht!

Ich war doch mit Makoto zusammen und glücklich!

Es wäre besser, wenn Rin nicht wiedergekommen wäre.

Nein. Nein, wäre es nicht. Ich war froh, dass er wieder da war, unheimlich froh!

Ach verdammt.

„Es ist wegen Rin. Ich weiß, dass es wegen Rin ist. Rede mit mir, Haru.“ Seine Stimme war noch immer so sanft und weich, fast einlullend. Ich mochte sie sehr, diese Art von ihm, alles an ihm.

Ich sollte mit ihm reden. Ich wusste das. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht.

„Nicht heute“, bat ich gegen sein T-Shirt murmelnd und löste die Arme von seinem Oberkörper, um sie ihm um den Nacken zu legen.

Nur für einen kurzen Moment sah ich ihm in die Augen, als ich aufblickte. Da waren Angst und Unsicherheit und große Zweifel und es tat weh, das zu sehen.

Doch ich schloss die Augen gleich darauf wieder, als unsere Lippen sich berührten.

Ablenken. Mich in dem Gefühl, das er mir gab, verlieren. Ihn dazu bringen, sich in dem Gefühl, das ich ihm gab, zu verlieren.

Wir mussten nicht reden. Wir mussten nichts klären. Er musste nichts wissen. Ich musste über nichts reden. Wir konnten einfach nur sein, zusammen sein.

Zuerst erwiderte er den Kuss nicht und ich dachte, er würde mich vielleicht wegstoßen und eine Antwort, eine Erklärung von mir fordern. Doch er gab seinen Widerstand recht schnell auf und ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte ich schon ein Bein über seine geschwungen und saß somit auf seinem Schoß.

Er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und legte seine Hände automatisch an meine Hüfte, woraufhin ich leicht gegen seine Brust drückte, sodass er nach hinten auf mein Bett fiel.

Ich grinste, als ich mich etwas aufsetzte und ihn unter mir liegen sah. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er wirkte etwas überfordert mit der Situation.

„Ähm, wir sollten darüber reden, was mit dir los ist, Haru“, meinte er, nahm aber seine Hände nicht von meiner Hüfte und machte auch keine Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen oder ähnliches. Er sah mich einfach nur aus seinen grünen Augen an.

„Nicht heute“, wiederholte ich bloß, fasste mit beiden Händen den Saum meines T-Shirts und zog es mir über den Kopf, bevor ich mich wieder zu Makoto hinunter beugte und jeglichen weiteren Protest mit meinen Lippen erstickte.

Wir küssten uns eine Weile bloß, meine Hände auf seiner Brust und seine auf meinem nackten Oberkörper und in meinem Haar.

Schließlich fasste er mich wieder an der Hüfte und saß mit einem Mal auf mir. Schwer atmend blickte ich zu ihm, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange, strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Haut. Irgendwie schaute er traurig und gedankenverloren und ein bisschen auch so, als versuche er, mich zu lesen, würde es aber nicht schaffen.

Ich wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, seinem Blick ausweichen. Aber er legte auch seine zweite Hand an meine andere Wange, beugte sich runter und küsste mich. Er küsste sich über meinen Hals und meine Brust meinen Bauch hinunter bis zum Saum meiner Hose.

Wie vorhin zog sich alles in mir zusammen. Ich gab einen erstickten Laut von mir, was Makoto sofort aufblicken ließ.

Ich hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und ich spürte, wie meine Hände, die flach auf der Bettdecke lagen, zitterten, was sehr schnell zu einem Zittern am ganzen Körper wurde.

Makoto stieg von mir herunter, legte sich neben mich und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich an ihn zu klammern. Ich konnte kaum atmen. Es war, als würde ich ertrinken. Als hätte sich das Wasser plötzlich gegen mich gestellt und versuchte, mich umzubringen.

Unablässig strich er über mein Haar und küsste meine Stirn, bis ich mich langsam beruhigte.

„Bitte rede mit mir“, sagte er besorgt. „Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mit mir redest, Haru.“

Ich schwieg. Mein Herz schlug noch immer viel zu schnell, aber Makotos Geruch einzuatmen half. Makoto half.

Was auch immer gerade los gewesen war, es lag nicht an ihm. Es lag nicht an ihm. Nichts von alledem lag an ihm. Deshalb konnte er auch nicht helfen. Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht darüber reden. Es lag nicht an ihm. Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nur da sein.

„Du hilfst mir, in dem du hier bist“, brachte ich deshalb hervor, blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihm auf und schmiegte mich dann, die Augen schließend, an seine Brust.

Er streichelte weiter über meinen Kopf und meinen Rücken. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in mir aus.

Ich versuchte auszublenden, dass ich ihn gerade ziemlich ausnutzte, dass ich eigentlich sehr wohl mit ihm reden sollte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was los war. Ich könnte ihm erzählen, wie ich mich beim Wettschwimmen gefühlt hatte. Ich sollte es ihm erzählen. Irgendwo da lag mein Problem. Irgendwie war Rin mein Problem, wie er es ganz richtig vermutet hatte.

Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte nicht.

Ich wollte nur von ihm gehalten werden. Dann war alles gut.

Ja, es war alles gut. Alles war gut.

Ich glaubte es, das alles gut war. Denn warum sollte es nicht gut sein? Was sollte nicht gut sein? Ich war doch glücklich mit ihm, wir waren glücklich zusammen. Das waren wir.

 

*

 

Am nächsten Tag ging es mir wieder deutlich besser. Ich konnte wieder freier atmen und fühlte mich auch befreiter.

Was auch los gewesen war, jetzt war wieder alles gut. Und das hatte ich Makoto zu verdanken.

Wir gingen Hand in Hand zur Schule und ich spürte, wie dankbar ich war, ihn zu haben, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen konnte.

„Danke für gestern“, sagte ich ihm deshalb. „Danke für alles.“

„Du musst dich doch nicht bedanken“, lachte er. „Das mache ich doch gerne und es ist selbstverständlich.“

„Trotzdem danke“, lächelte ich und blieb vor dem Schultor, das wir inzwischen erreicht hatten, stehen und küsste ihn kurz.

Seine Wangen wurden rot, weshalb ich ihn gleich noch einmal küsste.

Im Unterricht spürte ich mehrmals seinen Blick auf mir. Es kam mir fast so vor, als würde er mich die ganze Zeit ansehen. Normalerweise versuchte er sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, so wie ich mich auch. Aber heute schien er es irgendwie nicht hinzubekommen. Ich fragte mich, warum.

Machte er sich immer noch Sorgen? Aber er hatte wirklich keinen Grund dazu. Das mit Rin war eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Ich war glücklich mit Makoto und das hatte ich Rin auch gesagt. Es war die Wahrheit. Die einzig wahre Wahrheit. Ich fühlte es, bei jedem Blick von Makoto und das, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit auf Rins Hinterkopf schaute, weil er vor mir saß.

Ich war wirklich glücklich mit Makoto.

Dass er heute eher bei mir, als bei irgendetwas anderem war, zeigte sich auch in den Pausen. Er berührte mich eigentlich durchgehend. Entweder lag sein Arm um mich oder unsere Hände waren verschränkt und als wir oben auf dem Dach auf dem Boden saßen, wie immer, schlang er von hinten die Arme um mich und zog mich zwischen seine Beine.

Er schien die Finger nicht von mir lassen zu können.

Ob das wegen gestern war? Ich hatte ihn ja schon etwas heiß auf mich gemacht, weil ich ihn und mich hatte ablenken wollen...

Als wir schließlich beim Schwimmtraining waren, umarmte und berührte Makoto mich auch die ganze Zeit zwischen dem Schwimmen, was vielleicht weniger war, als es mir vorkam, weil ich die meiste Zeit im Wasser verbrachte. Aber es war etwas, dass er sonst auch nicht unbedingt tat, wie die Blicke im Unterricht und dass er mich heute allgemein so oft berührte.

Es erinnerte mich irgendwie an unsere erste Zeit, als wir gerade erst zusammengekommen waren...

Ich schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und sprang wieder ins Wasser, das mich durch seine Vollkommenheit von meinen Gedanken abzulenken vermochte. Das Wasser vermochte ohnehin alles. Zu heilen, zu vervollständigen, zu beleben. Es wusch alle überflüssigen Gedanken und Gefühle hinfort und ermöglichte, dass man einfach nur sein konnte...

Bei dem Wettschwimmen war ich nicht einfach nur gewesen. Ich hatte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht einfach nur sein können. Etwas hatte mich daran gehindert. Genauso auch gestern. Da war es Makoto gewesen, der mir ermöglicht hatte, wieder einfach nur zu sein.

Ich war wirklich froh, dass er das konnte und es mir jetzt wieder gut ging.

Dennoch, das Wasser ersetzen konnte er natürlich trotzdem nicht. Ich schwamm und schwamm und schwamm und wusste, ich könnte es ewig tun, wenn das möglich wäre. Einfach nur Schwimmen, einfach nur sein.

In einem anderen Leben wäre ich ein Fisch.

„Haru, wir sollten langsam mal gehen“, merkte Makoto, der am Beckenrand saß, an. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen.

Als ich wieder am Startblock war, hielt Makoto mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich, mit Blick in sein Gesicht, ergriff. Ich wollte nicht raus aus dem Wasser, aber ich wollte sehr gerne in seine Arme.

In diese zog er mich auch sogleich und hielt mich einfach eine kleine Weile. Er wollte die Umarmung gerade wieder lösen, da schaute er mir in die Augen und unsere Gesichter waren einander viel zu nah, oder eher nicht nah genug.

Gleichzeitig überbrückten wir den Abstand und öffneten, noch bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, unsere Münder. Unsere Zungen fanden sich und rieben aneinander.

Makoto packte mich fester, zog mich näher an sich, sodass unsere Haut übereinander rieb. Seine war bereits getrocknet, meine noch nass vom Wasser, wodurch die Reibung sich schlüpfriger, flüchtiger anfühlte. Überall, wo er mich berührte, fühlte es sich so an.

Und da ich kein Oberteil und nur eine enge Badehose trug, schien er sich nicht gerade gut zurückhalten zu können.

Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verdenken.

Ich stöhnte auf, als er über eine meiner Brustwarzen fuhr. Dass er mir gleich darauf mit der anderen Hand an den Hintern fasste und meinen Penis damit gegen seinen drückte, half nicht unbedingt. Dass wir noch immer bei dem Schwimmbecken draußen standen, noch weniger.

Irgendwie schafften wir es, uns voneinander zu lösen. Allerdings war uns Beiden klar, dass wir das nicht lange aushalten würden, weshalb wir uns beeilten, in die Umkleide zu kommen.

Es war tatsächlich niemand mehr da, außer uns.

Ich drückte Makoto gegen die Schließfächer, schlang die Arme um ihn und schob meine Zunge wieder zwischen seine Lippen. Meinen Penis rieb ich dabei gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Er stöhnte unterdrückt.

„Haru, wenn du so weiter... ahhhhh...“ Ich knabberte, leckte und saugte schließlich an seinem Hals, wovon ich wusste, dass es ihn verrückt machte.

Doch er wusste auch, was mich verrückt machte und umfasste kurzerhand meine beiden Arschbacken und begann sie zu kneten. Ich seufzte wohlig auf an seinem Hals, woraufhin er leicht erzitterte.

„Haru“, brachte er erregt hervor und ließ seine Hände wieder an meinem Körper hoch wandern, zu meinen Nippeln, die er jetzt gleichzeitig stimulierte und ich war manchmal wirklich zu empfindlich an dieser Körperstelle. Heute auch.

„Ahhhhh.... Ahhhhh!“

„Gehen wir unter die... ahhh... Duschen“, meinte er.

„Okay.“

Als das heiße Wasser auf uns niederprasselte, verstärkte es unsere Erregung noch.

Aus irgendeinem Grund standen wir trotzdem zuerst nicht unter der selben Dusche.

Ich merkte erst, dass Makoto wohl versuchte, wieder runterzukommen, als ich feststellte, dass sein Wasser im Gegensatz zu meinem, kalt war.

Ich überlegte nicht lange, sondern fasste mir zwischen die Beine. Mit einer Hand umschloss ich meinen Penis, mit der anderen stützte ich mich an der Wand in meinem Rücken ab. Laut stöhnte ich auf, als ich anfing, meine Vorhaut hoch und runterzuschieben.

„Was machst du da, Haru?“, stieß Makoto hervor.

Ich schaute ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. „Ich kann nicht warten“, erklärte ich schlicht und das war die Wahrheit. Wie sehr er mich auch wollte, ich wollte ihn mindestens genauso sehr. Und zwar in mir haben.

Ich löste die Hand von der Wand hinter mir und schob mir drei meiner Finger in den Mund, um an ihnen zu saugen. Wenn er es mir nicht machen wollte, musste ich es halt selber tun.

Makoto starrte mich bloß an, was mir ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte. Sein Verlangen, seine Lust stand ihm in die Augen geschrieben. Das machte mich noch mehr an, als er es sowieso schon tat. Allein die Tatsache, dass Wasser mit ihm Spiel war!

„Haru“, seufzte Makoto. Seine Hand war inzwischen auch an seinem Penis und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ich nahm die Finger aus meinem Mund und schob mir den ersten in den Anus. Damit würde ich wohl vorlieb nehmen müssen, wenn Makoto wirklich vor hatte, sich zusammenzureißen...

Aus halb geöffneten Augen sah ich ihn weiterhin an, beobachtete, wie seine Hand sich an seinem Glied langsam, fast in Trance, auf und ab bewegte.

Schließlich löste sich seine Starre auf. Da hatte ich schon den zweiten Finger in mir. Es war schwer, so zu stehen. Aber es fühlte sich unfassbar gut an mit dem Wasser, das über meinen Körper rann. Wenn Wasser im Spiel war, war es immer ganz besonders erotisch. Es fügte dieses gewisse Etwas hinzu. Fast wie eine Art Magie.

Eine Magie, der auch Makoto verfiel, denn er kam langsam auf mich zu. Die letzten, zwei Schritte überwand er schnell, schlang die Arme um mich und küsste mich so stürmisch und heftig, dass ich die kalten Fliesen der Wand in meinem Rücken spürte.

„Ahhhh, Haru! Ahhh...“, stöhnte er laut an meinem Ohr.

Jetzt waren wir beide nass.

Ich fuhr durch seine nassen Haare, hielt sein Gesicht dicht an meinem, während wir beide unsere Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen wandern ließen. Das Wasser war so warm, aber seine Berührungen waren noch wärmer und seine Lippen und seine Zunge erst!

Er leckte über meine Brustwarzen, biss leicht hinein und führte nun seine eigenen Finger in mich ein, machte dort weiter, wo ich aufgehört hatte.

Unsere Penisse rieben gegeneinander bei jeder Bewegung. Ich konnte nicht anders und umschloss sie beide mit meinen Händen und begann zu pumpen.

Überall war Wasser...

Überall war Makoto...

Plötzlich hob er mich hoch. Automatisch schlang ich die Beine um seine Mitte, was unsere Penisse erneut hart gegeneinander reiben ließ. Wir stöhnten beide auf.

Er veränderte seine und meine Position etwas, sodass sein Glied sich an meinem Anus befand. Mit Leichtigkeit glitt er hinein.

„AHHH!“, gab ich genüsslich von mir, da fing er auch schon an, sich in mir zu bewegen, vor und zurück, Kreise ziehen, tiefer und tiefer...

Ich klammerte mich an seine Schultern, knabberte an seinem Hals und stöhnte immer wieder.

Jedes Mal wieder war es so intensiv, so berauschend. Heute war es besonders unkontrolliert und ungestüm. Makoto konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten und ich genauso wenig, worüber ich sehr froh war. Hatte ich sowieso nie verstanden, warum man sich zurückhalten oder beherrschen sollte. Wofür waren Gefühle denn da, wenn nicht, um ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen? Die negativen Gefühle mal außen vor gelassen, versteht sich.

Er traf diesen einen Punkt in mir und ich schrie beinahe, so gut fühlte es sich an. Keuchend presste er seine Lippen auf meine, nahm meinen Penis in die Hand und zog mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf meiner Eichel, der empfindlichsten Stelle.

Ich schnappte an seinem Mund nach Luft, grub dennoch die Hände in sein Haar und zog sein Gesicht noch dichter an meines, sodass wir die selbe Luft atmeten, unser Atem sich vermischte und unsere Lippen und Zungen erneut zueinander fanden.

Mit jedem seiner Stöße wurde die Lust heftiger, allumfassender.

Und das Wasser prasselte weiter auf uns nieder, schaffte es aber nicht unser lautes Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Es wurde sogar noch dadurch verstärkt, dass die Fliesenwände es zurückwarfen.

Aber es war mir egal, absolut egal. Im Gegenteil sogar. Ich liebte es, sein Stöhnen dicht an meinem Ohr und mein eigenes, viel zu laut und doch genau richtig.

Ich bearbeitete seine Brustwarzen und beschäftigte mich weiter mit seinem Hals, damit auch er lauter und lauter stöhnte.

„Haru! Haru! Ahhhhh... Ahhhh! Haru!“

Er stieß so ungestüm in mich, dass er wieder den Punkt traf und ich den Rücken durchdrückte, wodurch er gleich noch einmal getroffen wurde.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...“, gab ich langgezogen von mir, während ich mich über seine Hand ergoss und eng um sein Glied zusammenzog.

„Haaaaaaaaahhhh“, kam auch Makoto in mir.

Ich legte meinen Kopf kurz auf seiner Schulter ab und wir blieben schwer atmend eine kleine Weile in dieser Position, genossen die Verbundenheit, die Nähe, die Befriedigung und beruhigte uns etwas.

„Wir sollten das... wirklich nicht hier tun“, brachte Makoto irgendwann hervor und zog sich vorsichtig aus mir zurück. Ich seufzte auf und konnte meine Enttäuschung über die Leere nicht verbergen, genauso wenig wie meine Unfähigkeit alleine zu stehen oder die Tatsache, dass ich bereits wieder erregt war, weil sein Samen aus mir heraus und meine Oberschenkel hinunterfloss.

„Zu spät“, sagte ich und blickte mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu ihm auf.

„Gott, du bist viel zu sexy!“, stieß er hervor und presste mich gegen die Fliesenwand, seine Lippen auf meine pressend.

Er nahm unsere schon wieder halb harten Penisse und pumpte sie beide, bevor er mich umdrehte und in die Knie ging, um seinen eigenen Samen von meinen Oberschenkeln und meinem Anus zu lecken.

„Makoto! Ahhhhh...“

Wenn das so weiterging, würden wir hier in naher Zukunft nicht rauskommen...

 

_Rins Sicht_

Seufzend betrat ich das Schwimmgebäude. Mein Blick glitt durch die Halle, das bewegungslose, stille Wasser, in dem gerade niemand schwamm. Soweit ich es sehen konnte, war auch draußen niemand mehr.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch etwas schwimmen, aber ich hatte schon geduscht und auch keine Schwimmhose mehr dabei. Ich war nur zurück, weil ich dummerweise mein Shampoo in den Duschen vergessen hatte.

Klar, ich hätte es auch einfach morgen wieder mitnehmen können...

Hatte ich gehofft, dass Haru noch hier sein würde?

Wie dämlich. Was würde mir das bringen? Mit ihm zu reden, würde ohnehin nichts bringen. Nichts würde etwas bringen. Er hatte nun einmal Makoto. Wir waren nicht mehr zusammen. Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich war weggegangen. Es war meine Schuld, meine eigene Schuld. Es war erbärmlich, dass ich ihn zurück wollte und so verletzt war. So erbärmlich.

Schade, dass ich nicht wie Haru war und dachte, das Wasser und einfach zu schwimmen, könnte alle Probleme lösen, hinweg waschen... Das könnte ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen. Einfach vergessen. Diese Gefühle abwaschen.

Aber eigentlich wollte ich das ja auch nicht. Sie waren ein Teil von mir, meine Gefühle für ihn. Und das würden sie für immer bleiben. Irgendwie. Ganz verschwinden würden sie nie.

Trotzdem musste ich natürlich damit abschließen, mit ihm abschließen. Irgendwie.

Ich seufzte wieder und öffnete die Tür zu den Umkleiden. Das Rauschen der Duschen hörte ich im ersten Moment gar nicht. Ich war so mit der Leere in meinem Kopf, in meinem Herzen beschäftigt, dass ich es schlicht nicht wahrnahm.

Erst als ich die Tür, die die Duschen von den Umkleiden abtrennte, öffnete, hörte ich es.

Doch da war es schon zu spät. Viel zu spät.

„Ahhhh... Makoto... Ahhh!“

„Haru! Haaaaahhh... Haru...“

Fuck.

Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich stolperte rückwärts, die Tür schlug zu und ich landete am Boden daneben. Ich fühlte die Wand in meinem Rücken und versuchte verzweifelt, gleichmäßig zu atmen

Ich wollte mir die Ohren zu halten und schreien. So laut schreien, wie ich konnte, um die Geräusche, die gedämpft aus dem Duschraum drangen, zu übertönen. Um meine innere Leere und meine Gefühle für Haru zu übertönen. Um meinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Einfach schreien.

Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich saß nur zitternd da und keuchte. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht denken, hatte nur dieses Bild vor Augen und bekam es nicht weg!

Es würde nie wieder weggehen! Es würde für immer dort bleiben. Für immer. Es würde mich in meinen Träumen verfolgen.

Mir wurde schlecht, richtig schlecht. Ich hielt mir den Bauch, schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und würgte.

Ich sollte hier weg. Ich musste hier weg. Doch mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht.

Unkontrolliert schluchzte ich, mit einer Hand vor dem Mund, da ich noch immer am Würgen war. Ich dachte, ich würde jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. Mir wurde schon schwarz vor Augen und doch sah ich noch immer dieses Bild. Dieses Bild, das ich nie mehr wegbekommen würde.

Haru und Makoto, wie sie... wie sie... es miteinander trieben.

Ich würgte wieder.

Allein die Vorstellung war schon schrecklich gewesen, aber es zu sehen! Mir stand schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Ich würgte wieder. Scheiße, tat das weh. Mein Hals, mein Magen, alles.

Ich musste hier wirklich weg. Sie waren ja noch immer hier, hinter der Tür und taten es miteinander.

Doch wie sollte ich es auch nur schaffen aufzustehen, geschweige denn mich zu bewegen, wenn ich mit dem Würgen gar nicht mehr aufhörte?

Ich war ja schon froh, dass ich mich nicht wirklich übergab, wobei das wahrscheinlich nur nicht passierte, weil ich heute kaum was gegessen hatte.

Mir ging dieses Bild einfach nicht aus dem Kopf! Haru, der sich von Makoto vögeln ließ! Ich kam darauf nicht klar. Mein Körper, mein ganzes Ich verweigerten diese Information aufzunehmen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das ging einfach nicht.

Haru...

Aber ich hatte es ja mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich hatte es gesehen.

Und mir war ja auch vorher klar gewesen, dass sie auch Sex haben mussten, hatten Haru und ich schließlich auch gehabt.

Aber trotzdem! Ich hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen und schon gar nicht sehen wollen!

Ugh, es war so widerlich.

Danke, Leben, danke, dass du mir meine Misserfolge und mein Unglück auch noch so schön vor Augen führst, sodass ich es nie mehr würde vergessen können! Danke, wirklich!

 

Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Körper das neben dem Weinen und Zusammenkrümmen und Würgen hinbekam, aber ich hörte auf einmal Schritte und zwar nicht aus dem Duschraum.

Mühevoll hievte ich mich auf die Beine, mir noch immer den Bauch haltend. Ich schaffte es irgendwie mich hinter den Schließfächern zu versteckten.

Es war Kapitän Mikoshiba, der in die Umkleide kam. Wohl nur, um zu sehen, ob noch wer da war. Die Duschen zu hören, reichte ihm wohl aus, denn er ging einfach wieder.

Ich schaute noch einmal zum Duschraum und schleppte mich dann aus der Umkleide, über den Flur, immer weiter und weiter, ein Fuß vor den anderen, eine Hand an der Wand, um mich zu stützen, atmen, atmen, atmen.

Schließlich war ich aus der Halle raus und dachte, ich könnte vielleicht durchatmen, aber nichts da. Ich brach fast nochmal zusammen. Mir war noch immer unheimlich schlecht.

Mit gesenktem Kopf hielt ich mich neben der Tür irgendwie aufrecht, während ich gegen so viele Dinge auf einmal ankämpfte, dass es mir vorkam, als würde mir davon noch schlechter werden. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufgeben, einfach nachgeben...

Auf einmal hörte ich schnelle, näherkommende Schritte. Hatte Mikoshiba mich doch bemerkt? Oh bitte nicht, diese Demütigung konnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen und erklären wollte und konnte ich auch nichts.

„Rin-senpai!“, hörte ich dann und ich glaube, ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so erleichtert gewesen.

„Nitori“, brachte ich hervor und schaffte es irgendwie, den Blick zu heben. Für ein ''Alles okay''-Lächeln reichte meine Kraft aber nicht.

„Du bist ja ganz blass! Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst und da wollte ich besser nachsehen. Soll ich dich stützen?“ Ich konnte nicht einmal genervt von seinem zu vielen und zu schnellem Geplapper sein. Ich sah bloß seine besorgten Augen und wirklich, ich war noch nie so froh gewesen, ihn als Zimmergenossen zu haben. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn er jetzt nicht gekommen wäre.

Vermutlich hätten mich am Ende noch Haru und Makoto vor der Tür gefunden... Die Vorstellung war wirklich grausig.

„Stützen wäre gut“, brachte ich hervor. Das musste ich ihm nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er positionierte sich genau so, dass ich einen Arm auf seine Schultern legen konnte und er einen Arm um meine Hüfte.

„Los geht's“, murmelte ich und wollte einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglich weg.

So schnell wie möglich war ziemliches Schneckentempo, aber immerhin kamen wir voran. Viel zu langsam, aber wir kamen voran. Wir kamen voran.

Und Nitori riss sich zusammen und begrub mich nicht noch zusätzlich unter einer Flut von Fragen, was denn los war und warum und überhaupt. Vielleicht würde ich mir das gleich auf unserem Zimmer anhören dürfen. Wie auch immer, es war schön, dass er jetzt erstmal nichts sagte und mir einfach nur half.

Tatsächlich ging es mir auch mit jedem Schritt etwas besser und als ich dann endlich auf meinem Bett lag, konnte ich auch wieder halbwegs normal atmen und sogar die Übelkeit war etwas abgeflaut. Stattdessen machte sich Taubheit breit. Taubheit, die einzige Möglichkeit irgendwie mit Schmerz umzugehen. Das wusste ich bereits aus Austalien. Ich sollte also froh sein, oder? Sollte ich.

Doch ich war es nicht, nicht wirklich. Denn die Taubheit machte auch die Leere deutlicher. Sie nahm der Leere das Schmerzhafte, aber das Loch in meiner Brust schien dadurch sogar noch größer zu werden.

Ich wollte auch gar nichts anderes tun, außer in meinem Bett zu liegen und das Lattenrost vom oberen Bett anzustarren...

Ein Quietschen war zu hören und die Matratze bewegte sich, als Nitori sich neben mich setzte. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?“, fragte er. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Es gab nichts zu tun. Ich konnte nur hier liegen. Nur hier liegen und warten. Warten auf Nichts.

„Sagst du mir, was los ist? Ich will dich nicht drängen oder so, aber ich werde mir sonst die ganze Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen und nicht schlafen können. Tut mir leid, ich will dich wirklich nicht nerven oder so. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, Rin-senpai.“

Ich schaute zu ihm. Er hatte noch immer diese besorgten Augen. Wie nervig er auch war, seine Sorge war echt.

Ich musste ihm irgendeine Erklärung liefern, sonst würde er nicht mehr aufhören, mich so anzusehen. Eine Erklärung, irgendeine Erklärung...

Ich atmete tief durch.

„Mein Vater“, sagte ich. „Bald ist der Todestag meines Vaters. Ich verdränge es immer und dann überfällt mich der Schmerz wie aus dem Nichts.“

„Oh, das tut mir leid“, antwortete er sogleich.

Ich versuchte mich an einem kleinen Lächeln, warum auch immer.

Danach drehte ich mich auf die Seite, von ihm weg. „Er ist schon etwas länger tot. Also...“

Ich hatte es wirklich fast vergessen, bei all dem Gefühlschaos. Und jetzt missbrauchte ich den Todestag meines Vaters auch noch als Ausrede. Super. Wirklich super, Rin.

Fast noch besser war es, als der Schmerz in der Nacht plötzlich zurückkam und ich wieder schreien wollte und mich zusammenkrümmte.

Es war sowieso alles sehr toll, mein ganzes Leben. Könnte nicht besser sein.

Ich starrte in die Dunkelheit, versuchte den Schmerz zu ertragen und zu atmen.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wie es von hier an weitergehen konnte.

Ich musste über Haru hinweg kommen, irgendwie. Ich musste ihn hinter mir lassen.

Dass ich beim Wettschwimmen der Schule gewonnen hatte, bedeutete gar nichts. Seine Schuldgefühle hatten den Wettbewerb negativ beeinflusst, sodass er nicht alles hatte geben können. Aber er musste alles geben und ich auch und erst, wenn ich ihn dann besiegte, erst dann würde ich nach vorne blicken können. Darauf musste ich mich konzentrieren. Nur darauf. Ihn zu besiegen, war alles, was zählte. Dann würde ich endlich mit ihm abschließen können.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss ich die Augen wieder.

Ich würde ihn besiegen und nach vorne blicken. Das würde ich.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeee fürs Lesen und, ähm, sorry... ;_; Glaubt mir, ich quäle mich auch selber, in dem ich Rin so quäle... Aber es ist einfach irgendwie eine ungeschriebene Regel von mir, meine Lieblingscharas am schlimmsten zu quälen, also ja... :'D  
> Hinterlasst mir doch ein Kommentar. :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	10. It's getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto macht sich große Sorgen um Haru, da Rins Auftauchen ihn offenbar sehr mitnimmt. Doch anstatt mit Makoto darüber zu reden, schweigt Haru, beginnt aber auch gleichzeitig, sich wieder wie sonst zu verhalten. Eigentlich irritiert Makoto das noch mehr, aber als Haru ihn zu einem gemeinsamen Ausflug einlädt, wird die zweifelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder leiser.  
> Unterdessen stellt Nagisa Rei den anderen beiden als weiteres Mitglied ihrer Schwimmgruppe vor und offenbart auch gleich ihre noch sehr frische Beziehung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :D  
> Endlich denke ich mal dran und lade ''rechtzeitig'' ein Kapitel hoch. ;D  
> Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*

**Kapitel 9: It's getting better**

_Makotos Sicht_

Ich sollte mich besser fühlen. Ich sollte mich wirklich besser fühlen. Ein klein wenig zumindest.

Stattdessen fühlte ich mich schlechter. Ich fühlte mich immer schlechter, von Tag zu Tag.

Haru verhielt sich nicht mehr komisch. Er gab mir keinen neuen Grund, zu zweifeln.

Doch die Gründe, die ich bereits hatte, reichten auch bei Weitem aus.

Ich konnte einfach nicht vergessen, wie fertig er den einen Tag gewesen war, als er mich angerufen und zu sich gebeten hatte. Er tat sowas normalerweise nicht. Er rief mich eigentlich nie von sich aus an. Ich war immer derjenige, der zu ihm kam oder ihn anrief. Es war ja nicht schlecht, dass er mich angerufen hatte, aber es bedeutete, dass es ihm schlecht gegangen war, sehr schlecht. Das hatte ich ja auch mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen, völlig zerbrochen.

Und alles, was ich hatte tun können, war mein Bestes zu geben, um ihn wieder zusammen zu setzen. Das hatte ich auch getan. Das hatte ich getan.

Dennoch hatte er mir nichts gesagt, nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen.

Auch nicht die anderen Male, die ich ihn gefragt hatte. Er sagte mir nichts. Er sagte mir gar nichts.

Es schmerzte so unheimlich.

Er wusste doch, dass er mir alles sagen konnte! Er wusste das! Wir kannten einander so gut und vertrauten einander so sehr.

Ich war inzwischen bei der Schlussfolgerung angelangt, dass vielleicht genau das das Problem war. Wir kannten einander zu gut, vertrauten uns zu sehr und deshalb fiel es mir so sehr auf. Vielleicht war es wirklich gar keine große Sache, vielleicht...

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es war eine große Sache. Sonst wäre er nicht so drauf gewesen an diesem Tag.

Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass er zumindest was dazu sagen würde, wenn ich mich seltsam verhielt. Ich hatte es nicht absichtlich getan, aber ich hatte ihm einfach nah sein wollen, so oft und so viel wie möglich. Das wollte ich immer noch. Ich wollte am liebsten immer bei ihm sein, so nah wie möglich. Immer.

Er ließ mich sogar. Die meiste Zeit ließ er mich und ich nahm mich natürlich etwas zusammen. Es war nicht so schlimm wie an dem Tag, an dem wir in den Duschen Sex gehabt hatten.

Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert war, dass wir das wirklich getan hatten. Wenn uns jemand erwischt hätte! Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was dann gewesen wäre. Zum Glück war nichts dergleichen passiert.

Und tatsächlich musste ich zugeben, dass die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, wirklich sehr erregend gewesen war. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich erschaudern.

Dennoch musste es Haru doch auffallen, wie ich quasi ständig an ihm hing. Wenn es mich selbst schon fast nervte...

Aber was konnte ich sonst tun? Ihm nahe zu sein, war alles, was ich hatte, wenn er nicht mit mir sprach und mir nichts sagte. Wenn er sich nicht von mir helfen ließ, konnte ich bloß das tun und warten und hoffen. Mit der Zeit würde er vielleicht mit der Sprache rausrücken...

Seufzend drehte ich mich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und versuchte etwas zu schlafen.

Ja, ich hätte bei Haru sein können und ich wäre jetzt sehr gerne bei ihm, aber ich durfte ihn nicht zu sehr bedrängen. Denn auch wenn ich es nicht mehr mit Worten tat, ihn mit meinem Körper zu bedrängen, war auf lange Sicht nicht gerade besser.

Warum konnte er auch nicht einfach mit der Sprache rausrücken!? Was es auch war, ich würde es doch verstehen und ihm helfen! Wusste er das nicht? Das musste er doch wissen...

Ich seufzte erneut und zog die Beine an die Brust, presste die Augenlider aufeinander.

Warum musste das alles nur so frustrierend sein!? Warum gab es nur so viele Fragen, auf die ich keine Antworten wusste?! Ob es ihm genauso ging? Ob es deshalb war? Würde es je besser werden? Würde er je mit mir darüber reden?

Oder würden wir uns immer weiter und weiter voneinander entfernen?

Der Gedanke machte mir Angst. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich ihn verlieren. Er war die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, der Junge, den ich liebte. Er war alles für mich.

Auch das sollte er wissen. Das sollte er wirklich wissen.

Und ich sollte wissen, was ich für ihn war... Bedeutete ich ihm so viel, wie er mir?

Ich drehte mich im Kreis. Das waren die immer gleichen Fragen, auf die ich nach wie vor keine Antworten hatte.

Frustriert drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Vertrauen. Sollte ich einfach Vertrauen in ihn haben? Ach was, natürlich hatte ich Vertrauen in ihn. In ihn und in das Band, das uns miteinander verband.

Ich lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen wieder.

Es würde alles gut werden. Ich würde dafür sorgen. Es würde alles gut werden. Ich glaubte daran, für ihn, für mich, für uns. Es würde alles gut werden.

*

Ein paar Tage später gab auch Haru mir wieder mehr das Gefühl, dass ich ihm wirklich wichtig war und er mit mir zusammen sein wollte.

Wie immer saßen wir in der Pause oben auf dem Dach und aßen unsere Bentos. In letzter Zeit machte Haru sie für uns Beide, was wirklich schön war. Er konnte gut mit Essen umgehen und er dachte sogar daran, auch was anderes als Makrele für mein Bento zu benutzen.

Wir saßen Schulter an Schulter und ich legte verträumt lächelnd meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Makoto“, sagte er nach ein paar Minuten.

„Hm?“ Ich sah in sein Gesicht, das meinem ziemlich nah war.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick und auch mein Lächeln. „Würdest du dieses Wochenende einen Ausflug mit mir machen?“, fragte er und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war er ein klein wenig verlegen. Ja, er wurde sogar etwas rot. Aber er sah nicht weg, was mich umso glücklicher machte.

„Unheimlich gerne“, antwortete ich gerührt, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Willst du irgendwo besonders hin? Soll ich alles für uns organisieren?“, fragte ich.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Ist schon alles erledigt.“

Er hatte einfach so gebucht, ohne mir vorher etwas zu sagen!? Das sah ihm ähnlich. Ich musste lachen.

„Ich freue mich schon“, lächelte ich dann und küsste ihn noch einmal. Noch immer lächelte auch er und schaute mir ebenfalls in die Augen.

So sollte es sein. So sollte es immer sein. Er sollte immer so lächeln und so glücklich aussehen und ich sollte mich immer so glücklich fühlen, denn das waren wir – glücklich.

Verliebt schob ich die Arme um seine Mitte und drückte ihn an mich, mein Kinn auf seiner Schulter.

Mir war klar, dass ich mal wieder ziemlich anhänglich war und vielleicht auch etwas besitzergreifend. Aber das war mein gutes Recht. Als sein fester Freund durfte ich das. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob er sich wehrte oder so, im Gegenteil.

Er schloss sogar die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meinen. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, mit dem Lächeln.

Auch wenn sich etwas Sorge in mir breit machte, als ich seine Augenringe bemerkte. Er sah erschöpft aus.

„Warst du die ganze Nacht wach?“, fragte ich ihn leise. „Was hast du gemacht? Konntest du nicht schlafen?“

Er sagte nichts. War er eingeschlafen? Sein ruhiges Atmen ließ es fast vermuten. Ich aß noch ein bisschen was. Haru in meinen Armen rührte sich nicht.

Erst als jemand die Treppe zu unserer Rechten hochpolterte, regte er sich wieder, rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Ich wollte wieder fragen, was ihn wachgehalten hatte, doch da forderte Nagisa unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hey, ihr Zwei. Ich will euch jemanden vorstellen – unser viertes Teammitglied, Rei!“

Ein großer Junge mit dunkelblauem Haar, lila Augen und einer roten Brille tauchte vor uns auf. Er wirkte etwas nervös und rückte sich seine Brille zurecht, bevor er sich räusperte und zu lächeln versuchte. „Ich bin Rei Ryugazaki. Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen.“ Er rückte sich erneut seine Brille zurecht.

„Makoto Tachibana. Freut mich ebenfalls“, lächelte ich und wartete darauf, dass Haru was sagte, doch der beäugte unser neues Teammitglied bloß. „Haru?“

Diese Musterung schien Rei noch nervöser zu machen, denn er rückte sich schon wieder die Brille zurecht. War wohl ein Tick von ihm. Entschuldigend lächelte ich ihn an. „Das ist Haruka Nanase. Ihn freut es auch, dich kennenzulernen.“

„Du willst unser viertes Mitglied sein? Warum?“, fragte Haru, so schrecklich ernst, wie er nun mal manchmal war. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er Rei noch verscheuchen...

„Ähm, Nagisa hat mich quasi dazu überredet, aber dann habe ich schwimmen gelernt und gemerkt, wie toll es ist. Richtig überzeugt, war ich aber erst, als ich dich schwimmen gesehen habe, Haruka-senpai“, erklärte Rei und schob schon wieder seine Brille zu recht.

Haru schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stand auf. „Das meine ich nicht. Warum schwimmst du?“

„Weil... Weil es schön ist?“

„Was ist schön daran?“

„A-Alles?“

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Antwort?“

„Eine Antwort?“

„Ganz ruhig, Haru-chan. Verschreck ihn nicht gleich so. Er schwimmt wirklich gerne, das schwöre ich dir. Er muss natürlich noch viel trainieren, aber das werden wir hinbekommen“, schob sich Nagisa zwischen die Beiden und lächelte Haru zuversichtlich an.

Rei räusperte sich erneut und schob – zum wievielten Mal jetzt? - seine Brille zurecht. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, mit dir zu schwimmen, Haruka-senpai.“

Haru wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Ich stand ebenfalls auf, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Sanft blickte ich ihn an. „Schauen wir doch erstmal, wie er sich macht. Okay?“

Er seufzte kaum merklich, nickte dann aber. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit“, lächelte Rei erfreut.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!“, stimmte Nagisa begeistert mit ein.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit“, schloss ich mich an.

„Alles, was wir jetzt noch brauchen, ist einen Trainer für unser Team“, überlegte ich laut.

„Oh, das habe ich schon geklärt, bin ihr heute morgen über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war sofort einverstanden und kommt nachher, wenn wir Training haben“, erzählte Nagisa.

„Wer ist es? Kennen wir sie?“, wollte ich überrascht wissen. Nagisa legte sich ja echt ins Zeug, warb unser viertes Mitglied an und hatte jetzt offensichtlich auch noch eine Trainerin für uns.

„Oh ja, ihr kennt sie, aber ich will eure Gesichter nachher sehen, deshalb verrate ich es euch nicht.“ Er kicherte und fasste nach Reis Hand, was diesen rot werden und sich wieder die Brille zurecht rücken ließ.

„Wir sind übrigens zusammen, Rei und ich“, eröffnete er uns und ich machte große Augen. Was war denn alles passiert, während ich so mit meinen Zweifeln beschäftigt gewesen war?

Ich hatte fast das Gefühl, Nagisa nicht mehr zu kennen. Mich von meinen Gefühlen überwältigen lassend schlang ich die Arme um Nagisa und drückte ihn fest an mich.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, flüsterte ich erstickt an seinem Ohr. Mir war wirklich nach Weinen zu Mute. Nagisa wirkte immer noch so jung und jetzt hatte er schon einen Freund, unfassbar. „Damit hatte ich absolut nicht gerechnet, aber es freut mich sehr für dich, für euch.“

Ich löste mich wieder von Nagisa und wischte mir schnell über die Augen. Dass ich jetzt so emotional wurde, überraschte mich, aber irgendwo war es nur logisch. Nagisa war eben unser Küken.

„Für uns kam das auch etwas plötzlich“, gestand Nagisa lachend. „Nicht wahr, Rei-chan?“

Er nickte. „Ja, ziemlich überraschend.“ Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm die ganze Sache etwas unangenehm war.

Ich versuchte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken: „Ich bin schon gespannt, dich schwimmen zu sehen, Rei-kun.“ Das Thema schien ihm aber auch irgendwie unangenehm zu sein, da er sich zum wiederholten Mal die Brille zurecht schob.

„Das wirst du dann ja nachher“, schob Nagisa ein. „Ich will jetzt erstmal was essen.“ Er zog Rei an der Hand mit sich und die Zwei setzten sich auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand, so wie Haru und ich es vorher auch getan hatten.

„Komm, setzen wir uns auch wieder und essen noch ein wenig“, schlug ich vor. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Haru. Ich lehnte mich wieder an ihn und verschränkte unsere Hände miteinander, wodurch einer die Box mit dem Bento halten und der andere uns füttern musste, wir wechselten uns damit ab.

Aber Haru wirkte nicht ganz bei der Sache, er sah mich auch nicht richtig an.

„Denkst du, er passt nicht in unser Team?“, fragte ich leise.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht.“

Ich seufzte. Haru war so mitteilsam, wie immer.

Ich sollte es vorerst dabei belassen. Vielleicht war er auch etwas mitgenommen, weil Nagisa jetzt einen Freund hatte und somit irgendwie dabei war, erwachsen zu werden? Nein, mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es etwas anderes war. Ich glaubte auch zu wissen, was, ich wollte es nur nicht wahr haben.

Rin.

Es war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Rin. Er war in der Grundschule und der Mittelschule unser viertes Teammitglied gewesen und natürlich störte es Haru, dass er nicht dabei war, wenn er schon auch hier zur Schule ging.

Wobei ich mir sicher war, dass er ihn auch nicht hätte dabei haben wollen, wenn Rin Nagisa zugesagt hätte, als der ihn gefragt hatte.

Missmutig presste ich die Lippen zusammen.

Ich konnte wohl nur für ihn da sein und mein Bestes geben, ihn abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Rin war seine Vergangenheit, ich war seine Gegenwart.

Das musste ich ihm zeigen, daran musste ich ihn erinnern.

In der Schule war das gar nicht mal unbedingt so leicht. Im Grunde konnte ich eh nicht viel mehr tun, als sonst auch. Ob das genug war? Ich hoffte es. Und ich hoffte, dass das Training ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen würde.

Wir waren gerade aus den Umkleiden raus und gingen Richtung Außenbecken – ich sah kurz Rin in der Halle, aber Haru schien keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und Rin genauso wenig von uns – da sah ich sie schon von Weitem.

Ich wollte Haru vorwarnen, doch in dem Moment hatte er sie schon selbst erkannt und blieb auf der Stelle stehen.

„Gou.“

„Oh, hallo ihr Zwei. Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht’s euch so?“, begrüßte uns Rins Schwester freundlich. Etwas besorgt sah ich Haru an.

„Hey, Gou. Uns geht’s ganz gut und dir? Verrückt, dass wir uns bisher noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen sind“, sagte ich und fasste vorsichtshalber Harus Hand. Ich hatte Angst, dass er weglaufen und was dummes tun könnte. Um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass ich für ihn da war, drückte ich seine Hand fest. Er erwiderte den Druck nicht.

„Mir geht’s auch ganz gut. Und es ist eben eine große Schule, da kann das schon mal vorkommen. Ich bin auch erst seit diesem Jahr hier. Als Rin hier zur Schule gehen wollte, bin ich auch hierher gewechselt“, erklärte sie.

Erneut warf ich einen Blick zu Haru. Er schaute zur Seite. Ich war froh, dass er meine Hand nicht losließ.

Und froh, dass Gou anscheinend genug Taktgefühl besaß, denn sie sagte: „Also, Nagisa ist heute morgen quasi in mich reingelaufen und hat mich dann gefragt, ob ich nicht das Training eures externen Teams übernehmen möchte. Das hat mich wirklich gefreut und ich würde das sehr gerne machen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid.“

Abwartend sah sie uns an.

Ich drückte Harus Hand erneut und sagte meine ehrliche Meinung: „Ich glaube, wir können niemand besseren finden, als dich.“

Sie lächelte. „Danke, Makoto. Ich werde mein Bestes geben.“

Jetzt sahen wir Beide Haru an, der nach einigen Sekunden leicht nickte. „Von mir aus“, murmelte er. Sowohl Gou als auch ich atmeten erleichtert aus.

In dem Moment kam Nagisa angelaufen, ein Stückchen hinter ihm Rei. „Und? Ist das nicht toll? Gou ist doch die Beste, die wir hätten finden können, oder?“, strahlte Nagisa.

„Wohl wahr“, stimmte ich zu. „Wir sind dir echt zu dank verpflichtet, Nagisa.“

„Ach, das war doch nichts. Nicht der Rede wert“, grinste er.

„Wenn ihr mit euren Komplimenten fertig seid, können wir ja anfangen“, lachte Gou. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal zum Schwimmbecken umgedreht, da stand Haru schon auf dem Startblock und sprang ins Wasser. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er seine Hand von meiner gelöst hatte.

Während Gou ''Hey!'' rief, konnte ich nur grinsend mit dem Kopf schütteln. Solange sich daran nichts änderte, war alles gut.

Das Training verlief angenehm. Gou hatte ein paar tolle Ideen und arbeitete seit heute morgen schon an einem ersten Trainingsplan. Sie war sehr engagiert und freute sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Dank ihrem Vater und auch Rin interessierte sie sich sehr fürs Schwimmen und alles, was damit zusammenhing, weshalb sie sich sehr gut auskannte.

Da hatte Nagisa wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Mit Rei genauso. Wobei er nicht untertrieben hatte, als er gesagt hatte, er würde noch viel lernen müssen.

Wir hatten wirklich noch eine ganze Menge Arbeit vor uns. Aber Gou war hochmotiviert und Rei und Nagisa ebenso und das steckte mich an. Haru sagte und gab so wenig Preis von sich, wie immer.

Doch dass er Gou einigermaßen zuhörte und auch Rei beobachtete, war ein gutes Zeichen. Er arrangierte sich mit der Situation.

Ich war stolz auf ihn, dass er so gut damit klar zu kommen schien. Er war stark, viel stärker, als er selbst dachte.

Lächelnd griff ich seine Hand, als wir uns nach der Schule auf den Weg zu ihm machten.

Heute wollte er was für uns kochen. Ich war gespannt. Als er es mir gesagt hatte, hatte ich gefragt, ob wir zusammen einkaufen gehen wollten, aber er hatte gemeint, er habe schon alles. Und er würde etwas ohne Makrele für uns kochen, danach hatte ich auch gefragt.

Aber er wollte mir nicht verraten, was. Hatte gesagt, es sei eine Überraschung. Ich war wirklich neugierig.

Und froh, dass ich ihn würde ablenken können, so gut ich konnte.

Wir redeten nicht groß auf dem Heimweg, aber das taten wir sowieso meist nicht. Wir waren zusammen, das war alles, was zählte und wir hatten schon immer gut gemeinsam schweigen können. Wir verstanden uns ohne Worte.

Das war das schönste Gefühl, das ich kannte und ich war so froh, es mit Haru teilen zu können.

Bei ihm angekommen, wies er mich an im Wohnraum zu warten, was ich auch zuerst vorhatte, aber ich war einfach zu ungeduldig und es roch zu gut und ich liebte Haru in seinem Apron, sodass ich einfach nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben und abwarten konnte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zum Durchgang, der den Essbereich vom Kochbereich trennte. Haru stand am Herd und schien mich nicht zu bemerken. Eine kleine Weile betrachtete ich ihn einfach. Er war ganz konzentriert bei der Sache, so wie beim Schwimmen. Ich liebte diese Art an ihm, wie sehr er sich konzentrieren konnte, wenn er es nur wollte.

Ach was, ich liebte ja sowieso alles an ihm und es kam mir vor, als würde diese endlose Liebe jeden Tag noch immer weiter und weiter wachsen, wie auch immer das möglich war. Es lag an Haru. Weil es Haru war, war es möglich.

Da ich nur seinen Rücken sah, wanderte mein Blick nach einer Weile zu seinem Hintern. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er trug eindeutig zu viel, viel zu viel.

„Willst du mir helfen oder warum stehst du da die ganze Zeit?“, fragte er plötzlich und ich erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich fast den Schrank neben mir umgeworfen hätte. In letzter Sekunde konnte ich ihn noch festhalten, sodass nichts passierte.

Haru hatte einfach mit dem Essen weiter gemacht. Das tat er auch jetzt, als ich langsam von hinten auf ihn zu trat.

„Es riecht gut“, stellte ich fest. „Es wird sicher auch gut schmecken.“

„Willst du probieren?“, fragte er und sah mich jetzt an. Ich nickte leicht, woraufhin er mit einem Löffel etwas aus dem Topf nahm, pustete und es mir hinhielt. Ich beugte mich leicht vor und er schob mir den Löffel in den Mund. Es schmeckte genauso gut, wie es roch, was ich ihm mit einem Daumen nach oben zu verstehen gab. Er lächelte leicht, über mein glückliches Gesicht.

„Willst du jetzt helfen, oder nicht?“, fragte er erneut, als er weitermachte.

„Hm“, machte ich bloß, unsere Schultern berührten sich. Ich legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und schob sie zur Seite, bis sie an seiner Hüfte lag. Dann zog ich ihn leicht zu mir, sodass unsere Hüften gegeneinander stießen.

„Makoto“, beschwerte er sich und sah mich verärgert an, woraufhin ich nur grinste und meine Lippen auf seine drückte, aber nur kurz.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich lass dich in Ruhe“, sagte ich, machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht und hob abwehrend die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass ich sie bei mir behalten würde.

Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Töpfen zu. Ich musste kichern.

„Dann geh aber bitte zurück ins andere Zimmer, okay?“, bat er.

Ich war schon fast beim Türrahmen, da blieb ich stehen und wandte mich ihm wieder halb zu. Unschlüssig kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe, schaute auf seine mit den Töpfen beschäftigten Hände und runter auf seinen Hintern. Ich musste grinsen. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. Hoffentlich würde er mir das nicht allzu böse nehmen.

Dieses Mal trat ich hinter ihn und schob meine Hände links und rechts unter die wundervolle Schürze, die er trug. Dabei drückte ich meine Hüfte gegen seinen Hintern. Den Kopf legte ich schief und beugte mich runter, leckte über seinen Hals und pustete über die selbe Stelle, bevor ich leicht an seiner Haut zu knabbern begann.

„Ngh... M-Makoto“, brachte er hervor und spannte sich unter seinen Berührungen an.

Grinsend schob ich sein Oberteil etwas hoch und fuhr über die weiche Haut an seinem Bauch direkt oberhalb seiner Hose. Meine andere Hand streichelte unterdessen über seinen Oberschenkel ganz knapp vor seinem Schritt.

„Ahhh... Makoto! Ahh!“ Das war doch schon eine viel eindeutigere Reaktion.

„Soll ich immer noch zurück ins andere Zimmer gehen?“, fragte ich an seinem Ohr und schob zwei Finger in den Bund seiner Hose, während ich mit der anderen Hand nach wie vor über seinen Oberschenkel streichelte.

„Das... Das Essen“, murmelte er, da fuhr ich kurz über seinen Schritt. „AHHH!“ Er drückte den Rücken durch und stützte sich anschließend mit einer Hand auf die Theke. In der anderen hatte er einen Kochlöffel.

Jetzt stand er leicht nach vorne gebeugt, wodurch sein Hintern sich gegen meine Hüfte, meinen Penis drückte. Es wurde bei uns beiden schon enger in der Hose. Bei ihm hatte ich es eben gefühlt und bei mir fühlte ich es spätestens jetzt.

„Wir machen schnell“, versprach ich. Keiner von uns würde jetzt bis nach dem Essen warten können.

„Okay“, erwiderte er atemlos, drehte die Temperatur der Herdplatte runter und legte den Löffel weg.

Er drehte sich nicht zu mir um, wie ich erst gedacht hatte. Stattdessen schmiegte er sich mit seiner Rückseite an mich und bewegte seinen Hintern über meinem halbharten Schwanz.

„Nghhh... Haaahh...“, entwich es mir und ich packte seine Hüfte und drückte seinen Hintern noch fester auf meinen Penis.

Seine Hände waren inzwischen in meinem Haar und er drehte den Kopf. Ich verstand und beugte mich so runter, dass unsere Lippen zueinanderfanden.

Anschließend schob ich sein Oberteil hoch, um an seine Brustwarzen zu kommen. Er wand sich wundervoll in meinen Armen und gab immer wieder erregte Laute von sich, wie ich selbst auch.

„Makoto! Jetzt mach schon!“, bat er ungeduldig. Ich fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Schritt. Er musste wirklich schon ganz hart sein. „Makoto!“ Er wandte mir sein Gesicht zu. Vor Erregung war er ganz rot und er biss sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe, die dadurch auch schon ganz rot war. Das süße Leid der Lust zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich mach ja schon“, erwiderte ich und drückte ihn gegen die Theke neben dem Herd, sodass er mit seinem Oberkörper fast komplett auf der Theke lag. Seine Hände lagen haltlos auf der Arbeitsfläche und krampften sich zusammen.

„Makoto“, stöhnte er erneut und bewegte ungeduldig seinen Hintern über meiner Erektion.

Ich biss mir hart auf die Unterlippe und beeilte mich, seine und meine Hose zu öffnen, was bei seiner schon mal gar nicht so leicht war, da er ja die Schürze anhatte und ich hinter ihm stand und somit gar nicht sah, was ich da eigentlich mit meinen Händen machte. Aber ich war geübt darin, also funktionierte es irgendwie nach ein paar Sekunden, was Haru sofort erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

„Ich sollte-“, meinte er mit einem Mal und fasste nach den Bändern der Schürze, die um seinen Hals hingen. Sofort fasste ich nach seinen Händen. „Nicht“, flüsterte ich dicht an seinem Ohr und biss leicht in sein Ohrläppchen. „Ich will, dass du sie an behältst.“

Harus Ohren wurden rot. Leicht lachend pustete ich über das eine und küsste es zärtlich, was Haru noch ungeduldiger zu machen schien. „Makoto!“, jammerte er erneut und drückte seinen Hintern erneut in meinen Schritt.

Endlich öffnete ich auch meine Hose und zog seine, samt Boxershorts, ein kleines Stück runter. Er konnte sich jetzt schon nicht mehr halten, den unterdrückten Lauten, die er von sich gab, nach zu urteilen.

Hastig befreite ich meinen Penis und drückte ihn zwischen Harus Arschbacken. Ich konnte mich genauso kaum noch zusammenreißen, wie er.

„Mach endlich“, forderte er erneut.

Ich streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf eine von Harus, schob unsere Finger hineinander. Sofort drückte er meine Hand fest. Lächelnd drückte ich fest zurück.

Mit der anderen Hand umfasste ich sein Glied und begann, es zu kneten und zu pumpen, woraufhin Haru meine Hand noch fester drückte und laut zu stöhnen begann. „Ahhhhh.... Haaa.... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh!“

Drei Finger schob ich in seinen Mund. Zwischen seinem Stöhnen befeuchtete er sie ausgiebig mit seinem Speichel, leckte dabei über sie und saugte an ihnen, sodass ich meine Finger da gar nicht mehr wegnehmen wollte.

Unsere Glieder wurden beide schon ganz feucht, soweit waren wir bereits.

Mich machte es ja schon alleine unheimlich an, dass er noch immer seine Schürze trug und ich sie auch fühlen konnte, während ich seinen Penis pumpte.

Ich war groß genug, um über seine Schulter gucken zu können und sah, wie die Schürze an der Stelle, wo sich seine Erektion und meine Hand befanden, eine sehr eindeutige Beule aufwies und sich ein feuchter Fleck bildete.

„Haru.... Ahhhhh...“ Ich knabberte keuchend an seinem Ohr und bewegte mein Glied zwischen seinen Beinen ein wenig, was ihn erzittern ließ.

„Mako.... to... Haaahhh...“, brachte er hervor und bewegte sich mit.

„AHHH!“ Ich konnte gerade so verhindern, dass ich schon kam, in dem ich tief durchatmete und einen Moment innehielt. Die Lust in mir wollte explodieren, drängte nach draußen. Ich konnte es kaum noch halten.

Scheiße. Es war jedes Mal so intensiv, dass es mir vorkam, als würde ich den Verstand verlieren, wieder und wieder und wieder.

„Ich kann nicht mehr! Makoto!“, flehte Haru und drückte meine Hand so fest, dass es schon wehtat.

„Noch ein kleines bisschen. Noch ein kleines bisschen“, bat ich atemlos und drückte meine Nase an seinen Hals, gegen den ich die ganze Zeit geatmet hatte. Zärtlich strich ich mit meiner Nase über seine Haut, was ihn erneut erschaudern ließ.

„Haaahh... Haaaahh...“, atmete er nur noch.

Endlich schaffte ich es, meine Finger aus seinem Mund zu nehmen und den ersten in ihn einzuführen. Er zuckte innerlich heftig und ich drückte meinen Daumen auf seine Eichel, damit er nicht sofort kam.

„Makoto!“ Sein Gesicht war ganz rot und er hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen vor Anstrengung. Ich beeilte mich und trieb ihn anscheinend auf ganz neue Höhen, so wie er sich in meinen Armen wand und immer wieder den Rücken durchdrückte.

Schließlich drang ich endlich in ihn ein. Dabei schob ich ihm wieder ein paar Finger in den Mund, weil sich das einfach zu gut anfühlte.

„AHHHH!“, stöhnte er laut, bei jeder meiner kleinsten Bewegungen. Sein Glied in meiner Hand pulsierte und sein Inneres zuckte so wundervoll, dass ich mich eigentlich gar nicht groß bewegen musste. Ich _konnte_ mich gar nicht groß bewegen, sonst wäre ich auf der Stelle gekommen und ein bisschen wollte ich es schon auskosten, eigentlich zumindest.

Ich drehte Harus Kopf und beugte mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Und wie wir uns küssten! Es war heiß und feucht und voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich konnte wirklich nicht mehr.

„HARU!“, schrie ich auf, während ich mich einmal fast vollkommen aus ihm zurückzog und dann wieder in ihn stieß und dabei kam. Gleichzeitig nahm ich den Daumen von seiner Eichel, was ihn auch auf der Stelle kommen ließ. „MAKOTO! AHHHHH!“, schrie er ebenfalls laut und krallte seine Hand in meine, mit der anderen hielt er sich am Rand der Theke fest, während sein Orgasmus eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien.

Er schloss sich so fest um mich, dass es sich durch die Empfindlichkeit meines Schwanzes von meinem eigenen Orgasmus so anfühlte, als würde ich noch einmal einen Höhepunkt erleben.

„Haru! Haru, Haru, Haru“, murmelte ich atemlos und schloss meine Arme um ihn. Sobald sein Orgasmus abebbte, wurde sein Körper ganz schlaff und er stand nur noch, weil ich hinter ihm stand. Ich spürte, wie seine Beine zitterten vor Erschöpfung.

„Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid“, murmelte ich schuldbewusst, aber bereuen tat ich nichts, dafür war es viel zu gut gewesen. Verdammt, wir sollten es vielleicht öfter in der Küche tun.

Wobei, wenn wir uns über eins wirklich nicht beschweren konnte, dann war es der Sex.

„Schon... gut“, brachte er hervor. „Ich glaube... ich brauch jetzt... ein Bad.“

„Okay, ich bring dich hin“, sagte ich und küsste lächelnd seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, seine Wange, seinen Mundwinkel...

Er lächelte leicht, erschöpft aber glücklich und küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen.

Nachdem ich mich aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte, trug ich ihn ins Badezimmer. Dort ließ ich ihn dann erstmal alleine, damit das Essen nicht verbrannte.

Es dauerte etwas länger, bis er zurückkam und er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Als ich das sah, kam ich ihm sofort zur Hilfe und stützte ihn.

„Habe ich es wirklich so übertrieben?“, fragte ich zerknirscht. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und grinste mich dann an. „Wann übertreibst du es denn mal nicht?“ Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und meine Wangen wurden warm, aber ich grinste selber.

Wir machten zusammen den Rest des Essens fertig und aßen es. Es schmeckte wirklich gut, aber Haru schlief beim Essen fast ein, derartig erschöpft vom Sex war er. Ich hatte es wirklich übertrieben.

Kaum fertig mit dem Essen schlief er am Tisch ein, den Kopf auf seinen Armen gebettet. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, trug ich ihn rüber in sein Zimmer, deckte ihn zu und legte mich zu ihm.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ein Wochenende ganz mit ihm alleine zu sein, ihn ganz für mich zu haben, ohne Gedanken an irgendetwas anderes.

Nur er und ich.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hust hust* Sorry für den ganzen, ähm... Sex. xD Ich meine, ich habe erklärt, warum Makoto so drauf ist und ja. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie genau es passiert ist, dass Makoto in dieser Fanfiktion zu einem solch sexbedürftigen Charakter geworden ist. Na ja. :'D  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und lasst mir doch ein Kommentar da. ;D  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	11. A weekend for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie geplant fahren Makoto und Haru zu ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende weg und der erste Tage läuft unfassbar gut und Makoto ist unheimlich glücklich über die ganze Aktion. Aber dann nimmt alles eine unerwartete Wendung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! :D  
> Zwei Wochen sind vergangen und hier ist nun das neue Kapitel. ^-^  
> Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :*

**Kapitel 10: A weekend for two**

_Harus Sicht_

Ich packte die letzten Sachen in meine Tasche und schloss den Reißverschluss. Ich müsste alles eingepackt haben. Makoto würde mich gleich eh noch einmal abfragen und wenn ich dann trotzdem noch was vergessen hatte, würde er mir was von sich leihen, was mir zwar ein klein wenig zu groß sein würde, aber mir war das egal und ihm würde es sicher gefallen.

Ich lächelte, nahm die Tasche und ging zur Haustür.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, stand Makoto mit zum Klopfen erhobener Hand da. Wir mussten beide grinsen.

Dann schlang ich die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss geriet vielleicht etwas zu leidenschaftlich, denn als ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns brachte, war Makotos Gesicht rot und er rang nach Atem. Mir ging es nicht besser.

„Wir müssen den Bus kriegen“, flüsterte ich, als er sich vorbeugte, um mich wieder zu küssen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme und schob seine Zunge dennoch wieder zwischen meine Lippen. Er drückte mich rechts gegen den Türrahmen und strich meine Seite auf und ab, während er seine andere Hand in mein Haar schob.

„Makoto“, murmelte ich und drückte gegen seine Brust, was ihn nur noch mehr anzumachen schien.

Was war er denn in letzter Zeit so gierig? Er schob sein Bein zwischen meine und drückte damit gegen meinen Schritt. Ich seufzte auf, schaffte es aber meinen Kopf zur Seite, von seinen Lippen weg, zu drehen. Leider half das auch nicht besonders viel, denn er küsste stattdessen einfach meinen Hals.

„Makoto!“ Erneut drückte ich gegen seine Brust. Doch er schien nicht von mir ablassen zu wollen.

Ich biss in sein Ohrläppchen, weil ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste.

Er zuckte tatsächlich zusammen. Ich hatte nicht doll zu gebissen, aber so, dass er mir auf jeden Fall zuhörte.

„Heiße Quellen“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. Er erschauderte unter meinen Händen und ließ mich widerwillig los.

„Du wirst es ja wohl schaffen, dich mal ein bisschen zusammen zu reißen, Makoto“, meinte ich ernst, musste aber grinsen. Er murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, das ich nicht verstand und nahm dann meine Hand.

„Hast du auch nichts vergessen?“, stellte er die Frage, mit der ich schon gerechnet hatte und zählte alles auf, was ich brauchte. Erst nachdem ich alles abgenickt und ihm versichert hatte, dass ich es dabei hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Bus. Wir kamen noch gerade rechtzeitig an. Zum Glück hatte ich unsere Plätze im Voraus reserviert.

Ich lächelte, als Makoto Essen rausholte und meinte, dass ich sicher noch nichts gefrühstückt hatte. Er sorgte sich immer so sehr um mich. Es war beruhigend, er war beruhigend. Er fütterte mich eine Weile, wogegen ich nicht wirklich was tun konnte und auch nicht wollte. Er meinte es gut und er war süß, sehr süß.

„Lass uns etwas schlafen“, schlug ich vor, nachdem er das Essen wieder weggeräumt hatte. Er nickte, schob einen Arm unter meinen, verschränkte unsere Hände, gähnte und lehnte sich an mich. Er lächelte versonnen, glücklich. Ich ebenfalls.

Auch ich lehnte mich etwas gegen ihn, drückte seine Hand und schloss die Augen.

Ich hatte nicht viel geschlafen, weshalb ich fast sofort weg war. Genug Zeit für den einen oder anderen Gedanken blieb aber noch.

Ob ich zu abhängig von Makoto war? Ob er zu abhängig von mir war? Er sollte wissen, wie wichtig er mir war, das wollte ich ihm mit diesem Ausflug zeigen. Er sollte es wissen, das hatte er verdient.

Ich hoffe, ich konnte es ihn spüren lassen.

 

~

 

Die Unterkunft war wie im Internet beschrieben, wobei Makoto über jeden Ort glücklich gewesen wäre, solange ich da war. Da war ich mir sicher.

Im Grunde konnte ich also gar nichts falsch machen, richtig?

Dennoch wollte ich mir Mühe geben, für ihn, für uns. Hiermit wollte ich ihm das zeigen – dass ich genauso sehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, wie er mit mir.

Nachdem wir unser Zimmer und die Angebote unserer Unterkunft etwas inspiziert hatten, entschieden wir den Ort ein wenig zu erkunden. Und wieder war es ganz egal, wo wir gewesen wären, solange wir zusammen waren. Wir liefen einfach Hand in Hand durch die Straßen und alles war gut und wundervoll.

Wir waren glücklich. Er war glücklich. Ich war glücklich.

 

_Makotos Sicht_

Haru machte mich so glücklich mit diesem Ausflug. Er machte mich sowieso immer glücklich, mit allem. Aber das hier, dieser kleine Urlaub hob unsere Beziehung auf eine neue Stufe, bedeutete einen Schritt vorwärts. Zumindest sah ich das darin.

Ob ihm das bewusst war? Ob er genauso dachte? Das wäre wundervoll, wirklich wundervoll.

Aber was sollte es auch sonst bedeuten? Es war doch eindeutig. Allein Harus Lächeln war eindeutig genug. Es war nur für mich bestimmt, gehörte mir ganz allein, dieses Lächeln. Ich war der Grund dafür und oh, ich würde es mir zur Lebensaufgabe machen, sein Lächeln zu bewahren.

Er sollte nie aufhören zu lächeln, niemals.

Wir hatten viel Spaß an unserem ersten Tag. Wir machten gar nichts groß besonders, aber allein schon den ganzen Tag zusammen zu sein, war irgendwie besonders.

Wir waren auch so immer sehr viel zusammen und nicht selten auch allein. Aber das hier war nochmal etwas anderes.

Es war mehr. Noch mehr Zweisamkeit, noch mehr Intimität, noch mehr zusammen sein. Es war intensiver. Es war toll.

Mit Haru könnte ich auch zusammenziehen, jetzt sofort und es wäre toll.

Manchmal ertappte ich mich bei dem Gedanken an unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Wie wir zusammen wohnten, wie wir... heirateten und Kinder adoptierten und gemeinsam alt wurden.

Es war die einfache Zukunftsvorstellung einer glücklichen Familie, klischeehaft und vielleicht war es dumm und naiv und kindisch und unüberlegt, aber ich sah es ein klein wenig als meinen Lebenstraum, mit Haru für immer glücklich zu sein. Ja, das wünschte ich mir am allermeisten.

So sehr liebte ich ihn.

Und es schien so wahrscheinlich, so nah, diese Zukunft. Ich dachte, ich müsste vor Freude platzen.

Dieses Wochenende würde dieses Gefühl und meine Liebe für ihn nur noch steigern. Es würde immer weiter und weiter ins Unermessliche wachsen.

Wir aßen im Restaurant unserer Unterkunft zu Abend. Es war ein Liebeshotel, weshalb Kerzen auf unserem Tisch standen und wir ein Pärchenmenü bekamen.

Irgendwie war mir das schon etwas peinlich, aber vor allem war ich sehr gerührt, dass Haru mich hierher eingeladen hatte.

Glücklich lächelte ich ihn an, während wir aßen. Er lächelte zurück. Alles war einfach schön.

Danach gingen wir auf unser Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür zu, konnte ich mich schon nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Zumindest durchströmte mich dieses Gefühl und ich dachte, ich würde mich gleich auf Haru stürzen.

Da half es nicht, dass er sich das Oberteil gerade über den Kopf zog, nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte und mich umdrehte.

In wenigen Schritten war ich bei ihm und wollte die Arme von hinten um ihn schlingen und ihn küssen und...

Er drehte sich zu mir um und hob eine Hand, um mich auf Distanz zu halten. Er grinste leicht. „Lass uns erst in der heißen Quelle baden, okay?“

Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, nickte aber und schlug mir dann die Hände vor mein hochrot anlaufendes Gesicht. „Ich verhalte mich total, als wäre ich notgeil und unbefriedigt und sexsüchtig.“ Oh Gott, war das peinlich.

Es war Haru und es machte ja auch irgendwo Sinn. Aber es war trotzdem peinlich. Irgendwie. Jetzt. In diesem Moment. Auf einmal. Es fiel mir auch echt früh ein, deswegen peinlich berührt zu sein. Aber es war eben so!

Haru fasste mich an den Handgelenken und zog mir die Hände vom Gesicht. Sanft küsste er mich.

„Ich will es ja auch, also ist es okay“, meinte er lächelnd.

Ich nickte leicht und versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln. Ich wusste ja auch nicht so recht, warum es mir plötzlich so stark auffiel und so peinlich war. Vielleicht weil das hier irgendwie der nächste Schritt in unserer Beziehung für mich war und mich das eben schon nervös machte, besonders weil es von ihm ausging.

Nicht, dass nicht öfter mal was von ihm ausging, aber es war dennoch irgendwie sehr überraschend. Letztendlich machte es das aber nur noch schöner.

„Entspannen wir uns ein bisschen.“

Dann zog er sich einfach so direkt vor mir die Hose samt Boxershorts aus, als wäre nichts dabei.

Wie sollte ich mich da bitte beherrschen und nicht nach seinem Körper süchtig sein? Er machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht.

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und zog mich ebenfalls aus. Haru war schon vorgegangen und saß bereits in der Quelle, die sich in einem kleinen Gartenabschnitt, der direkt an unser Zimmer anschloss, ganz allein nur für uns, befand.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er sah wundervoll aus.

Ich lächelte, stieg zu ihm und küsste seinen Hals, nur kurz. Dann schloss ich ebenfalls die Augen und versuchte, mich zu entspannen. Dafür waren wir schließlich hier, um zusammen zu sein und uns zu entspannen, bevor das Training richtig losging.

Je länger ich von dem heißen Wasser umgeben war und daran dachte, wie glücklich ich mit Haru war desto sicherer wurde ich mir einer Sache und fasste einen Entschluss.

Ich würde es Haru sagen. Ich würde es ihm heute sagen.

Ich würde ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebte und mir wünschte, für immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Von Hochzeit und Kinder adoptieren sollte ich vielleicht nicht gleich anfangen. Aber er sollte wissen, was ich fühlte, wie tief meine Gefühle gingen. Ich wollte es benennen. Ich wollte, dass er es wusste.

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mich in der heißen Quelle zusammen zu reißen. Na ja, zumindest bis zum Schluss.

Als Haru nach meiner Hand griff, war es nach wenigen Minuten vorbei mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung und ich legte die Hand um seine Hüfte und zog ihn zu mir, küsste erst seine Wange und seinen Hals, dann seine Lippen

Meine Hand war schneller zwischen seinen Beinen, als ich es selbst registrierte. Er stöhnte auf an meinen Lippen und sah mich aus verklärten Augen an, als wir den Kuss lösten.

„Entschuldige“, entwich es mir sofort und ich war sicher sehr rot, aber aufhören konnte ich dann doch nicht.

Ich hob Haru auf meinen Schoß und verband unsere Lippen miteinander. Er fühlte sich an wie heißes Wachs in meinen Händen.

„Makoto“, seufzte er ungehalten, hielt sich an meinen Schultern fest und drückte sich gegen meine Brust, während ich sein Glied pumpte. Ich saugte an seinem Hals, verpasste ihm einen Knutschfleck und er wand sich auf meinem Schoß und klammerte sich an mir fest.

Nachdem ich mit dem Knutschfleck fertig war, legte ich eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn intensiv. Danach schaute ich ihm in die Augen.

Er sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. „Zu... heiß...“, brachte er hervor und sank kraftlos gegen mich. Oh scheiße.

Schnell stieg ich aus dem heißen Wasser und trug Haru ins Bad unseres Zimmers. Irgendwie schaffte ich es mit ihm auf meinem Arm, die Dusche auf eine kühlere Temperatur zu stellen. Nicht zu kühl, er sollte sich ja nicht erkälten oder einen Schock bekommen.

Vorsichtig stellte ich ihn auf seine Füße und unter das Wasser. Die Temperatur war angenehm und wir schlossen beide die Augen. Haru hielt sich an mir fest und seufzte erleichtert. Meine Hände lagen auf seiner Hüfte, hielten ihn.

Ein paar Minuten standen wir einfach nur unter dem Wasser, bis er mich plötzlich küsste und die Arme um meinen Nacken schlang.

Sofort rutschten meine Hände auf seinen Hintern. Ich begann seine Arschbacken zu kneten und er stöhnte auf und presste sich an mich.

Dann war sein Gesicht mit einem Mal weg von meinem.

Er glitt an meinem Körper hinab, mit seinen Händen und seinen Lippen. Schon war er bei meinem Penis angelangt. Auch an ihm küsste er sich entlang, hauchte sogar einen Kuss auf die Spitze.

Haltlos krallte ich mich in sein Haar und stöhnte auf, worauf gleich ein zweites Stöhnen folgte, als er anfing, seine Zunge über meinen Schaft gleiten zu lassen, während er ihn mit einer Hand festhielt.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja ihn verwöhnen wollen. Belohnte er mich jetzt etwa auch noch für meine Ungezügeltheit?

Na ja, er hatte ja nie was dagegen gesagt und oft war er selbst sehr begierig, also war das wohl okay.

Ich verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als er mein Glied Stück für Stück in seinen Mund aufnahm und dabei unaufhörlich mit seiner Zunge umspielte. Gott, er war so gut! Ich konnte wirklich kaum noch stehen und ich hatte Angst, schon gleich zu kommen. Oder ihm weh zu tun, wenn ich mich noch fester in seine Haare krallte.  
„H-Haru... Ahhh... Haaahhhh...“

Er begann zu saugen und ich ging zu Schnappatmung unterbrochen von Stöhnen über. Ich kam meinem Limit immer näher und näher und es fühlte sich so an, als würde Haru immer fester und fester saugen. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde den Verstand verlieren. Ha, als ob das nicht schon längst passiert wäre.

Und als ob Haru mich nicht gut genug kennen würde, um genau das zu wissen. Denn kurz bevor ich kam – es hatte wirklich nicht mehr viel gefehlt – ließ er von meinem Glied ab und stand wieder auf, um mich ganz unschuldig zu küssen und dann einfach aus der Dusche zu steigen, sich ein Handtuch zu nehmen und im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.

Der hatte Nerven! Da fiel mir echt nichts mehr zu ein.

Aber ich würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er auch seinen Verstand verlor. Oh ja!

Schnell, so schnell das in meinem Zustand eben ging, stieg ich auch aus der Dusche und nahm mir ebenfalls ein Handtuch. Grob trocknete ich mich ab und ging auch rüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Haru stand an der Terrassentür. Er hatte nur ein kleines Handtuch genommen und trocknete sich damit gerade seine Haare, was aber eher eine halbherzige Aktion zu sein schien.

Ich trat von hinten an ihn heran und küsste seine Schulter, dann seinen Nacken und die Stelle an seinem Hals, wo ich bereits einen schönen Knutschfleck hinterlassen hatte. Ich wollte mich von hinten an ihn schmiegen, aber er drehte sich vorher um und küsste mich mit solch harter Leidenschaft, dass ich für einen Moment sogar vergaß, wer ich war. Heilige Scheiße...

Der Blick aus seinen Augen danach war genauso voller harter Leidenschaft. Seine Lippen waren zudem verführerisch gerötet und er drückte seine Hüfte jetzt leicht gegen meine, sodass ich seine Erektion an meinem Oberschenkel fühlte.

„Ahhh... Haaahhh...“, stöhnte ich unverwandt, ganz befangen von seinem Auftreten. Ich weiß nicht woran es lag, aber ich glaube, er war noch nie so sexy gewesen. Er war immer sexy, aber noch nie... so... Scheiße, wie machte er das? Wie konnte er seine Sexieness immer wieder noch auf ein neues, höheres Level bringen?

„Makoto“, seufzte er erregt an meinem Ohr, seine Stimme war ganz heiser. Er rieb sein hartes Glied an meinem Oberschenkel.

„Haaahhh... Ahhh... Haaahh... Haaru...“

Ich legte die Hände an seine Hüfte und wollte ihn fester an mich pressen, da schlang er selbst ein Bein um eins der meinen, um seinen Penis noch besser an mir reiben zu können. Dabei stöhnte er immer wieder auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, war ganz versunken.

Oh Scheiße, er war wirklich zu sexy!

Ich nahm die Hände von seiner Hüfte und umfasste stattdessen sein Gesicht, zog es zu meinem und küsste ihn hart und verlangend. Wir stöhnten beide und als meine Hände wieder an seiner Hüfte waren, lenkte ich ihn zum Bett und schließlich lag er unter mir.

Er krallte sich in meine Schultern und wand sich unter mir, die Augen nun halb geöffnet, ebenso seine Lippen. Ich musste sie einfach wieder küssen. Schon waren seine Hände in meinem Haaren und hielten meinen Mund bei seinem.

Ich ließ eine meiner Hände zu seinen Nippeln wandern und knetete, drückte und zwickte sie so lange, bis sie ganz hart und empfindlich waren und Haru jedes Mal in meinen Mund seufzte, wenn ich sie auch nur leicht streifte.

Zufrieden schaffte ich es, mein Gesicht etwas von seinem weg zu bewegen. Aber er drückte mich auch von sich aus etwas nach unten. Allerdings widmete ich mich erst einmal seinen Brustwarzen, indem ich sie anleckte und über sie pustete und ihm dann doch den kleinen Gefallen gewährte und sie ganz in den Mund nahm, an ihnen knabberte und saugte.

„Makoto.... Ahhhhhh... Makoto!“, stöhnte er dicht an meinem Ohr, die Hände noch immer in meinem Haar.

Meine Hände ließ ich unterdessen seinen Körper weiter hinab wandern, umging seinen Schritt aber zunächst und streichelte stattdessen an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang, was ihn dazu brachte, sich noch fester in mein Haar zu krallen und sich halb aufzurichten.

Ich sah, dass er sich hart auf die Unterlippe biss und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Halte dich nicht zurück“, lächelte ich.

Er nickte mehrmals und stöhnte gleich darauf laut auf, als ich endlich seinen Penis berührte. Ich streifte ihn zwar nur, aber ich sah, dass ich ihn wirklich schon sehr gereizt haben musste. Lusttropfen glänzten bereits an der Spitze seines Schwanzes.

Also musste ich wohl oder übel eine Stufe runterfahren. Für den Moment zumindest.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harus Brust und verteilte ganz viele kleine, zärtliche Küsse überall. Ein bisschen war das auch Eigennutz, weil ich damit irgendwie jeden noch so kleinen Teil seines Körpers als mein beschlagnahmte.

„Ma... koto...“, seufzte er und sein Blick hatte wieder diese flehende Note angenommen.

Lächelnd gab ich nach und küsste mich seine Seite entlang, bis zu seinem Penis, den ich aber, nicht wie er, auch noch mit Küssen bedeckte, sondern einfach gleich in den Mund nahm. Er würde es sowieso nicht mehr lange aushalten und ich auch nicht.

Jetzt krallte er sich ins Bettlaken und bewegte seine Hüfte unruhig hin und her, wodurch sich sein Glied nicht nur aus meinem Mund rein und raus bewegte, sondern auch Kreise zog. Es war ganz schön schwer, mit seinem Tempo und seinen vor Ungeduld und Lust zuckenden Bewegungen mitzuhalten.

Während ich an seinem Penis lutschte, schob ich noch zusätzlich drei meiner Finger in meinen Mund und befeuchtete sie, um anschließend gleich den ersten in Haru einzuführen und keine zehn Sekunden später den Zweiten.

Wir taten es so oft und waren uns so vertraut, dass ich auch den dritten schon wenig später einführen konnte und es auch nicht lange dauerte, bis Haru soweit vorbereitet war. Ich hatte auch Gleitgel mitgenommen, was das Ganze nochmal leichter machte.

„Mako... to...“, seufzte Haru, als ich meine Finger wieder aus ihm rauszog.

Ich wollte mich gerade an seinem Eingang positionieren, da setzte er sich plötzlich auf. Was...?

Bevor ich irgendetwas fragen oder tun konnte, hatte er mich schon an den Schultern auf die Matrtze gedrückt, sodass ich nun unter ihm lag. Seine Augen glänzten... vorfreudig? Ja, das war Vorfreude. Vorfreude und Lust.

Er nahm das Gleitgel, mit dem ich ihn bereits geweitet hatte, tat sich etwas davon auf die Hand und verrieb es mit seiner anderen Hand. Dann umschloss er mit beiden meinen Penis.

Ungehalten und völlig überrumpelt von den geänderten Verhältnissen stöhnte ich laut auf. „AHHHH! Haru! Ahhhhh...“

Er knetete meinen Penis, bis ich wieder fast kam.

Dann hörte er auf und wartete einen Moment, in dem ich nur schwer atmend da liegen konnte. Haru kannte echt keine Scham. Und Gott, ich liebte das an ihm!

Wobei, dass er keine Scham kannte, war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Er war schon sehr rot im Gesicht und er war konzentriert und die Gewohnheit machte es.

Bis vorhin war mir ja auch nicht so recht aufgefallen, wie sexsüchtig ich mich eigentlich verhielt und jetzt war es mir quasi auch wieder egal, weil es für ihn ja okay war und dementsprechend für mich auch.

Es war ja jetzt auch nicht so, als ob wir uns vor anderen anfallen würden oder es in der Schule tun würden oder so. (Die Sache nach dem Schwimmtraining in den Duschräumen mal ausgenommen.)

Es war schon okay. Mehr als okay. Es bedeutete, dass wir ein sehr gutes Sexleben hatten, mehr als sehr gut, ein fantastisches!

Er bewies das erneut, indem er sich auf meinen Bauch setzte. Ich spürte, wie mein Glied seinen Hintern berührte. Kaum dass das passiert war, richtete Haru sich wieder auf, fasste meinen Penis und führte ihn langsam in sich ein.

Lust zuckte über sein Gesicht bei jedem kleinen Stück, den mein Schwanz weiter in ihn eindrang. Er seufzte und stöhnte immer wieder, was ich im gleichen Rhythmus tat. Dabei atmeten wir beide flach, als müssten wir besonders vorsichtig, besonders konzentriert sein.

„Ahhhhhhhhh...“, stöhnten wir beide langgezogen, als ich ganz in ihm war.

Ich richtete mich kurz auf und küsste ihn verlangend, doch er drückte meine Schultern gleich wieder nach hinten und begann sich auf mir zu bewegen, noch bevor ich wieder ganz auf der Matratze lag.

„Haru! Haru! Haaaaaaahh... Nghhhh... Ahhhh...“ Ich kam aus dem Stöhnen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Ihm ging es nicht anders. „Ahhhhhhhh... Haaaaahh... Hmmmhhh... Hahhhh... Mako... to...“

Nur langsam erhöhte er das Tempo. Ich fasste nach seiner Hüfte, um das Tempo mitzubestimmen.

Es war recht schnell klar, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis wir kamen. Also versuchten wir es, herauszuzögern, in dem wir das Tempo immer wieder abschwächten und aufs neue steigerten.

Die Lust, die dabei zu Stande kam und die nach jeder Abschwächung sich noch mehr und mehr zu steigern schien, war unfassbar. Ich war irgendwann so hoch, ich würde ewig fallen, sobald ich sprang. Das spürte ich und ich spürte und sah, dass es Haru genauso ging.

Mit unseren Kräften schon fast am Ende steuerten wir zum wiederholten Mal auf den Höhepunkt zu. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen und ich wollte nicht liegen. Ich wollte nicht liegen bleiben, verdammt!

Also setzte ich mich auf und traf wohl diesen einen Punkt in Haru, denn er schrie laut auf vor Lust, drückte den Rücken durch und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ergoss sich auf seinen und meinen Bauch.

Schwer atmend sah er mich an und sein Blick war so sexy, so voller befriedigter Erregung, dass ich nur davon kam. Ich beugte mich vor, schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn hart, während ich mich genauso hart in ihn ergoss.

„AHHHHHHHHH!“, schrie ich langgezogen, was zum Ende hin leiser wurde. Ich drückte auch den Rücken durch und stieß dadurch noch einmal besonders tief in Haru, weil ich zurück auf die Matratze gefallen war, als ich ihn geküsst hatte.

„AHHHH! MAKOTO!“ Er kam ein zweites Mal, da sein Orgasmus wohl noch nicht vorbei gewesen war und ich diesen noch einmal gesteigert hatte.

Dieses Mal kam er auf meiner Brust und etwas bekam auch mein Gesicht ab.

„Haru“, seufzte ich und sah zu, wie er es erschöpft gerade so schaffte, sich von mir runter zu rollen. Wie mein Penis aus ihm glitt, verzog er leicht das Gesicht.

Ich zog ihn sofort wieder zu mir, an meine Seite, küsste seine Stirn und strich zärtlich über sein Haar.

„In dem Punkt bist du wie Rin“, hörte ich ihn plötzlich leise murmeln.

W-Was hatte er da gesagt?

W-Wie Rin?

Verglich er mich gerade... mit Rin?

„Wie... meinst du das?“, fragte ich leise, in der Hoffnung, mich geirrt und verhört zu haben.

„Diese Anhänglichkeit. Das habt ihr gemeinsam, du und Rin“, meinte er, während er sich an meine Seite schmiegte und wohl jeden Moment einschlafen würde. Seine Stimme klang zumindest sehr schläfrig.

Ob er überhaupt... wusste, was er gesagt hatte? Und selbst wenn, wusste er, was für eine Bedeutung das für mich hatte? Wie es auf mich wirkte?

Na ja, wie sollte er das wissen? Ich hatte ihm nichts von meinen Zweifeln erzählt. Ich hatte ihm nichts erzählt, weil er mir nichts hatte erzählen wollen. Wie sollte ich denn mit meinen Zweifeln rausrücken, wenn er einfach nicht mit mir sprach?

Und jetzt... jetzt waren wir in dieser Situation.

Denn wenn keiner von uns sprach, blieb alles ungesagt.

Oder es passierte eben das, was gerade passiert war – man warf die Worte unbedacht in den Raum, ohne zu wissen, was das beim anderen vielleicht anrichtete und ohne, dass der andere wusste, wie genau er diese Worte denn meinte, was dahinter steckte.

„W-Wie kommst du darauf?“, brachte ich hervor.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als würde er schon schlafen, aber er bewegte sich ein wenig, legte seine Hand auf meine nackte Haut.

„Es ist eben so. Ganz einfach“, sagte er nur und gähnte. Wie eine Katze rieb er seinen Kopf an meiner Seite und drückte dann wieder seine Wange an meine Haut und atmete tief aus.

Er schien sich nicht unwohl bei dem Ganzen zu fühlen und er merkte nicht, dass ich mich damit unwohl fühlte. Er merkte gar nichts. Er schlief ja schon halb. Aber auch so hatte er gar nichts gemerkt, gar nichts.

Diese Tatsache traf mich so hart aus dem Nichts, dass ich dachte, ich müsste weinen. Weinen, während der Junge, den ich liebte, glücklich und zufrieden in meinen Armen lag.

Was zum Teufel war schief gelaufen und wo und wann!?

Scheiße.

„Aber wie... kommst du jetzt auf Rin?“ Meine Stimme klang erstickt. Ich konnte die Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Vielleicht war es auch besser, besser, wenn er sie sah und hörte und es einfach merkte. Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Dann würden wir vielleicht endlich mal reden. Dann...

Doch er zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und schien nichts dazu zu sagen zu haben.

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Er konnte nicht plötzlich diesen Namen in den Raum werfen und so tun, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, obwohl er seit Rin zurück war, in meiner Gegenwart kein Wort über ihn verloren hatte und auch über nichts hatte sprechen wollen, dass offensichtlich mit Rin zu tun gehabt hatte!

„Haru, du sprichst sonst nie von Rin“, sagte ich leise.

Die Sekunden verstrichen.

Ich hörte meinen Herzschlag. Ich spürte seinen Herzschlag. Und unseren Atem, den hörte ich auch und seinen spürte ich auf meiner Haut.

Es könnte so schön. Es war so schön gewesen.

Warum...?

Ich riss den Arm vor meine Augen, versuchte kontrolliert ein und aus zu atmen. Ich wollte nicht weinen. Verdammt, ich wollte nicht wegen Rin weinen! Haru war doch mit mir zusammen. Er war mit mir zusammen. Und...

Und es hatte doch eigentlich gar keine Bedeutung, wenn er ihn erwähnte!

Nein, es hatte keine Bedeutung, weil er mit mir zusammen war und wir glücklich waren. Es hatte keine Bedeutung.

Warum fühlte es sich dann aber so an, als hätte es eine Bedeutung? Eine sehr große Bedeutung sogar? Ich meine, das war es eben, was ich fühlte und ich konnte das ja nicht einfach als Nichts abtun, richtig?

Es war doch Fakt, dass es Haru letztens wegen Rin so schlecht gegangen war und dass er nicht über Rin sprach, war doch auch ein eindeutiges Zeichen und dass er ihn jetzt erwähnte...

Ja, was hieß es, dass er ihn jetzt erwähnte? Hieß das vielleicht einfach, dass er endlich über ihn würde sprechen können? Dass er dazu jetzt bereit war? Dass er Rin vielleicht sogar schon einfach nur als seinen Ex-Freund ansah und er vielleicht einfach nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wollte glauben, dass es eins von den letzteren Dingen war, aber... ich hatte irgendwie ein ganz, ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

Es stach in meinem Herzen. Es tat furchtbar weh.

Fast so furchtbar wie damals, als ich Haru nach Rins Abreise nach Australien so fertig gesehen hatte und langsam festgestellt hatte, dass ich ihn liebte, ihn aus ganzem Herzen bedingungslos liebte.

Dieses Wochenende hatte so wundervoll angefangen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das gerade passiert war. Dass er gerade Rins Namen gesagt und damit etwas in mir zum Stillstand gebracht hatte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Ich wollte dieses Wochenende doch genießen, zusammen mit ihm! Es war unser Wochenende! Er hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Er hatte... Er...

Mir entwich ein Schluchzen und ich wollte mich am liebsten wegdrehen und Haru loslassen, mich zusammenrollen und... Keine Ahnung. Es tat eben weh, furchtbar weh. Was auch immer es war.

Stattdessen zog ich ihn fest an mich, schlang beide Arme um ihn und drückte mein Gesicht in sein Haar, atmete seinen Geruch nach Wasser, Frühling, Meer und Freiheit ein und wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte. Dieses Gefühl sollte aufhören.

_Lass es bitte ein Albtraum sein, irgendein fieser Albtraum. Er hat das nie gesagt. Er hat nie..._

_Oder noch besser: Rin ist nie wiedergekommen. Rin ist nie wieder gekommen und Harus Wunden, die Rin verursacht hatte, schließen sich Stück für Stück durch mich. Oh bitte!_

Ich hielt ihn, so fest ich konnte und dachte gar nicht daran, dass ich ihm vielleicht weh tat oder ihn aufweckte.

Wann war er eigentlich eingeschlafen? Schlief er überhaupt? Ich ging davon aus, dass er schlief. Sonst hätte er ja was gemacht, was gesagt, richtig? Hätte er. Ja, hätte er. Er war einfach eingeschlafen und bekam von meinem kleinen Zusammenbruch gar nichts mit. Er bekam gar nichts mit.

Das machte es nur noch trauriger. Wenn er nichts mitbekam, dann...

Vielleicht überdramatisierte ich, aber...

Vorhin hatte ich noch an unsere gemeinsame Zukunft, sogar an Heiraten und Kinder gedacht und jetzt... Jetzt fragte ich mich, was überhaupt aus uns werden würde...

 

~

 

Am nächsten Tag... war...

...alles, wie immer.

Zwischen Haru und mir war nichts anders. Es war wirklich alles, wie immer.

Nein. Nein, nicht alles war wie immer. Ich war nicht wie immer, innerlich zumindest.

Und ich wusste die meiste Zeit nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, überhaupt nichts mehr zu wissen.

Und Haru... bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Ob er überhaupt noch wusste, was er letzten Abend gesagt hatte? Dass er Rin erwähnt hatte? Oder war er schon so sehr im Halbschlaf gewesen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte?

Macht das das Ganze besser oder schlimmer? Dann wäre es doch sein Unterbewusstsein gewesen, dass da gesprochen hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein, dass mich mit Rin verglich.

War das denn überhaupt etwas Schlechtes? Es war doch... normal, oder nicht?

Hätte ich vor Haru schon einen anderen Freund gehabt oder eine Freundin, würde ich nicht auch...?

Aber es war einfach so seltsam, dass er nicht mit mir über Rin hatte sprechen wollte und es dann gestern, nachdem wir Sex gehabt hatten, so plötzlich gekommen war. Das erschien mir einfach nicht... nach einem gesunden Umgang seinerseits mit diesem ganzen Rin-Thema.

Immer wenn ich versucht hatte, mit ihm darüber zu reden und ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, hatte er abgeblockt. Immer. Jedes einzelne Mal.

Ich hatte es inzwischen irgendwie aufgegeben.

Ob ich es wieder versuchen sollte? Vielleicht war es ja letztendlich doch ein gutes Zeichen.

Vielleicht irrte ich mich. Vielleicht überdramatisierte ich wirklich. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur Angst und deshalb zweifelte ich. Vielleicht war ich derjenige, der mit diesem ganzen Rin-Thema nicht abschließen konnte und Haru war längst über ihn hinweg und ich konstruierte diese ganzen ''Beweise'' dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmte, quasi.

Ach, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Ich konnte nur... seine Hand halten und so tun, als wäre alles bestens. Es war ja auch eigentlich alles bestens. Es war alles bestens.

Aber es fühlte sich nicht so an.

Etwas war falsch und das war es vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit gewesen. Nicht von Anfang an, aber seit... seit Rin zurück war. Ja, das hatte etwas ausgelöst. Natürlich hatte es etwas ausgelöst! Ich hatte es nur nicht ganz gesehen, hatte es nicht sehen wollen und jetzt...

Jetzt müssten Haru und ich wirklich mal darüber reden.

Stattdessen fuhren wir schwimmen!

Wir fuhren zu einem See, der am Rande des Ortes lag. Schwimmsachen hatten wir dabei. Haru würde nicht zulassen, dass wir irgendwo ohne unsere Schwimmsachen hinfuhren.

Es ließ mich lächeln. Das war einfach so eine unausweichliche Tatsache über ihn, ein Fakt, der sich niemals ändern würde. Das war Haru. Haru, der Junge, den ich liebte. Noch etwas, dass sich nie ändern würde – dass ich ihn liebte. Das war genauso eine Tatsache, ein Fakt.

Schade, dass ich es ihm gestern Abend nicht hatte sagen können. Schade, dass er Rin erwähnt hatte.

Aber es war auch gut. Wir würden darüber reden. Wir würden letztendlich darüber reden, weil mir jetzt endgültige klar geworden war, wie wichtig das war. Wir mussten verdammt nochmal reden! Wenn wir zusammen sein wollten, mussten wir reden. Ich würde sonst durchdrehen und er würde... sich in seinem gebrochenen Herzen wegen Rin verlieren oder so etwas ähnliches.

Wenn wir vom Schwimmen zurück waren, dann würden wir reden. Ich würde alle Karten auf den Tisch legen, ihm alles erzählen, was ich fühlte, was ich dachte, wovor ich mich fürchtete, was ich mir erhoffte. Ich würde ihm keine andere Wahl lassen, als mir das Selbe zu erzählen.

Dann würden wir es wieder hinbekommen. Wir würden es wieder hinbekommen.

Es war noch nichts verloren.

Wir waren schließlich gemeinsam auf diesem Ausflug und er hatte ihn geplant. Er hatte es gewollt. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Er wollte auch mit mir zusammen sein. Ja, das wollte er und das würden wir – wir würden zusammen sein. Wir würden es hinbekommen und zusammen sein.

Plötzlich stand Haru, der neben mir im Bus am Fenster gesessen hatte, auf und ging zur Tür, um auszusteigen.

„Das ist noch nicht unsere Haltestelle!“, meinte ich.

Er nickte, wandte mir den Kopf zu und lächelte etwas. „Gehen wir den Rest zu Fuß. Die Landschaft ist so schön“, meinte er.

Verwirrt zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Haru wollte freiwillig länger darauf warten, im Wasser zu sein und schwimmen zu können? Weil er die Landschaft ansehen wollte?

Das war auf jeden Fall nicht der Grund.

Vielleicht... wollte er jetzt von sich aus mit mir reden?

Ich war definitiv sehr verwirrt.

Vorerst blieb mir nicht viel anderes übrig, als mit ihm auszusteigen. Sobald wir aus dem Bus waren, griff ich seine Hand. Er drückte sie, nein, er fasste sie einfach ziemlich fest.

Langsam war ich mir sicher – irgendetwas war los.

Natürlich! Es war schon die ganze Zeit irgendetwas los! Seit Rin zurück war!

Rin, Rin, Rin.

Ich konnte seinen Namen langsam wirklich nicht mehr hören und das war ja nur in meinem Kopf! Vielleicht war ich wirklich der, der nicht darüber sprechen konnte und wollte... Mir ging das Ganze jetzt schon gehörig auf die Nerven und mich nervte wirklich nicht so schnell irgendetwas.

Ich seufzte und wartete darauf, dass Haru zu reden anfing.

Und wartete und wartete und wartete.

Schließlich wollte ich selbst das Wort ergreifen und ihn fragen. Wie viel Angst es mir auch machte und wie schwer es mir selbst auch fiel, irgendwann mussten wir irgendwo mit irgendetwas anfangen und wenn er es nicht tat, würde ich diesen ersten Schritt eben machen.

Ich öffnete den Mund und in dem Moment wurde ein Friedhof hinter einer Baumgruppe sichtbar.

Abrupt blieb Haru stehen, was mich auch dazu brachte, stehen zu bleiben. Zuerst wollte ich ihn fragen, warum er stehen blieb, warum wir hier waren, aber dann folgte ich seinem Blick und wusste es.

Wir standen genau so, dass wir zwischen den am Rand des Friedhofs gepflanzten Tannen hindurchsehen konnte. Es waren Tannen, die nicht sehr weit nach außen wuchsen und deshalb auch von außen immer noch einen sehr guten Blick auf den Friedhof ermöglichten.

Zudem war es aber auch kein besonders großer Friedhof. Wir konnten alles von unserem Platz aus sehen.

Doch Harus Blick lag nur auf einer einzigen Sache, einer einzigen Person – Rin.

Ich schluckte schwer und wollte etwas sagen, ihn was fragen, aber meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Ich konnte nicht sprechen.

Ich musste aber auch gar nichts sagen. Haru fing von ganz alleine zu reden an: „In der Mittelschule sind wir jedes Jahr hergefahren. Vorletztes Jahr waren wir auch hier. Und letztes Jahr auch, als er wegen des Todestags seines Vaters zu Besuch war.“

Mir traten Tränen in die Augen und machten meine Sicht verschwommen. Ich hielt Harus Hand jetzt genauso fest, wie er meine zuvor, zerdrückte sie fast, so kam es mir zumindest vor.

Keiner von uns sagte mehr etwas. Er beobachtete Rin und ich kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er dachte, was er sich bei alldem gedacht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gar nichts gedacht. Er war kein vorausschauender Mensch. Er tat das wenigste mit Absicht oder aus irgendeinem besonderen Grund und mit irgendeinem Hintergrund. Er tat es einfach, weil er es wollte.

Das war eins der Dinge, die ich so an ihm liebte. Und eins der Dinge, die ihn manchmal zu einem sehr schwierigen Menschen machten.

Ich kannte ihn gut. Ich wusste eigentlich, was er wollte. Ich konnte das einschätzen. Ich konnte... ihn verstehen. Ich...

Jetzt gerade verstand ich gar nichts.

Doch. Doch, ich verstand es. Irgendwie. Ein bisschen zumindest. Ich konnte es mir denken. Ich wusste es nicht sicher, aber ich konnte es mir denken.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er es wusste, ob er es verstand. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, warum er nicht darüber sprach, nicht darüber sprechen konnte.

Aber für mich war es offensichtlich. Offensichtlicher ging es ja gar nicht mehr!

Und ich hatte es die ganze Zeit geleugnet, hatte es nicht sehen, nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Rin war nicht wichtig, hatte ich mir immer wieder gesagt. Rin war Harus Vergangenheit, ich war seine Gegenwart.

Aber Rin war hier. Er war nicht mehr in Australien. Er war hier. Er war auch in dieser Gegenwart. Er war Teil meiner Gegenwart mit Haru. Er war Teil von alldem hier, ein sehr, sehr großer Teil.

Vor allem war er ein sehr, sehr großer Teil von Haru.

Er mochte es vielleicht selbst nicht wissen, aber das war der eigentliche Grund, warum wir hier waren – Rin.

Es drehte sich alles um Rin. Alles.

Ich blinzelte gegen meine Tränen an, schaffte es irgendwie sie zurückzudrängen und schaute Haru von der Seite an, betrachtete ihn, wie er Rin betrachtete.

Es war ein Stich ins Herz, direkt in mein Herz, ein überaus schmerzhafter Stich. Ich dachte, ich würde vergessen zu atmen. Ich dachte, ich würde einfach damit aufhören. Einfach aufhören und...

Doch ich holte wieder Luft, atmete tief ein und aus und es tat immer noch weh. Es tat immer noch weh.

Ich wollte der Einzige in Harus Gedanken sein. Nur ich.

Deswegen war ich so versessen nach ihm gewesen. Ich wollte alles sein, für ihn, so wie er alles für mich war.

Doch ich würde nie alles für ihn sein. Nicht jetzt, da Rin zurückgekehrt war.

Was sollte ich nur tun? Was konnte ich tun? Konnte ich irgendetwas tun? Irgendetwas? Einfach irgendetwas...

Klar, wir würden natürlich trotzdem reden und... und... und... einen Weg finden und... Ich... Ich wusste gar nicht, was Haru wollte. Wollte er... Rin?

Fast hätte ich ihm die Frage gestellt. Einfach so. Aus dem Moment heraus.

Aber ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Nein. Nein, nein nein. Ich musste das anders angehen, behutsamer. Ich musste...

Ich musste um ihn kämpfen. Er war _mein_ fester Freund. Rin war gegangen! Er war gegangen und hatte Harus Herz gebrochen! Er verdiente Haru gar nicht.

Ich würde um ihn kämpfen. Ich würde um Haru kämpfen. Ich würde ihn Rin nicht einfach so überlassen, niemals.

Rin hatte ihm so sehr wehgetan und ich hatte Haru wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Ich war dagewesen, als Rin weg gewesen war.

Natürlich hatte ich dadurch kein besonderes Anrecht auf Haru. Er bestimmte immer noch über sich selbst und letztendlich würde er entscheiden, aber wenn ich richtig lag und er gar nicht so recht wusste, was er da tat, was er fühlte und was er dachte und was er überhaupt wollte, dann...

Dann musste ich dafür sorgen, dass sich was änderte, dass er mit mir redete, wir miteinander redeten und... er erkannte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und das Rin ihn einfach fallen gelassen hatte.

Ich musste ihm nur... die Wahrheit vor Augen führen. Irgendwie.

Ich schaute auf unsere verschränkten Hände und wie fest er meine umfasst hielt. Wir hatten eine Chance. Wir hatten definitiv eine Chance, sonst hätte es das letztes Jahr und das letzte halbe, seit dem wir zusammen waren, nicht gegeben.

Wir hatten eine Chance und ich würde sie auf keinen Fall einfach wegwerfen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja... Was denkt ihr? ;D Würde mich auf jeden Fall interessieren.^^  
> Danke fürs Lesen und lasst doch ein Kommentar da. :D  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	12. Swim for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rins Verzweiflung über seine Gefühle für Haru und dessen Beziehung mit Makoto scheinen kein Ende finden zu wollen, eher im Gegenteil. Auch Haru hat immer mehr Probleme damit, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und blockt Makoto, der ihn auffordernd endlich mal mit ihm zu reden, weiterhin ab. Ob eine Konfrontation zwischen Rin und Haru irgendwie in irgendeiner Weise irgendeine Form von Klarheit schaffen könnte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ich melde mich hier auch mal wieder. ;D  
> Ich sollte das wirklich öfters machen, entschuldigt. /o\  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :*

**Kapitel 11: Swim for me**

_Rins Sicht_

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Doch das Gewicht war nach wie vor da und es würde wohl auch nicht verschwinden.

Die Last, die mich zu Boden drückte, die es unmöglich machte, aufrecht zu stehen, klar zu denken, klar zu sehen, klar zu fühlen, geradeaus zu gehen. Ich konnte nirgendwohin, konnte nichts tun, mich nur erdrücken lassen.

Das Gesicht verziehend warf ich mich auf mein Bett und drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Herz bluten.

Verdammte Scheiße!

Da jährte sich der Todestag meines Vaters und ich hatte sein Grab besucht und trotz alldem konnte ich nur an Haru denken.

Es war, als hätte er mein ganzes Herz eingenommen und ich stand hilflos da und konnte nichts tun, konnte mich nicht wehren und es schon gar nicht zurückerobern oder sonst irgendwie zurückgewinnen. Er war der König über mein Herz und ich sein armer, schwacher Sklave.

Scheiße!

Ich wollte schreien, doch ich drückte mein Gesicht nur fester ins Kissen, drehte mich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an die Brust. Ich zwang mich, gleichmäßig zu atmen, mich zu beruhigen, aber ich würde nie lernen, mit diesem Schmerz umzugehen, würde mich nie daran gewöhnen.

Der Gedanke an Haru würde mir jedes Mal aufs Neue das Herz zerreißen.

Scheiße...

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey“, begrüßte ich Nitori mit kratziger Stimme. Klasse, wirklich klasse. Aber Nitori wusste ja Bescheid und er vergötterte mich viel zu sehr, um irgendjemandem etwas zu erzählen. Deshalb war es schon in Ordnung. Ich konnte es ohnehin nicht wirklich verbergen und er war auch ein viel zu feinfühliger Mensch, um es nicht zu bemerken.

„Hi, Rin-senpai“, begrüßte er mich mit einem mitleidenden Lächeln. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihm dafür eine runterhauen, ein anderer Teil fand es ganz süß, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte.

Ich seufzte und überlegte Joggen zu gehen, da setzte Nitori sich zu mir und drückte mir was in die Hand. Ein... Schokoriegel?

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich dachte, das muntert dich vielleicht ein bisschen auf. Du musst ihn aber nicht essen, wenn du nicht willst.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte ich. „Danke.“ Nitori sah mich überrascht an, während ich das Papier öffnete und in den Riegel biss. Schokolade sollte ja bekanntlich glücklich machen, richtig?

Auch Nitori aß einen Schokoriegel und wir schwiegen eine Weile. Ich war froh, dass er mir keine dummen Fragen stellte, wie es mir ging und so. Und ich war auch über den Schokoriegel froh, über Nitori selbst.

Ich atmete tief ein, nachdem ich den Schokoriegel aufgegessen hatte und sagte: „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?“ Es sollte eigentlich eher beiläufig klingen, aber das war anscheinend nicht so meine Stärke. Na ja, zu spät.

„Wenn es wieder um Makoto-senpai und Haruka-senpai geht, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich hab dir schon alles gesagt, was ich weiß“, sagte er hastig.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es geht nicht um die Beiden. Es ist was anderes, das rein gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun hat, klar?“, machte ich deutlich. War ja klar, dass er sich das hatte merken müssen. Das eine andere Mal, wo ich ihm Fragen gestellt hatte, was sowieso eine total dumme Aktion gewesen war, nicht nur weil ich Nitori gefragt hatte, sondern weil ich mir mit den Antworten nur selbst wehgetan hatte.

Er nickte leicht und sah mich mit etwas zurückhaltender Neugierde an. Ich seufzte leise. Aber ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Mit wem sollte ich sonst reden?

Erneut holte ich tief Luft.

„Es geht um einen Freund von mir. Er hatte diese Beziehungssache am Laufen und ist dann weg gegangen, um seinen Träumen näher zu kommen. Aber es hat alles nicht so gut funktioniert und deshalb ist er zurückgekommen. Er ist gleich als erstes bei der Person, die er liebt, aufgetaucht und sie hatten Sex. Aber danach... ist irgendwie alles schief gelaufen. Die Person ist schon mit jemand anderem zusammen und ignoriert ihn so ziemlich.“

Ich musste schlucken. „Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll und hat mich um Rat gefragt. Ich... weiß aber auch nicht so recht.“

Ich versuchte nicht allzu hilflos und hilfesuchend zu schauen, weil Nitori sich auf diesen ganzen Mist gefälligst nichts einbilden sollte! Aber es tat tatsächlich gut, es mal auszusprechen und ganz vielleicht hatte Nitori ja wirklich irgendeine Idee, mit der ich eventuell was anfangen konnte oder die mich auf was bringen würde.

Keine Ahnung, ich wusste selbst nicht, was ich mir gerade erhoffte.

Abwartend sah ich ihn an, während Nitori nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Also, sie sollten auf jeden Fall miteinander reden“, meinte er dann und nickte, als würde er sich selbst zustimmen, dass das eine gute Idee war. „Er sollte Klarheit von der anderen Person fordern. Das ist die Person ihm schuldig.“

„Reden also“, murmelte ich. „Danke, ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“

Ob es jetzt so wirklich etwas gebracht hatte, Nitori davon zu erzählen, wusste ich nicht. Ich meine, Reden! Da wäre ich auch selbst drauf gekommen, als hätte ich da nicht schon dran gedacht! Ich wusste eben einfach nicht wie und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass Haru mir zuhören würde.

Aber... ich schätze, ich sollte mal ernsthafter darüber nachdenken. Irgendeinen Weg musste es ja geben.

Ich stand auf, um trotzdem noch etwas joggen zu gehen. Dabei würde ich nachdenken können. Nachdenken und laufen. Laufen, laufen, laufen, bis ich nicht mehr konnte, um dann erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen und traumlos zu schlafen, traum- und tränenlos.

Nitori stand ebenfalls auf. „Kann ich... mitbekommen?“, fragte er.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen, dann musste ich grinsen. „Du kannst gerne mitkommen, aber ob du mit mir mithalten kannst, ist die andere Frage.“

Nitoris Gesicht erstrahlte. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben!“

„Und die Klappe halten“, fügte ich hinzu, was er hastig mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er vergötterte mich wirklich.

Zum Nachdenken kam ich nicht richtig, aber das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Als ich erschöpft ins Bett fiel, fasste ich allerdings einen Entschluss. Wenn ich nach vorne sehen wollte, brauchte ich Klarheit von Haru. Was er tat, was er sagte, war widersprüchlich. Ich musste endlich ein für alle Male wissen, woran ich bei ihm war.

Dann würde ich ihn wahrhaftig besiegen und mit ihm abschließen können.

Meine Träume schienen da etwas anderer Meinung zu sein. In ihnen vermischten sich Erinnerungen an Haru mit der Gegenwart und meinen Wünschen.

Die Bilder sprangen von den ersten, für reine Freundschaft viel zu intensiven Blicken und roten Wangen zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck, als ich vor wenigen Wochen den Klassenraum betreten hatte bis hin zu uns beiden Hand in Hand an einem Strand in Australien, was niemals passiert war und niemals passieren würde.

Weiter ging es mit unserem ersten Kuss und gleich danach sah ich noch einmal, wie er Makoto vor meinen Augen küsste, um dann mit ihm in einem Restaurant zu sitzen und seine Hand zu halten, während ich ihm zuhörte – auch etwas, das nie passiert war und nie passieren würde.

Darauf folgte unser erstes Mal und anschließend sah ich erneut, wie er mit Makoto in der Dusche gevögelt hatte und dann... dann trug ich ihn über die Schwelle einer Wohnung und er lachte und ich lachte auch und wir küssten uns und...

Die Bilder wechselten sich immer schneller ab. Als würde mein Kopf mir jede Kleinigkeit meines Lebens, die mit Haru zu tun hatte, zeigen wollen. Ich dachte, ich würde durchdrehen.

Was sollte das!? Wollte mein Gehirn mich quälen?! Vermutlich. Ja, vermutlich wollte es das.

Denn ich konnte nicht aufwachen, wie sehr ich es auch wollte und versuchte. Es hörte einfach nicht auf.

Es endete damit, wie wir direkt nach meiner Rückkehr miteinander geschlafen und danach nebeneinander in seinem Bett gelegen hatten. Wie ich mich an ihn hatte kuscheln wollen und er den Arm um mich gelegt und ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn vermisst hatte und er mit ''Ich dich auch'' geantwortet hatte. Dann später hatte er sich an mich gekuschelt und ich hatte unsere Finger miteinander verschränkt, woraufhin er mich Rin-chan genannt hatte.

Nur er durfte das. Nur er durfte mich Rin-chan nennen. Nur er.

Der Traum endete nicht direkt dort, nein.

Hier vermischten sich wieder die Realität mit meinen Wünschen und der Traum zeigte mir, wie wir uns anlächelten und küssten, als wir am nächsten Morgen aufwachten. Wie wir uns zusammen für die Schule fertig machten und zusammen frühstückten und Hand in Hand zur Schule gingen und... einfach glücklich waren... Wir waren einfach... nur glücklich...

Ich schlug die Augen auf und spürte Tränen auf meinen Wangen und an meinen Wimpern kleben. Blinzelnd versuchte ich neue Tränen zu verhindern, während ich mich aufsetzte und mir über die Augen wischte.

Scheiße.

Ich schniefte.

Das war doch alles Scheiße. Einfach scheiße!

Ich hasste mein Leben! Ich hasste das alles! Nichts wollte funktionieren! Nichts... Ich hasste das! Ich hasste...

Nein. Ich hasste Haru nicht. Ich könnte ihn niemals hassen. Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn so sehr und er... er...  
„Scheiße!“, schrie ich wütend und es wurde fast zu einem Schluchzen, aber nur fast, denn auf dem Bett über meinem hörte ich Bewegung.

„Rin-senpai? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erklang Nitoris besorgte Stimme von oben.

„Ja“, beeilte ich mich zu sagen. „Ja, alles Bestens. Ich... hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen. Alles Bestens.“

Schnell schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett. Es war schon hell draußen. Licht fiel durch den freien Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen ins Zimmer. Keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, wahrscheinlich noch viel zu früh, aber schlafen konnte ich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr, also ging ich joggen und duschen und... arbeitete schon mal für den Unterricht vor.

Ablenkung, Ablenkung, Ablenkung.

Es half nicht, dass Haru und ich in die selbe Klasse gingen. Es half nicht, dass er genau hinter mir saß. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die ganze Zeit seinen Blick auf mir zu spüren, wofür er ja gar nichts konnte, weil ich eben vor ihm saß, aber auch bei der Stillarbeit verschwand dieses Gefühl nicht.

Ich hasste es! Ich hasste das alles!

Ich ballte die Hand, in der ich nicht den Stift zum Schreiben hielt, zur Faust und fragte mich, ob Wut besser war, als Traurigkeit. Im Grunde war sie wohl genauso scheiße. Waren Beides irgendwie scheiß Gefühle. Vor allem, weil ich wohl am wütendsten auf mich selbst war.

Sowas doofes...

Aber eines hatte ich mir geschworen – das Gespräch mit Haru zu suchen. Ich würde mit ihm reden, richtig reden und er würde mir verdammt nochmal richtig zuhören!

Sobald die erste Pause anfing, wollte ich zu ihm. Wirklich, ich wollte zu ihm. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen.

Doch dann war er weg. Er war einfach weg und ich wusste verdammt nochmal nicht, wohin! Und ich würde ganz sicher nicht aufs Dach gehen und da nachschauen! Nichts bekam mich da oben mehr hin, das war Makoto und Haru verseuchtes Gebiet. Da hatte Haru mir quasi damit ins Gesicht geschlagen, dass er mit Makoto zusammen war. Das tat immer noch weh, verflucht weh.

Verdammte Scheiße, er hatte mit mir geschlafen! In der Nacht zuvor! Und dann sowas!

Er war mir wirklich eine Erklärung schuldig. Und nein, ich würde mich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass er ja mit Makoto glücklich war, so wie er mir das vor dem Schwimmtraining einmal gesagt hatte. Nein, das war nicht genug. Das erklärte nämlich gar nichts!

Zuerst einmal musste ich ihn aber finden. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste vielleicht einfach in der zweiten Pause schneller sein oder einfach vor dem Schwimmtraining oder danach mit ihm reden. Das wäre vielleicht allgemein besser.

Aber so ein Denken war ziemlich feige.

Wie feige, das merkte ich, als ich ihn, gleich nachdem ich aus dem Schulgebäude raus war, wenige Meter entfernt stehen sah, zusammen mit Makoto.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und konnte... konnte einfach nicht weiter.

Wie sie immer Händchen hielten, so auch jetzt. Wie sie einander immer verliebt anblickten. Wie verdammt nah sie sich waren. Wie sie sich vor mir geküsst hatten. Wie ich sie beim Sex gesehen hatte.

Es... Es machte mich so krank!

Ich konnte einfach nicht weitergehen, konnte mich kein bisschen bewegen, konnte sie einfach nur anstarren.

 

_Harus Sicht_

„Wo willst du hin, Haru? Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach schwimmen gehen!“ Makoto eilte hinter mir her und bekam mich am Arm zu fassen.

Zuerst wollte ich mich losreißen, aber dann atmete ich einfach nur tief durch. „Ich kann machen, was ich will“, meinte ich.

„Wir haben aber gleich wieder Unterricht und außerdem haben wir doch nachher sowieso Training“, meinte er.

Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass ich eben jetzt schwimmen gehen wollte, schwimmen gehen musste. Sonst... Ich wusste auch nicht, was sonst sein würde, aber auf jeden Fall musste ich jetzt schwimmen, das Wasser um mich fühlen und...

„Lass mich einfach, Makoto“, bat ich leise und eindringlich. Es gab Dinge, da sollte er sich nicht einmischen und das Wasser war definitiv eins davon.

Als ich dann allerdings seinen enttäuschten, besorgten und irgendwie auch etwas verzweifelten Blick sah, taten mir meine Worte und mein Verhalten schon leid. Ich wollte ihm keine Sorgen bereiten, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber ich war eben so. Er wusste das doch. Warum versuchte er überhaupt, mich aufzuhalten?

Ich nahm seine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. „Mir geht es gut“, versicherte ich ihm. „Ich möchte einfach nur etwas schwimmen und das Wasser um mich haben.“

Er sah nicht überzeugt aus und schaute noch immer sehr besorgt. Dann presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, schaute auf den Boden, auf unsere verschränkten Hände, wieder in mein Gesicht.

„Wir sollten reden, Haru. Lass uns bitte reden. Über Rin. Über alles. Bitte.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war geradezu flehend.

Jetzt presste ich ebenfalls die Lippen aufeinander und schaute zu Boden. „Was sollte es da zu reden geben?“, murmelte ich.

Da gab es nichts. Es war doch alles klar. Ich war mit Makoto zusammen und wir waren glücklich. Das-Das hatte ich ihm doch deutlich gemacht mit dem Wochenende und...

„Haru, bitte. Ich-Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich, um uns. Ich...“

„Das brauchst du nicht!“, versprach ich ihm und drückte fest seine Hand. Dann beugte ich mich vor und verband unsere Lippen miteinander. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Es ist alles gut.“ Das war die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit.

Auf Makotos Gesicht standen nach wie vor Zweifel geschrieben, große Zweifel und ich fühlte mich wirklich schlecht. Warum zweifelte er? Ich verstand es nicht. Ich hatte doch alles getan, um es ihm zu zeigen. Ich hatte...

Etwas zögernd ließ Makoto meine Hand los. Vorher drückte er sie noch einmal und ich drückte zurück. Er machte sich wirklich unnötige Gedanken. Wirklich! Es gab nichts zu reden, gar nichts.

„Versprich mir einfach, dass du zum Unterricht in einer halben Stunde wieder da bist“, bat er und sah mich eindringlich an.

Ich nickte leicht. „Versprochen.“

Dieses Mal war er es, der mich küsste. Ein Kuss, der sagte: Ich bin für dich da.

Ich hoffte, mein Zurückküssen sagte: Ich weiß.

Ich schaute ihm kurz nach, als er ging, dann machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg zur Schwimmhalle und dem Außenpool.

 

_Rins Sicht_

Makoto ging. Makoto ging? Makoto ging!

Das war meine Chance! Ich musste...! Ich musste Haru hinterher und mit ihm reden! Jetzt!

Ich schrie meinen Körper an, sich endlich zu bewegen, mir endlich wieder zu gehorchen. Immerhin war es mein Körper und der sollte gefälligst das tun, was ich wollte! Und ich wollte jetzt verdammt nochmal mit Haru reden! Ich musste jetzt mit ihm reden! Jetzt, auf der Stelle!

Als ich dann endlich losrannte, erschrak es mich selbst ein bisschen, weil es irgendwie so plötzlich kam. Oh man, konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden mit mir?

Ich hoffte nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel ich noch aushalten, noch würde ertragen können.

Aber was sollte schon groß noch passieren? War doch schon alles im Eimer.

Ich rannte so schnell, dass ich fast in Haru hineinlief, was gut war, denn so konnte ich ihn überholen und vor der Schwimmhalle aufhalten.

„Stehen bleiben!“, keuchte ich und stellte mich direkt vor ihn.

Mit seinem ausdruckslosen Blick sah er mich an. Er sah sogar ein bisschen genervt aus.

Abwehrend hob ich die Hände. „Ich will nur reden, wirklich!“

„Und ich will nur schwimmen. Lässt du mich bitte durch?“ Er klang nicht groß verärgert, aber ich könnte schwören, dass er es war. Ich kannte ihn natürlich nicht so gut wie Makoto. Ich war ja auch nicht sein fester Freund, so wie Makoto. Aber ein bisschen kannte ich ihn schon, zumindest hoffte ich das.

„Das geht nicht. Ich kann dich nicht durchlassen“, sagte ich und als Haru trotzdem versuchte, an mir vorbei zu kommen, machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne und er wich automatisch zurück, wodurch er nun keine wirkliche Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr hatte, denn hinter ihm war der Maschendrahtzaun, der den Außenpool umgab und vor ihm befand ich mich.

Als ich sah, dass er nach links und rechts schaute, fasste ich nach einem seiner Handgelenke.

„Was willst du, Rin?“, fragte er und blickte mir endlich direkt in die Augen. Mir war vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er meinem Blick ausgewichen war, aber jetzt, wo er mich direkt anschaute, fühlte sich das ganz anders an, als vorher. Das Gefühl war so intensiv. Er war so intensiv.

So intensiv, dass ich nichts zu sagen wusste.

Vor allem auch, weil er mir diese Frage schon einmal gestellt hatte und zwar als ich einfach so noch vor meinem ersten Schultag hier bei ihm aufgetaucht war und wir dann miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Ich schluckte.

„Du... Du musst für mich schwimmen!“, platzte es dann aus mir heraus.

Haru zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Ich war auch ziemlich überrascht, was da aus meinem Mund gekommen war. Aber es ergab Sinn. Verdammt, es ergab so viel Sinn!

„Schwimm für mich, Haru! Ich... brauche das. Schwimm für mich.“ Wenn du schon nicht mein sein kannst, dann schwimm wenigstens für mich. Wenigstens das.

„Ich schwimme nur free und das weißt du, Rin“, sagte er ganz ruhig, aber eindringlich, damit ich es auch ganz sicher hörte und verstand.

Ha, verstand! Ich verstand es absolut nicht! Hatte ich noch nie! Was sollte das eigentlich heißen ''frei schwimmen''!? Klar, ich wusste, dass er damit Freestyle meinte und dass es ihm eben darum ging, beim Schwimmen frei zu sein, aber ich verstand es trotzdem nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn für mich.

Eigentlich sollte es dann auch keinen Sinn machen, dass er für mich schwimmen sollte. Aber... Aber das tat es. Ich wollte...

Ich wollte eben, dass er für mich schwamm! Das war doch nicht zu viel verlangt! Nach allem, was gewesen war, war das doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt!

„Rin, lass mich bitte los“, bat Haru. Er schaute mir noch immer so direkt in die Augen. Wie konnte er das tun? Wie konnte er das tun ohne den Hauch einer Emotion in seinem Gesicht!? B-Bedeutete ich ihm denn gar nichts?!

Scheiße, mir kamen die Tränen.

„Haru, du... Schwimm für mich, verdammt!“ Ich schrie ihn fast an. Da war die Wut wieder und ich packte sein Handgelenk fester, überdeckte die Traurigkeit mit Wut, schaute ihm wütend in die Augen, damit er wusste, was ich fühlte. Er sollte wissen, wie wütend mich das alles machte, wie wütend er mich machte. Hassen konnte ich ihn nicht, aber wütend machten er und sein Verhalten mich!

„Lass mich los, Rin“, wiederholte er nur.

„Verstehst du denn gar nichts!?“ Jetzt schrie ich wirklich. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! Weißt du eigentlich, was du mit mir machst? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, Haru?“ Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen und ich blinzelte hektisch gegen sie an.

Aber ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht loslassen, konnte ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Nicht jetzt. Er musste... mir verdammt nochmal zuhören! Er hörte mir doch gar nicht zu!

„Du tust mir weh, Rin!“, stieß er hervor und entriss mir sein Handgelenk. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen flackerte. Also fühlte er doch etwas? Also...? Ich wagte es gar nicht, zu atmen.

Dann schaute er mich nicht mehr an. „Ich schwimme nur free“, wiederholte er leise. Er rieb sich das Handgelenk.

„Du wirst für mich schwimmen!“, entschied ich. „Wir werden wieder gegeneinander schwimmen und dieses Mal wirklich und ernsthaft!“

Er sah mich kurz an, die Lippen aufeinander pressend. Dann atmete er tief durch und blickte mich wieder direkt an, Gesicht und Augen ausdruckslos. „Ich weiß nicht, was du hiermit erreichen willst, Rin. Aber es funktioniert nicht. Du kannst nicht einfach... in anderer Leute Leben platzen und... irgendetwas von ihnen erwarten.“

Autsch.

Das saß so tief, dass ich nichts tun konnte, als er sich von mir abwandte und in die Schwimmhalle ging. Ich konnte... nichts tun, rein gar nicht. Ganz absolut gar nichts.

Ich...

Er würde nicht... Er...

Haltsuchend griff ich nach dem Maschendrahtzaun, hielt mich fest, die andere Hand krallte sich über meinem Herzen in mein Shirt. Es tat so weh, ich dachte fast, ich würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen.

Aber das passierte nicht. Das passierte nicht. Ha, wäre ja auch viel zu einfach gewesen, viel zu einfach...

Stattdessen stand ich da und stand noch immer da, als Haru die Schwimmhalle durchquert hatte, sich einfach auszog und ins Wasser sprang, seinen Jammer hatte er natürlich schon unter seinen normalen Klamotten getragen.

Ich musste unfreiwillig lächeln, obwohl mir nach Heulen zu mute war.

Meine Augen brannten auch, aber es kamen keine Tränen heraus. Vielleicht waren sie ja jetzt endlich mal erschöpft.

Wie ich Haru schwimmen sah, wurde mir ganz schlecht. Er war so schön. Er war viel zu schön, viel zu gut, viel zu... Ich war viel zu verliebt in ihn. Ich würde nie, niemals... Es würde nicht... Er würde nicht... Ich...

Ruckartig wandte ich mich ab. Ich riss mich von seinem Anblick los und begann zu rennen. Ich rannte und rannte und...

Irgendwann war alles egal. Irgendwann erreichte ich dieses Gefühl, ab dem alles egal war. Es dauerte. Es dauerte, aber ich erreichte dieses Gefühl. Ich schaffte es und war fast erleichtert. Aber es war egal. Es war alles egal. Alles.

Vor allem Haru war egal.

Haru und das Schwimmen. Es war Beides sowas von egal.

Ich würde nicht mehr schwimmen. Ich würde einfach aufhören. Es war egal.

Wenn es auf dem einen Weg nicht ging, gab es nur noch diesen Weg – Aufhören, Aufgeben, alles egal sein lassen. Denn das war es doch, oder? Es war alles egal. Ich war Haru egal. Es war alles egal.

Also hörte ich auf. Ich hörte auf.

Das war doch besser. Ja, das war besser. Das Beste für ihn, das Beste für mich, das Beste für uns. Ach ja, uns, das gab es ja gar nicht, nicht mehr. Nicht für ihn, nicht für mich. Das gab es nicht.

Aber es war ja auch egal. Alles war egal.

Es spielte keine Rolle.

Ich hörte auf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuund? Wie findet ihr diese, ähm, Entwicklung?^^  
> Danke fürs Lesen und lasst doch gerne ein Kommentar da. ^-^  
> Bis hoffentlich demnächst. ;D :*


	13. You'll never say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da es ihm wie die einzige Möglichkeit erscheint, versucht Rin, sich weiter von Haru zu distanzieren, wobei er etwas entdeckt, mit dem er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet hatte, das aber tatsächlich sowas ähnliches wie seine Rettung sein könnte. Unterdessen macht Makoto sich noch immer sehr große Sorgen um Haru, der aber weiterhin so tut, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Allerdings muss er selbst langsam aber sicher realisieren, dass er sich nicht mehr sehr viel länger etwas vormachen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. ^-^  
> Ahhh, es ist schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal ein Kapitel gepostet habe... >.<  
> Egal, hier ist auf jeden Fall ein neues. :)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :*

**Kapitel 12: You'll never say**

_Rins Sicht_

Gelangweilt starrte ich vor mich hin. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, die Arme hatte ich unter meinem Kopf verschränkt, mein Blick ruhte auf dem Lattenrost und da würde er wohl noch ewig ruhen.

Es war lustig. Das Lattenrost hier sah genauso aus, wie das, was ich in Australien immerzu betrachtet hatte. Und die Situation war auch verdammt ähnlich.

Ha, ja, eigentlich hatte sich ja überhaupt gar nichts verändert.

Ich war einfach zum Scheitern verurteilt. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

„Du kommst heute auch wieder nicht zum Schwimmtraining?“, fragte Nitori und beugte sich extra vor, damit er sich in meinem Sichtfeld befand.

Ich sah ihn trotzdem nicht an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich schwimm nicht mehr.“

Nitori seufzte und machte wieder diesen besorgten Blick. Ich wartete nur darauf, seufzen zu können, weil er sich zu mir setzte und mit mir reden, mich aufmuntern, mich motivieren wollte. Oh und den Grund für mein Verhalten wollte er natürlich auch wissen. Tz.

Doch er sah mich nur sekundenlang an, bevor er derjenige war, der seufzte und dann einfach ging.

Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, trotzdem auch zu seufzen.

Was genau wollte Nitori eigentlich erreichen? Ja klar, er vergötterte mich und das alles und machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich. Das konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen. Aber dennoch ging ich ihn gar nichts an. Ich konnte ihm sowas von egal sein. Was bitte sah er in mir und warum zum Teufel?

Ich war mir ja selbst egal inzwischen. Da machte es einfach keinen Sinn, dass ich jemandem nicht egal war.

Vielleicht war das auch dieser letzte Funken Hoffnung?

Ha, ja, ausgerechnet Nitori, mein letzter Funken Hoffnung. Natürlich. Das kam ja quasi gar keiner Hoffnung gleich!

Der Junge sah doch einfach nur nicht, wer ich wirklich war, nur weil ich sein Senpai war. Tz. Der sollte endlich mal seine Augen aufmachen und aufhören in irgendeiner Traumwelt zu leben!

Teilweise schien er das ja zum Glück sogar schon getan zu haben, da er eben nicht versucht hatte, mit mir zu reden. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Irgendwann würde vielleicht auch er mich nicht mal mehr richtig ansehen, mich quasi ignorieren und ich würde ihm egal sein...

Und das wäre mir egal. Es war mir alles egal. Alles.

Also machte ich ein bisschen Hausaufgaben und ging Joggen und ja... mehr eigentlich nicht. Was sollte ich auch groß tun? Und wofür? Und überhaupt? Hatte doch eh alles keinen Sinn, keinen Wert, keinen Nutzen, keine Bedeutung, kein Ziel.

Oh, doch, ein Ziel hatte es schon. Ich hatte immer ein Ziel vor Augen. Zumindest hatte ich immer ein Ziel vor Augen gehabt, allerdings anscheinend nur, um jedes Mal an diesem Ziel zu scheitern, weil ich es einfach nicht erreichen konnte, weil es viel zu weit weg war, weil es unmöglich zu erreichen war, für mich. Für mich war es unmöglich.

Dabei war das doch alles, was eigentlich zählte – das Ziel zu erreichen. Dafür kämpfte man! Dafür gab man alles! Das war es, was man vor Augen hatte! Doch wenn man niemals die Ziellinie erreichte, sie nicht einmal richtig sehen konnte, sie nur ein verschwommener Strich in weiter weiter Ferne war und zwischen dieser Ziellinie und dem Ort, wo man sich befand, so viel Unüberwindbares lag... dann machte es irgendwann einfach keinen Sinn mehr.

Wenn man wusste, dass sich das kämpfen sowieso nicht lohnte, weil man nie dort hinkommen würde, wo man hinkommen wollte...

Wenn das der Fall war, dann konnte man es auch gleich lassen. Warum sich für nichts und wieder nichts verausgaben!? War doch sinnlos. Absolut sinnlos.

Es war sowieso alles egal. Alles egal.

 

*

 

Nitori war nicht alles egal.

Er wartete doch tatsächlich auf mich, als ich vom Joggen wiederkam und ich war echt lange joggen gewesen, richtig lange. Es war schon längst dunkel und ich hatte jede Sekunde damit gerechnet, von irgendeinem Aufseher, die manchmal nachts auf dem Gelände des Internats Patrouille liefen, geschnappt und aufs Zimmer geschickt zu werden, am Besten noch in Kombination mit irgendeiner Strafe.

Aber das würde mich sowieso nicht kümmern, weder das Erwischt werden noch die Strafe.

Dass Nitori auf meinem Bett saß, als ich – tatsächlich unentdeckt von den Aufsehern – zurück ins Zimmer kam, kümmerte mich aber sehr wohl. Also es musste mich kümmern, weil es ja mein Bett war und so. Wie sollte ich darin schlafen, wenn er darin lag!?

Und ja, Liegen traf es eigentlich sehr viel besser, als Sitzen. Denn er lag auf der Seite. Das Licht war noch eingeschaltet und er trug seine normale Alltagskleidung, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war wirklich schon spät.

Seufzend ging ich zu ihm und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, worauf er nicht wirklich reagierte. Er verzog zwar etwas das Gesicht, schien aber nicht aufzuwachen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und rüttelte ihn stärker. „Nitori! Nitori, wach auf!“

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah mich ganz verwirrt an. Er rieb sich übers Gesicht, gähnte und setzte sich auf. „Da bist du ja endlich, Rin-senpai.“

„Geh schlafen, Nitori“, meinte ich bloß und suchte mir meine Sachen zusammen, um noch schnell unter die Dusche zu hüpfen. Wobei, eigentlich könnte ich auch einfach morgen früh duschen. Ich würde sowieso wieder sehr früh wach sein wegen diesen scheiß Träumen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten, mich zu quälen.

Inzwischen träumte ich nicht mehr von Haru, nicht direkt zumindest. Ich träumte einfach nur von den Gefühlen, die er in mir auslöste, all das, was mit ihm zusammenhing. Meine Träume waren zu einem einzigen Meer aus Gefühlen geworden und ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob das nun schlechter oder besser war.

Meine Träume waren das Einzige, worüber ich nicht bestimmen konnte, worauf ich keinen Einfluss hatte, wo ich nicht sagen konnte, dass mir alles egal war.

Es war so, als würde alles, was ich tagsüber unterdrückte und als nichts existent abstempelte, in meine Träume fließen.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich deshalb mit Nitori über irgendetwas reden wollen würde. Es war doch sowieso egal. Es würde verdammt nochmal nichts ändern und das musste er langsam auch mal verstehen und akzeptieren.

Nur hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm das verständlich machen sollte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es ohnehin nichts bringen würde und egal war.

Sollte er doch machen, was er wollte! Sollte er doch glaube, was er wollte. Mir war das egal.

Tatsächlich konnte es mir aber nicht egal sein, wenn er deshalb auf meinem Bett einschlief, anstatt einfach in sein eigenes zu gehen und dort zu schlafen und mich hoffnungslosen Fall in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Aber, Rin-senpai!“, stieß Nitori hervor und stand direkt vor mir, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und verdrehte die Augen. „Geh einfach schlafen, Nitori“, wiederholte ich.

„Ich bin die ganze Zeit wach geblieben, weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Weil ich-“

„Sei einfach leise und geh schlafen. Lass mich in Ruhe“, bat ich und blickte ihn dabei ziemlich deutlich an, sodass er es vielleicht endlich mal verstand.

Auf jeden Fall sah er schon mal verletzt und enttäuscht aus. Gut. Diese Gefühle würden ihn vielleicht dann irgendwann davon überzeugen, dass es einfach keinen Sinn hatte, mit mir über irgendetwas reden zu wollen, weil mir sowieso alles egal war.

In dieser Nacht ließ er mich in Ruhe. Ich ging duschen und er verkrümelte sich in sein Bett.

Vielleicht hätte ich ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollen, aber es war mir sowas von egal, so wie alles andere. War doch seine eigene Schuld, wenn er ausgerechnet mich als sein Vorbild auserkor und dann enttäuscht wurde. Da konnte ich nichts für. Ich hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten, mich anzuhimmeln.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen musste ich aber feststellen, dass Nitori plötzlich überall war und das änderte sich den Schultag über nicht. Er war ständig da. Teilweise hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchen. Es war schon etwas gruselig und stalkermäßig.

Aber, ja, es kümmerte mich jetzt auch nicht wirklich. Im Grunde war es mir egal. Sollte er machen, was er wollte, wenn er dachte, dass das irgendwie helfen würde oder so. Vielleicht half ihm das ja, keine Ahnung. Interessierte mich nicht.

Also verbrachte ich den Schultag mit einer Art Schatten, der mir quasi überall hin folgte. Groß anders, als sonst, war das jetzt auch nicht. Nitori stellte nämlich tatsächlich keine Fragen. Er war einfach nur da und auch wenn mich das ja nicht kümmerte, bemerken tat ich es schon. Wie sollte ich auch nicht, wenn er ständig vor mir oder in meinem Blickfeld stand? Er war gar nicht zu übersehen.

Aber na ja, es kümmerte mich ja nicht groß, solange er keine Fragen stellte oder sonst irgendwie das Gespräch mit mir suchte oder so.

Nachdem der Unterricht aus war, wartete er, wie auch in den Pausen zuvor, vor dem Klassenraum auf mich und da stellte er die erste Frage an diesem Tag und zwar, was wir jetzt noch machen wollten. Ich sagte, dass es mir egal war und er bat mich ernsthaft, ihm beim Schwimmen zu zusehen. Auf keinen Fall würde ich das tun!

Er akzeptierte das irgendwie, ging zum Training und als er danach in unser Zimmer kam, fragte er mich erneut, was wir tun wollten. Wieder antwortete ich, dass es mir egal war.

Aber er hörte nicht auf. Er gab nicht nach. Er... fing an, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Er... brachte mich irgendwie dazu, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und Kicker mit ihm zu spielen. Er... redete viel über sich, obwohl ich ihm gar nicht zuhörte. Zumindest tat ich so, als würde ich gar nicht zuhören, aber mir blieb nicht viel anderes übrig und... na ja, wenn es mir sowieso egal war, konnte ich ihm auch ein wenig zuhören.

Ihm zuzuhören war besser, als die Stille.

Alles war besser, als die Stille.

Plötzlich machte sich in mir die Angst breit, dass meine Gefühle, alles, was ich unterdrückte, schlagartig zurückkehren könnten und ich ihnen völlig hilflos ausgeliefert wäre, so wie in meinen Träumen. Und Nitori würde es mitbekommen. Nitori würde... sehen, wer ich wirklich war.

Aber wäre es nicht sogar besser, wenn er es sah? Dann würde er endlich wissen, wie schlimm es um mich stand und dass ich einfach... nicht... gut war.

Ach, scheiß drauf. War doch eh alles egal.

Ich nahm mein Handy und meine Kopfhörer, drückte sie mir in die Ohren und schaltete die Musik auf volle Lautstärke.

Wohlbemerkt während Nitori mir noch immer irgendetwas erzählte.

Ich starrte ans Lattenrost über mir und es war, als wäre Nitori gar nicht da. Er war nicht da und er interessierte sich auch nicht für mich und er sorgte sich auch nicht um mich. Nein, er war gar nicht da und ich war ihm völlig egal, so wie mir alles völlig egal war.

Doch dann zog er mir den rechten Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr, legte sich neben mich und drückte ihn sich selbst ins Ohr.

Sehr überrascht und verwirrt sah ich zu ihm rüber. Sein Gesicht war... ausdruckslos, sein Blick starr an das Lattenrost über uns gerichtet, die Hände hatte er auf seinem Bauch gefaltet.

Ich musste unfreiwillig grinsen, als ich seine roten Wangen sah und wie er die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hatte.

Mutig war der Junge, das musste man ihm lassen.

Moment, was tat ich hier eigentlich gerade!? Und warum grinste ich?!

Es war egal! Es war mir sowas von egal!

Sollte er doch machen! Sollte er doch machen, was er wollte. Mir war das egal.

Also hörten wir einfach eine Weile gemeinsam übermäßig laute Musik und... alles war... in Ordnung.

Wow. Es war... in Ordnung. Es war mir nicht egal. Es war in Ordnung! Aber es war egal, ganz egal. Alles war ganz egal. Spielte keine Rolle. War nicht wichtig. Hatte keine Bedeutung.

Wir lagen einfach nur da und hörten gemeinsam Musik und es war egal.

Tatsächlich machten wir danach auch noch die Hausaufgaben zusammen und am nächsten Tag wich Nitori mir in den Pausen und auch danach wieder nicht von der Seite.

Aber es war mir ja egal. Es war mir sowas von egal. Alles. Alles war egal. Vor allem auch Nitori.

Allerdings passierte das, was ich befürchtet hatte, tatsächlich. Irgendwie zumindest. So ähnlich.

Nitori war wieder dabei, mich vollzuquatschen, was mir ja egal war. Es war mir total egal. Aber... dann auch wieder nicht. Es... nervte? Ja, ich fand, dass es nervte, dass er nervte.

Zumindest machte er sich ein bisschen nützlich, in dem er mir bei meinen Liegestützen half, die ich auch nur machte, weil ich eben nichts besseres zu tun hatte. Er hielt meine Fußgelenke fest und erzählte mir irgendetwas von... den Hunden, die er als Kind gehabt hatte? Oder waren es die Hunde seiner Nachbarn gewesen? Oder seines Onkels? Auf jeden Fall was mit Hunden.

Keine Ahnung, es interessierte mich ja nicht.

Doch dann wechselte er plötzlich das Thema: „Haruka-senpais Team hat übrigens ein neues Mitglied. Er heißt Rei und ich habe gehört, dass er gerade erst schwimmen gelernt hat und anscheinend ist er mit Nagisa zusammen. Die Zwei halten zumindest oft Händchen und Nagisa umarmt ihn sehr oft. Ich bin ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Ich fand Nagisa schon immer toll, hab mich aber nie getraut, ihn anzusprechen und-“

„Sei leise“, bat ich Nitori, was er anscheinend gar nicht hörte, denn er plapperte einfach weiter. „Haruka-senpai und Makoto-senpai verhalten sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie komisch. Sie wirken immer so abwesend. Ich schwimme oft draußen in der Bahn neben ihnen, weil ich Haruka-senpai so gerne schwimmen sehe, deshalb-“

Ich presste meinen Mund auf seinen. Dann leckte ich über seine Unterlippe und als er mich gewähren ließ, schob ich meine Zunge zwischen seinen offenen Lippen hindurch. Ich betastete mit meiner Zunge die seine, leckte über seine Zähne und ließ mir alle Zeit der Welt, bevor ich mich wieder von ihm löste.

Er saß ganz erstarrt da, das Gesicht hochrot und blickte mich schon fast schockiert an.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst leise sein“, wiederholte ich und ließ mich seufzend zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Zumindest nach der Schule wollte ich absolute Ruhe von allem, was mit Haru zu tun hatte, denn das war die einzige Zeit, in der das möglich war. Die Zeit, bevor meine Träume mich in meinen Gefühlen für ihn ertrinken ließen.

„W-W...Was...?“, stammelte Nitori. „Was... sollte das?“

Ich sah ihn nicht einmal an, verschränkte nur die Arme unter dem Kopf. „Nichts. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass du die Klappe hältst.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Und dann saß er mit einem Mal auf meinen Beinen, nein, meinem Schoß und beugte sich zu mir runter. Ich blickte ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht, fast ein bisschen herausfordernd. Er erwiderte meinen Blick, sekundenlang. Dann drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und ehe ich mich versah, war seine Zunge in meinem Mund, was ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen konnte. Ich konnte ihn nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Ich konnte nicht...

Doch anstatt den Kopf wegzudrehen oder ähnliches, erwiderte ich den Kuss und setzte mich auf, fasste seine Schultern und vertiefte den Kuss immer mehr und mehr. Ließ ihn nicht abbrechen, bis Nitori sich ganz außer Atem an mich klammerte.

Ich drehte den Spieß um und drückte ihn auf die Matratze.

Er war süß. Er war wirklich süß, mit seinen roten Wangen und den schmalen Lippen, mit seinem Schönheitsfleck und seinen blauen Augen.

Etwas unsicher blickte er zu mir auf. Ich musste grinsen, beugte mich wieder zu ihm runter und küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal härter, verlangender und ich spürte, wie die Lust in mir erwachte. Gott, war das lange her. So lange her. Es war... Nein. Nein, nicht Haru. Nicht...

Fast wären mir Tränen gekommen, aber da schlang Nitori die Arme um meinen Nacken, fuhr mit den Fingern durch mein Haar und zog mich tiefer zu sich runter, küsste mich mit solch einer Hingabe, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln.

Wenig später glitt meine Hand unter sein Oberteil, streichelte seinen Bauch, seine Brust. Wie ich seine Nippel berührte, stöhnte er auf und als ich einen zu kneten begann, drückte er den Rücken durch.

„Rin! Rin!“, seufzte er und zog mich mit seinen Händen in meinem Haar wieder zu sich runter und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Meine Lust wuchs, langsam aber stetig.

Ich schob Nitoris Oberteil hoch, befeuchtete seine Nippel und küsste mich dann seinen Bauch hinunter. Meine Hand fuhr über seinen Schritt und er stöhnte wieder: „Ahhhhhhh!“

„Scht. Sonst wird uns noch jemand hören“, warnte ich ihn und musste wieder grinsen, als er mich erschrocken ansah. Schnell legte er sich dann einen Arm übers Gesicht und presste sich gleich darauf noch die andere Hand auf den Mund, als ich, dieses Mal nur mit meinen Fingerspitzen, erneut über die Beule in seinem Schritt fuhr. „Haaaaaaah!“

Er war ja echt sehr empfindlich. Bestimmt noch Jungfrau.

Ich zog mir das Oberteil über den Kopf und machte mich daran seine Hose zu öffnen und sie ihm aus zu ziehen. Er keuchte und wandte sich leicht, schien sich sogar einen Moment lang wegdrehen zu wollen.

Doch ich streichelte über seine Seite und fuhr ganz langsam mit den Fingern seinen Oberschenkel entlang. Er erschauderte und bemühte sich dann anscheinend wieder darum, möglichst still zu liegen. Unter seinem Arm hindurch sah er mich an.

Ich lächelte, beugte mich über ihn, nahm seine Handgelenke und drückte seine Arme über ihn auf die Matratze. Dann küsste ich ihn erregt und ließ nach einer kleinen Weile eine Hand runter zu seinem Penis gleiten, den ich fest umfasste und zu pumpen begann. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Seine freie Hand fuhr derweilen über meinen nackten Oberkörper.

Dann zeigte er erneut, wie mutig er war und fasste mir zwischen die Beine. Nun war ich es, der aufstöhnte. Es war so verdammt lange her!

Hastig machte ich mich daran meine Hose zu öffnen. Nitori sah mich aus verklärten Augen an, was mich erneut lächeln ließ. Ich beugte mich runter und wollte seinen Penis in den Mund nehmen und danach damit anfangen, ihn vorzubereiten, aber...

Aber...

Ich konnte nicht.

Mir wurde plötzlich ganz... schwindelig und irgendwie auch schlecht und Tränen traten mir natürlich auch in die Augen und überhaupt, das alles... es war... falsch. Ich sollte nicht... sollte nicht...

„Tut mir... leid. Ich... Tut mir leid!“, stieß ich hervor und wollte mich abwenden, da setzte Nitori sich auf und schlang die Arme um mich. Er schlang einfach die Arme um mich und drückte sich an mich, gab mir... Wärme. Ja, Wärme. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen... Liebe. Oder zumindest sowas ähnliches wie Liebe, das, was er eben für mich fühlte, wenn das nicht vielleicht sogar Liebe war.

Wie auch immer, er umarmte mich und ich legte nach ein paar Sekunden ebenfalls die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an mich, drückte mich an ihn und... weinte...

Ich konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten, konnte nichts daran ändern und es nicht verbergen. Und ja, vielleicht war das auch besser so. Vielleicht war es besser so.

Es fühlte sich besser an.

Natürlich tat es das. Wenn einem alles gleichgültig war, fühlte sich alles besser an, als dieses Nichts, diese Leere.

Ha, letztendlich war Nitori es wohl doch – mein letzter Funken Hoffnung, mein Strohhalm, an den ich mich verzweifelt klammerte.

 

_Makotos Sicht_

Er redete nicht mit mir. Er redete quasi gar nicht mit mir.

Natürlich redeten wir hin und wieder, aber es waren immer leere, bedeutungslose Gespräche über die Schule, Schulaufgaben, das Training...

Nichts davon war das, worüber ich mit ihm reden wollte. Aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er ließ nicht einmal zu, dass das Gespräch auch nur ansatzweise in die Richtung ging.

Und ja, vielleicht war das wirklich meine Einbildung. Aber es war das, was ich fühlte und wie sollte das, was ich fühlte Einbildung sein, denn ich fühlte es ja? Und wenn ich es fühlte, war es real, also zumindest für mich war es real und das hieß, dass es Wirklichkeit war, denn ich kannte ja schließlich nur meine Wirklichkeit.

Es lag auch in meiner Macht, diese Wirklichkeit zu verändern. Es lag in meiner Macht.

Ich konnte versuchen, es zu ignorieren, zu unterdrücken. Ich konnte versuchen, einfach nur Haru zu sehen, denn das war alles, was ich wollte – Haru und dass wir glücklich miteinander waren. Denn wir waren glücklich. Warum sollten wir nicht glücklich sein? Warum...?

Rin.

Die Antwort war immer Rin.

Es machte mich... wütend. Nein, es machte mich nicht einmal wütend. Nur traurig und... frustriert.

Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte Harus Wunde, die Rin verursacht hatte, geheilt. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte ihn erfolgreich wieder zusammengesetzt, ihn geflickt, ihn mit meiner Liebe wieder vollständig gemacht.

Aber... anscheinend hatte das keine Bedeutung, zumindest nicht die Bedeutung, die ich wollte, die es hatte.

Haru sollte nur mich sehen! Er sollte...

Ich wollte ihn doch nur glücklich machen. Das war alles, was ich wollte. Alles, was ich je wollen würde.

„Nett von deinen Eltern, mit Ran und Ren in den Freizeitpark zu fahren“, sagte Haru, setzte sich vor meinem Bett auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an.

„Ja, finde ich auch“, lächelte ich und schaute die Kontroller an, die ich eigentlich jetzt nehmen und ihm einen geben sollte, um mich dann neben ihn zu setzen und das Spiel zu starten.

Wie genau hatte ich ihn nochmal überredet, herzukommen? Oh, genau, gar nicht. Er hatte mich von sich aus gefragt und gemeint, dass wir ja mal wieder zusammen Zocken könnten, weil wir das so lange nicht gemacht hatten und es doch eigentlich immer sehr lustig war.

Eigentlich war das ja schön. Eigentlich sollte es mich freuen. Es war doch ein gutes Zeichen.

Doch das letzte Mal, als ich gedacht hatte, dass etwas ein gutes Zeichen war, da hatte er plötzlich, nachdem wir Sex gehabt hatten, angefangen von Rin zu sprechen und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er nur mit mir einen Wochenendausflug gemacht hatte, weil der Todestag von Rins Vater an dem Wochenende war und Rin dessen Grab besucht hatte und Haru... Ja, was genau hatte Haru dort eigentlich gewollt, zum Teufel!?

Das war es, was ich von ihm wissen wollte!

Was wollte er? Was fühlte er? Was fühlte er für mich? Was fühlte er für Rin?

„Haru.“ Ich setzte mich vor ihn auf den Boden. Er erwiderte meinen Blick stumm, ein klein wenig fragend. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist. Und ich möchte dir sehr gerne helfen. Zusammen können wir das bestimmt hinbekommen.“

Ich griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie fest. „Was auch immer es ist, du kannst es mir sagen. Ich könnte dir niemals böse sein. Ich möchte nur... dass du glücklich bist. Verstehst du? Ich will dir wirklich helfen, Haru.“

Er schluckte, erwiderte den Druck meiner Hände und hob sie dann an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Makoto. Ich bin glücklich. Mit dir.“

Es klang... nicht nach einer Lüge. Und wenn er selbst das glaubte, dann war es doch die Wahrheit, oder? Dann musste es die Wahrheit sein. Was sollte es sonst sein? Wenn er selbst es glaubte.

Und warum sollte er sich selbst was vormachen? Dazu hatte er doch gar keinen Grund.

Wenn er sagte, dass er glücklich mit mir war, sollte ich ihm das glauben. Es war keine Lüge.

Ich atmete tief durch und küsste jetzt meinerseits seine Hände. „In Ordnung. Aber du sagst mir, wenn was los ist, okay? Rede mit mir, was auch immer dich bedrückt, was auch immer dich beschäftigt. Das ist es, was eine Beziehung ausmacht, weißt du.“

Er nickte. „Ich werde daran denken.“

Dann lächelte er. „Lass uns jetzt spielen.“

 

*

 

Ich versuchte, dem zu trauen, versuchte ihm zu trauen. Ich versuchte es wirklich. Aber... meine Zweifel wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Vielleicht waren sie schon viel zu tief verankert. Vielleicht war ich es, der ein Problem hatte – ein Problem mit Rin, Harus Ex, der ihn sehr verletzt hatte, als er nach Australien gegangen war. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er Haru wieder weh tat. Niemand sollte ihm wehtun. Niemand.

War ich also wieder bei diesem Gedanken angelangt...

Was sollte ich dagegen tun? Was konnte ich tun, um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden? Was brauchte ich dafür?

Einen... einen Beweis? Aber was könnte mehr Beweis sein, als dass Haru mich vor Rin geküsst hatte? Was brauchte ich denn noch? Was wollte ich noch?

Warum bitte wurde ich so furchtbar egoistisch, wenn es um Haru ging?

Ach ja. Ach ja, weil ich ihn liebte. Ich liebte ihn, über alles und aus ganzem Herzen und deshalb wollte ich ihn beschützen und für mich haben und wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging und was er fühlte!

Das war doch normal. Das war doch okay. Das war doch nur logisch!

Ich machte mir eben Sorgen. Ich machte mir Sorgen, weil ich wusste, weil ich fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Und ich sollte Recht gehalten.

 

_Harus Sicht_

 

Am Anfang bemerkte ich es gar nicht.

Gut, ich bemerkte oftmals eine ganze Menge nicht, weil ich es nicht sehen wollte, weil ich es nicht wahr haben wollte, weil es mich überfordern würde, weil es mir Angst machte, weil ich Schmerz möglichst aus dem Weg ging und...

Ja, vielleicht lebte ich in einer Traumwelt, aber es war meine Traumwelt. Ich wollte es so und wenn ich es so wollte, war es das, was ich wollte, richtig?

Auch wenn ich vielleicht gar nicht sehen konnte, was ich wirklich wollte, weil ich die Augen davor verschloss.

Aber das war egal. Ich war ja glücklich. Ich war glücklich. Ich war glücklich mit Makoto und das sagte ich mir nicht nur, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, es war eine Tatsache, die Wahrheit. Ich fühlte es. Ich war glücklich mit ihm!

Deshalb bemerkte ich es erst nicht. Deshalb fiel es mir nicht sofort auf.

Ich hatte meine Augen nicht davor verschlossen, hatte meine Augen nicht vor Rin verschlossen. Nein, Rin war einfach nicht wichtig, weil ich Makoto hatte. Ich hatte doch Makoto.

Als es mir dann aber doch auffiel, tat es weh und ich spürte das, was ich nicht hatte spüren wollen. Ich spürte den Schmerz und er zerschnitt mich, verriss mich.

Und ich wusste, ich hatte es verdient. Ich hatte es verdient. Ich hatte es alles verdient.

Rin kam nicht mehr zum Schwimmtraining.

Das erste Mal, als es mir auffiel, dass er nicht da war, war ich mir noch nicht sicher, weil es alle möglichen Gründe haben könnte und ja, was sollte es mich auch interessieren? Ich war mit Makoto zusammen und Rin gehörte nicht einmal mehr zu unserem Freundeskreis und ja, es war egal, was er tat, was mit ihm war, dass er nicht da war. Es war egal.

Aber es war eben nicht egal.

Denn als ich auch beim nächsten Mal nichts von ihm sah, traf es mich sehr viel mehr, als es sollte. Für einen Moment wurde ich regelrecht panisch. Warum war er nicht hier? Warum schwamm er nicht? Warum...?

Und dann kam die Frage: Was hatte ich getan?

Gleich darauf folgte ein Flashback und ich fühlte mich zurückversetzt, als Rin am Todestag seines Vaters letztes Jahr zu Besuch gewesen war und wir zusammen zu seinem Grab gefahren waren, wie auch die Jahre zuvor.

Damals war ich noch nicht mit Makoto zusammen gewesen. Damals... waren wir gegeneinander geschwommen, Rin und ich.

Er hatte gewollt, dass ich alles gab und mich kein bisschen zurückhielt und ich hatte auch keinen Grund dazu gesehen und hatte deshalb alles gegeben. Doch dann... dann... hatte er... geweint.

Er dachte, ich hätte es nicht gesehen, aber das hatte ich und... das hatte mein Herz gebrochen. Es hatte mich zerstört. Ich hatte ihm wehgetan. Ich hatte...

Und das war jetzt wieder passiert. Ich tat ihm weh! Ich tat Rin weh! Ich...

Als sich die nächsten Tage bestätigte, dass er wirklich nicht mehr schwamm und zum Training kam, sah ich ihn oft im Unterricht an. Ich musste einfach wissen, ob ich richtig lag. Ich musste... Ich hatte diesen Schmerz verdient, hatte verdient, wie sehr es weh tat und ich wollte das ganze Ausmaß seines Schmerzes wissen, das musste ich, das war ich... ihm schuldig.

Eigentlich war ich ihm was ganz anderes schuldig und das wusste ich! Tief in mir, tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich das, aber ich konnte nicht... ich...

Ich konnte das nicht zulassen! Ich konnte nicht...

Es würde mich überwältigen und ich könnte nichts tun. Ich würde...

Der Schmerz war schon schlimm genug und er wurde immer schlimmer und schlimmer, mit jeder Sekunde erschien es mir. Als wolle er sich rächen, für all die Zeit, die ich ihn zurückgehalten und verschwunden geglaubt hatte.

Wir waren mit Nagisa in die Cafeteria gegangen, da er sich Iwatobi kuri-pan kaufen wollte, wie eigentlich jede Pause.

Rei regte sich darüber auf, dass es so ungesund war und die zwei gerieten in einen kleinen Streit, den Makoto zu schlichten versuchte.

Ich stand nur daneben und sehnte mich nach meinem Makrele Bento. Gelangweilt wanderte mein Blick dabei durch den Raum. Dabei dachte ich mir wirklich nicht groß etwas. Mir war nur ein wenig langweilig.

Doch schlagartig änderte sich meine komplette Gefühlswelt. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war alles anders und da war nur noch Schmerz und Schuld und Schmerz und Schuld.

Ich dachte, ich würde unter der Last zusammenbrechen. Ich dachte, ich würde...

Aber ich war gut darin, es nicht zu zeigen. Ich war gut darin, die Kontrolle zu behalten, wenn schon nicht innerlich, dann äußerlich. Ich musste die Kontrolle behalten, ich musste...

Trotzdem war es, als würde ich in Schmerz ertrinken und daran ersticken gleichzeitig, während ich Rins verletzten Blick sah. Er schaute mich direkt an, mit solch einem Schmerz in den Augen, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde mein Herz zerfetzt werden.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als er endlich seinen Blick aus meinem löste und griff reflexartig nach Makotos Hand. Er fragte mich, was denn los war und sah mich sehr besorgt an, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nicht darüber reden, konnte nichts sagen. Ich konnte nicht.

Es würde mich sonst endgültig zerreißen. Es würde mich sonst... Ich würde... zerbrechen. Einfach so und... und dieses Mal könnte Makoto mich vielleicht nicht einfach wieder zusammensetzten. Nein, dieses Mal wäre es vielleicht zu spät.

Für Rin, für Rin war es vielleicht auch zu spät. Alles zu spät. Alles zu falsch. Alles... zerbrochen und ich saß da, mitten in den Scherben und schnitt mich an ihnen, während einige davon in seinem Körper zu stecken schienen. Doch ich kam nicht an sie heran. Ich kam nicht an die Sterben in Rins Körper heran, konnte sie nicht herausziehen, konnte ihm nicht helfen, konnte nicht...

Also schüttelte ich nur mit dem Kopf, küsste Makoto und es tat weh. Es tat alles so schrecklich weh.

Ich schlief bei ihm die Nacht, einfach in seine Arme gekuschelt, seinen Herzschlag hörend. Es war beruhigend. Er war beruhigend.

Ich versuchte, ihn zu vertreiben, diesen Gedanken, dass ich Makoto nicht verdient hatte. Diesen Gedanken, dass ich ihm auch wehtat und zwar sehr schlimm. Diesen Gedanken, dass ich verdammt egoistisch war.

Aber sie verschwanden nicht, diese Gedanken. Vielleicht weil sie... weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Noch etwas anderes passierte.

Wenn wir den Klassenraum verließen, wartete da immer jemand, so wie Nagisa auf uns wartete. Er war ebenfalls aus einer niedrigeren Klasse. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Doch als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, weil ich Rin den Klassenraum hatte verlassen sehen, sah es so aus, als würde Rin ihn ganz eindeutig kennen. Nein, mehr, nicht nur ihn kennen.

Sie... Der andere Junge griff nach Rins Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Es war nur kurz, denn Rin schüttelte die Hand gleich wieder ab, aber ich sah es.

Ich hatte es gesehen.

Und es tat mindestens so weh, wie alles andere.

Schmerz. Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz. Alles war nur noch Schmerz. Und ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, konnte nicht mehr denken, konnte nicht mehr...

Ich sah sie öfters, Rin und diesen jüngeren Jungen. Ich fragte die anderen, ob sie wussten, wer er war und Nagisa sagte, dass er Nitori hieß. Sie gingen zusammen in eine Klasse. Er erzählte noch mehr. Dass Nitori auch im Schwimmteam war und sich sehr anstrengte. Und dass er Rins Mitbewohner war. Sie teilten sich ein Zimmer. Sie...

Ich sah es daran, wie oft Nitori Rin beiläufig berührte, wie er ihn ansah, wie... wie sie sich eben verhielten.

Wie... Wie Rin und ich damals.

Warum tat mir das so weh!? Es sollte mir nicht wehtun! Ich war glücklich mit Makoto! Es sollte mir nicht wehtun, kein bisschen! Ich sollte nicht immerzu an Rin denken. Und ich sollte nicht sauer und verletzt und voller Schmerz sein. Dazu hatte ich kein Recht und keinen Grund und...

Aber ich musste trotzdem immerzu daran denken, wie er mich darum gebeten hatte, für ihn zu schwimmen. Wie er mich angesehen hatte. Wie er geschrien hatte, dass ich nichts verstand und nicht sah, was ich mit ihm machte.

Da war es doch eindeutig, dass ich ihm wehgetan hatte. Ich hatte Rin verletzt. Schon wieder. Immer und immer und immer und immer wieder.

Ich konnte mich gegen den Schmerz, gegen diese Gedanken nicht wehren, nicht mehr. Sie waren da und sie beherrschten mich, beherrschten mein Handeln, beherrschten alles.

Und es wurde alles immer stärker und stärker und stärker. Nicht einmal Makoto konnte helfen, nicht einmal er.

Es tat mir so weh, ihn auch zu verletzen. Es tat alles so weh und ich konnte nur da sitzen und mich weiter verzweifelt an den Scherben schneiden, weil ich sie niemals würde aufsammeln und wieder zusammensetzen können. Niemals. Niemals!

Und doch... konnte ich nicht aufhören.

Als... als wäre ich es dem, was gewesen war, schuldig. Ich musste es fühlen, den Schmerz, das Blut, wie es über meine Finger lief.

„Haru?“ Makoto tauchte neben mir auf, beugte sich vor und sah mich besorgt an. „Willst du nicht ins Wasser?“

Wasser?

Ach ja, wir hatten Schwimmtraining und ich stand in meiner Badehose vor dem Pool. Ich stand da und... konnte mich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht.

Ich verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. Ich sah Makoto an. „Ich kann nicht.“

Dann lief ich weg. Ich lief und lief und... keine Ahnung. Ich lief einfach nur.

Ich wollte keine Fragen von Makoto. Ich wollte sein besorgtes Gesicht nicht. Ich wollte seine besorgte Stimme nicht. Ich wollte ihm keine Sorgen bereiten! Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Ich wollte nichts davon, verdammt!

Nichts davon!

Aber ich konnte ja nichts tun. Ich konnte gar nichts tun.

Denn was ich auch tat, es würde jemandem weh tun. Es würde... Es tat jetzt schon allen weh. Ich tat allen weh. Ich...

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte einfach nur... dass es aufhörte! Dass das Alles aufhörte! Warum konnte es nicht einfach aufhören? Warum konnte nicht alles gut sein? Warum konnten wir nicht alle glücklich sein? Warum!?

Ich verstand es nicht. Ich verstand es ganz und gar nicht und ich würde es nie verstehen. Ich würde nie wissen, warum. Ich würde nie wissen, wie. Ich würde nie irgendetwas tun können. Niemals.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es aus diesem absolut am Boden Zustand wieder etwas heraus, nachdem ich stundenlang einfach nur eingerollt in meinem Bett gelegen und meine Atemzüge und Herzschläge gezählt hatte. Irgendwie hatte ich es dadurch wohl etwas geschafft, die erdrückenden Gedanken zurückzudrängen, vorerst. Ich spürte sie aber immer noch, spürte das Alles immer noch. Als wäre es hinter einer dünnen Tür oder einer dünnen Wand und drückte unentwegt dagegen.

Früher oder später würde es wieder durchbrechen.

Früher oder später würde alles zerbrechen.

Sie versuchten mit mir zu reden, alle. Makoto natürlich allen voran, aber auch Nagisa und sogar Rei. Sie versuchten alles. Sie versuchten auch, mich abzulenken, überredeten mich dazu, mit ihnen zu kochen, was in einem einzigen Chaos endete, aber irgendwie war es sehr lustig.

Aber wenn ich auch nur ans Wasser, ans Schwimmen dachte oder Makoto länger ins Gesicht schaute, tat es so weh, dass ich einfach kein Wort hervorbrachte. Kein Einziges.

Obwohl ich es ihnen und vor allem Makoto schuldig war. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht darüber reden, konnte es nicht sagen, denn da war nur Schmerz. Einfach nur Schmerz.

Und früher oder später würde ich diesen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen können.

 

_Rins Sicht_

Er war warm. Klein, aber warm. Er schmiegte sich an meine Brust. Er lächelte mich an. Er küsste mich einfach so aus heiterem Himmel. Er griff ständig nach meiner Hand und berührte mich oft ''aus Versehen''. Er war immer da. Er war nervig, aber auch irgendwie süß.

Er glaubte an mich und bewunderte mich und er... war einfach für mich da.

Ich hätte mir wirklich keinen besseren Mitbewohner wünschen können.

Ich könnte mir keinen besseren festen Freund wünschen.

Ja, wir waren jetzt zusammen, einfach weil... wir es waren. Es war keine große Sache. Wir waren einfach zusammen.

Ich brauchte ihn und er war immer da, wie sollten wir da nicht zueinanderfinden?

Klar, am Anfang war es mir auch total unrealistisch erschienen, aber es war irgendwie... richtig? Es fühlte sich in jedem Fall irgendwie gut an, weil er einfach da war. Jemand, der da war, war toll. Jemand, der da war, war da und das war toll und wichtig und beruhigend.

Ja, er war beruhigend. Trotz seiner aufgekratzten Art und dem oftmals viel zu vielen Geplapper, war er beruhigend und warm und klein. Er passte so wunderbar in meine Arme, dass es sich nur gut anfühlen konnte.

Ich drückte mein Gesicht in sein Haar, drückte ihn fester an mich.

Er vertrieb auch die Albträume. Wenn ich ihn in meinen Armen hielt, waren da keine Albträume, kein Meer aus Gefühlen, sondern einfach nur Wärme. Traumlose, wundervolle Wärme.

Ich wusste nicht, was genau das mit uns war und ob ich es überhaupt wissen wollte. Ich wollte nicht wissen, ob ich ihm am Ende furchtbar weh tun würde. Ich wollte nicht wissen, ob das echt war, was ich zu fühlen glaubte oder ob es nur irgendeine Nebenwirkung, irgendeine Einbildung war. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht wissen.

Viel lieber wollte ich diese Ruhe genießen. Solange sie anhielt. Solange sie mir vergönnt war.

Danach, wenn es soweit war, würde ich mich damit auseinandersetzen, das würde ich müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt. Nicht solange ich diese Ruhe haben konnte.

Solange wollte ich einfach nur so tun, als wäre ich glücklich, als wäre es gut und richtig.

Solange, bis der nächste Sturm kommen und mich wieder ganz durcheinander bringen würde. Solange wollte ich die Ruhe vor diesem nächsten Sturm genießen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wer hat diese Entwicklung bei Rin kommen sehen? ;D Und wie wird's wohl Haru und Makoto weiterhin ergehen?  
> Danke für's Lesen und lasst doch ein Kommi da, würde mich freuen. c:  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :*


	14. Who fills my emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inzwischen wirklich verzweifelt über Harus Verschwiegenheit in Bezug auf Rin und seine Gefühlslage überlegt Makoto, wie er vielleicht auf anderem Weg herausfinden könnte, was mit Haru los ist. Dieser kann inzwischen den Schmerz und auch die Schuldgefühle nicht mehr ertragen und lässt sich von Beidem überwältigen, woraufhin er einen Entschluss fasst. Kurz danach trifft Rin eine ganz ähnliche Entscheidung. Werden die Beiden nun endgültig unabhängig voneinander ihren Weg gehen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D  
> Es geht weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel! ^-^  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :*

**Kapitel 13: Who fills my emptiness**

_Makotos Sicht_

Seufzend sah ich Haru von der Seite an.

Er aß sein Bento. Wir waren auf dem Dach der Schule zusammen mit Nagisa und Rei. Alles war wie immer. Zumindest sollte alles wie immer sein.

Aber Haru war ganz und gar nicht wie immer, schon seit einer Weile nicht und zwischen uns war auch nichts wie immer. Alles war anders.

Ich wollte gerne seine Hand nehmen und sie drücken, ihm damit zeigen, dass ich für ihn da war, aber er würde es nicht wollen. Das wusste ich irgendwie. Und mich würde es zu sehr verletzten, so direkt von ihm abgelehnt zu werden, um es doch zu tun.

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und aß mein eigenes Bento, dass nicht Haru mir gemacht hatte, sondern meine Mutter.

Er würde mir eins machen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, aber darum ging es nicht. Darum ging es ganz und gar nicht.

Ich wollte einfach, dass er nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen war, dass er mit mir darüber redete, sich mir anvertraute.

Aber was ich und die anderen auch taten, er sagte es nicht, blockte komplett ab, sobald es irgendwie um das Thema Rin und, dass sie Beide nicht mehr schwammen, ging.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was ich noch tun sollte. Es lag jetzt an ihm. Er hatte es in der Hand. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm Zeit zu lassen und ihm die Freiheit zu geben, die er gerade anscheinend brauchte.

Aber gefallen tat mir das überhaupt nicht.

Warum redete er nicht einfach mit mir!?

Im Unterricht fiel mein Blick auf Rin. Er war an allem Schuld, an allem. Auch wenn ich ohne sein Weggehen nach Australien wohl nie meine Gefühle für Haru entdeckt hätte, Haru nicht hätte trösten und mit ihm hätte zusammen kommen können.

Aber dafür, dass er Haru so weh getan hatte und zurückgekommen war...!

Und warum vor allem? Warum war er zurück gekommen?

Und verhielt Haru sich so, weil Rin zurück war oder war was zwischen ihnen passiert?

Ich war mir fast sicher, dass was passiert war.

Und wenn Haru nicht mit mir reden wollte... sollte ich vielleicht mit Rin reden, es zumindest versuchen. Was sollte es schaden? Unwissender als zuvor würde es mich auf jeden Fall nicht machen, vielleicht verwirrter und verletzter, aber das war in gewisser Weise besser als jede Unwissenheit.

Nur wann sollte ich mit ihm reden? Und wie? Rin war jetzt nicht gerade der gesprächigste und aufgeschlossenste Mensch. Ganz bestimmt war ich auch nicht unbedingt derjenige, mit dem er über das, was zwischen Haru und ihm vorgefallen war, reden wollte.

Aber was könnte ich sonst noch tun?

Mit Nitori darüber reden, in der Hoffnung, dass Rin ihm irgendetwas erzählt hatte? Vielleicht wäre es eine bessere Idee, mit ihm zu reden. Er würde mir sicher eher etwas erzählen.

Aber ich wollte mich nicht in ihre Beziehung einmischen. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht mit Rin reden.

Ich wollte, dass Haru mir alles von sich aus erzählte!

Aber das hätte er sonst längst getan...

Wenn er es nicht mir erzählte, wem denn dann? Wir waren so vertraut miteinander und kannten uns so gut! Ich verstand es einfach nicht...

Was musste denn passiert sein, dass er nicht mit mir darüber reden konnte? Wobei, er hatte nie über Rin mit mir geredet, nie. Es war eigentlich gar nichts Neues. Aber es betraf mich auch. Dieses Mal betraf es auch mich, weil ich Haru liebte und mit ihm zusammen war!

Warum nur sah er das nicht genauso?

 

_Harus Sicht_

Ich spürte den Wind, hörte das Rauschen der Blätter, atmete tief ein und aus, dann blieb ich stehen und hob den Blick.

Es war nicht besonders groß, das Gebäude, vor dem ich stand. Vier Stockwerke hatte es.

Ich senkte den Blick wieder, starrte auf die Eingangstür. Nur ganz langsam und schwerfällig bewegen sich meine Füße wieder. Ich schluckte, als ich die Tür aufdrückte und über die Schwelle trat.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes kam es mir plötzlich sehr dunkel vor. Dabei war es gar nicht so dunkel. Die Deckenbeleuchtung war an und die Wände waren in einem warmen Gelbton gestrichen.

Mir war trotzdem kalt und ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Was wollte ich überhaupt hier?

Ich wusste doch gar nicht, welches sein Zimmer war und wo es war und überhaupt...

Wollte ich mich entschuldigen? Konnte ich das? Konnte ich den Mund öffnen und darüber reden? Würde mich das nicht endgültig zerstören? War ich vielleicht gerade dabei, mich endgültig zu zerstören? Aber wem wäre denn damit geholfen? Rin bestimmt nicht, Makoto auch nicht, mir am wenigsten.

Aber ich verdiente es, richtig? Ich verdiente den Schmerz.

Zitternd atmete ich ein und aus und erneut setzten sich meine Füße nur schwerfällig in Bewegung. Sie schienen Tonnen zu wiegen. Sie waren so schwer, so schwer. Ich dachte, ich würde jeden Moment über sie stolpern, hinfallen und einfach liegen bleiben.

Doch ich schaffte es tatsächlich, weiter zu gehen. Schritt für Schritt. Ein Fuß vor den anderen. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, aber ich kam voran. Ich kam voran!

Das musste ich auch. Ich musste weitergehen. Immer weiter und weiter, bis... bis ich bei ihm war. Bis...

Ich wollte so sehr zu ihm, dass es weh tat. Mein Herz schmerzte, zitterte, blutete und ich konnte nichts tun, außer... außer... zu ihm, zu gehen. Ich musste zu ihm! Ich...

Die Zeit verstrich und ich fand ihn nicht und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Sehnsucht mich verbrennen. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Schmerz auf einmal gefühlt. Denn ich durfte mich ja gar nicht nach ihm sehnen, ich sollte nicht, ich... Aber ich tat es. Ich tat es! Ich musste zu ihm!

Dann fand ich ihn. Dann fand ich ihn doch.

Und alles wurde noch schlimmer.

Zuerst hörte ich sie, wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Es war hinter der nächsten Ecke, wo es wieder zu einigen Zimmern ging.

Wie hatte ich eigentlich gewusst, dass er nicht in irgendeinem der anderen Zimmer, an denen ich vorbei gegangen war, gewesen war? Ach ja, da war ein Plan vorne bei der Tür gewesen, auf den ich geschaut hatte. Ich kannte seine Zimmernummer und wusste dank dem Plan auch ungefähr, wo es sich befand.

Es war hinter dieser Ecke. Sein Zimmer war hinter dieser Ecke. Ich war ihm ganz nah.

Doch ich würde ihn niemals erreichen.

Das traf mich mit einem Schlag, als ich die Hände an die Wand legte und vorsichtig um die Ecke sah. Ich hatte sie gehört, deshalb war ich vorsichtig. Ich wusste, dass da jemand war. Ich wusste, dass...

Ja, ich hatte gewusst, dass was zwischen ihnen war. Das hatte ich ja gesehen. Ich hatte es gesehen.

Aber ich hatte es nicht _so_ gesehen, hatte es niemals so sehen wollen, hatte nicht...

Jetzt war es zu spät. Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät. Alles zu spät.

Zitternd wandte ich mich ab und ging wieder. Ich ging einfach wieder. Ein Fuß vor den anderen. Schritt für Schritt. Nur nicht hinfallen. Nicht stehen bleiben. Einfach weitergehen. Schritt für Schritt.

Nicht daran denken, was ich gesehen hatte. Nicht daran denken, nicht...

Doch. Doch, ich musste daran denken! Das musste ich!

Sie hatten sich geküsst, küssten sich noch immer, Rin und Nitori. Sie waren ein Paar und sie küssten sich, vor ihrer Zimmertür. Sie standen da und küssten sich. Sie waren zusammen, schon seit einer Weile. Sie...

Es durfte mich nicht stören! Es sollte nicht! Ich...

Jetzt steckten die Scherben in mir, in meinem Körper. Ich konnte sie nicht herausziehen, konnte sie nicht einmal berühren. Sie waren so nah und schmerzten so sehr, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Mit jedem Atemzug schienen sie sich tiefer in mich zu bohren, aber ich konnte nichts tun, gar nichts.

Nur den Schmerz spüren und irgendwie ertragen, irgendwie...

Ich begann zu rennen. Ich rannte, als könnte ich davor davonrennen, wenn ich nur schnell genug war. Wenn ich nur... Aber es war in mir. Der Schmerz, die Scherben, es war in mir. In mir. Ich konnte nicht davor weglaufen und es würde auch nicht verschwinden, würde es nicht. Es war in mir, tief, tief in mir.

Niemand konnte es herausholen. Nichts und niemand konnte...

Schwer atmend kam ich vor Makotos Haustür zum Stehen. Ich war... den ganzen Weg gelaufen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber mein Gedächtnis war etwas schwammig. Mir tanzten nur die ganze Zeit Rin und Nitori vor den Augen, wie sie eng umschlungen dort gestanden hatten, Lippen auf Lippen, schwer atmend...

Ich verzog das Gesicht und stützte mich an der Tür ab, weil ich jetzt doch drohte, hinzufallen. Einfach hinzufallen und nie wieder auf zu stehen, für immer am Boden und ich hätte es auch noch verdient...

Ich sollte mich doch eigentlich für Rin freuen! Ich sollte mich freuen, weil ich doch mit Makoto glücklich war! Ich sollte mich freuen...

Stattdessen war da jetzt noch mehr Schmerz, noch mehr Scherben, noch mehr Blut...

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und ich fiel nach vorne, direkt in Makotos Arme.

Überrascht fing er mich auf. Ich wollte noch zurückweichen. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich sollte gehen. Ich sollte ihm nicht auch noch weh tun. Nicht ihm, der so viel getan und so viel gegeben hatte, der mich letztes Mal geheilt hatte, der einfach immer da war, der...

Doch es war schon zu spät. Meine Hände krallten sich bereits in sein Oberteil und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, konnte nicht mal selbst stehen. Wie sollte ich so laufen? Wie...?

Da legte Makoto auch schon die Arme um mich, schloss mich in eine warme Umarmung und ich konnte nur noch stockend atmen.

Irgendwie... irgendwie machte er es gerade nur schlimmer...

Dumpf hörte ich seine Stimme, wie sie meinen Namen sagte und fragte, was los war und mein Name, wieder und wieder mein Name.

Wie sanft er ihn aussprach. Wie besorgt, ja verzweifelt er klang. Wie...

Ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte ihn nicht hören, wollte nicht von ihm gehalten werden, wollte nicht...

Doch ich brauchte es, oder? Es war das Einzige. Das Einzige, was mich noch retten konnte. Er hatte es schon mal getan. Er könnte es wieder tun, könnte mich wieder retten. Noch einmal. Noch dieses eine Mal. Dieses Mal noch und ich würde mich nicht wieder brechen lassen, von Nichts und Niemandem, am allerwenigsten von Rin.

Aus nassen Augen blickte ich Makoto ins Gesicht. Er strich mir zärtlich die Tränen von der Wange, versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.

Ich war so egoistisch.

Und deshalb nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände, weil ich egoistisch war und weil ich es wieder gut machen wollte. Ja, das wollte ich, es wieder gut machen, ihn wieder lächeln lassen, die Sorge und die Verzweiflung aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben.

Nur wie? Wie nur!?

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste gar nichts.

Ich wusste nur... wie man küsste. Ja, ich wusste, wie man küsste, wie ich Makoto richtig küsste, was er mochte, was ihn erregte. Das wusste ich.

Also beugte ich mich vor, zog sein Gesicht zu mir und verband unsere Lippen. Ich drückte meine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und als er leicht aufseufzte, atmete ich seinen Atem ein und zeichnete seine Lippen mit meiner Zunge nach, bevor ich seine Unterlippe zwischen meine Lippen zog und sacht an ihr saugte.

Makoto umfasste mich fester, eine Hand auf meinem Rücken, die andere an meiner Hüfte. Leicht bewegte er meine Hüfte gegen seine Mitte, worauf ich sofort einging.

Er stöhnte auf an meinen Lippen und ich ließ meine Zunge wieder in seinen Mund gleiten, berührte die seine, die sich sofort an meine schmiegte.

Er war schon hart. Ich spürte es an meiner Hüfte.

Plötzlich drückte er mich gegen die Wand und schob ein Bein zwischen meine. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, verlangender, härter. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, wand mich, schmiegte meinen Körper an seinen.

Er fasste unter meinen Hintern, nahm mich hoch und legte mich auf seinem Bett wieder ab. Hingebungsvoll küsste ich ihn weiter, die Beine noch immer um seine Mitte geklammert.

Es wurde besser. Die Wärme, seine Wärme begann mich auszufüllen. Es wurde... besser. Es...

Ein plötzliches Zittern ging durch meinen Körper und mir entwich sowas wie ein Schluchzen. Ich fasste mir an die Wange. Ich weinte... immer noch? Schon wieder? Ich...

Erschrocken riss ich die Arme vors Gesicht, versteckte es vor Makoto, schämte mich plötzlich.

Wieder hörte ich seine Stimme meinen Namen sagen, ganz zärtlich. Seine flüsternde Stimme war beruhigend, das sollte sie sein. Sie sollte beruhigend sein. Er sollte mich beruhigen können. Er...

Makoto legte sich neben mich, während ich mich zusammen rollte und gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen versuchte.

Aber warum eigentlich ankämpfen? Es war doch sowieso schon zu spät. Alles zu spät! Alles zu spät...

Ich spürte, wie Makoto meine Wange berührte, mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Er sagte nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr meinen Namen.

Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, konnte nicht... Ich krampfte mich weiter zusammen, bereit im Schmerz zu ertrinken, bereit daran zu ersticken, bereit... Nein, ich war für nichts bereit! Für rein gar nichts! Ich wollte einfach nur... Ich wollte...

„Makoto“, brachte ich erstickt hervor und schaffte es, ihn anzusehen. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich der Schmerz, den ich fühlte, so nah waren wir uns.

Dabei wusste er doch gar nichts! Er wusste doch gar nichts.

Ich fasste seine Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass es weh tat. Dann drückte ich mein Gesicht an seine Brust, schluchzte auf und hörte auf, mich zu wehren. Ich hörte auf, mich dagegen zu wehren. Ich ließ alles über mir zusammenbrechen und auf mich einstürzen.

Ich dachte, ich würde nie mehr aufhören, zu weinen.

Aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden kamen Worte aus meinem Mund. Ich konnte und wollte sie nicht aufhalten. Es war ohnehin alles zu spät. Zu spät...

„Rin... Rin und ich... er... Er ist... Er war bei mir. Noch bevor... er in der Schule aufgetaucht ist. Er... hat mich geküsst und er und ich... Wir haben... Wir hatten Sex. Ich habe... Ich... Ich habe ihn vermisst. Ich habe ihn so vermisst, Makoto und dann... war er plötzlich da. Ich... konnte nicht anders. Ich habe ihn so vermisst! Aber du... Ich kann auch nicht... Ich wollte... wollte ihn verdrängen, wollte nicht... Aber er... ist immer da, immer. Er... Ich wollte nie... Rin...“

Makoto streichelte über meinen Rücken und er machte weiter damit, bis mein Schluchzen nachließ. Er machte weiter und war da. Er war da und tröstete mich.

Er... war der wundervollste Mensch, den ich kannte, mein bester Freund seit immer, mein fester Freund seit er mich geheilt hatte.

Ob er es wieder konnte? Ob er mich wieder zusammensetzen, die Scherben nach und nach rausziehen und die Wunden versorgen konnte? Würde er die zurückbleibenden Narben einfach küssen und lächeln, glücklich mit mir zusammen sein zu können?

Und war es das, was ich wollte? Wollte ich ihm diesen Schmerz aufladen?

Was wollte ich?

Makoto fragte, ob ich baden wollte. Als ich mit dem Kopf schüttelte, fragte er, ob ich Hunger hätte. „Was hältst du dann von einem Spaziergang?“ Dieses Mal nickte ich leicht.

Hier einfach zu liegen, auf seinem Bett, in seinen Armen fühlte sich gut an, aber auch falsch.

Er hatte noch gar nichts auf das, was ich gesagt hatte, erwidert. Würde er das noch? Das musste er doch, oder? Irgendetwas musste er sagen, irgendetwas musste er denken und fühlen.

Er war auch gut darin, es zu verbergen, einfach zu lächeln und mich aufmunternd anzusehen.

Tat es ihm nicht weh? Hatte ich ihm nicht gerade sehr weh getan?

Wir gingen runter an den Strand, ans Meer. Es war schön, Sonnenuntergang.

Würde er jetzt was sagen? Meine Hand nehmen? War das hier vielleicht das Ende? Das würde ich nicht ertragen. Ich könnte nicht...

Ich gab einen erstickten Laut von mir und wandte das Gesicht ab. Ich war so egoistisch! Die ganze Zeit schon war ich so egoistisch.

„Du hast alles Recht, Rin zu vermissen, Haru. Ihr wart zusammen. Es ist okay. Was du fühlst, ist okay. Es ist ganz normal. Es wird... vergehen. Es wird besser werden, mit der Zeit. Zeit heilt Wunden, auch die tiefsten. Es wird nicht so bleiben. Du wirst dich nicht immer so fühlen. Irgendwann wirst du aufwachen und es wird besser sein“, redete er beruhigend vor sich hin.

Meinte er das, was er sagte? Es klang so. Er würde nicht lügen.

Aber es war trotzdem irgendwie falsch, ganz falsch.

Ich blieb stehen. „Was ist mit dir, Makoto?“

Ein paar Schritte entfernt, weil er erst stehen geblieben war, als ich gesprochen hatte, drehte er sich zu mir rum. „Was soll mit mir sein?“, fragte er etwas verwirrt.

Ich schluckte. „Was... fühlst du? Tut es... dir gar nicht weh? Ich meine, ich habe dir doch weh getan. Ich habe dich betrogen.“ Es war ein Stich ins Herz, es so auszusprechen. Dass ich nicht nur Rin, sondern auch Makoto, uns allen weh getan hatte...

Makoto schluckte ebenfalls und verzog das Gesicht. Dann schaute er weg, aufs Meer hinaus. Aber er sah nicht das Meer. Er schaute einfach nur nicht in mein Gesicht.

„Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Haru. Deshalb...“ Er schaute mich wieder an und lächelte. „komme ich schon damit klar.“

Er hatte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Sie glänzten in der untergehenden Sonne.

Wieder fragte ich mich, ob er meinte, was er sagte. Aber er würde ja nicht lügen. Makoto würde mich nicht anlügen. Warum auch und überhaupt? Das würde keinen Sinn machen.

Dennoch fühlte es sich ein bisschen wie eine Lüge an, als würde er mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Es tat ihm weh. Natürlich tat es ihm weh! Wenn ich ihm so wichtig war, tat es ihm weh.

Aber... anscheinend wollte er trotzdem noch mit mir zusammen sein? Ich... war ihm diesen Schmerz wert? Ich war... wichtiger, als der Schmerz? War es das? Ging es darum?

Wenn ja, war er noch wundervoller, als ich bisher immer gedacht hatte.

Ich war egoistisch, nicht mehr zu fragen, nicht noch mehr, noch deutlicher von ihm zu hören, was er dachte und was er fühlte.

Aber es war nicht so, als würde ich es nicht hören wollen, als würde ich seinen Schmerz nicht kennen wollen. Nein, er wollte ihn nicht mit mir teilen und das konnte ich verstehen und ich akzeptierte es. Ich hatte meinen Schmerz mit ihm geteilt, vor allem, weil er ihn etwas anging, weil ich es ihm schuldig war.

Doch es war sein gutes Recht, seinen Schmerz für sich zu behalten. Vielleicht verdiente ich es einfach nicht, an seinem Schmerz teil zu haben. Vielleicht vertraute er mir jetzt nicht mehr.

Wir setzten uns in den Sand und schauten aufs Meer hinaus. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser.

Ich fühlte mich seltsam, irgendwie leichter, aber auch gleichzeitig schwerer. Als hätte ich eine Last verloren und gleichzeitig eine noch schwerere Last auf mich geladen.

Ich schaute Makoto von der Seite an. Er wirkte nachdenklich, die Arme auf den Knien und seinen Kopf darauf abgestützt. Er erwiderte meinen Blick nicht sofort, schien ihn im ersten Moment nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Dann sah er mich aber doch an und lächelte so wie vorhin.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was dieses Lächeln hieß, was es bedeutete. Ich wollte fragen, sollte ich vielleicht, aber es kam mir nicht vor, als hätte ich das Recht dazu.

Er musste sicher erstmal verarbeiten, was ich ihm gesagt hatte und ja, er musste seinen Schmerz nicht mit mir teilen, wenn er nicht wollte. Ich verdiente ihn nicht, seinen Schmerz, wenn er ihn nicht mit mir teilen wollte.

Wie ironisch. Auf der einen Seite verdiente ich Schmerz und auf der anderen nicht.

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder aufs Wasser und wir schauten uns einfach gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang an. Irgendwann griff Makoto dann tatsächlich nach meiner Hand und drückte sie fest, schob unsere Finger ineinander und ich glaube, ich hörte ihn weinen, aber ich schaute ihn nicht an, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich es sah und ich hatte kein Recht dazu, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Doch er wollte meine Hand halten, immer noch, nach allem, was ich ihm gesagt hatte. Das war mehr als genug. Es machte mich glücklich. Es ließ mich hoffen.

Ja, hoffen, auf was auch immer.

In diesem Moment traf ich eine Entscheidung.

Ich würde wieder schwimmen, weil ich es wollte, weil ich es liebte. Ich würde es versuchen. Mit Makotos Hilfe konnte ich es schaffen, das wusste ich. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich es wieder konnte. Ich wusste, dass ich an ihn glauben, auf ihn zählen konnte. Er würde immer da sein.

Und wieder zu schwimmen war eins der Dinge, die ich tun konnte, um einen Teil meiner Schuld zurückzuzahlen. Es war etwas, dass ich tun konnte und von dem ich wusste, wie.

Ich würde für Makoto schwimmen, das entschied ich. Ich würde für und mit ihm schwimmen, weil ich es konnte, weil ich es wollte, weil er derjenige war, der mich wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte, zum zweiten Mal jetzt schon.

Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass ich ihm etwas zurückgab.

 

_Rins Sicht_

Ich war früh morgens joggen. Die Sonne war quasi gerade erst aufgegangen. Ich hatte kein wirkliches Zeitgefühl mehr, deshalb konnte es vielleicht auch schon ein, zwei Stunden her sein, aber es war auf jeden Fall noch sehr früh am Morgen.

Es war meine Lieblingszeit zum Joggen. Nachts wäre auch schön, aber in der Woche war das etwas doof und auch wegen den Aufsehern, da wollte ich dann doch nicht unbedingt was riskieren. Na ja, im Grunde ging es auch nur darum, dass ich am liebsten ungestört war und niemandem begegnete. Auch wenn ich sehr oft mit Nitori joggen ging, tat ich das oft auch nochmal alleine.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich was anderes zu tun, außer Zeug für die Schule, seit ich nicht mehr schwamm.

Manchmal fragte ich mich sogar, wofür ich joggen ging und trainierte, denn ich hatte das ja immer fürs Schwimmen getan. Es war wohl einfach Gewohnheit und körperliche Fitness war mir einfach auch so sehr wichtig. Also machte ich einfach weiter.

Außerdem hatte das Joggen auch nichts mit Haru zu tun.

Alles, was nichts mit Haru zu tun hatte, war gut.

Das klang hart, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. Haru machte mich schwach und verletzlich und allein der Gedanke an ihn tat schon weh.

Also ging ich allem, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, besser aus dem Weg, was teilweise echt sehr schwierig war, vor allem weil wir in die selbe Klasse gingen, aber ich schaffte es ganz gut.

Dank Nitori. Dank Nitori schaffte ich es ganz gut. Dank Nitori war alles ganz gut.

Warum ich dann plötzlich trotzdem auf einmal an der Schwimmhalle und dem zugehörigen Außenpool vorbeilief, wusste wohl nur mein Unterbewusstsein oder es war schlicht und ergreifend die unterdrückte Sehnsucht.

Das an sich – das Vorbeilaufen – war schon schlimm genug, aber nein, es musste natürlich noch schlimmer kommen und mein Herz zog sich nicht nur zusammen, sondern wurde regelrecht zerquetscht. Danke auch. Danke!

Es war Haru. Natürlich war es Haru!

Mal abgesehen davon, dass nur er um diese Uhrzeit schon im Außenpool schwimmen würde und dafür extra früher zur Schule kam, war er der Einzige, der sowas mit meinen Gefühlen anrichten konnte.

Ich blieb stehen und schaute ihm zu. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte weitergehen, einfach weitergehen.

Aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich schob sogar die Finger durch den Maschendrahtzaun und hielt mich daran fest. Ein bisschen so, als könnte ich ihm dadurch näher sein.

Eigentlich hätte ich ein bisschen Angst haben sollen, dass er mich bemerkt, aber er war derartig ins Schwimmen vertieft, so wie immer. Die Welt um ihn herum könnte in Flammen stehen, es könnte Meteoriten regnen, Haru würde davon absolut nichts mitbekommen, wenn er im Wasser war und schwamm.

Ich konnte meinen Blick gar nicht von ihm lösen. Ich _wollte_ meinen Blick nicht von ihm lösen.

Hatte Nitori mir nicht erzählt, dass Haru nicht mehr zum Schwimmtraining gekommen war? Ich hatte ihm nicht so ganz zugehört und er hatte auch schnell das Thema gewechselt, weil er wusste, dass ich darauf nicht gut zu sprechen war.

Aber jetzt erinnerte ich mich daran.

Hatte er gelogen? Oder war er falsch informiert gewesen? War Haru vielleicht einfach nur krank gewesen?

Letzteres würde ja am meisten Sinn machen, aber Haru würde sich niemals dadurch, dass er erkältet oder so war, davon abhalten lassen, zu schwimmen. Es sei denn vielleicht, wenn Makoto ihn ans Bett gefesselt hätte... Ugh, absolut falscher Gedankengang! Ich wollte Haru jetzt nicht unbedingt dadurch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich hier war und ihm zu sah, in dem ich zu würgen begann und mich am Ende noch übergab.

Was war es dann gewesen? Warum war er nicht mehr geschwommen? Bei ihm brauchte es ja wohl schon etwas mehr, als bei mir, oder? Hatte er vielleicht mit Makoto gestritten?

Oder... war ich vielleicht der Grund?

Nein.

Nein, ich war ihm ja egal. Ich konnte nicht der Grund sein. Das-Das war einfach nicht möglich. Das würde... alles ändern.

Das konnte nicht sein. Ich sollte und durfte mir keine Hoffnungen machen. Wohin sollte das denn führen? Genau, nirgendwohin, außer in ein noch tieferes, noch schwärzeres Loch, als das, in dem ich schon steckte und in dem nur Nitori mir Licht spenden konnte.

Nitori...

Ich sollte zurück in unser Zimmer...

Bevor ich mich von Harus Anblick losreißen konnte, entdeckte er mich dann doch und er hielt im Schwimmen inne.

Unsere Blicke begegneten sich und ich weiß nicht, worauf wir beide warteten, aber wir sahen uns sehr lange an. Wollte ich, dass er wegschaute? Wollte er, dass ich wegschaute und warum schaute er dann nicht weg? Und falls ich wollte, dass er wegschaute, warum schaute ich dann nicht weg

Moment, was!? Oh man, von sowas bekam man ja Kopfschmerzen!

Schließlich schaffte ich es, mich loszureißen, irgendwie, keine Ahnung wie, aber ich bekam es hin. Das war es ja, was zählte. Oder so.

Ich sah auch nicht noch einmal zurück, als ich weiterlief. Und ich hörte, wie er wieder zu schwimmen begann, auch wenn es ein kaum hörbares Geräusch war.

Aber was sollte er auch sonst tun? Mir hinterher laufen? Ha, ja, na klar.

Tatsächlich tat er das aber. Nicht an dem Morgen, aber später in der ersten Unterrichtspause.

Wie immer, seit einer Weile, wartete Nitori vor dem Klassenraum auf mich und ich lächelte ihn schon ganz automatisch an, weil ich mir inzwischen einfach sicher war, dass er mir sehr half und ich war sehr glücklich, ihn zu haben und dass wir zusammen waren und dass er mich ertrug und dass ich ihm nicht egal war.

Na ja, auf jeden Fall passierte plötzlich das Unerwartetste überhaupt. Haru fasste nach meinem Arm und hinderte mich daran, zu Nitori zu gehen.

„Was zum...!?“, sprach ich meine Gedanken aus und sah Haru völlig überrascht an.

„Ich muss kurz mit dir reden“, meinte er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen und die ganze Hoffnung, die sich eben kurz in mir angesammelt hatte, verpuffte wieder. So hatte er auch geschaut, als er zu mir gesagt hatte, dass er glücklich mit Makoto zusammen war. Es ging also mit ziemlicher Sicherheit um Makoto.

Ich seufzte. „In Ordnung. Aber lass bitte meinen Arm los.“

Er sah fast erschrocken aus, als er seine Hand hastig zurück zog. War es doch mehr? Ich war auf jeden Fall etwas verwirrt. Aber mit meiner Hoffnung würde ich verdammt nochmal vorsichtig sein!

Außerdem hatte ich jetzt Nitori.

Irgendwie machte mich das Alles gerade ziemlich resistent gegen jede Art von Schmerz oder Wut oder Traurigkeit. Ich war ziemlich gleichgültig.

Ich sagte Nitori noch kurz, dass er einfach hier auf mich warten sollte und ich gleich wieder kommen würde.

Haru und ich gingen hinten aus dem Schulgebäude. Ich folgte ihm einfach nur. Schließlich wollte er mir ja was sagen. Was auch immer das war. Ich fragte mich, ob ich es überhaupt wissen wollte. Wenn es nur um Makoto ging, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Aber na ja, ich ging mit raus und ließ ihn sagen, was er sagen wollte, weil er mir eben nicht egal war und das würde er auch nie sein, auch wenn es sich gerade ein bisschen so anfühlte, was mich irgendwie ein klein wenig ärgerte. Seit wann war ich so... gefühlskalt? Und war das nun wirklich besser? Ich wollte meine Gefühle für Haru ja nicht auslöschen. Ich wollte... Ja, keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich genau wollte.

„Denk nichts falsches!“, fing er an. Oh, sehr schön. Wovon sprach er denn überhaupt? Was er genau sagen wollte, schien er auch nochmal zu überdenken, denn er machte eine ziemlich lange Pause. Ich wollte ihn gerade auffordern, endlich zu sagen, was er sagen wollte, da holte er tief Luft. „Es ist wegen Makoto. Wegen ihm schwimme ich wieder. Das heute Morgen hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

Warum auch immer er diesen letzten Satz da noch mit ranhing. Wollte er sich rechtfertigen? Warum bitte rechtfertigte er sich dafür, dass wir uns angesehen hatten?

Ich war wirklich zunehmend verwirrt.

„Okay?“

„Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt“, erklärte Haru. „Er ist der Grund, warum ich wieder schwimme. Ich schwimme für ihn.“ Jetzt sah er mich wieder mit seinem entschlossenem Blick direkt an. Dieser Blick! Er könnte alles schaffen, wenn er so schaute. So eine Art von Blick war das.

„Schön für dich.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klingt fast nach: ''Wenn ich mir von jemandem die Freiheit rauben lasse, dann von Makoto.'' Super, wirklich und ein sehr schönes Liebesgeständnis.“

Woher war das denn jetzt gekommen? Konnte er mal bitte aufhören, mich zu verwirren?

„Sieh es, wie du willst. Ich wollte es dir nur gesagt haben“, meinte er, drehte sich um und ging. Im Ernst jetzt!? Nur dafür hatte er mich hier rausgeführt? Und warum hatte er überhaupt das Bedürfnis, mir das zu sagen? Das ergab keinen Sinn!

Aber Haru ergab ja Recht oft nicht so wirklich Sinn, also sollte ich mich darüber vielleicht nicht wundern...

 

*

 

Nichtsdestotrotz war Haru zurück in meinen Gedanken, voll und ganz.

Nitori hatte Mühe, mich abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es scheiterte schon daran, dass er es kaum schaffte, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, dabei hatte ich ihm in letzter Zeit so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und das ja auch verdient! Er hatte es wirklich verdient, dass ich ihn richtig ansah und richtig mit ihm redete.

Er war einfach immer da für mich und ja, er konnte auch nervtötend sein, aber seine besorgte Art hatte mich wirklich gerettet und ich war ihm verdammt nochmal dankbar dafür und hatte ihn verdammt nochmal gern!

Aber na ja, es war eben alles andere als leicht, Haru wieder aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, sobald er erst einmal hineingefunden hatte.

Nitori gab wirklich sein Bestes und versuchte alles. Ja, wirklich alles.

Wie genau er dabei schließlich auf meine Hose gekommen war, war so eine Frage. Also, dass er kein unschuldiges Lamm war, war mir klar. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der den Kuss vertieft hatte, als ich ihn geküsst hatte und der mich weiter geküsst hatte. Er wäre sogar aufs Ganze gegangen, wenn ich davor nicht zurückgeschreckt wäre, da war ich mir sicher.

Aber trotzdem hatte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass er sich zwischen meine Beine setzte und mir die Jogginghose ein Stück runterzog, um an meinen Penis zu kommen.

Gedankenverloren strich ich durch sein Haar. Man, ich war wirklich nicht bei der Sache, kein bisschen.

„Bin ich so schlecht?“, fragte Nitori von sich selbst enttäuscht und ziemlich traurig schauend, was mir fast das Herz brach. Nur weil ich nicht aufhören konnte, an Haru zu denken.

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es liegt nicht an dir. Mach ruhig weiter. Ich versuche mal, meinen Kopf abzuschalten“, lächelte ich und wollte die Augen schließen, aber da wäre nur noch mehr Haru. Also ließ ich die Augen offen und sah Nitori bei dem zu, was er tat.

Er hatte mein Glied mit beiden Händen umschlossen und pumpte es, wobei er immer wieder seinen Mund über meine Spitze schob, während seine Hände sich gerade nicht dort befanden.

Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn anschaute, lächelte er mich an und Gott, er war schon echt süß und sexy.

Ich versuchte, mich darauf einzulassen. Auf das Gefühl der Lust. Versuchte jeden Gedanken an Haru wegzuschieben und nur noch Nitoris Hände und seinen Mund zu fühlen.

Es gelang, zumindest für eine kleine Weile.

Seine Zunge strich über meine Spitze und ich seufzte leise auf und wurde langsam auch endlich mal hart. War ja schon fast peinlich.

Ich ließ das Gefühl wachsen, ließ mich darauf ein, begann mich darin zu verlieren, es zu genießen. Ich wollte an nichts anderes mehr denken, an absolut gar nichts mehr, nur sein Mund um mein Glied und seine Hände und seine Zunge. Nur noch er, nur noch Nitori.

„Ahhh... Haaahh... Ahhh...“

Er wurde schneller, besser und ich war jetzt inzwischen richtig hart und scheiße, war ich erregt!

Das lag wohl vor allem daran, dass er einfach so unschuldig und niedlich aussah und wie hingebungsvoll und konzentriert er meinen Schwanz bearbeitete, scheiße!

Und auch daran, dass es einfach sehr, sehr lange her war. Also zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Es waren ein paar Wochen. Ich war erst seit eineinhalb Monaten wieder hier, so viel Zeit war noch nicht vergangen.

Fast wären meine Gedanken wieder abgedriftet, aber da begann Nitori zu saugen und ich konnte nicht mehr.

Das Lustgefühl explodierte in mir und mein gesamter Unterleib kribbelte. Ich war so haarscharf davor, dass ich fast ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in seinem Mund gekommen wäre.

„Ni-Nitori!“, brachte ich dann aber noch hervor und schaffte es, ein Stück zurück zu rutschen, als er aufblickte, sodass mein Penis nicht mehr in seinem Mund war. Er wollte wohl verwirrt nachfragen, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, konnte ihn nicht mehr vorwarnen.

„AHHHH!“

Ich krallte eine Hand in sein Haar, die andere ins Bettlaken, während der Orgasmus mich überrollte. Er dauerte ziemlich lange und es kam viel Sperma heraus. Ja, es war eben doch lange her, da passierte sowas.

Fast wäre ich nochmal gekommen, als ich wieder etwas runterkam und Nitoris Gesicht sah. Er hatte das meiste von meinem Sperma abbekommen. Weil meine Hand in seinem Haar gewesen war, hatte er nicht einmal zurückweichen können. Oh Scheiße.

Sein Gesicht war hochrot und jetzt wurde ich auch rot. Wie sexy es auch war und aussah, peinlich war es auch.

„E-Entschuldige“, brachte ich hervor, zog meine Hose hoch und beugte mich zu ihm vor, um... um was genau eigentlich? Mein Sperma aus seinem Gesicht zu lecken? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte...

Etwas hilflos strich ich ihm etwas von der Wange und der Stirn und- Er steckte sich meine Finger in den Mund und leckte es ab. Eine neue Welle der Lust überkam mich, wie er an meinen Fingern lutschte und dabei genießerisch aufseufzte. Verdammte scheiße. Wäre der Orgasmus eben nicht so heftig gewesen, wäre ich jetzt wieder hart.

Doch er war jetzt an der Reihe.

Ich beugte mich über ihn und küsste ihm doch den Rest meines Spermas aus dem Gesicht, bevor ich ihn küsste, zuerst zärtlich, dann immer feuriger und leidenschaftlicher. Er schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und ich schob mit der Hand sein Oberteil hoch, streichelte über Bauch und Brust und berührte sachte seine Nippel.

„AH!“ Oh, er schien dort sehr empfindlich zu sein. Wie süß. Ich musste grinsen.

Ich spürte Nitoris abgehackten Atem auf meinem Gesicht, auf meinen Lippen und ich hörte ihn auch ganz deutlich, als ich mich seiner Brust zuwandte und anfing, seine weiche Haut mit Küssen zu übersäen.

Bei seinen Nippeln angekommen stöhnte er so laut in mein Ohr, dass ich erschauderte.

Er klammerte sich an mich, während ich über einen seiner Nippel leckte und den anderen massierte. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass er nur davon kommen konnte, gleich kommen würde.

Ich vergewisserte mich, in dem ich meine Hand langsam in südliche Richtung wandern ließ. Ob er das überhaupt spürte? Wie meine Finger hauchzart über seine Haut strichen, sie kaum berührten? Er spürte wohl eher, wie intensiv ich seine Brustwarzen bearbeitete und war damit beschäftigt, seinen vor Erregung zuckenden Körper halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten.

In seinem Schritt angelangt spürte er es dann aber wohl doch. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Beule in seiner Hose und drückte leicht zu, was ihm erneut ein sehr lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

War er einfach nur so empfindlich, oder...? Er hatte es noch nie mit jemand anderem getan, oder? Sollte mich das jetzt nervös machen oder sollte ich mich deshalb deswegen schlecht fühlen?

Quatsch. So ein Quatsch!

Er wollte es. Er lag sich vor Lust windend unter mir. Wir mussten ja nicht heute aufs Ganze gehen, aber er war ja nicht so unschuldig und jung, wie er aussah!

Verärgert über meine eigenen Gedanken legte ich meine Hände an seine Hüfte und zog ihm mit einem Ruck Jogginghose und Unterhose runter, was ihn gleichzeitig aufstöhnen und erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

Ich blickte zu ihm auf und musste grinsen, wie rot er war. Beschämt hob er einen Arm, um sein Gesicht zu verstecken, aber ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf, nahm sein Handgelenk und drückte den Arm neben seinen Körper auf die Matratze.

„Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du kommst... Ai.“

Er riss die Augen ein Stück auf, stöhnte auf und drückte seine Beine gegeneinander. Sein ganzer Körper schien vor Erregung zu zittern.

„Und du solltest mich auch ansehen, wenn das dein erstes Mal ist, dass jemand das bei dir macht“, lächelte ich und berührte sein Glied, was ihn augenblicklich die Hände ins Bettlaken graben und seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite werfen ließ.

„AHHH! Haaahhh! Ahhh!“

Obwohl er so laut stöhnte, kam es mir vor, als würde er immer noch etwas zurückhalten.

Ich beugte mich wieder über ihn und schob zwei Finger in seinen Mund, um seine Lippen auseinander zu drücken. „Lass deinen Mund am Besten offen. Halte dich nicht zurück. Ich will alles hören.“

Seine Augen wurden noch ein Stück größer und dann lächelte er versonnen und schloss seine Lippen um meinen Finger und es war so sexy! Gott!

Am liebsten wollte ich ihn nehmen, einfach jetzt, sofort. Er würde mich auch lassen, oh natürlich würde er, so wie er gerade unter meinen Händen vor Lust brannte.

Aber wir würden 1. beide nicht lange durchhalten und 2. war ich immer noch von dem heftigen Orgasmus etwas ausgepowert. Das würde nichts werden, nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Aber fuck, ich würde ihn definitiv entjungfern.

Ich zog meinen Finger aus seinem Mund und ersetzte ihn durch meine Zunge. Es war ein langer, langer Kuss, der seinen Körper vibrieren und meinen kribbeln ließ.

Unterdessen hatte ich angefangen, mit einer Hand sein Glied zu pumpen. Die andere Hand beschäftigte sich mit einer Brustwarze, wo dann auch mein Mund wieder hinwanderte. Allerdings blieb er nicht lange dort, sondern fand seinen Weg schnell hinunter in südliche Richtung.

Allein davon, wie ich am Anfang seine Brustwarzen verwöhnt hatte, war er schon sehr feucht geworden. Vielleicht war das auch schon davon, als er mir einen geblasen hatte und ich auf seinem Gesicht gekommen war.

Das musste ich unbedingt wieder gut machen, ganz unbedingt.

Ich umschloss seinen Penis gleich mit meinem ganzen Mund. Er stöhnte noch lauter, als die anderen Male zuvor. „AHHHHH! Rin... senpai! Senpai! Rin! Ahhhhhhh!“ Und er hörte auch gar nicht mehr auf zu stöhnen.

Mir fiel auf, wie sehr es mir gefiel, von ihm Senpai genannt zu werden. Wie er es aussprach, wenn er erregt war, unfassbar.

Schnell bewegte ich meinen Kopf auf und ab. Nitori stöhnte nur noch abgehackt und ich fühlte, wie sein Körper sich immer wieder verkrampfte. Meine Hände lagen an seiner Hüfte, damit ich seine Mitte bei mir halten konnte.

Er war so rot, als ich kurz in sein Gesicht sah. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, sein Gesicht vor Erregung verzehrt. Gleich würde es wieder weich werden, nachdem es sich noch mehr vor Ekstase verzog.

Ich lächelte und betrachtete weiter sein Gesicht, während ich meinen Kopf auf- und abbewegte und er immer wieder meinen Namen stöhnte.

Dann plötzlich wechselte seine Stimme beinahe ins verzweifelte und ich wusste, dass er ganz kurz davor war.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen und mich anzusehen und nicht dabei gleich zu kommen. Er sah geradezu panisch aus. Ich lächelte bloß beruhigend und ließ kurz von ihm ab. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich will es. Ich will wissen, wie du schmeckst.“

Erneut riss er die Augen auf und ich glaube, er wäre gekommen, wenn ich nicht meinen Daumen auf seine Eichel gedrückt hätte, um ihn daran zu hindern. So gab er nur einen erstickten Laut von sich und fiel schwer atmend zurück auf die Matratze.

„Rin... Rin-senpai! Ahhhhh... Rin!“, keuchte er und sein nächster Blick war flehend. Ich nickte lächelnd und beugte mich wieder runter, umschloss ihn wieder mit meinem Mund und jetzt saugte ich.

Er schrie auf, drückte den Rücken durch und kam in meinem Mund. Er kam mindestens so viel wie ich und man, sein Orgasmus hielt auch echt lange an. Sein genießerisches Gesicht war wundervoll.

Ich schluckte immer noch, hatte meinen Mund aber schon von seinem Glied gelöst, als er zaghaft die Augen öffnete. Lächelnd beugte ich mich vor und küsste ihn, während ich ihm mit der anderen Hand die Hose wieder hochzog und das Shirt nach unten.

„Rin...senpai“, murmelte er schläfrig. Mich überkam auch Erschöpfung.

„Du kannst hier schlafen. Aber nur heute Nacht“, flüsterte ich. Er lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich in meine Arme. Wenige Sekunden später war er schon eingeschlafen, die Hände an meiner Brust liegend.

Mir fielen auch immer wieder die Augen zu, aber ich konnte nicht genug von seinem schlafenden Gesicht bekommen. Er war so schön, perfekt irgendwie. Perfekt für mich? Was auch immer, selbst wenn nicht. Der Moment war es. Dieser Moment war perfekt und ich wollte ihn voll auskosten. Ich wollte...

Ich wollte noch mehr für ihn tun. Ihm noch mehr zeigen, dass das, was er tat, mir sehr viel bedeutete, mir half und sehr wichtig für mich war. Ich wollte es ihn fühlen und sehen lassen. Er sollte wissen, wie glücklich er mich machte, auch wenn ich eigentlich unglücklich war. Das war eine echte Meisterleistung, die er da vollbrachte. Er sollte wissen, wie sehr ich das schätzte.

Lange brauchte ich nicht überlegen. Es war ganz einfach. Wofür hatte Nitori mich überhaupt ganz am Anfang bewundert? Was hatte das Alles in dem Sinne erst ausgelöst? Genau, das Schwimmen. Er hatte bewundert, wie entschlossen ich schwamm und wie gut ich war.

Und ich hatte das einfach weggeworfen. Ich hatte...

Ich hatte den Traum meines Vaters mit Füßen getreten, nicht nur seinen Todestag, sondern auch seinen Traum. Das, was mir am allerheiligsten war. Das, was ich unbedingt von ihm bewahren wollte. Ich hatte es mit Füßen getreten, hatte es einfach weggeworfen, hatte einfach aufgegeben.

Ich erinnerte mich an all die Male, die Nitori mich zu überreden versucht hatte. Es waren einige Male gewesen, auch wenn er Recht schnell damit aufgehört hatte, weil ich es nicht hatte hören wollen. Aber jetzt erinnerte ich mich an das Alles.

Er hatte so oft gesagt, dass es mir doch wichtig war und etwas bedeutete und wie ich da einfach so aufhören konnte.

Ich war verletzt gewesen, zutiefst und das war ich immer noch und es würde vielleicht nie aufhören, aber es war auch meine eigene Schuld, das ich in der Situation war, in der ich jetzt war. Es ging nicht um die ganzen Wenns von den ganzen Was-Wäre-Wenns. Darum ging es nicht.

Es ging um das, was ich jetzt tun konnte, in der Gegenwart, in jedem Moment, jeder Sekunde.

Ich konnte es ändern, konnte alles ändern, wenn ich nur mutig und stark genug war. Es lag in meinen Händen, mein Leben, meine Träume und jetzt gerade Nitori, der mir das erst wieder hatte klar machen müssen.

Zärtlich küsste ich sein Haar. Wie viel ich ihm verdankte!

Ich würde wieder schwimmen, für Nitori und für meinen Vater. Für den Traum meines Vaters und Nitoris Glauben an mich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, ja... Was denkt ihr? ;D  
> Erstmal danke für's Lesen! :D Und lasst mir doch gerne ein Kommentar da, würde mich freuen. :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! :*


End file.
